Crossworlds
by Mark Soul
Summary: Ranma reist in ein alternatives Universum, wo er nie auf die Trainingsreise gegangen ist ... (First Chp. dark) (SailorMoon Crossover)
1. Chp1

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Crossworlds"**

eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   
  


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma1/2 ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Und allen, denen sie die Rechte   
an ihrer Serie verkauft hat. Wozu ich leider nicht gehöre. 

Warnung:   
Dies ist keine Happy-Fic. Ich habe versucht das Kapitel dark zu machen, ob   
es mit gelungen ist müßt ihr selber entscheiden.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Der Tod ist nur der Anfang..._   
  
  


Die Nacht war stürmisch. Man konnte das Tosen der Brandung genau hören.   
Trotzdem war es nicht dunkel, der Himmel war fast wolkenlos, und der Vollmond   
erhellte die Szene. 

Eine einsame Figur stand am Rande des Kliffs, gefährlich nahe am Abhang.   
Die Kleidung und die Haare der Person flatterten im Wind. Sie war ganz in   
schwarz gekleidet. Das war ungewöhnlich, die Person hatte zwar schon immer   
eine schwarze Hose getragen, aber ihr chinesisches Hemd war bis vor kurzem   
immer farbenfroh gewesen. 

Ranma Saotome schnippte den Zopf aus seinem Gesicht, welchen der Wind dort   
hin geblasen hatte, und trat näher an die felsige Klippe heran. Er blickte   
hinab, wo weit unten sich die Wellen am Felsen brachen. Die Geräusche des   
Windes und der Brandung schienen irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf   
ihn zu haben. 

Und Ruhe war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Ruhe um nachzudenken. Ruhe um   
seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ruhe um den Schmerz zu vergessen. Sein Leben war   
schon immer hektisch gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit war es stetig bergab   
gegangen. 

Ranma blickte hinaus auf das Meer, aber seine Gedanken waren woanders. Vor   
seinem geistigen Auge sah er etwas anderes, jemand anderes, jemand der ihm   
sehr viel bedeutete. 

Nie würde er den Anblick vergessen, wie er Akane im Krankenhausbett gesehen   
hatte. Ihr Gesicht war so bleich, so verletzlich gewesen, und sie war ihm   
in dem weißen Kissen irgendwie verloren vorgekommen. Noch immer hörte er   
das leise Piepen und Summen der Geräte, die sie am Leben hielten.   
Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, sie wäre stark genug zum überleben, sie müßte es nur   
wollen. Ranma wußte es besser. Selbst wenn die Ärzte sie aus ihrem Koma   
erweckten, Akane 'wollte' gar nicht mehr leben. Warum sonst hätte sie sonst   
versuchen sollen sich umzubringen? 

Und nun stand er selbst hier, am Ende der Welt und von allen verlassen, und   
plante das Unaussprechliche. Ranma stellte sich die Frage, die gleiche Frage   
die er sich in letzter Zeit so oft gestellt hatte: Wie konnte es nur so   
weit kommen? 

_-----------Flashback--------------_

Im Tendo-Dojo herrschte Aufruhr. Nicht das übliche Chaos, nein, diesmal war   
es ernst. Kasumi war mit Tofu Ono außer Haus, und Akane hatte sich in den   
Kopf gesetzt das Abendessen zu kochen. 

Nabiki war schlau genug gewesen und hatte das Weite gesucht. Die Geräusche,   
die aus der Küche drangen, jagten den verbliebenen Personen kalte Schauer   
über den Rücken.   
Soun Tendo war wieder im vollen Tränenmodus und heulte seinen Heuler Nr.83:   
"Waaah! Meine kleine Tochter will ihren verlobten umbringen." Er stoppte   
plötzlich und griff dem zurückweichenden Panda im Nackenfell. "Oh nein,   
Saotome, das stehen wir gemeinsam durch."   
Der Panda hob ein Schild. {Gnade. Ich will nicht sterben.} 

Ranma saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und versuchte seinen Magen zu   
beruhigen. Er wußte das er der Erste sein würde den es traf. 

Zwei Idioten und ein Martial Artist erstarrten als Akane mit einem großen   
Topf aus der Küche kam. Sie knallte ihn auf den Tisch. "Fertig. Endlich. Ich   
habe mir extra Mühe gegeben." Sie wischte sich die Stirn ab und hob den   
Deckel.   
Schon durch den Geruch verdrehten alle die Augen. Akane sah in die Runde.   
Dann schnappte sie Ranma´s Teller und lud ihm eine große Portion von ...   
irgend etwas auf. Sie reichte ihm den Teller zurück. "Hier, du hast sicher   
Hunger." 

Ranma starrte auf das 'Essen'. Und er konnte schwören, das Essen starrte   
zurück. "Uhm, ich ... ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger." 

Akane hielt ihm den Teller unter die Nase. "Iß!" sagte sie im befehlenden   
Tonfall. "Oder willst du sagen das mein Essen nichts taugt?" 

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher das es was taugt. Als Rattengift." 

Der Hammer fand sein Ziel, und Ranma brach zusammen. "Mistkerl. Hat keine   
Ahnung von gutem Essen." Dann wandte sie sich den zwei Vätern zu. 

"Akane, Liebes, ich bin mir sicher wir können darüber reden ..." 

~KrachBruch~   
~Rumpel~ 

Nicht die zusammenbrechende Wand hinderte Soun am weiterreden, wohl aber das   
Fahrrad welches zielsicher in seinem Kopf einschlug. 

"Nihao. Ranma froh Shampoo zu sehen, ja?" Die Amazone klammerte sich an ihn   
und zog seine Mundwinkel auseinander. "Ranma nimmt Shampoo auf Date, ja?" 

"Urgh ... keine ... Luft." 

"Rrrrrranma! Laß sofort diese Xanthippe los." 

Shampoo entfernte sich von Ranma und stellte sich vor Akane. "Küchen-   
zerstörerin will wieder Airen vergiften? Shampoo nicht zulassen." Sie zog   
einen großen Kasten hervor. "Shampoo hat gehört das nettes Hausmädchen mit   
Doktor weg ist. Shampoo hat deshalb Ramen aus Nekohanten gebracht, ganz   
lecker." Sie stellte die Box ab und warf Akanes Topf aus dem Fenster. Dann   
stellte sie mehrere Portionen Nudeln auf den Tisch.   
Genma und Soun atmeten erleichtert auf. 

"Und wer bitteschön sagt das wir dein Essen überhaupt wollen?" Akane sah sich   
um, die drei anderen saßen bereits am Tisch und schnupperten den guten Duft   
ein. "Na schön, sagt es ruhig. Sagt ruhig das ich nicht kochen kann." Akane   
schmollte, setzte sich dann aber doch an den Tisch und griff nach einer   
Schale Ramen. 

Shampoo riß sie ihr wieder aus der Hand. "Die nicht. Die sein für Airen, du   
dir nehmen andere." Dann nahm sie Eßstäbchen und versuchte Ranma zu füttern. 

~Klong~ hatte Ranma wieder einen sitzen. "Ich habe dir gesagt das du diese   
Xanthippe loslassen sollst." Akane ließ ihren Hammer verschwinden und nahm   
Shampoo wieder die Ramen weg. "Und ich werde essen was ich will, klar?" 

"Warum essen Küchenzerstörerin dann nicht eigenes Essen? Shampoo wäre   
endlich Konkurrenz los." 

Ranma stöhnte, pflückte sich wieder von der Wand und wankte zum Tisch.   
Shampoo nahm ihn sofort wieder in Besitz. "Ranma gehen mit Shampoo auf Date   
und lassen andere allein, ja? Shampoo hat auch Geschenk für Airen." Sie zog   
ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche. "Shampoo hat Instand-Nanniichuan.   
Verpackung sagen das diesmal länger halten. Was sagen Ranma zu Besuch im   
Schwimmbad?" 

Ranma schlug seinen Vater nieder der nach dem Päckchen greifen wollte und   
überlegte. "Naja, nicht schlecht. Aber was wird aus dem Essen?" 

"Shampoo laden Ranma auf große Portion ein, was Ranma wollen. Airen gehen   
jetzt mit Shampoo, ja?" 

"Einen Augenblick! Du hast mir versprochen das du heute bei mir bleibst." 

"Uh, aber Akane, das Instand-Nanniichuan ..." 

Soun berühmter Dämonenkopf wuchs hervor. "Du wagst es deine Verlobte im   
Stich zu lassen?" 

"Nein, nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das Instand-Nanniichuan ..." 

Akane schlug ihn nieder, zur Abwechslung mal mit einer Bratpfanne, und   
schnappte Shampoo das Päckchen aus der Hand. "Meinst du etwas 'dieses'   
Instand-Nanniichuan?" Und damit riß sie es in viele kleine Teile. Das Pulver   
staubte auf und senkte sich langsam wieder. 

Ranma seufzte und betrachtete die Schnipsel auf dem Boden. 

Shampoo umarmte Ranma von hinten. "Nicht traurig sein, Shampoo haben noch   
mehr. Ranma gehen mit Shampoo auf Date, und er bekommen." 

Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf und überlegte. 

"Rrrrranma!" 

"Och komm, Akane, es ist doch nur ein Date." 

~Klong~ 

"Und du, du Amazonen-Hussy, mach das du aus unserem Haus verschwindest."   
Akane warf einen Eimer Wasser über sie. Instand Katze. 

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-katze!" Ein rot-schwarzer Schemen huschte durchs Zimmer und   
stoppte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ranma versank in seliger Ohnmacht. 

Akane hmpfte zufrieden und setzte sich auch an den Tisch, wo Soun und Panda   
bereits die Hälfte der Nudeln verschlungen hatten. Als sie nach ihrer   
Schale greifen wollte sprang ihr Neko-Shampoo in den Nacken. 

Akane pflückte die Katze von sich herunter und warf sie nach draußen, dann   
schloß sie das Fenster. Sie blickte auf den immer noch bewußtlosen Ranma,   
weckte ihn mit einem Eimer Wasser und verwandelte ihn in eine sie. 

Ranma sah sich panisch um. "WoistsiewoistsieistdieKatzenochda?" 

"Wenn du deine nette Amazonenfreundin suchst, die mußte leider schon gehen.   
Aber wenn du willst kannst du ihr ja folgen." Akane´s Stimme triefte vor   
Mißachtung. 

"Uhm, nein danke, ich glaube ich..." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Panda, welcher   
die Ramen in Rekordzeit verputzte. "Hey, du verfressener Sack, das sind nicht   
nur deine." In Kürze war die übliche Panda/Tochter Schlägerei um das Essen   
im Gange. 

Akane schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Schale.   
  
  
  


Draußen vorm Fenster saß Neko-Shampoo und sah hinein. Als Akane die Nudeln   
aß maunzte sie und kratzte an der Scheibe, aber niemand hörte sie. 

Die Katze sprang von der Fensterbank und lief in die Nacht hinaus. Kurze Zeit   
später war sie beim Nekohanten angekommen. Cologne staunte nicht schlecht als   
sie ihre Urenkelin sah. "Shampoo? Was ist passiert? Warum bist du nicht   
bei deinem Bräutigam?" 

Die Katze stieß eine Abfolge von wehleidigen Maunztönen aus, bis Cologne sie   
zurückverwandelte. "Shampoo hat sich bemüht, aber Küchenzerstörerin hat   
alles ruiniert." 

"Hat das Paralyse-Pulver in den Ramen denn nicht gewirkt?" 

"Nein, bevor alle essen konnten ging Ärger schon los. Außerdem hat Akane   
Schale für Airen genommen. Shampoo überlegen ob sie nicht dummen Jungen   
mit Holzschwert zu Dojo schicken soll, würde zu Küchenzerstörerin passen." 

Cologne machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, wenn Akane wirklich die Schale   
mit dem Liebestrank genommen hatte, dann könnte es in Zukunft Ärger geben.   
  
  
  


Zurück im Tendo-Dojo. Der Panda lag bereits am Boden und schlief, jedenfalls   
sah es so aus als ob er schlief. Soun hatte über leichte Übelkeit geklagt   
und war verschwunden. 

Ranma putzte die letzten Reste aus den Schalen. Auch sie hatte so ein   
merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. "Dabei hab ich Akane´s Essen doch nur gerochen.   
sie wird immer schlimmer anstatt besser," dachte sie zu sich selber. 

Akane wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Irre ich mich, oder ist es   
hier irgendwie heiß drin?" 

"Muß eine Nebenwirkung von dem Geruch deines Essens sein." "Meine Güte, warum   
schmerzen meine Muskeln denn so?" dachte sie zu sich selber. 

"Ha ha, wirklich komisch." Akane wischte sich wieder über sie Stirn. "Hier   
IST es heiß drin, puuh, wie in der Sauna. Ich glaube ich brauche eine kalte   
Dusche." Sie stand auf und verschwand die Treppe rauf. 

Ranma blickte ihr hinterher und gähnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie   
komisch träge heute Abend. "Dabei hätte es so gut laufen können," dachte   
sie. "Wenn Akane nur nicht so verdammt eifersüchtig wäre. Und mit dem   
Nanniichuan hätte ich endlich mal wieder als Junge baden können." Sie   
seufzte. 

Dann erstarrte sie. Das Instand-Nanniichuan. Akane hatte es zerrissen und   
war nun voll von dem Pulver. Wenn sie jetzt kalt duschte... 

Ranma sprang auf und rannte die Treppe rauf. Das heißt, sie wollte   
aufspringen, aber irgendwie spielten ihre Muskeln nicht ganz mit. Als wenn   
sie Gewichte an den Gliedern hätte ging sie die Treppe rauf. 

"Bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts schreien hören. Dann ist es noch nicht zu   
spät." Sie öffnete langsam die Tür zum Umkleideraum, das Bewegen viel ihr   
immer schwerer. 

"Akane," rief sie. "Geh von dem Wasser weg. Du bist voller Jusenkyo-Pulver." 

Keine Antwort. "Vielleicht ist sie durch den Schock ohnmächtig geworden?"   
dachte Ranma zu sich selber. Sie wurde enttäuscht. Als sie das   
Badezimmer betrat stand Akane da, nackt und als Mann, und starrte sich im   
Spiegel an. Als er das Geräusch der Tür hörte drehte er sich um. 

Ranma hielt sich im Türrahmen fest, ihre Beine begannen unter ihr   
nachzugeben. "Akane, schnell, in das heiße Wasser." 

Akane trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ein merkwürdiges Glitzern lag in   
seinen Augen. 

"Akane, ich weiß das du mich dafür haßt, aber diesmal kann ich wirklich   
nichts dafür. Du hast die Packung selber zerrissen." 

Akane trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Stimme klang irgendwie   
komisch. "Ich weiß das du nichts dafür kannst. Weißt du, habe ich dir schon   
mal gesagt wie gut du als Mädchen aussiehst?" 

Ranma´s Beine gaben endgültig unter ihr nach. Ungläubig starrte sie Akane   
an. "Akane? ... was zum ... was ist mit dir los?" 

"Du hast mich doch immer als Machoweib bezeichnet, oder? Ich glaube es wird   
Zeit, das ich dir zeige wie recht du damit hast." 

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher. 

Cologne hatte das Gefühl, das sie Japan bald verlassen sollten, als sie   
Ranma´s Schreie hörte. 

_----------Flashback----Ende-----------_

Langsam verzog sich die Wolke, welche sich vor den Mond geschoben hatte.   
Ranma Saotome stand noch immer regungslos da, und die Wellen unter ihm   
brachen sich noch immer an der Brandung. Nichts hatte sich verändert, und   
doch war so vieles anders. 

Kurz nachdem 'es' passiert war, hatte die Wirkung der Droge, unter dessen   
Einfluß Akane stand, nachgelassen. Aus ihren Augen blickte der absolute   
Terror, als sie sah was sie getan hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen war sie aus   
dem Haus geflüchtet, und ließ Ranma zurück, blutend und mit zerrissener   
Kleidung. 

Ranma konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Akane hatte genauso gelitten wie er.   
Als sie am nächsten Tag zurückkam, konnte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen.   
Sie war bleich, und ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. 

Ranma haßte sie nicht. Akane hatte nicht unter freiem Willen gehandelt, und   
er hatte die Wirkung von Shampoo´s Drogen selber oft genug verspürt um   
zu wissen, das man sich dagegen nicht wehren konnte. Nein, er haßte Akane   
nicht, sie litt genauso wie er. 

Aber er haßte seinen Vater. Und Akane´s Vater. Waren die zwei Idioten etwa   
besorgt gewesen? Keine Spur, gefeiert hatten sie, das ihre Kinder sich   
endlich ihre Liebe eingestanden hatte.   
Es war das erste Mal gewesen, das er Soun Tendo zusammengeschlagen hatte.   
Genma hatte sich seitdem nicht wieder blicken lassen. 

Shampoo hatte tatsächlich die Nerven sich am nächsten Tag wieder blicken   
zu lassen und ihn auf ein Date zu fragen. Ranma hatte sie nicht geschlagen,   
aber er hatte sie sehr eindrucksvoll überzeugt Japan zu verlassen, so schnell   
wie möglich. Shampoo hatte sich gewehrt, aber schließlich hatte Cologne ein   
Machtwort gesprochen. Sie hatte sich bei Ranma entschuldigt, und seitdem   
hatte er nichts mehr von den Amazonen gehört. 

Ryoga´s Reaktion war zu erwarten gewesen. Natürlich hatte er Ranma die Schuld   
an allem gegeben. Er war wie ein Berserker auf ihn losgegangen. Ranma hatte   
ihn besiegt, wie schon so oft, immer wieder, immer wieder. Egal was er tat,   
Ryoga stand wieder auf. Zum ersten Mal seit Saffron mußte Ranma all sein   
Können aufbringen. Ryoga hatte es nur knapp überlebt. 

Mit Kuno hatte er auch gerechnet. Ranma fragte sich nur wie er davon erfahren   
hatte. Wahrscheinlich Nabiki. 

Ukyo hatte getobt. Sie hatte ihn beschuldigt, beleidigt, ihm Wörter an den   
Kopf geworfen wo er nicht wußte das Ukyo sie überhaupt kannte. Dann war sie   
gegangen. Sein Einziger Freund aus Kindertagen hatte ihn verlassen, einfach   
so. Nie hatte Ranma dringender jemanden zum Aussprechen gebraucht als jetzt. 

Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste waren die zwei   
Menschen, die er genauso liebte wie Akane, nur auf andere Weise: Seine   
Mutter und Kasumi.   
Kasumi hatte nur ein 'Gute Güte' abgelassen, und dann hatte sie gesagt das   
sich soetwas vor der Hochzeit nicht gehöre, und das wars. Aber seitdem   
lächelte sie nicht mehr, wenn sie Ranma ansah. Ranma wußte, das sie ihm die   
Schuld für das Geschehene gab, und es schmerzte.   
Dann war da seine Mutter. Nodoka hatte ihn stirnrunzelnd angesehen, und   
gesagt das so ein Verhalten nicht sehr 'männlich' sei. Dann hatte sie sich   
scheiden lassen, und Ranma als ihren Sohn aberkannt. Sie hat gesagt, das sie   
ihn nicht umbringen werde, aber das sie nicht länger seine Mutter sein wolle. 

Ranma hatte erst zwei Mal in seinem Leben geweint, wenn man mal von seinen   
Kindertagen absah. Einmal, als Akane in Jusendo fast gestorben wäre, und   
einmal als sie ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Als ihn seine Mutter verließ weinte   
er ein drittes Mal. 

Akane weinte mit ihm. Er hatte ihr längst vergeben, und sie klammerten sich   
aneinander, weil es sonst niemanden gab an den sie sich halten konnten.   
Aber Akane hatte sich selbst nicht vergeben, und am nächsten Tag hatte sie   
sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Seitdem lag sie im Krankenhaus, und Ranma   
hatte ein viertes Mal geweint. Diesmal alleine. 

Soun Tendo hatte getobt, er hatte Ranma die Schuld gegeben und ihn aus dem   
Haus geworfen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, wenn er ihn noch mal in der Nähe seiner   
Tochter sehen würde, dann würde er ihn umbringen.   
Ranma mußte sich mit der Umisenken ins Krankenhaus schleichen, um Akane   
überhaupt zu sehen. An dem Tag hatte er sich von ihr verabschiedet. 

Nun stand er hier. Ein unbeugsamer Krieger, geschlagen nicht durch Taten   
oder Worte, sondern durch die eigenen Gefühle. Er wußte das Akane nicht   
überleben würde, aus dem Grund weil sie es nicht wollte. Und ohne Akane   
wollte auch er nicht leben. 

Ranma trat an den Rand des Kliffs und blickte hinab, dorthin wo sich Wellen   
an scharfen Felsen brachen.   
Er ballte die Fäuste und blickte dem Himmel entgegen. Und schrie. Und schrie   
alle Wut, all sein Leid was er in seinem Leben ertragen mußte hinaus. 

Seine Stimme wurde schnell vom Wind verschluckt, aber der Schrei seiner Seele   
hallte weiter, weit hinauf bis zu den Wolken. 

Die Engel brachen ihren ewigen Gesang ab und schwiegen, als sie Ranma hörten.   
Es war der Schrei einer Seele, die für ihre jungen Jahre viel zu viel   
ertragen hatte müssen. 

Als Ranma die Klippe herabsprang, stimmten die Engel ein Klagelied an, und   
der Allmächtige selbst weinte eine Träne, traurig darüber das die Geschichte   
so enden mußte. 

Kami-sama entschied sich etwas zu tun. 

Und so endete es nicht. 

#############################################################################   


Anmerkung des Autors:

Schlagt mich. Beschimpft mich. Flamed mich. Ich habe es verdient. 

Aber fragt mich nicht warum ich das geschrieben habe. 

Es wäre mir möglich diese Geschichte fortzusetzen, natürlich nicht so düster,   
denn das schreibe ich nicht gerne. Aber als One-shot kann sie auch stehen   
bleiben. Es liegt an euch, wenn ich genug Feedback bekomme werde ich   
vielleicht weitermachen, die Idee habe ich jedenfalls. 

Kommt schon, schreibt Kommentare, es wäre doch ungerecht Ranma einfach so   
sterben zu lassen, oder? 

Mark Soul _mark_soul@gmx.de_>   
  
  
  



	2. Chp2

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Crossworlds"**

eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Alle vorkommenden Personen sind Eigentum ihrer jeweiligen Erfinder. Ich habe   
keine offizielle Erlaubnis sie zu benutzen, aber wer hat das schon?   
Alle Anderen Charaktere sowie die Geschichte gehören mir, aber wen   
interessiert das schon?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Es ist nicht das Ende._   
_Es ist auch nicht der Anfang vom Ende._   
_Aber vielleicht ..._   
_... vielleicht ist es das Ende vom Anfang._   
  
  
  


**Kapitel 2**

Ranma fiel. Er sah die Klippen auf sich zurasen. Er war alles andere als   
ein Feigling, und doch schloß er die Augen, biß die Zähne zusammen und   
wartete auf den Aufprall. 

Der Aufprall kam nicht. 

Ranma überschlug in Gedanken die Zeit Und die Höhe aus der er gesprungen war,   
und kam zum Ergebnis das er längst hätte Tod sein müssen. Er öffnete seine   
Augen. 

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war so unreal, das Ranma dachte er wäre   
bereits Tod und im Nachleben. 

Er schwebte in der Luft, völlig haltlos und gute zehn Meter über dem Fels.   
Der Sturm war abgeflaut als wäre er nie dagewesen, kein Lüftchen regte sich.   
Das Meer unter ihm war erstarrt, die Wellenberge angehalten mitten in der   
Bewegung.   
Das unheimlichste aber war, das alle Farben fehlten. Es gab nur schwarz und   
weiß, und alle Schattierungen dazwischen. Bis auf er selbst war alles grau in   
grau. 

Und bis auf das Wesen, welches in diesem Augenblick zu ihm herabschwebte. 

Zuerst dachte Ranma, es wäre einer der Leute von Phönix Mountain. Aber den   
Gedanken wiederwarf er so schnell wie er gekommen war. Das Wesen war auf eine   
schwer zu beschreibende Art 'mehr'.   
Es war ein Mann von vielleicht dreißig Jahren, mit schulterlangen schwarzen   
Haar, und einfacher, etwas altmodischer Kleidung. das beeindruckendste an ihm   
war aber das gefiederte Paar großer Schwingen, in der Farbe von dunklem   
Lila, welche aus seinem Rücken emporwuchsen. 

Ist das ... ein Engel?> dachte Ranma zu sich selbst. 

"Nicht ganz." Die Stimme war tief und wohlklingend, mit einer Ruhe wie sie   
nur die Ewigkeit hervorbringen konnte. 

"Du ließt Gedanken?" 

"Nein. Aber jeder stellt die gleiche Frage." 

Der Nicht-ganz-Engel schwebte nun auf einer Höhe mit Ranma. Seine Flügel   
waren ausgebreitet, aber er schlug nicht damit. Es war, als ob er einfach   
in der Luft hängen würde.   
Genau wie Ranma, dieser konnte sich bewegen, aber nicht 'fort'bewegen. 

Ranma wandte sich seinem Gegenüber zu. "Wenn du kein Engel bist, was bist du   
dann?" Seit Saffron stand er allem, was Flügel hatte, mißtrauisch gegenüber. 

"Etwas ähnliches, und doch etwas ganz anderes. Ich bin ein El-o-hym." 

"Ein El ... Was?" 

"Ein El-o-hym. Ein Krieger-Engel, wenn du es so sagen willst," erklärte er   
Ranma, mit einem Ton als würde er sagen das Feuer heiß ist. "Mein Name ist   
Shadow." 

"Ein Krieger?" fragte Ranma verwirrt. "Sowas gibt´s bei euch? Ich dachte,   
Engel sitzen den ganzen Tag auf einer Wolke und spielen Harfe oder so." 

"Manche von den Seraphim tun das." Shadow sprach das Wort mit leichtem   
Misbillen aus. "Aber die meisten von uns führen ein normales 'Leben', so wie   
ihr. Aber genug von mir, in diesem Augenblick geht es um dich." 

"Um mich?" Ranma blickte in der erstarrten Schwarzweiß-Umgebung umher, dann   
wieder auf den Engel. "Naja, sonst ist ja auch keiner hier, oder? Bin ich-" 

"Tod?. Nein." Zum ersten Mal zeigte Shadow´s Gesicht eine Regung, die   
Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Aber du wärst es, wenn Vater nicht die Zeit   
angehalten hätte." Seine Augen bohrten sich in Ranma´s. "Warum bist du   
gesprungen?" 

"Was geht dich das an," meinte Ranma trotzig. "Ich denke, ihr wüßtet sowieso   
alles. Ihr schaut uns doch die ganze Zeit zu. Dann müßtest du wissen warum   
ich gesprungen bin." 

"Ich will es aber von 'dir' hören." 

Ranma wurde patzig. "Du willst es hören, was? Also gut ..." 

... Eine Erläuterung des Mangas und der letzten Geschehnisse später ... 

"Und jetzt, wo Akane im Krankenhaus liegt und wahrscheinlich nie mehr   
aufwacht, ist es einfach zuviel geworden," sagte Ranma bitter. Mein Leben   
ist ein einiger Dreckhaufen, ich habe keine Freunde, und niemand kümmert es   
wie 'ich' mich fühle. Ganz egal wohin ich komme wenn ich sterbe, es kann nur   
besser werden, weil durch die Hölle bin ich schon gegangen ... Mann, jetzt   
red´ ich schon wie Ryoga." 

"Und du glaubst, der Tod ist eine Lösung?" 

"Ja, weil-" Er machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung. "-hier will ich nicht   
mehr sein." 

"Du bist dir sicher?" 

"Ja." Seine Antwort ließ keinen Zweifel übrig, Ranma meinte es wie er sagte. 

"Na schön," seufzte Shadow. "Es ist schließlich dein Leben. Aber laß mich dir   
vorher noch ein Angebot machen." 

Shadow sah Ranma fragend an, und Ranma gab ihm zu verstehen weiterzureden. 

"Du hast recht. In einigen Punkten kommt dein Leben der Hölle ziemlich   
nahe. Leider vergißt du, das es auch schöne Momente gegeben hat. Aber das ist   
jetzt nicht der Punkt." Shadow machte eine kurze Pause, wie um nachzudenken,   
bevor er fortfuhr. "Normalerweise lasse wir euch Menschen in Ruhe, wenn ihr   
eure Entscheidungen trefft. Aber jemand hat beschlossen, dir eine zweite   
Chance zu geben. Du darfst wählen: Hier und jetzt sterben, oder woanders   
ein neues und friedliches Leben beginnen." 

"Ein neues Leben beginnen." Ranma senkte den Kopf. "Darüber habe ich auch   
schon nachgedacht," sagte er betrübt. "Aber selbst wenn ich fortgehe, die   
anderen werden mich finden. Ich habe ein zu chaotisches Leben, als das ich   
mich für längere Zeit verstecken könnte. Außerdem ist es nicht meine Art   
davonzulaufen." 

Shadow schüttelte den Kopf, faltete seine Flügel zusammen und schwebte näher   
heran. "Ich spreche nicht von dieser Welt," sagte er ruhig. "Wenn ich ein   
neues Leben sage, dann meine ich ein 'neues' Leben." 

"Nicht ... diese Welt? Gibt es denn noch mehr?" fragte Ranma verwirrt. 

Shadow lachte leise. "Es gibt so viele Welten wie die Menschen Träume haben."   
Er wurde wieder ernst. "Ein neuer Anfang. Ein Leben in dem du weder verflucht   
noch verlobt bist. Dein Vater ist ehrlich und rücksichtsvoll. Deine Mutter   
liebt dich so wie du bist. Dein Alltag verläuft völlig normal. Niemand will   
dich umbringen, die Leute respektieren dich. Wie hört sich das an?" 

"Zu schön um wahr zu sein," meinte Ranma skeptisch. "Wo ist der Haken?" 

"Kein Haken. Keine Bedingungen." Er streckte die Hand aus. "Wenn du willst   
kannst du es dir erst ansehen." 

Ranma überlegte. Einerseits war er schon zu oft auf die Nase gefallen,   
andererseits fand er es unmöglich, Shadow 'nicht' zu trauen. "In Ordnung. Ich   
schau´s mir mal an." 

Der Engel ergriff ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn nach oben. Ranma hatte   
plötzlich das Gefühl, körperlos zu sein. Er blickte hinab und sah dort sich   
selbst, jetzt ebenfalls farblos und erstarrt, in der Luft hängen. "Was zum?" 

"Nur der Geist kann zwischen den Welten wandern, der Körper muß für die Dauer   
der Reise zurückbleiben. Hab keine Angst," beruhigte ihn Shadow. 

Immer höher stiegen sie hinauf, bis die Wolken sie einhüllten. Ranma fühlte,   
als ob die Welt kopfüber gekippt würde, die Schwerkraft drehte sich um sie,   
und im nächsten Moment flogen sie aus den Wolken wieder raus, zurück in   
Richtung Erde.   
Ranma könnte schwören das sie nur nach oben geflogen waren. 

In dieser Welt war es Tag, trotzdem regte sich rein gar nichts. Auch hier war   
alles ohne Farbe, scheinbar stand hier ebenfalls die Zeit still. 

Als sie sich dem Boden näherten, erkannte Ranma die Umgebung. Ganz in der   
nähe wohnte seine Mutter, jedenfalls bei ihm daheim. 

Shadow hielt an, als sie etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden waren. Er deutete in   
eine Richtung. "Hier. Wenn du willst, kannst du seinen Platz in dieser   
Welt einnehmen." 

Ranma blickte in die angezeigte Richtung. Es sah dort eine Gestalt auf dem   
Zaun balancieren, mit schwarzer Hose und rotem Hemd chinesischer Machart.   
Die Person hatte feuerrotes Haar und war eindeutig weiblich. 

"Ich wußte das da was faul ist. Wenn du glaubst ich würde als Mädchen neu   
anfangen, dann denk nochmal," schnappte Ranma. 

Shadow grunzte etwas unhöfliches, packte Ranma´s Kopf und drehte ihn etwas   
nach links. "Schau gefälligst genau hin wenn ich dir etwas zeige." Er deutete   
an Ranma´s Kopf vorbei. "'Ihn' meine ich." 

Ranma schaute. Auf dem Gehweg neben seiner weiblichen Form stand noch jemand.   
Er hatte auch eine schwarze Hose, aber mit Bügelfalte. Ein sauberes weißes   
Hemd, bis obenhin zugeknöpft. Er trug eine Brille, und sein Haar war glatt   
zurückgekämmt. Er war blaß im Gesicht, und er sah aus wie ein Schlaffi. 

Aber er war eindeutig Ranma. 

"Was zum...? Wer ist DAS?" 

"Du." 

"Das bin nicht ICH. Das ist ein Weichei." Ranma sah sein Gegenpart genauer   
an und verzog das Gesicht. "Schlimmer als Gosunkugi." 

"Oh doch, das bist du. In dieser Welt hat dich dein Vater nie auf eine   
Trainingsreise genommen. Und später hast du aufgehört mit dem Kampfsport und   
hast statt dessen die Schule besucht wie jeder es tun sollte.   
Dieser Ranma konnte sich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren, und ist wie du   
einer der Besten in seinem Fach geworden." 

"Ich hasse Streber," sagte Ranma verachtend. "Ich kann nicht glauben das ich   
das wirklich getan hab´." Er sah Shadow an. "Der Sport ist alles was ich   
habe, das Einzige was ich wirklich kann. Ich kann ohne nicht leben, wie   
soll ich da mit diesem Schlappschwanz tauschen?" 

Shadow atmete gezwungen ruhig ein und aus, anscheinend hatten selbst Engel   
keine unendliche Geduld. "Ranma. Du hast dich beschwert das dein Leben zu   
chaotisch ist. Nun, 'sein' Leben ist es nicht." Er schwebte zu dem   
'Weichei-Ranma' hinüber. " Denk mal nach, was hat den Ärger in deinem Leben   
verursacht? Dein Vater? Ja. Dein ungehobeltes Mundwerk? Auch. Eine Portion   
Unglück war sicher auch mit dabei. Aber das meiste wäre nie passiert wenn   
du kein Kämpfer gewesen wärst. Abgesehen davon, das dich dein Vater nie   
von zu Hause entführt hätte, du hättest mit Ryoga nie den Brotkrieg geführt.   
Einfach weil du ihn nicht hättest schlagen können. Du hättest auch die   
Amazone nicht besiegt, und somit würde sie dich nicht heiraten wollen. Damit   
wäre auch Mousse verschwunden. Happosai würde dich nicht nerven, er würde   
dich nicht mal beachten ... Die Liste ließe sich beliebig fortsetzten. Denk   
darüber nach." 

Ranma starrte Shadow mit dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann ballte er die   
Fäuste, der Engel hatte recht. Es stimmt was er sagt. Ich hätte nur halb   
soviel Streß, wenn ich nicht so stark gewesen wäre. Hiroshi und Daisuke sind   
auch keine Kämpfer, und sind trotzdem glücklich. Verdammt, sie sind sogar   
besser dran als ich.> 

"Ich sehe, du scheinst ausnahmsweise mal deinen Kopf zu benutzen," schmunzelte   
Shadow. 

"Ja, ja, du hast recht. Bist du nun zufrieden?" sagte Ranma genervt. "Mein   
Leben 'wäre' leichter ohne die Kunst. Das heißt aber nicht das es mir   
gefallen würde," fügte er hinzu. 

Shadow schwebte wieder zurück zu Ranma. "Was sagst du also zu meinem Angebot?   
Hier kannst du ein friedliches Leben führen, das ist doch genau das was du   
wolltest?" 

Etwas anders habe ich mir das aber schon vorgestellt.> Laut sagte er: "Kann   
sein. Eins mußt du mir aber noch verraten." Er zeigte auf das rothaarige   
Mädchen auf dem Zaun. "Woher zum Teufel habe ich eine Schwester?" 

"Tja, ohne die Trainingsreise ist dein Vater daheim bei deiner Mutter   
geblieben," grinste der Engel. "Solche Dinge passieren eben." 

"Urks," machte Ranma, als er die Bedeutung der Worte begriff. "Und warum   
sieht sie dann aus wie ich?" 

"Geschwisterliche Ähnlichkeit. Und sie sieht ja auch nicht 'genau' so aus   
wie du." 

Ranma schaute sie genauer an. Shadow hatte recht. Sie trug zwar ihr Haar   
in einem Zopf wie er, hatte sogar die gleiche Kleidung an (warum auch immer),   
aber Ranma erkannte trotzdem die kleinen Unterschiede. Das Gesicht etwas   
schmaler, die Nase etwas spitzer, und natürlich trug sie Make-up. Abgesehen   
davon war sie gute drei Jahre jünger als er, Ranma schätzte sie auf Fünfzehn. 

(Note: Wenn sich der Manga über einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahren erstreckte,   
dann ist Ranma jetzt Achtzehn.) 

"Daran werde ich mich definitiv gewöhnen müssen." Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf   
und wandte sich dann Shadow zu. "Kannst du mir irgendwas über sie erzählen?   
Und über mein restliches Leben am besten auch, es wäre etwas auffällig wenn   
ich plötzlich nicht mehr ich selbst wäre." 

"Heißt das, du willst in dieser Welt bleiben?" 

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Erzähle erst." 

"Wenn du das Angebot annimmst wird sich das Meiste von selbst ergeben. Zu   
deiner Schwester kann ich sagen, sie lebt ungefähr das Leben was du bis jetzt   
geführt hast. Nicht so chaotisch, aber ebenso abenteuerlich." 

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ranma. 

Shadow schmunzelte geheimnisvoll. "Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Was ich   
dir verraten kann, Genma hat sie 'nicht' quer durch Japan mit fremden Leuten   
verlobt. Anstelle von dir ist Ranko die Erbin des-" 

"Ranko?" unterbrach Ranma. 

"Der Name deiner Schwester," erklärte Shadow. 

"Zufälle gibt´s, die gibt´s gar nicht," murmelte Ranma zu sich selber. 

Shadow fuhr fort: "Anstelle dir ist Ranko die Erbin des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.   
Sie ist nicht so gut wie du es gewöhnt bist, aber sie hat auch keine   
zehnjährige Trainingsreise gemacht. Nodoka hat sie nicht gehen lassen, sie   
wollte sie zu einer 'wahren Frau' erziehen." 

"Hm, hm, hm." Ranma wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. "Sie würde eine   
gute Sparringsparterin abgeben." 

"Haben wir nicht grade darüber gesprochen das der Kampfsport der Grund für   
dein miserables Leben war?" Shadow runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du wieder   
anfängst zu trainieren wird wieder alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Deine   
Schwester birgt ein Geheimnis, und du würdest nur mit hineingezogen werden,"   
warnte er. Abrupt wechselte er das Thema: "Wenn du bereit bist, dann kannst   
du dein neues Leben beginnen." 

"Augenblick noch. Bevor ich Ja sage, eine Frage habe ich noch." Ranma machte   
ein ernstes Gesicht, sah zu seinem anderen ich und dann zu Shadow. "Dieser   
Ranma da ... Ist er glücklich? Mag er sein Leben?" 

"Ich kann es nicht mit Gewißheit sagen, aber ja, ich denke schon. Er ist   
glücklich." 

Ranma seufzte tief und sah auf seine Füße. "Dann lehne ich ab. Bring mich   
zurück in meine Welt." 

Shadow stutzte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Darf ... darf ich fragen   
warum?" 

Ranma sah den Anderen traurig an. "Wenn 'er' glücklich ist, welches Recht   
habe dann 'ich', ihm sein Glück wegzunehmen? Nur weil mein Leben die Hölle   
ist darf ich seines nicht nehmen." 

Der Engel sah ihn überrascht an, dann lächelte er. "Ich beginne zu verstehen   
warum Vater dir hilft." Er legte freundschaftlich seine Hand auf Ranma´s   
Schulter, dieser hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Du handelst in besten   
Absichten, aber du mußt dir keine Sorgen machen. Du nimmst ihm sein Leben   
nicht weg. Er würde in Kürze sowieso sterben, es ist sein Schicksal." 

"Er ... stirbt?" 

"In ein paar Sekunden, um genau zu sein." 

"Aber, würde ich dann nicht auch sterben, wenn ich seinen Platz einnehme?" 

"Nein. Du hast dein Leben lang trainiert, und selbst wenn dein Geist in   
seinen schwachen Körper wechselt, du hast im Gegensatz zu ihm die   
Fähigkeit, deine Lebenskraft bei dir zu halten. Würde sein Leben nicht   
ohnehin hier enden, würden wir dir nicht dieses Angebot machen. Was ist nun?" 

"In dem Fall hält mich nichts mehr in meiner alten Welt. Was muß ich tun?" 

"Gar nichts." Shadow machte eine Handbewegung, und Ranma sah nur noch weißes   
Licht.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Die zwei Ranmas tauschten. Der andere hatte eine halbe Sekunde Zeit sich zu   
wundern, wie er mitten in die Luft neben einer Klippe kam, bevor er auf dem   
Felsen aufschlug. Als er den nassen Stein berührte wechselte er die Gestalt.   
Eine Welle spülte über ihren Körper. Als das Wasser sich wieder zurückzog   
war das Licht in den Augen erloschen, und im Tod nahm er wieder sein wahres   
Geschlecht an. 

Unser Ranma stoppte und taumelte etwas auf dem Gehweg. Er sah sich um, die   
Welt hatte ihre Farbe wieder. Er schaute rauf zu seiner Schwester, welche   
ihn besorgt ansah. 

"Was ist los? Du siehst nicht gut aus." 

Ranma staunte. Die Stimme hörte sich irgendwie komisch an, wenn sie nicht aus   
seinem eigenen Mund kam. "Nein, alles klar," meinte er benommen. Hinter   
seiner Stirn rasten dagegen die Gedanken. Was nun? Wie verhalte ich mich   
normalerweise? Was soll ich tun? Und was meinte Shadow damit, ich sterbe in   
wenigen Sekunden? Verdammt, ich hätte ihn fragen sollen was mir passiert.> 

Das laute hupen eines Horns ließ ihn herumfahren. Ranma sah grade noch den   
Lastwagen auf sich zurasen. Die Reifen des Fahrzeugs quietschten, doch zu   
spät. Ranma wurde erfaßt und meterweit zurückgeschleudert. Er versuchte sich   
in der Luft zu drehen, um den Aufprall zu mildern, aber sein neuer Körper   
spielte nicht mit. Die Wand, gegen die er knallte, bekam Risse, dann fiel er   
zu Boden. Schwarze Ohnmacht drohte ihn zu übermannen, aber Ranma wehrte sich.   
Wäre er noch er selbst gewesen, dann würde er jetzt einfach wieder aufstehen.   
Aber der Versuch blieb erfolglos. Er spürte, das irgend etwas in seinem   
Körper zerbrochen war.   
Ranma tat das Einzige was er konnte: Er hielt krampfhaft sein neugewonnenes   
Leben fest, wehrte sich gegen die schleichenden Stimmen, die ihm sagten er   
solle sich einfach fallen lassen. Aber Ranma Saotome hatte noch nie einen   
Kampf aufgegeben, und er würde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kami-sama beobachtete vom Himmel aus, wie der andere Ranma seinem   
vorbestimmten Schicksal, dem Tod, zum Opfer fiel. Dann wandte er sich unserem   
Ranma zu. Zufrieden beobachtete er das Geschehen. Dieser Ranma würde   
überleben. 

Einer der Engel sprach auf: "Verzeih, Vater, es mag eine gute Entscheidung   
sein, ihm die Chance zu einem friedlichem Leben zu geben. Aber warum schickst   
du ihn in ausgerechnet 'diese' Welt, wo wir alle wissen das sie bald den   
dunklen Mächten zum Opfer fallen wird?" 

Kami-sama strich über seinen Bart und schmunzelte. "AUS GENAU DIESEM GRUND.   
RANMA HAT DIE SELTENE GABE, DEN ÄRGER ANZUZIEHEN. OB ER WILL ODER NICHT, ER   
WIRD EINE ROLLE IM KOMMENDEN KAMPF ZWISCHEN LICHT UND SCHATTEN SPIELEN. UND   
VIELLEICHT WIRD ER DER FEHLENDE FAKTOR SEIN, UM DEN MENSCHEN ZUM SIEG ZU   
VERHELFEN." 

"Glaubst du wirklich, ein einzelner Mensch kann die Waage des Schicksals   
beeinflussen?" fragte ein anderer der Seraphim skeptisch. 

"EIN EINZELNER MENSCH NICHT. RANMA SAOTOME SCHON." 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors:   
Ich Idiot. Jetzt habe ich eine zweite Geschichte gestartet, und dabei habe   
ich so schon kaum Zeit. 

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich mal heftig über euch Leser beschweren. Ich   
habe es mir zweimal überlegt, ob ich das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte   
wirklich posten sollte. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn die Charas unfair   
behandelt werden, und jetzt hatte ich selber so eine Fic geschrieben. Ich   
weiß das es hier nicht viele Ranmafans gibt, aber das sich absolut KEINER   
darüber beschwert hat, was ich mit dem armen Kerl gemacht habe, das liegt   
mir schwer im Magen. 

Was haltet ihr bis jetzt von der Geschichte? Ja, es klingt ein wenig nach   
Careful Destiny, bis jetzt, aber ich habe noch ein paar nette Plotwendungen   
im Kopf. Nein, es ist kein Crossover mit 'Oh, my Goddess', dafür aber mit   
einer anderen Serie. 

Lob und Kritik bitte an _Mark_Soul@gmx.de_>   
Beleidigungen und Flames an _someone@who_cares.com_>   
Beschwerden an den Boss unter _God@Heaven.net_>   
  
  



	3. Chp3

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


**"Crossworlds"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Ein Crossover mit SailorMoon 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Wenn Ranma1/2 und SailorMoon mir gehören würden, glaubt ihr ich würde dann   
kostenlose FanFiction ins Netz stellen?   
  
  
  


**Kapitel 3:**   


Es war ein typischer Tag in Juuban.   
Ein rothaariges, gutaussehendes Mädchen balancierte auf dem Zaun neben dem   
Bürgersteig. Sie trug ihr Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, hatte ein zu   
ihrer Haarfarbe passendes Hemd chinesischer Machart an, und ihren Schulranzen   
auf dem Rücken geschnallt.   
Auf dem Gehweg selbst ging ihr Bruder, seine Brille auf die Nasenspitze   
geschoben, und notierte eifrig etwas in ein kleines Notizbuch. Er wäre   
wahrscheinlich genauso gutaussehend wie seine Schwester, wenn er nicht   
aussehen würde wie ein Streber. Sogar seine Brille war nur aus Fensterglas,   
er trug sie nur weil er intelligenter damit aussah. 

Ranko Saotome, Erbin und einzige Schülerin des Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, sah   
verachtend zu ihrem Bruder hinab. "Würdest du bitte damit aufhören, Ranma?   
Wir sind noch nicht mal in der Schule, und du schreibst schon wieder in   
deinem dummen Heft. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Warte wenigstens damit   
bis der Unterricht anfängt." 

"Das ganze Leben ist wie eine einzige Schulstunde, man lernt nie aus. Wenn du   
dich ein wenig mehr in deiner Klasse konzentrieren würdest, dann könnten   
deine Noten auch mal etwas Besseres sein als nur Vier oder schlechter." Er   
sah seine Schwester an und rückte seine Brille zurecht, packte aber   
trotzdem seinen Block zurück in die Tasche. Ranko streckte ihm die Zunge   
raus. 

"Klugscheißer." 

"Schlägerweib." 

Beide starrten sich genervt an. Beide sahen demonstrativ weg. 

"Warum bin ich nur mit so einem Besserwisser von Bruder bestraft?" 

"Warum muß sich meine Schwester ständig mit anderen prügeln?" 

"Nimm das Schlägerweib zurück, sonst bist du der Nächste mit dem ich mich   
prügle," drohte Ranko. Natürlich würde sie das nicht wirklich tun, sie wußte   
das Ranma kein Kämpfer war, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab es ihm jedesmal   
unter die Nase zu reiben. 

Ranma zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es heißt ja, der Klügere gibt   
nach ... und da ich der Klügere bin..." Er grinste den Zaun hinauf und ging   
dann weiter. 

Ranko seufzte und folgte. Im verbalen Kampf war sie ihm jedesmal unterlegen.   
Die Geschwister setzten ihren Schulweg fort, bis Ranma urplötzlich   
stehenblieb. Er griff sich an den Kopf und schwankte ein wenig, so als ob er   
die Orientierung verloren hätte. Dann sah er Ranko an. 

Ranko sah zurück, und wollte ihn grade fragen was los sei, als ein lautes   
Hupen sie herumfahren ließ. Ein Lastwagen kam anscheinend ohne Grund von der   
Straße ab und schoß direkt auf Ranma zu. Bevor Ranko ihm eine Warnung zurufen   
konnte war das Fahrzeug heran, erfaßte Ranma und schleuderte ihn meterweit   
zurück. 

"Raaanmaaa!" Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihm. Aber Ranko wußte das es nutzlos   
sein würde, egal was sie versuchte. Ihr Bruder hatte nicht ihr Training, der   
Zusammenstoß hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon umgebracht. Was war sie   
überrascht, als sie Ranma noch bei Bewußtsein vorfand. Er war schwer am   
bluten, aber er lebte. Seine Augenlieder flatterten hektisch, als ob er sich   
krampfhaft an seinem Leben festklammern würde. 

Ranko zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie warf ihre Schultasche davon und kniete neben   
Ranma nieder. Der Atem ihres Bruders war flach und hastig. Behutsam, um ihm   
keine unnötigen Schmerzen zuzufügen, hob sie seinen Oberkörper an und legte   
einen Arm unter seine Achseln. "Ich bringe dich in die Klinik, hab keine   
Angst," beruhigte ihn Ranko. Ranma stöhnte und verlor dann das Bewußtsein.   
Ranko rutschte mit ihrem anderen Arm unter seine Kniegelenke und hob ihn   
hoch, dann war sie mit einem Satz auf dem nächsten Hausdach.   
So schnell wie sie es Ranma zumuten konnte, sprang sie von Dach zu Dach in   
Richtung Juuban Hospital. 

############################################################################# 

_=> fünfzehn Jahre früher_

Genma sah stirnrunzelnd zu seinem dreijährigen Sohn. Chibi-Ranma spielte im   
Garten hinter dem Haus. Er tollte auf dem Rasen herum, wie es wohl nur kleine   
Kinder konnten.   
Nach einem übermütigen Purzelbaum blieb Chibi-Ranma auf dem Gras liegen.   
Dann erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein großer Schmetterling flatterte vorbei.   
Chibi-Ranma sprang auf und versuchte den Falter lachend einzufangen.   
Genmas Stirnrunzeln wurde noch tiefer. Die häusliche Umgebung ist nicht   
gut für Ranma,> dachte er zu sich. Er verweichlicht hier viel zu sehr, unter   
diesen Umständen wird er nie zu einem guten Martial Artist. Vielleicht wird   
es Zeit das ich mit ihm eine ausgedehnte Trainingsreise mache...> Genma erhob   
sich und ging ins Haus. Sein Sohn war sein ganzer Stolz. Leider war es auch   
der Stolz seiner Mutter. No-chan wird sicher nicht begeistert sein wenn ich   
mit Ranma fortgehe. Ich muß mir einen guten Grund einfallen lassen um sie zu   
überzeugen...> 

Nodoka war, wie jede Mutter es sein würde, völlig anderer Meinung. 

"Nein!" Die Antwort war kurz, knapp und unmißverständlich. "Du wirst nicht   
mit unserem Sohn in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen, nicht für zehn Jahre, auch   
nicht für Eines." 

"Aber No-chan," bettelte Genma. "Ranma wird von dir viel zu sehr verwöhnt,   
wie soll er zu einem großen Mann werden wenn du ihn hier ständig bemutterst?" 

"Komm mir nicht mit No-chan, wenn ich Nein sag, sag ich Nein!" Wie   
zufällig stellte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Familien-Katana.   
"Du weißt was du mir versprochen hast. Hast du nicht damals geschworen, das   
du ein besserer Mensch sein willst als dein sogenannter 'Meister'?" Sie   
stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Nun, mit Ranma einfach so weglaufen zu   
wollen ist jedenfalls 'nicht' besser." 

Genma nickte stumm. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an damals. Nach dem   
verhängnisvollen Kampf mit Happosai hatte er bei allen Göttern die er kannte   
(und die er nicht kannte vorsichtshalber auch) geschworen, das er den alten   
Perversen nicht nur in der Kunst, sondern auch im Verhalten übertrumpfen   
würde. Seitdem bemühte er sich, ein anständiger und rücksichtsvoller Mensch   
zu sein, was ihm auch meistens gelang. 

"Du hast recht, Nodoka," gab er zu, "es war eine dumme Idee von mir diese   
Entscheidung selbst zu treffen. Trotzdem hätte eine ausgedehnte Trainings-   
reise ihre Vorteile. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Fragen wir Ranma,   
schließlich geht es auch um ihn. Ist er einverstanden, werden wir 'gemeinsam'   
eine Reise machen." 

Nodoka wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her, bevor sie antwortete.   
"Einverstanden. Und wenn er ablehnt, werden wir dieses Thema vergessen." 

Genma lächelte seine Frau an. Er wollte grade nach Ranma rufen, da kam er   
schon durch die Tür gerannt. 

Nodoka bückte sich und breitete ihre Arme aus. Ranma warf sie fast um, so   
schnell fiel er ihr in die Arme. "Mommy, ich habe draußen einen gaaanz großen   
Schmetterling gesehen." 

"Wie schön, mein Kleiner." Nodoka ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und setzte   
Chibi-Ranma auf ihr Knie. "Ranma, ich und Daddy haben eine wichtige Frag an   
dich." Chibi-Ranma sah seine Mutter aus großen Augen an. "Ranma, Daddy möchte   
mit dir eine Reise machen. Es wird eine lange Reise, wir würden einige Zeit   
nicht mehr nach Hause kommen können. Möchtest du mit ihm mitgehen, oder   
willst du lieber hier bleiben?" 

Chibi-Ranma biß sich auf die Lippen und schien einen Augenblick lang zu   
überlegen. Dann sah er Nodoka mit strahlenden Augen an. "Ich will lieber   
zu Hause bleiben." 

############################################################################# 

_=> Juuban Hospital; Gegenwart_

Ranma erwachte. Es war ein langsames Hinübergleiten in die Wirklichkeit, und   
er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er sehr lange geschlafen. Langsam öffnete er   
seine Augen. Alles was er sah war eine weiße Zimmerdecke. 

Der letzte Traum kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, und ein Lächeln umspielte   
seine Lippen. Was würde er darum geben wenn sein Vater ihn wirklich nicht   
mit auf diese Trainingsreise genommen hätte. 

Es war kein Traum. Du bist tatsächlich zu Hause geblieben.> 

Ranma´s Kopf ruckte herum, suchte nach der Stimme. 

Du kannst mich nicht sehen, ich spreche nur in deinen Gedanken.> 

Ein Schatten entstand auf der Wand. Seltsamerweise gab es keinen Körper dazu.   
Es war der Schatten eines Menschen, mit großen Flügeln auf dem Rücken.   
Shadow. 

Ranma wollte sich im Bett aufrichten, aber ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr   
ihn. Keuchend sank er zurück in die Kissen, den Blick nie von dem Schatten   
abgewandt. "Aber, war das nicht nur ein Traum?" fragte er verwirrt. 

Schau dich um, Ranma. Du bist nicht mehr in deiner Welt.> 

Zum erstem Mal seit seinem Erwachen schenkte Ranma seiner Umgebung   
Aufmerksamkeit. Er lag in einem großen Krankenhausbett. Neben ihm stand eine   
klobige Maschine, die leise vor sich hinsummte, zwei dünne Kabel führten   
von ihr bis unter seine Bettdecke. Weitere Inspektionen stellten heraus, das   
seine Rippen verbunden waren, und sein linkes Bein lag in Gips. 

"Wie lange liege ich schon hier?" fragte er. 

Vier Tage. Hör zu, ich dürfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, du mußt dich   
in dieser Welt alleine zurechtfinden. Aber solche Träume wie der eben, oder   
wenn du glaubst das jemand wie ich jetzt in deinen Kopf spricht, das sind   
Erinnerungen an das Leben des anderen Ranma. Höre gut auf sie.> Die Stimme   
stoppte für einen Moment. Ich kann nicht bleiben, deine Eltern kommen. Denk   
daran, sie mögen so aussehen wie deine Eltern, aber diese Genma und Nodoka   
sind in manchen Dingen anders. Viel Glück.> 

Der Schatten winkte ihm noch mal zu, dann war er verschwunden. Im gleichen   
Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. 

Ranma hätte seinen Vater fast nicht wiedererkannt. Anstelle des üblichen   
schmutzig-weißen Gis trug Genma einen dunklen Anzug mit Krawatte, so als   
ob er direkt aus dem Büro kommen würde. Nodoka hatte normale Alltagskleidung   
an statt ihres Kimono, und von dem Katana war keine Spur zu sehen. Mit ihnen   
betrat eine Ärztin in einem weißen Kittel das Zimmer. 

Als Nodoka sah das Ranma wach war stürmte sie sofort zum Bett. Sie verkniff   
es sich ihm um den Hals zu fallen, und nahm statt dessen nur seine Hand.   
"Ranma, großer Gott, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht," sagte sie   
mit Tränen in den Augen. "Als wir von dem Unfall hörten dachten wir schon,   
wir hätten dich verloren." 

Ranma sah seiner Mutter ins Gesicht. Ehrliche Sorge und Liebe standen darin   
geschrieben. Er sah Genma an, und ertappte ihn wie er sich eine Träne aus   
dem Augenwinkel wischte. 

Ranma war gerührt und lächelte. Diese Eltern liebten ihn tatsächlich. Für sie   
war er nicht nur der 'Erbe der Schule' oder 'ein richtiger Mann'. Er   
erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die letzten Worte seiner Mutter: "Ich werde   
dein Leben schonen, obwohl Genma offensichtlich versagt hat. Aber du bist   
nicht länger mein Sohn, ab sofort sind wir Fremde. Und kreuzte nie wieder   
meinen Weg." Die Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich im Herzen. 

Die Ärztin schien die Veränderung auf Ranma´s Gesicht bemerkt zu haben, sie   
trat näher und legte Nodoka die Hand auf die Schulter. "Frau Saotome? Es   
ist besser wenn sie ihren Sohn jetzt weiterschlafen lassen. Die letzte Zeit   
war nicht leicht für ihn, er braucht nun viel Ruhe." 

Nodoka nickte, ließ Ranma´s Hand los und stand auf. Sie sah ihren Sohn an.   
"Es tut mir leid das ich dir nicht länger Gesellschaft leisten kann, Ranma.   
Ich habe dir aber was mitgebracht, womit du dir die Zeit vertreiben kannst."   
Sie deutete auf eine Tasche, die sie neben seinem Bett abgestellt hatte.   
Später sollte Ranma feststellen das sie voller Schulbücher war. 

"Sobald sich ihr Sohn kräftig genug dafür fühlt," warf die Ärztin ein,   
"vorher ist jegliche Anstrengung zu vermeiden." 

Genma ging zu Ranma ans Bett, strich ihm durch sein Haar, dann verließen er   
und die beiden Frauen das Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur wandte er sich an   
die Ärztin. "Doktor Mizuno, wann wird Ranma wieder nach Hause können. Jetzt   
wo er wach ist kann es doch sicher nicht mehr lange dauern?" 

Die Ärztin, von der wir jetzt wissen das sie Doktor Mizuno heißt, blätterte   
in ihren Unterlagen. "Wenn ihr Sohn weiterhin solche Fortschritte macht würde   
ich sagen, in spätestens zehn Tagen." Sie klappte ihren Ordner wieder   
zusammen. "Ich muß sagen, ich bin über seine schnelle Genesung erstaunt.   
Andere Menschen hätten wir viel länger im künstlichen Koma gehalten, aber   
Ranma hat eine unglaubliche Widerstandskraft." 

"Ja, ich weiß." Genma nickte stolz. "Das liegt in der Familie, wir Saotomes   
heilen sehr schnell." 

############################################################################# 

_=> Saotome-Residenz; zehn Tage später_

Ranma war nicht glücklich. Natürlich hätte er allen Grund dazu gehabt, er   
war endlich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, und was noch besser war,   
er durfte endlich nach Hause.   
Ein Zuhause, in dem er seid seiner Kindheit so gut wie nicht mehr gewesen   
war. Trotzdem war er nicht glücklich.   
Es könnte mit der Tatsache zu tun haben das er sich zum laufen auf zwei   
Krücken stützen mußte. Ranma haßte es, so verwundbar zu sein, aber er konnte   
nichts dagegen tun. 

Nodoka öffnete ihm die Tür, und er trat ein. Das Haus war so wie er es in   
Erinnerung hatte, damals, als er als 'Ranko Tendo' hier war, um Ryu Kumon   
auszuspionieren. Zum Glück sind diese Zeiten vorbei,> dachte er. Die Ärzte   
hatten ihn zwar für verrückt erklärt, als er verlangt hatte nur kalt gebadet   
zu werden, aber war so lange nicht mehr als Junge im kalten Wasser gewesen,   
das er schon gar nicht mehr wußte wie es sich anfühlte. Sobald ich den   
blöden Gips los bin gehe ich schwimmen,> entschied er. 

"Ranma, geh schon mal in dein Zimmer. Dein Vater bringt deine Sachen dorthin,   
und ich komme auch gleich," rief seine Mutter aus der Küche. "Die Ärzte   
haben schließlich gesagt das du dich so viel wie möglich schonen sollst." 

"Mom, ich habe schon lange genug gelegen," beschwerte sich Ranma. "Es wird   
Zeit das ich wieder an die frische Luft komme." 

Nodoka steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür und deutete streng die Treppe   
rauf. "Keine Widerrede. Marsch!" 

Ranma humpelte die Treppe rauf. Er war die Krücken nicht gewohnt, genauso   
wenig wie seinen neuen Körper. Zu schwach, zu langsam, sogar etwas Fett hatte   
er angesetzt. 

Nachdem er mit etwas Mühe im oberen Stockwerk angekommen war blieb er stehen.   
Was ist mein Zimmer?> Unsicher sah er auf die Türen. Einer inneren Stimme   
folgend entschied er sich für eine der linken Türen.   
Ranma trat ein, ein etwas spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer begrüßte ihn. Zwei   
Schränke, ein Bett, und ein Schreibtisch mit einem teuer aussehenden Computer   
waren die ganze Einrichtung. Außerdem gab es noch ein Regal voller Bücher. In   
den oberen Fächern waren ein paar Stofftiere aufgereiht, die den Eindruck   
machten als wären sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. An der einen   
Wand hing ein 'End of Evangelion'-Poster, an der anderen eins von   
'Streetfighter'. 

"Was ist los, Junge? Du stehst da so als würdest du dein Zimmer zum ersten   
Mal sehen." 

Ranma fuhr erschrocken herum und wäre mit seinem Gipsbein fast gestürzt, als   
sich sein Vater mit seiner Tasche ins Zimmer quetschte. Genma stellte sie auf   
dem Bett ab. "Was ist los, Ranma? Du siehst nicht gut aus, willst du dich   
nicht besser wieder hinlegen?" 

"Nein, nein, schon gut." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mich nur   
überrascht, ich habe dich nicht kommen gehört." 

"Ja, das kann sein. Aber du hättest mich früher mal sehen sollen, bevor du   
geboren wurdest. Als ich noch übers Land gezogen bin konnte ich mich lautlos   
wie ein Tiger auf der Jagt bewegen." 

Ranma kniff ein Auge zusammen und sah seinen Vater scharf an. "Auf der Jagt   
in fremder Leute Speisekammern." 

"Äääh," Genma kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, "das zählt heute nicht mehr. In   
meiner Jugend habe ich viel Unfug getrieben, aber diese Zeiten sind schon   
lange vergessen." Er klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter und ging zur Tür. "Laß   
deine Sachen vom Hospital einfach stehen, da kümmert sich No-chan schon drum.   
Mach's dir jetzt ein wenig gemütlich, wir rufen dich zum Abendessen." Damit   
schloß er die Tür hinter sich und ließ Ranma allein. 

Unschlüssig sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Ein Blick in die Schränke   
verriet ihm das ihm der Modegeschmack seines Vorgängers nicht gefiel, viel   
zu formell und unbequem. Nach ein wenig suchen fand er zwar passendere   
Kleidung, allerdings waren die Sachen schon mehrere Jahre alt, und er war   
längst rausgewachsen. 

Das Bücherregal erwies sich auch nicht als besser, das meiste war   
Fachliteratur über ihm unverständliche Themen. Dazwischen war Prosa und   
Poesie, etwas das besser zu Kuno passen würde, aber nicht zu ihm. Der Rest   
war eine kleine Ansammlung an verschiedenen Mangas. 

Ranma wandte sich dem letzten Möbelstück zu, dem Schreibtisch mit dem PC.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Teilen, er hatte zwar Nabiki ein paar Mal   
über die Schulter geschaut, aber nicht wirklich was begriffen.   
Er setzte sich davor und drückte den kleinen Knopf am Bildschirm. Es   
flackerte einmal, aber sonst blieb der Monitor schwarz. Nach einigen   
Augenblicken des Wunderns beugte sich Ranma nieder und schaltete auch den   
Tower unter dem Schreibtisch an. 

Der Computer erwachte zum Leben. Ein paar Zahlenreihen huschten über den   
Bildschirm, dann erschien die Arbeitsoberfläche. Ranma öffnete den Explorer,   
klickte sich durch die Ordner bis zu 'Privates'. 

===Please=enter=Password=== 

Er zog sein Keyboard näher und tippte 'bluebyte' ein. Der Rechner akzeptierte   
und gewährte Zugriff. In dem Ordner waren zahllose Dateien, verschiedene   
Hausaufgaben, aus dem Internet geladene Filme und ähnliches. 

Ranma stoppte. 

Er sah auf den Monitor, dann auf seine Hände und wieder zurück. Woher zum   
Teufel kannte ich das Paßwort? Und seit wann kann ich mit den Dingern   
umgehen?> Ihm fiel keine Antwort ein, er hatte einfach gehandelt ohne   
nachzudenken. Als ob er diesen Ablauf sehr oft gemacht hatte, schien sich   
sein Körper von alleine zu erinnern. 

"Gleich wieder vor deiner Kiste, hab ich's mir doch gedacht." 

Ranma erschrak zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit, als er die Stimme hörte.   
Langsam wandte er den Kopf und sah... 

Sich selbst. 

Rote Haare, zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Strahlend blaue Augen. Ein   
Schmollmund, der momentan abfällig verzogen war. Kleidung in chinesischer   
Machart, die einen Körper verhüllten welchen Ranma nur zu gut kannte, und der   
so manchen Jungen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. 

Ranko. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Juuban Hospital, Kreissaal; fünfzehn Jahre früher_

Genma hatte Chibi-Ranma auf dem Arm und wanderte nervös den Flur auf und ab.   
Immer wieder sah er auf seine Uhr. Er setzte Chibi-Ranma ab, atmete gestreßt   
aus, sah sich um, nahm seinen Sohn wieder auf den Arm und setzte ihn gleich   
wieder auf den Boden. 

"Was dauert das so lange, was dauert das so lange, was dauert das so lange?" 

Er sah abermals auf die Uhr, runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte das Gerät,   
horchte daran und ließ den Arm wieder sinken. 

"Papa, was machen die Toktors mit Mama?" 

"Doktores, es heißt Doktores. Und sie helfen Mama bei ihrer Geburt." 

"Was ist eine Kepurt?" 

Genma nahm Chibi-Ranma wieder auf den Arm und lief weiter den Gang auf und   
ab. "Das ist etwas schwer zu erklären, in unserem Fall heißt es das du ein   
kleines Schwesterchen bekommst." 

Die Tür zum Kreissaal öffnete sich und eine Schwester schaute heraus. "Herr   
Saotome, sie können-" 

Man sah nur einen Schatten huschen und Genma war verschwunden. Der Luftzug   
war stark genug um der Schwester das Haar durcheinander zu wirbeln. 

"-jetzt reinkommen." Sie sah sich verwirrt um. "Was war denn das?" 

Im Geburtszimmer angekommen blieb Genma ehrfürchtig in der Tür stehen. Im   
Bett lag seine Frau, das Baby bereits in den Armen. Genma kam langsam näher,   
Chibi-Ranma dicht an sich haltend. 

Nodoka sah auf und lächelte. "Wie die Ärzte gesagt haben, ein Mädchen." Sie   
wandte sich wieder dem Neugeborenen zu. "Und so wie sie aussieht wird sie   
später sicher mal eine Schönheit." 

Chibi-Ranma blickte neugierig auf das Bündel in den Armen seiner Mutter. Das   
kleine Kind schlief fest. 

"Hast du schon einen Namen?" 

Als würde das Baby wissen das es angestarrt wird, wachte es in diesem Moment   
auf und sah sich in der Welt um, die es grade betreten hatte. 

"Ja, ich habe an etwas gedacht das zu Ranma paßt. Wie wäre es mit Ranko?" 

Ranma stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um besser sehen zu können. Ranko bemerkte   
ihn und sah nach unten. Ranma lächelte schüchtern. Ranko sah in seine Augen   
und gab ein kurzes gurgelndes Lachen von sich. 

"Ranko ... Ein guter Name. Und wie es scheint gefällt er ihr auch." 

############################################################################# 

_=> Ranma´s Zimmer; zurück in der Gegenwart_

Ranma saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Leere. Ranko trat vor und   
schnippte mit ihren Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. "Hey, Klugscheißer, schläfst   
du schon mit offenen Augen?" 

Ranma schnappte aus seine Trance und sah seine Schwester an. "Huh? Was?" 

"Mann, der Truck muß dich voll am Kopf erwischt haben, als wenn du nicht   
schon so schlimm genug warst." Sie legte den Kopf schief und schien auf eine   
Antwort zu warten. Als keine kam zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. "Na, Egal.   
Mom hat gesagt ich soll dir sagen das das Essen fertig ist." 

So gesprochen drehte sie sich um und war aus dem Zimmer. Ranma blinzelte.   
Ich habe tatsächlich eine Schwester. Und sie sieht aus wie ich, nur ein   
wenig jünger.> Er stand umständlich von seinem Stuhl auf und griff nach   
seinen Krücken. Ranma bezweifelte das er hier immer noch um sein Essen   
kämpfen mußte, aber seine Nase hatte bereits Alarm geschlagen, und sein Magen   
reagierte entsprechend. Auf seine Krücken gestützt verließ Ranma sein Zimmer. 

Dem guten Geruch folgend fand er den Weg in die Küche. Mutter, Vater und   
Schwester saßen bereits am Tisch und warteten auf ihn. Ranma setzte sich   
dazu. 

"Es ist schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben, Ranma," sagte Nodoka, während sie   
ihm den Teller vollud. "Ich hoffe das Essen im Hospital war erträglich?" 

Ranma nahm den Teller entgegen. "Naja, es ging so," sagte er zwischen den   
Bissen. "Nicht grade berauschend, aber ich habe schon wesentlich Schlimmeres   
gegessen." Kurze Erinnerungen an Akane in der Küche huschten durch seinen   
Kopf, dann stopfte er weiter das Essen in sich hinein. 

Genma und Nodoka sahen erstaunt zu, wie ihr Sohn in einer Art aß, die sie   
bislang nur von Ranko kannten. Nodoka hatte lange genug gebraucht um ihren   
Ehemann das Essen inhalieren abzugewöhnen, nur bei Ranko hatte sie bislang   
keinen Erfolg. Nun hatte Ranma sich anscheinend die gleiche Unart   
angewöhnt, die Geschwister imitierten sich fast wie Spiegelbilder. 

Ranma bemerkte die seltsamen Blicke die ihm seine Eltern schenkten, und   
verlangsamte sein Tempo auf menschliche Verhältnisse. Ranko dagegen futterte   
munter weiter. 

"Sag mal Pops, was ich dich noch fragen wollte-" 

Nodoka unterbrach ihn. "Erst schlucken, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund." 

Ranma kaute zu ende und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Vater. "Hast du   
vielleicht ein paar Trainingsübungen, die man auch mit gebrochenem Bein   
machen kann?" 

Genma ließ überrascht seine Eßstäbchen sinken. Ranko nutzte den Moment und   
klaute ihm einen Reiskloß vom Teller. 

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" fragte er staunend, "Ich dachte immer du   
kannst Martial Arts nicht ausstehen?" 

Ranma biß sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht das er, soweit er   
bis jetzt wußte, nie trainiert hatte. Als er nach einer passenden Ausrede   
suchte, merkte er das sich sein Essen dezimierte. "Hey, das war meins," fuhr   
er Ranko an. 

Ranko schluckte und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Wer nicht ißt zur rechten   
Zeit, der muß sehen was übrig bleibt," spottete sie. 

Ranma runzelte die Stirn, zog seinen Teller näher an sich heran und wandte   
sich wieder Genma zu. "Es war nur ein Gedanke. Vielleicht hätte ich dem Unfall   
vermeiden können wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte." 

"Da ist was dran," überlegte Genma. "Wir können ja noch mal darüber reden wenn   
du deinen Gips losgeworden bist." Bevor er damals aufhörte, hatte er einen   
vielversprechenden Eindruck gemacht,> dachte er weiter, ich frage mich ob   
noch etwas davon hängen geblieben ist?> 

Ranma aß weiter, in Gedanken versunken. Er konnte es jetzt schon kaum noch   
erwarten endlich diesen Klotz vom Bein loszuwerden. Ebenso brannte er darauf   
seinen Körper wieder in einen besseren Zustand zu bringen, er fühlte sich   
einfach nicht wohl, kraftlos wie er war.   
Er nahm eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, und instinktiv ruckte seine   
Hand vor. Seine Eßstäbchen fingen die seiner Schwester auf, welche sich   
verdächtig wieder seinem Teller genähert hatten. Ranko schaute überrascht,   
und Ranma drohte ihr mit dem Finger. "Ich habe dir gesagt, Finger weg von   
meinem Essen." 

Genma schmunzelte, als er seine ungesprochene Frage beantwortet fand. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Juuban, Saotome Residenz; ein paar Tage später_

Ranma kam durch die Tür. "Tadaima." 

Seine Mutter steckte den Kopf aus der Küche. "Und, was hat Dr.Mizuno   
gesagt?" fragte sie. 

"Schau selbst," antwortete er und klopfte demonstrativ auf sein Bein. "Kein   
Gips mehr dran. Sie hat ganz schön Augen gemacht, als sie gesehen hat wie gut   
die Knochen zusammengeheilt waren." 

Nodoka nickte und wollte wieder zurück in die Küche, stoppte aber noch mal.   
"Bevor ich es vergesse," fiel ihr ein, "während du beim Arzt warst war   
Chiba-san hier." 

Ranma sagte der Name nichts. Solche Situationen waren ihm unangenehm, er   
konnte sich verdammt schnell verplappern das er nicht der Ranma von hier war.   
"Äh, und .... was wollte er?" fragte er unsicher, und hätte sich am liebsten   
in den Hintern gebissen. Wer hat gesagt das Chiba-san ein Junge ist. Was   
wenn es ein Mädchen ist?> schwitzte er in Gedanken. 

Aber er hatte wohl richtig getippt. Nodoka bemerkte nichts von der   
Unsicherheit ihres Sohnes und sprach weiter: "Er hat dir eine Disc mit dem   
Schulstoff der letzten Tage vorbeigebracht. Damit du auf dem Laufenden bist." 

"Wie nett von ihm." Einerseits war Ranma erleichtert, andererseits mochte er   
den Gedanken an Schule überhaupt nicht. Er war nichts das Genie, das sein   
Vorgänger offensichtlich gewesen war. Er wußte ja nicht mal 'wo' er zur   
Schule ging. "Ich geh dann mal in mein Zimmer," meinte er schließlich. "Muß   
mich noch umziehen. Mal sehen ob Pops mir wirklich ein wenig Kampfsport   
beibringt, jetzt wo der Gips ab ist." 

Nodoka sah ihrem Sohn kopfschüttelnd hinterher als er die Treppe hinauflief.   
Wirklich ungewöhnlich, sein plötzliches Interesse für Kenpo. Und seit wann   
nennt er Genma 'Pops' und nicht 'Dad' oder 'Vater' wie früher?> Sie schob den   
Gedanken beiseite. Naja, vielleicht wird er endlich erwachsen.> 

Ranma unterdessen suchte in seinem Kleiderschrank nach etwas Passenden.   
Während seiner Krankheitszeit hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich in   
seiner neuen Umgebung etwas umgesehen, und gleichzeitig neue Sachen gekauft.   
Ranko hatte zwar geschimpft das ihr Bruder sie imitierte, aber Ranma wollte   
auf seine Standartkleidung nicht verzichenten. 

Wenig später betrat er das Dojo, wo sein Vater und seine Schwester wie immer   
um diese Zeit ihre Traningssession abhielten. Ranma verbeugte sich am Eingang,   
dann schlüpfte er aus seinen Schuhen, setzte sich abseits auf den Boden und   
wartete. 

Das Match zwischen Ranko und Genma war ähnlich dem, wie Ranma es kannte. Ein   
wenig langsamer vielleicht, und der Luftraum wurde kaum mit einbezogen. Sein   
geschultes Auge bemerkte schnell ein paar Fehler in Rankos Form, aber sie   
waren nur minimal. Insgesamt schätzte Ranma sie auf ein Level wie er es hatte   
als er mit Ryoga den 'Brotkrieg' hatte. Bedachte man die Tatsache das Ranko   
nie auf eine echte Trainingsreise gegangen war, so war das recht beachtlich. 

Genma gab mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen das die heutige Stunde beendet   
war und wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der kahlen Stirn. "Das   
war ein sehr guter Kampf," lobte er Ranko, "du wirst immer besser." 

Das Mädchen verbeugte sich. "Ich habe einen guten Lehrer." Sie wandte sich   
um und ging zum Ausgang als sie Ranma bemerkte. "Was willst du denn hier,   
Klugscheißer?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. 

"Lernen," antwortete dieser knapp und stand auf. Ranma ging zu Genma und   
nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. "Yo, Pop. Du hast gesagt du nimmst mein Training   
wieder auf wenn der Gips ab ist. Sieht so aus als wenn's soweit wäre." 

Genma blinzelte erstaunt. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet das Ranma   
es ernst meinte. "Nun ja, wenn du möchtest..." 

"Ich würde ja liebend gerne hierbleiben und zusehen wie du dich blamierst,"   
spottete Ranko vom Eingang als sie ihre Schuhe anzog, "aber ich habe leider   
noch wichtige Termine. Paß auf das du dein Bein nicht gleich noch mal   
brichst." Sie lachte und verschwand dann. 

Ranma blickte ihr hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Vater zu.   
"Okay Oyaji, fangen wir an." Er rutschte in eine lockere Kampfhaltung. 

Genma tat nichts dergleichen. "Einverstanden. Aber erst müssen wir ein paar   
Grundregeln auffrischen." 

Grundregeln?> dachte Ranma verwundert als er sich wieder normal hinstellte.   
Seit wann schert sich Pops um Grundregeln?> 

"Erstens." fuhr Genma fort, "Ich bin der Sensai. Du bist der Otokai. Du wirst   
entsprechend mit mir reden, und nicht so wie du es mit deinen Kumpels tust.   
Zweitens: Heute lasse ich das gelten, aber nächstes Mal wirst du in   
angemessener Kleidung erscheinen." Er zupfte demonstrativ an seinem Gi. "Wenn   
du Fortschritte gemacht hast werden wir in Straßenkleidung üben, aber so noch   
nicht. Drittens: Ich werde in der ersten Stunde ganz sicher kein   
Randori(Freikampf) mit dir machen. Wir fangen ganz klein an. Am besten du   
machst die ersten Katas, eine nach der anderen. Dann kann ich auch gleich   
sehen wieviel du noch weißt." 

Ranma zog eine beleidigte Miene. Sein Vater behandelte ihn wie einen blutigen   
Anfänger. Aber irgendwie war er das ja auch. Also verkniff er sich einen   
Kommentar und begann die allererste Kata. 

Genma sah den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Sohnes. Dann beobachtete er wie   
Ranma desinteressiert seine Übung begann. Ranma fing in klassischem Kenpo an,   
aber nach kurzer Zeit steigerte er sein Tempo und veränderte die Formen. 

"Stopp!" rief er laut. "Was soll das? Ich habe doch klar gesagt das du die   
erste Kata machen sollst, oder?" 

"Ja, das habe ich doch?" wunderte sich Ranma. 

"Hast du nicht. Der Schattenkampf hat genau festgelegte Formen. Du kannst ihn   
nicht einfach verändern wie es dir gefällt," schimpfte Genma. "Wenn du ein   
Meister wärst, das wäre was anderes. Aber als Anfänger hast du dich an die   
Regeln zu halten." 

"Stell dich nicht so an, Oyaji. Du weißt so gut wie ich das es   
Grundtechniken waren, was ich gemacht hab." 

"Aber nicht im Kenpo. Die Techniken gehörten zur Saotome Schule für   
Schlägereien aller Art." 

"Mann, Pop, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: Ich bin dein Sohn. Warum   
soll ich nicht unseren Kampfstil benutzen dürfen?" 

Genma wollte auffahren, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. "Hör mal zu,   
Junge," begann er ruhig, "der Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome Ryu ist einzigartig   
auf dieser Welt. Wir sind nur ein kleines Dojo, aber wie jede andere   
Kampfsportschule auch wird unsere nur einen einzigen Erben des Kampfstils   
haben. Und das ist Ranko." 

"Waaaas?" Ranma war entrüstet. "Warum Ranko? Ich bin der Ältere." 

"Mag sein. Aber Ranko nimmt ihre Aufgabe ernst. Wenn ich dich jetzt zum Erben   
mache, was ist wenn du dein Interesse wieder verlierst wie damals? Du kannst   
nicht Erbe einen Kampfstils sein wenn du grade Lust dazu hast. Ranko ist   
meine Nachfolgerin, das ist mein letztes Wort." 

"Aber-" 

"Kein aber," unterbrach ihn Genma. "Ich bringe dir gerne bei was ich weiß.   
Egal ob Kenpo, Karate, Jiu-jitsu oder Tae-kwon-do. Aber kein Musabetsu   
Kakuto." 

Ranma biß fest die Zähne aufeinander. Natürlich war Genmas Angebot besser als   
Nichts, aber Ranmas Stärke lag nun mal in den fließenden Formen seines   
Familienstils. Er beherrschte zwar Karate und alles andere ebenfalls   
meisterhaft, doch wenn es ernst wurde dann kam nichts gegen Musabetsu Kakuto   
an. 

"Ist gut," lenkte er schließlich ein. "Bleiben wir erstmal dabei. Vielleicht   
kann ich dich später überzeugen das ich die Kunst jetzt ernst nehme."   
Aber trainieren werde ich trotzdem,> fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Zu dumm   
das mir ein geeigneter Partner fehlt. Mal sehen ob ich Ranko fragen kann   
ob sie mit mir übt?> 

############################################################################# 

_=> Im Haus; kurze Zeit später_

Nodoka war in der Küche und am Abendessen vorbereiten, als Genma mit einem   
breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hereinkam. Der glatzköpfige Martial Artist   
umarmte seine Frau von hinten und küßte sie zärtlich in den Nacken. Nodoka   
schüttelte ihn ab. "Laß das," meinte sie. "Du stinkst immer so wenn du   
geschwitzt hast. Wasch´ dich vorher." 

Genma küßte sie ein zweites Mal, diesmal auf die Wange, und ließ sie los.   
"Du wirst es nicht glauben wenn ich es dir erzähle," meinte er. 

"Was dich aber nicht davon abhalten wird es mir trotzdem zu sagen?" 

"Du hättest dabei sein sollen," schwärmte Genma. "In all den Jahren hat unser   
Sohn nichts vergessen. Jede einzelne Technik kannte er noch. Ich hatte schon   
befürchtet das ich mit Ranma wieder ganz von vorne anfangen müßte, aber alles   
was man ihm vorwerfen kann ist das er ein wenig eingerostet ist, mehr nicht.   
Was ihm fehlt ist Kondition und ein wenig mehr Kraft, aber das Können ist   
da." Genma strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Das Talent hat er eindeutig von   
mir geerbt." 

Während Genma sich über ihn freute war Ranma ganz und gar nicht zufrieden.   
Momentan saß er im Furo und ließ sich die letzte Stunde noch mal durch den   
Kopf gehen. Seiner Meinung nach war er grauenvoll schlecht gewesen. Keine   
Geschwindigkeit, keine Eleganz, kein gar nichts. Ich bin eine Schande für   
den ganzen Sport,> dachte er frustriert als er aus der Wanne stieg. Unter   
diesen Umständen hatte ich nicht mal Kuno besiegen können. Ich muß dringend   
besser werden.> 

War Ranma nicht der Beste, war er nicht zufrieden. Das war nun mal seine Art,   
wenn er hier dazu absolut keinen Grund hatte. Aber wenn man sein ganzes   
Leben auf ein Ziel hingearbeitet hatte, dann war es nur natürlich das man es   
nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte, oder? 

Und dann weigert sich Pops auch noch mich in meinem Familienstil zu   
trainieren,> beklagte er sich weiter. Als wenn er mich davon abhalten könnte   
es trotzdem zu tun.> Ranma trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Dann faßte er   
einen Entschluß. Ich frage einfach Ranko. Sie ist ganz passabel, und bis ich   
einen besseren Partner finde kann ich mit ihr üben.> 

Mit dieser Idee im Kopf ging er geradewegs in Richtung Rankos Zimmer. Er   
klopfte zweimal und trat dann ein ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. "Ranko, hast   
du mal..." 

Ranma brach ab. Seine Schwester saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, offensichtlich   
über ihren Schulsachen, und blickte ihn verärgert an das er so plötzlich   
reingeplatzt war.   
Aber er achtete nicht darauf. Ranko war nicht alleine im Zimmer. Seine ganze   
Aufmerksamkeit war auf das andere Mädchen gerichtet, das mit dem Rücken   
zu ihm saß und seiner Schwester Nachhilfe in Mathematik gab. 

"Akane," flüsterte Ranma kaum hörbar. Sie war so wie er sie in Erinnerung   
hatte. Damals vor etwas über zwei Jahren, als er in ihr Leben geplatzt war,   
kurz nachdem Ryoga ihre Haare gekürzt hatte.   
Ranma fragte sich warum Akane hier jünger war als er, und warum ihre Haare   
einen kräftige aquamarin-Farbton hatten anstatt wie sonst schwarz mit einen   
bläulichen Schimmer. Aber er ignorierte es, wichtig war nur das Akane wieder   
da war, und das er einen Neuanfang machen konnte. 

Dann drehte sich das Mädchen zu ihm um, und die Illusion zerplatzte. Obwohl   
sie eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Akane hatte, sie war es nicht. 

"Guten Tag, Saotome-kun," sagte die Fremde. "Schön zu sehen das es dir wieder   
gut geht." 

Ranma korrigierte sich, das Mädchen war ihm nicht fremd. Er kannte sie. Sie   
war in dieser Welt die härteste Gegnerin seines anderen Ichs gewesen. Nicht   
im Kampf, wohl aber in anderen Disziplinen. Beim Anblick des fremden und doch   
so bekannten Gesichts flutete die Erinnerung in Ranmas Kopf. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Juuban Highschool; zwei Jahre früher_

Auf einer großen Tafel in der Schulaula waren wie jedes Jahr die Noten der   
Besten Schüler und Schülerinnen des vergangenen Quartals aufgelistet. Ranma   
stand davor, nahm seine Brille ab und kaute nachdenklich auf dem Bügel. Sein   
Name stand wie üblich ganz oben auf der Liste, mit 98.47% hob er sich   
deutlich von den anderen ab.   
Diesmal jedoch schien er Konkurrenz bekommen zu haben, der zweite Platz lag   
mit 97.73% verdächtig nahe. Ranma schaute auf den Namen. Er hatte schon von   
dem Mädchen gehört, sie war vor kurzem auf diese Schule gewechselt. 

Ranma setzte seine Brille wieder auf und wollte gerade gehen, als sich jemand   
neben ihn stellte und ebenfalls die Ergebnisse absuchte. Die Person runzelte   
erstaunt die Stirn. "Nanu?" murmelte sie, "nur Platz Zwei diesmal? Wie kann   
denn das?" 

"Jemand anderes war eben besser," meinte Ranma. "So einfach ist das." 

Das Mädchen mit den kurzen blauen Haaren drehte sich zu ihm um. "Das ist mir   
schon klar. Ich wundere mich nur, sonst war ich immer die Beste." Sie sah   
wieder zur Tafel. "Ich frage mich wer dieser Ranma Saotome ist?" 

"Er steht ungefähr einen halben Meter neben dir," antwortete Ranma. "Und du   
bist dann sicher- ?" 

"Ami Mizuno." Ami verbeugte sich leicht. "Ich freue mich dich kennen zu   
lernen, Saotome-kun, ich habe noch nicht viele getroffen die genauso viel   
Interesse am lernen habe wie ich." 

"Mit lernen hat das nichts zu tun. Ich bin einfach der Beste," prahlte Ranma.   
"Und so wird es auch bleiben." 

Ami wechselte ihre Schultasche in die andere Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Wir   
werden sehen. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden mit dem ich mich ernsthaft messen   
konnte. Es ist sicherlich interessant herauszufinden wer von uns wirklich der   
Bessere ist." 

Ranma zuckte die Schultern. "Viel Zeit dazu wirst du aber nicht haben," sagte   
er. "In diesem Jahr bin ich mit der Highschool fertig, dann gehe ich aufs   
College. Wird mir sowieso zu öde hier, die Lehrer wissen eh nichts." 

"College?" Ami blinzelte überrascht. "Du siehst gar nicht so alt aus, ich   
hätte dich höchstens auf siebzehn geschätzt." 

"Ich bin sechzehn. Aber ich habe immer wieder mal eine Klasse übersprungen." 

Ami staunte. Der Junge vor ihr hatte mehrere Schuljahre vorgezogen, und   
schrieb trotzdem so gute Noten? Schließlich sagte sie: "Das ist nicht   
unbedingt gut. Auch wen es keine Herausforderung für dich sein mag, es ist   
notwendig das man die Schule auf normalem Wege absolviert. Man lernt dort   
nicht nur den Stoff, sondern gewinnt auch wichtige soziale Kenntnisse für das   
spätere Leben." 

"Pffft," machte Ranma nur abfällig. "Wundert mich das du mit der Einstellung   
so weit gekommen bist." Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen und ging. Nach   
ein paar Metern drehte er sich noch mal um. "Aber ich bin trotzdem gespannt ob   
du es schaffst meinen Rekord zu brechen. Bis später dann." 

Ami sah Ranma hinterher. Auch wenn er besser war als sie, er war arrogant und   
hochnäsig. Es wurde Zeit das ihm jemand zeigte wo es lang ging. Und wer   
konnte das besser als Ami selbst? Das Mädchen schmunzelte, sie würde beweisen   
wer der Bessere war. 

Und so begann ein erbitterter Krieg um gute Schulnoten. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Rankos Zimmer; Gegenwart_

Ranko sah ihren Bruder ärgerlich an als dieser in ihr Zimmer geplatzt kam.   
"Oniisan, ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt das du ohne Erlaubnis hier   
nichts zu suchen hast," schimpfte sie. "Das ist mein Zimmer, und ich habe eine   
Privatshäre die du zu respektieren hast ... ?"Sie brach ab als sie sah das   
Ranma mit leeren Blick ins Nichts starrte. 

"Was hat er?" fragte Ami neben ihr. 

Ranko stand auf und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht ihres Bruders.   
"Hallo, Erde an Klugscheißer, irgend jemand zu Hause?" 

"Schläft er?" 

"Keine Ahnung," zuckte Ranko die Schultern und setzte sich wieder. "Seit   
seinem Unfall ist er irgendwie komisch, ich fürchte er ist jetzt endgültig   
durchgeknallt." 

Ami sah intensiv auf Ranma, der immer noch wie abwesend dastand.   
Merkwürdig,> dachte sie, Dabei hat Mutter doch gesagt das er keinerlei   
Kopf- oder Nervenverletzungen hatte.> Sie teilte diesen Gedanken ihrer   
Freundin mit. 

"Pffft!" machte Ranko. "Ich weiß nur das er noch weniger dicht ist als   
vorher. Er benimmt sich völlig untypisch." Sie begann aufzuzählen. "Er hat   
keine einziges Mal protestiert das er nicht zum College darf während er krank   
ist. Er lernt kein Stück, und am Computer sitzt er auch nicht. Statt dessen   
läuft er ständig in der Stadt herum, und wie du siehst imitiert er meine   
Kleidung." 

Ami hatte es bemerkt. Ranma war in den gleichen chinesischen Sachen gekleidet   
die Rankos Markenzeichen waren. Außerdem war sein Haar ungekämmt und seine   
Brille fehlte. Sie fand das er mit diesem Look seinem Namen mehr entsprach   
als vorher. (Anm.d.Autors: "Ranma" läßt sich mit "Ungezähmter Hengst"   
übersetzen) 

Ranko fuhr fort: "Aber das Besten kommt noch." Sie machte eine dramatische   
Pause. "Mein total unsportlicher Bruder hat heute damit angefangen sich von   
Dad im Kampfsport unterrichten zu lassen." 

"Waaas? Nicht möglich!" 

"Doch, echt wahr." 

Ami konnte es nicht glauben. Ranma als Kämpfer? Eher konnte sie sich Minako   
als Nonne vorstellen. 

Ranko schien inzwischen genug zu haben das ihr Bruder in ihrem Zimmer den   
Zombie spielte. Sie verschwand kurz und kam kurz darauf mit einem Eimer   
Wasser wieder. 

PLATSCH 

"Na, wieder wach," fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme. "Oder brauchst du   
noch eine Dusche?" 

Ranma wischte sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Wasser, typisch. Was sonst?>   
Er schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren und sagte schließlich: "Nein   
danke, einmal reicht. Außerdem dusche ich lieber warm." 

"Gut, dann schlage ich vor das du jetzt aus meinem Zimmer verschwindest. Im   
Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich nämlich Amis Hilfe im Schulunterricht." 

Ranma sah zwischen seiner Schwester und Akanes Beinahe-Zwilling hin und her.   
Ami sah seiner früheren Verlobten ähnlicher als selbst Kasumi und Nabiki. 

Ranko wurde ungeduldig. "Was ist jetzt? Oder muß ich dich erst   
rausschmeißen?" 

Ranma drängte seine Gedanken zurück und konzentrierte sich auf den   
ursprüngliches Grund, weshalb er hierhergekommen war. "Nein nein, ich geh ja   
schon. Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du ... vielleicht ab und zu ein wenig   
mit mir sparren könntest? Ein paar lockere Duelle, nur so zum Spaß. Pops   
weigert sich mir unseren Familienstil beizubringen, und ich dachte das du..?" 

"Tut mir leid, aber für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit," erwiderte Ranko   
unfreundlich und schob ihn aus ihrem Zimmer. "Erst recht jetzt nicht, wie du   
siehst habe ich zu tun." 

"Aber..." 

"Außerdem bin 'ich' die Erbin des Musabetsu Kakuto, nicht du." Sie schlug   
Ranma die Tür vor der Nase zu. 

"Meinst du nicht das du ein wenig hart zu ihm warst?" fragte Ami als Ranko   
sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch setzte. "Er hat doch nur höflich gefragt." 

Ranko fuhr ärgerlich herum. "Nein, war ich nicht. Ich war viel zu freundlich.   
Nachdem sich der Klugscheißer all die Jahre über mich lustig gemacht hat weil   
mir der Sport Spaß macht, und mich ständig als Schlägerin beschimpft, da hat   
er den Nerv und fragt ausgerechnet 'mich' ob ich im helfe? Kein Stück!" 

"Ich weiß das ihr euch nicht sonderlich versteht, aber irgend einer muß den   
ersten Schritt machen," beruhigte sie Ami. "Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit.   
Er fragt doch nur um Hilfe." 

"Und was war passiert als 'ich' 'ihn' das letzte Mal um was gebeten habe?   
Hast du das schon vergessen? Hat er auch nur das klitzekleinste bißchen   
versucht darüber nachzudenken? Nein, hat er nicht. Ausgelacht hat er mich,   
hat gesagt das es meine eigene Schuld wäre, das ich das Problem doch mit   
Gewallt lösen sollte wie ich es sonst auch immer mache. Der Arsch, ich hätte   
ihn erwürgen können."   
Ranko war immer erboster geworden, und nun liefen ihr Tränen des Zorns und   
der Enttäuschung übers Gesicht. "Und ich hatte nur gefragt ob er mir   
Nachhilfe in der Schule geben kann, er ist doch gut genug. Das Leben ist   
einfach nicht fair." 

Ami nahm ihre Kameradin tröstend in den Arm. "Ist ja schon gut, reg´ dich   
nicht darüber auf. Das ist Ranma gar nicht wert. Er wird eben jemand anderes   
finden müssen der ihm hilft. Du hast mich doch auch gefunden, oder?" Sie   
lächelte ermutigend. 

"Was ein Glück das ich dich habe," schniefte Ranko und putzte sich die Tränen   
ab. "Sonst wäre ich längst sitzen geblieben." Sie schneuzte lautstark die   
Nase und verscheuchte ihre trüben Gedanken. "So, alles wieder klar," sagte   
sie dann, "machen wir weiter. Ich glaube wir waren bei Aufgabe 42 stehen   
geblieben..." 

############################################################################# 

_=> Am nächsten Morgen; Ranmas erster neuer Schultag_

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Ruhig für Ranmas Verhältnisse, was hieß das   
niemand dem anderen das Essen vom Teller klaute. Er genoß die Kochkünste   
seiner Mutter, die denen von Kasumi in nichts nachstanden. 

Ranko schob ihren leeren Teller beiseite und stand auf. "Jetzt muß ich mich   
aber beeilen, sonst komme ich schon wieder zu spät," sagte sie, griff ihre   
Schultasche und verschwand aus der Tür. "Bis später." 

"Für dich wird es auch Zeit," ermahnte Nodoka ihren Sohn. "Du hast lange   
genug Pause gehabt, und du willst doch nichts vom Unterricht verpassen?" Sie   
hielt ihm seinen Ranzen und ein Bento hin. "Paß aber auf das du dich nicht   
gleich überanstrengst. Du weist nicht wie geschwächt du noch vom Unfall   
bist." 

"Uhm, ist gut, klar paß ich auf. Wiedersehen." Er nahm die Sachen und verließ   
das Haus. Draußen seufzte er und machte sich auf den Weg. Was soll ich jetzt   
tun?> fragte er sich selbst. Ich weiß nicht mal 'wo' ich zur Schule gehe.>   
Unentschlossen wanderte er die Straße entlang. 

"He, Ranma!" 

Und dann auch noch auf ein College, wo ich es nur mit Ach und Krach   
geschafft habe nicht sitzen zu bleiben.> 

"Hey, bist du taub? Warte doch." 

Ich bin zwar meine alten Probleme losgeworden, dafür hab ich jetzt jede   
Menge neue. Warum muß immer alles so schrecklich 'kompliziert' sein?> 

"RANMA!" 

"Waaah! Was? Wer? Wo?" schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. 

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Sonnenbrille, scheinbar einige Jahre älter als   
er, kam auf ihn zu. "Sprichst du nicht mehr mit jedem, oder philosophierst du   
wieder über den Sinn des Lebens?" meinte dieser scherzhaft und klopfte ihm   
auf den Rücken. "Schön dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Hast du die Disc   
bekommen?" 

Ranma sah den Neuankömmling verwundert an. Disc? Was für eine Disc?> Dann   
fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er meint sicher die CD mit den Schulaufgaben. Die   
habe ich völlig vergessen. Dann ist das sicher Chiba-san.> Ranma kratzte sich   
verlegen am Hinterkopf und sagte: "Uh, äh, Ja sicher hab ich die CD   
bekommen. Vielen Dank auch, äh, Chiba-san?" 

Dem Verhalten des anderen schien das tatsächlich sein Name zu sein, denn er   
redete munter weiter. "Dann ist ja gut, nicht das deine kleine Schwester sie   
wieder versteckt hat wie letztes Mal." Er machte eine Pause und sah Ranma   
etwas verwundert an. "Sag mal, du gehst doch heute wieder in die Schule,   
oder?" 

"Öh, ja. Warum?" 

"Weil du deine Uniform nicht an hast." 

Uh shit!> fluchte er und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Ausrede. "Das ist weil   
... der Arzt ... also Frau Dr.Mizuno hat ... sie hat gesagt das ... äh ...   
das-ich-mich-wegen-der-Verletzung-bequem-kleiden-sollte. Genau. Das hat sie   
gesagt." 

"Ach so. Und ich dachte schon." Chiba-san schaute auf die Uhr. "Jetzt müssen   
wir aber los, sonst kriegen wir eine Mahnung wegen zuspätkommen."   
Er ging zügig los. Ranma folgte. Was ein Glück das ich meinen   
Klassenkameraden getroffen habe. Wenigstens ein Problem weniger. Jetzt muß   
ich nur noch zusehen das ich den Tag überlebe. Was ist wenn die Lehrer   
raukriegen das ich vom Stoff keine Ahnung habe?> 

############################################################################# 

_=> nach dem Unterricht_

Ranma hatte den härtesten Kampf seines Lebens hinter sich. Der Schweiß stand   
ihm noch immer auf der Stirn als er das Schulgebäude verließ. Draußen   
angekommen atmete er tief aus, lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und beobachtete   
wie die anderen Schüler, allesamt älter als er, das Gelände verließen. 

Während des Unterrichts hatte der Lehrer Ranma mehrmals Fragen gestellt.   
Anfangs hatte er gestammelt und versucht sich rauszureden, doch schließlich   
mußte er doch was sagen und er hatte die erste Antwort ausgespuckt die ihm in   
den Sinn kam. Und die war sogar richtig.   
Und genauso ging es weiter. Fragte der Lehrer etwas, sagte Ranma das erste   
was ihm einfiel. Und immer stimmte die Antwort. Es war direkt unheimlich. 

Ganz ähnliches war ihm oft in seinem alten Leben passiert. Beim den   
morgendlichen Prügeleien mit seinem Vater. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er den   
Panda aus dem Fenster befördert ohne dabei aufzuwachen. Sein Körper war den   
Vorgang so gewohnt das er auf Autopilot funktionierte. Und genauso instinktiv   
schien er hier auf die richtigen Antworten zu kommen. Das hieß aber nicht das   
er irgend etwas vom Unterricht verstanden hatte. 

Ranma hatte außerdem festgestellt das er auch hier ein Einzelgänger war. Er   
war nicht sonderlich beliebt, und hatte außer Chiba-san, von dem er   
mittlerweile wußte das dieser Mamoru mit Vornamen hieß, keinerlei Freunde.   
Was durchaus ein Vorteil war, je weniger ihn kannten desto weniger würden es   
merken wenn er sich anders verhielt. 

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stieß er sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf   
den Heimweg. Er hatte grade das Schulgelände verlassen als sich ihm drei   
Jungs in den Weg stellten. 

"Schaut mal an wen wir da haben," sagte der eine. 

"Lange nicht gesehen, Saotome," sagte der andere. "Bist du auch mal wieder   
im Lande." 

Ranma sah die anderen an und überlegte ob er sie kannte, oder was sie von ihm   
wollten. 

"Jetzt wo du wieder da bist schlage ich vor, das du gleich mal deine Schulden   
bezahlst, die sich im Verlauf der Zeit angesammelt haben," sagte der dritte   
und kam bedrohlich einen Schritt näher. 

Zumindest Ranmas zweite Frage war damit beantwortet. Nur wußte er nicht ob   
er ihnen wirklich was schuldete, oder ob es einfache Schläger waren. "Ähh,   
mein Gedächtnis ist in letzte Zeit nicht so gut," sagte er, "wärt ihr so   
nett und würdet mir sagen wofür ich euch Geld schulde?" 

Die drei anderen sahen sich staunend an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus.   
"Nun hört euch den an. Der reinste Witzbold. Harhar." Das Lachen erstarb so   
schnell wie es gekommen war und machte grimmigen Mienen Platz.   
Der dritte Sprecher, wahrscheinlich der Boß, trat noch einen Schritt näher   
und blickte Ranma in die Augen. "Die Sache ist ganz einfach: Du gibst uns   
dein Geld, im Gegenzug schlagen wir dich nicht zusammen. Deal, oder?" 

Ranmas Züge verhärteten sich. So ist das also. Na wartet.> Er nahm seine   
Schultasche ab und rutschte in eine Kampfstellung. "Ich mache euch einen   
Gegenvorschlag: Ihr verzieht euch, im Gegenzug werde ich euch nicht alle   
Knochen brechen. Deal, oder?" 

So viel Dreistheit überraschte die Schläger. Hatte der größte Eierkopf der   
Schule es grade gewagt sie zu bedrohen? Dann fingen sie dreckig an zu   
lachen. "Wißt ihr was ich glaube? Der Truck hat ihn am Kopf erwischt, und   
jetzt glaubt er, er wäre Superman oder so." 

Der Boß wandte sich wieder zu Ranma. "Hör mal zu, Intelligenzbolzen. Wenn   
das ein Witz sein sollte, dann war's ein mieser. Jetzt rück die Kohle raus!" 

"Komm doch und hol sie dir, wenn du dich traust," erwiderte dieser. 

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."   
"Ich finde sowieso das es mal wieder Zeit ist ihn daran zu erinnern weshalb   
er uns bezahlt."   
"Aber diesmal ist deine idiotische Schwester nicht in der Nähe um dich wieder   
rauszuhauen. Also mach dich auf was gefaßt." 

Ein gemeines Lächeln unspielte Ranmas Lippen als die drei ihre Knöchel   
knacken ließen und näher kamen. Macht ihr euch lieber auf was gefaßt,>   
dachte er. Es war eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit auszuprobieren zu was sein   
neuer Körper in der Lage war. Seine Gegner machten keinen sehr   
professionellen Eindruck, von daher ging er kein größeres Risiko ein. 

Der erste griff mit einem ungelenken und viel zu weit ausgeholten   
Faustschwinger an. Ranma machte sich nicht mal die Mühe ihn abzuwehren, er   
drehte nur leicht den Oberkörper ein und der Schlag ging ins Leere. Dann   
ließ er den Handrücken seiner geballten Faust ins Gesicht seines Gegners   
krachen. Der andere heulte auf und schlug die Hände vor seine blutende   
Nase.   
Die anderen Beiden kamen erst gar nicht zum Angriff. Ranma schnellte einen   
Schritt vor, kickte dem einen mit einem Halbkreistritt durch die Visage, dann   
duckte er sich und trat aus der Drehung mit noch immer dem gleichen Bein dem   
anderen die Füße unterm Leib weg. Noch bevor dieser zu Boden fiel vollendete   
Ranma die Drehung und trat mit dem anderen Bein ein zweites Mal zu. Der   
Schläger flog ein paar Meter durch die Luft und blieb dann regungslos liegen. 

Dann bückte er sich und zerrte den ersten mit der blutenden Nase an seinem   
Hemd in die Höhe, so das dessen Füße in der Luft baumelten. "Ich hoffe ich   
habe mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt," zischte Ranma ihn an. "Ab heute weht   
hier ein anderen Wind. Ranma Saotome ist nicht mehr der gleiche wie früher.   
Das können du und deine Kumpel sich hinter die Ohren schreiben, klar?" 

"S-s-sicher. S-s-sonnenklar," stammelte der andere. 

Verachtend ließ in Ranma fallen, nahm seine Schultasche und ging. Als er   
außer Sichtweite war ließ er die Spannung von sich abfallen uns seufzte. Er   
haßte diese Art von Menschen. Und er haßte sein anderes Ich das er sowas   
hatte mit sich machen lassen. Und er haßte sich selber, weil es gegen seine   
Prinzipien ging Schwächere zusammenzuschlagen.   
Und letztendlich haßte er diesen Körper. Obwohl er den Kampf mit Bravour   
gemeistert hatte, so war Ranma doch einen völlig anderen Standart gewohnt. 

Ich brauche einen vernünftigen Trainer und Partner. Möglichst jemanden der   
mich nicht kennt,> dachte er. Pops würde es auffallen wenn ich plötzlich   
mit meinem Können anfange. Und Ranko will aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Aber   
wen könnte ich nehmen?> 

Ranma war fast schon wieder Zuhause angekommen als ihm die ideale Idee kam.   
Seine Familie war nicht die einzige die Musabetsu Kakuto trainierte. Soun   
unterrichtete im gleichen Stil.   
Ranma grinste breit als er umdrehte und zur nächsten Staßenbahnstation eilte.   
Er würde sofort den Tendos einen Besuch abstatten. Von dem was er wußte   
kannten sie ihn in dieser Welt nicht, und auch das Verlobungsversprechen   
schien hier nicht zu existieren, sonst wäre er längst mit einer der   
Tendo-Schwestern verlobt. Wahrscheinlich mit Nabiki, so wie ich mein anderes   
Ich einschätze,> dachte er schaudernd. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war Ranma in dem ihm so vertrauten Standteil.   
Während er durch die Straßen von Nerima ging versuchte er sich die passenden   
Worte zurechtzulegen. Er wollte unbedingt einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.   
Vor allem bei Akane. Wenn hier wirklich alles so ist wie es bei mir war,   
dann hat sich Akane die letzten zwei Jahre gegen Kuno und ihre Mitschüler   
wehren müssen. Oh mann, hoffentlich rastet sie nicht aus wenn sie einen   
Jungen in ihrem Haus sieht...> 

Er bog um die letzte Ecke in die Straße, wo das Tendo-Dojo stand, und blieb   
entsetzt stehen. Es fehlte. 

Das Tendo-Dojo war nicht da. 

Er sah sich um, aber die Straße stimmte. Es sah auch alles genau so aus wie   
es sollte. Nur das Dojo war nicht da. Statt dessen standen auf dem Grundstück   
jetzt zwei normale Einfamilienhäuser. 

Eine ganze Weile stand Ranma mit dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf der Straße   
und starrte. Dann fiel ihm ein das ihn Starren nicht weiterbrachte, und so   
entschied er sich was dagegen zu tun.   
Er ging zu einem der Häuser wo sonst das Dojo stand und klopfte. Eine junge   
Frau mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm öffnete ihm. 

"Ja, was gibt es?" fragte sie Ranma. 

"Uhm, ich wollte nicht stöhren, aber ich suche eine Trainingshalle. Die   
Tendo Trainingshalle für Schlägereien aller Art. Sie soll hier irgendwo in   
der Nähe sein, könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen wo?" 

"Nein, tut mir leid, ich fürchte nicht." Die junge Mutter wechselte ihr Kind   
in den anderen Arm. "Ich bin selber erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen und   
kenne mich hier noch nicht so gut aus." 

"Oh! Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Einen schönen Abend noch."   
Ranma verbeugte sich höflich und ging wieder. Hmm, komisch. Frage ich halt   
die anderen.> 

Er ging zum zweiten Haus auf dem Grundstück und klopfte an. Diesmal öffnete   
ihm eine alte verschrumpelte Oma. 

"Ja, was kann ich dir antun?" krächzte diese. 

Antun?> wunderte sich Ranma. "Öh, ich bin auf der Suche nach der Tendo   
Trainingshalle für Schlägereien aller Art. Können Sie mir sagen wo ich sie   
finde?" 

Oma kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Hmm, Tendo sagst du? Nie   
gehört. Bist du dir sicher das du im richtigen Stadtteil bist?" 

"Ja, absolut sicher. Es sollte eigentlich genau hier sein." 

"Nein, du mußt dich irren," sagte Oma. "Ich wohne hier schon seit fast   
sechzig Jahren, aber einen Tendo hat es hier nie gegeben." 

"Oh! Dann entschuldigen Sie vielmals, und danke für die Auskunft." Ranma   
ging wieder. Muß total senil sein, die Alte. Sicher hat sie die Tendos   
nur vergessen.> 

Leider waren auch Ranmas andere Versuche erfolglos. Wo er auch fragte,   
niemand schien die Tendos zu kennen. Sogar die Chiropraxis von Tofu Ono   
war da, aber als Ranma nach Kasumi fragte schüttelte der Doktor nur ratlos   
den Kopf. 

Entmutigt und mit einer Wolke voller Trübsal über dem Kopf machte sich Ranma   
auf den Rückweg. Er mußte auf anderem Weg herausfinden wo Akane war.   
Irgendwie. Irgendwo. Es 'mußte' eine Möglichkeit geben. 

PLATSCH 

Ranma wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf Frau Watanabe,   
die wie üblich dabei war den Gehweg zu gießen. Sogar die ist hier,> dachte   
er. Alles paßt. Die Schule, Tofu, und ich bin mir sicher das sogar die   
Kunos hier sind. Nur das Dojo fehlt.> 

Nachdenklich sah er in den Himmel. Es war spät, die Sonne hatte schon den   
Horizont berührt. Ranma beschloß es morgen weiter zu versuchen und ging   
zur S-Bahn-Station. 

Es war draußen schon dunkel als er endlich zu Hause ankam. Seine Mutter   
machte ihm die Tür auf. "Ranma! Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag?" fragte   
sie besorgt. "Ich habe schon gedacht das dir was passiert ist." 

"Es ist nichts," murmelte Ranma niedergeschlagen. "Ich habe nur nach ... nach   
einer alten Freundin gesucht. Mehr nicht." 

Nodoka entging die Stimmung ihres Sohnes. "Eine Freundin? Soso, davon weiß   
ich ja gar nichts," meinte sie verschmitzt. "Wie sieht sie denn aus? Ist sie   
hübsch? Wie lange kennst du sie schon?" 

Ranma wehrte die Fragen ab. "Jetzt nicht, Mom. Ich bin müde. Ich erzähle dir   
alles morgen, aber laß mich jetzt erst in ruhe." Er schlich nach oben in sein   
Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich ab. 

"Und ich habe schon befürchtet er wird nie erwachsen. Mein kleiner Ranchan   
hat eine Freundin. Wie männlich von ihm." 

############################################################################# 

_=> ein paar Tage später; in den Straßen von Juuban_

Ranko war nicht glücklich. Das Wetter war mies, der Wind war kalt, und sie   
hatte schon wieder nur schlechte Noten geschrieben. Und das obwohl Ami ihr   
geholfen hatte.   
Zu allem Überfluß mußte sie jetzt auch noch ihrem blöden Bruder 'Gesellschaft   
leisten', wie Nodoka es ausgedrückt hatte. 

Nein, Ranko war wirklich nicht glücklich. 

Ranma ging es nicht besser. Er hatte noch immer keine Spur von den Tendos   
finden können. Die letzten Tage hatte er so verzweifelt wie erfolglos   
gesucht, und war jeden Abend etwas depressiver nach Hause gekommen.   
Und zu allem Überfluß hatte seine Mutter ihm auch noch seine blöde Schwester   
mitgeschickt, 'um ihn etwas aufzuheitern' wie Nodoka es ausgedrückt hatte. 

Beide Geschwister niesten simultan, und beide hatten simultan den gleichen   
Gedanken. Irgend jemand muß schlecht über mich denken.> 

Ranma hatte schließlich genug vom ziellosen herumlaufen, und betrat das   
nächstbeste Geschäft. Ranko folgte ihm. 

Der Laden war eine alte Bücherei, zumindest sah es danach aus. Es war   
dämmerig hier drin, überall lagen Bücher herum, und auf einigen Stapeln hatte   
sich bereits eine Staubschicht gebildet. 

War ja klar das der Klugscheißer in so eine Bude gehen muß,> schnaubte   
Ranko in Gedanken. Typisch für ihn.> Sie betrachtete Büchereien als ihre   
persönlichen Feinde, sie bekam immer ein ungutes Gefühl darin, und war sich   
sicher das Ranma absichtlich hier rein gegangen war um sie zu ärgern. 

Allerdings fühlte sie sich hier drin noch unwohler als üblich. Vielleicht   
weil sie ohnehin schon schlechte Laune hatte, aber es konnte auch daran   
liegen die Menschen alle bewußtlos auf dem Boden lagen.   
Hier ist was oberfaul,> dachte sie, griff in ihre Jackentasche und   
umklammerte ein zylinderförmiges Objekt darin. Jetzt schlug auch ihr   
Gefahrensinn Alarm. "Ranma," rief sie, "hier stimmt was nicht. Machen wir das   
wir hier wegkommen." 

"Wollte ich auch grade vorschlagen," sagte Ranma neben ihr. Ranko bekam fast   
einen Herzinfarkt, sie hatte nicht gehört das er wieder zurückgekommen war. 

"Wollte ich auch grade Vorschlagen," wiederholte er noch einmal, "aber ich   
glaube 'das da' hat etwas dagegen." Damit deutete er hinter Ranko, in   
Richtung Tür. 

Das rothaarige Mädchen drehte sich um, und ihre Befürchtungen wurden   
bestätigt. In der Tür stand etwas, das aussah wie eine Vampir im   
Bücherkostüm. 

Eine sehr häßliche Vampirfrau in einem viel zu engen Bücherkostüm. 

"Was denn wollt ihr schon gehen?" krächzte das Wesen. "Habt ihr denn schon   
genug gelesen für heute?" 

Eine sehr häßliche Vampirfrau in einem viel zu engen Bücherkostüm, die zudem   
noch eine völlig unpassende Stimme hatte. 

Ranma stellte sich vor seine Schwester und reckte arrogant das Kinn vor. "Ich   
schlage vor du läßt und gehen, und ich verzichte im Gegenzug darauf deinen   
Arsch bis zum Mond zu kicken." 

"Aha, ein ungehorsamer Schüler," grölte der Buchvampir. "Dann wird es Zeit   
das ich dir Manieren beibringe." Sie holte einen langen Zeigestab hervor und   
schlug nach ihm. 

Ranma wollte nach links ausweichen, aber bevor er das tun konnte griff ihn   
Ranko und zog ihn statt dessen nach rechts. "Hör zu, Klugscheißer. Ich lenke   
das Vieh ab, und du machst das du hier wegkommst." Entschlossen drehte sie   
sich zu dem Gegner um. "Wenn hier jemand schlechte Manieren hat dann bist du   
das. Komm doch her und hol mich." 

"Ich habe euch gewarnt." Der Buchvampir stieß die Hände nach vorne, und   
duzende von rasiermesserscharfen Papierblättern flogen auf das Mädchen zu.   
"Hahaha, setzt euch hin und lest. Denn lesen bringt Wissen, und Wissen ist   
Macht." 

Ranko sprang mit einem Salto über den Angriff hinweg und landete mit einem   
Kick im Gesicht des Monsters, welches zu Boden ging. "Jetzt Ranma. Mach das   
du raus kommst," rief sie. 

"Warum sollte ich? Zu zweit haben wir bessere Chancen gegen das ... das ...   
Was immer das ist." 

"Red nicht! Raus!" 

"Nein!" 

Der Dämon holte ein Buch von der Größe des Staßenverzeichnisses von Manhatten   
hervor und schlug Ranko damit nieder. "Ha! Siehst du wie niederschmetternd   
Wissen sein kann?" 

Ranma packte den Vampir am Arm und warf ihn mit einem Judogriff in die   
andere Ecke des Raumes. Dann half er seiner Schwester auf die Füße. "Der Weg   
ist frei. Schnell weg hier, den Rest erledige ich." 

"Was heißt hier 'du'?" protestierte Ranko. "'Ich' bin der Martial Artist in   
der Familie." 

"Und 'ich' bin der Ältere. Also habe ich die Verantwortung." 

"Aha, so ist das." Sie verschränkte die Arme. "Kaum hat Herr Klugscheißer   
seine ersten Trainingsstunden hinter sich, schon glaubt er, er wäre Superman." 

Ranma imitierte die Haltung seiner Schwester. "Ich habe auf jeden Fall mehr   
Chancen gegen dieses Vieh als unsere Frau Machoweib hier." 

"ACH JA?" 

"JA!" 

"Hey, werdet ihr wohl aufhören mich zu ignorieren?" beschwerte sich der   
Buchvampir. 

"KLAPPE HALTEN!" brüllten ihn die Teens an und stritten sich weiter. 

Der weibliche Vampir in dem viel zu engen Bücherkostüm, und mit der völlig   
unpassenden Stimme war nun richtig sauer. Sie hob die Hände über den Kopf   
und rief: "Ihr werdet ja sehen was ihr davon habt. IQ-Attacke." 

KABLOOIE 

Eine gewaltige Schockwelle durchfuhr die Bücherei, fegte die Geschwister   
von den Füßen und hüllte alles in eine dichte Staubwolke. 

Ranko hustete und stolperte weiter in den Raum hinein, weg von Ranma. Sie   
holte grinsend ein stiftförmiges Objekt aus ihrer Jackentasche. Ha, der   
Youma hat sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben als er alles vernebelt   
hatte. Jetzt wo mich Ranma nicht sehen kann, kann ich mich endlich-> 

"Hey, Ranko, was bist du immer noch hier drin?" hustete ihr Bruder als er   
aus dem Nebel auftauchte. Ranko hätte ihm am liebsten eine reingeschlagen. 

Als der Staub sich legte und die Sicht wieder besser wurde stand das   
dämonische Wesen in angeberischer Pose in der Mitte des halbzerstörten   
Raumes. "Harharhar, jetzt werdet ihr dafür büßen, das ihr zu faul zum   
lesen gewesen wart," lachte sie dreckig. "Schaut und staunt, und fürchtet   
euch vor meiner geballten Intelligenz. Und wenn ich mit euch fertig bin werde   
ich mir eure Energie holen, und dann werde ich-" 

"Gar nichts wirst du," unterbrach sie eine Stimme. "Uranus, flieg!" 

"Neptun, flieg!" rief eine zweite Stimme. 

Eine gelbe und eine grüne Kugel aus magischer Energie kamen aus verschiedenen   
Richtungen angeflogen und trafen den Dämon. Das Wesen brüllte auf, dann   
desintegrierte es zu Staub. 

Zwei junge Frauen landeten elegant vor Ranma und Ranko. Beide hatten weiße,   
badeanzugähnliche Kostüme an, dazu viel zu knappe Miniröcke, die eine in   
gelb, die andere in grün. Dazu farblich passende Schleifen auf dem Rücken   
und ellenbogenlange Handschuhe. 

"Ich bin Sailor Neptun," sagte die eine mit dem grünen Rock. Sie hatte   
außerdem schulterlanges, leicht gewelltes Haar in der gleichen Farbe. "Ich   
hoffe es ist euch nichts passiert?" fragte sie besorgt, "wir haben uns zwar   
beeilt, konnten aber leider nicht eher hier sein." 

"Ach was, kein Problem," protzte Ranma. "Wir waren selber grade dabei dieses   
Ding zu vertrimmen." 

"Überschätz dich nicht," sagte die andere Sailorkriegerin mit dem gelben   
Rock. Sie hatte kurze blonde Haare und machte einen eher burschikosen   
Eindruck. "Auch wenn die Youmas nur Überbleibsel sind, so sind sie noch   
immer gefährlich. Überlaß solche Dinge lieber uns." 

Beide warfen noch einen irgendwie komischen Blick auf Ranko, welche darunter   
ein Stück zu schrumpfen schien, dann verschwanden sie auf die gleiche Weise   
wie sie gekommen waren. 

Die Saotome-Geschwister standen noch eine Weile in dem zerstörten Gebäude.   
Nach und nach wachten alle bewußtlosen Menschen auf und gingen. Schließlich   
taten sie das Gleiche, beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. 

Ranma war mies drauf. Er hatte gehofft das sein Leben endlich friedlich   
werden würde. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen. In Nerima hatte er oft davon   
gehört, das es in Juuban genauso viel Chaos gab. Nicht in Form von   
streitenden Martial Artisten, aber mit leichtbekleideten Superheldinnen die   
angeblich gegen Dämonen aus anderen Dimensionen kämpften. Er hatte es nie   
geglaubt, aber so wie es aussah war es die Wahrheit. 

Ranko war in der gleichen Stimmung. Youmas wie der von eben liefen leider   
immer noch frei herum, auch wenn die Verursacher selber längst eliminiert   
waren. Wenn Ranma schreiend davongelaufen wäre wie es sich gehörte, Ranko   
hätte den Buchvampir ohne Probleme plattmachen können. Aber der Klugscheißer   
mußte ja den Helden spielen.   
Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zu dem Tag wo sie das erste Mal mit   
ihrem Schicksal konfrontiert wurde... 

############################################################################# 

_=> Juuban Einkaufszentrum; ein Jahr früher_

Ranko sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon spät. Ihre Mutter würde sich Sorgen   
machen wenn sie wieder so lange wegbleiben würde. Dabei bin ich doch kein   
kleines Kind mehr,> beschwerte sie sich in Gedanken. 

Trotzdem wollte sie Nodoka nicht unnötig verärgern. Ranko hängte das   
Sommerkleid, welches sie sich grade ausgesucht hatte, und bezahlte es an der   
Kasse. Dann fuhr sie mit der Rolltreppe hinunter zum Erdgeschoß des   
Kaufhauses.   
Außerdem bin ich eine der besten Kämpferinnen die es hier in Juuban gibt,   
wenn mir jemand was will wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben.> Mit diesem   
Gedanken erreichte sie das unterste Stockwerk, als ihr Gefahrensinn Alarm   
schlug. 

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ranko konnte es spüren. Hier war etwas Böses, und es   
zerrte an ihren Kräften. Sie ließ die Einkaufstasche fallen, ging in   
Kampfstellung und sah sich mißtrauisch um.   
Zuerst dachte sie das das gesamte Erdgeschoß verlassen wäre, dann sah sie   
das alle Menschen ohnmächtig am Boden lagen. 

"Hiä Hiä, ein neues Opfer, und wie viel Energie sie hat." Als Ranko sich   
umdrehte sah sie etwas, das wie eine Mumie ohne Bandagen aussah. Das Wesen   
hatte Fingernägel, die unbedingt mal geschnitten werden müßten, und kam   
langsam auf sie zu. "Gib mir deine Energie, ich brauche sie um unsere   
Herrscherin wiederzuerwecken." 

Ranko wich langsam zurück. "Tja, Pech gehabt, ich brauche meine Energie   
auch." 

"Gib sie heeeeeer," kreischte die nackte Mumie und schoß auf Ranko zu. Diese   
wartete bis zum letzten Augenblick, dann empfing sie den Gegner mit einer   
schnellen Combo. 

Die Mumie fiel zwar hin, stand aber sofort wieder auf und machte keinen   
sonderlich beschädigten Eindruck. "Hiä Hiä, es ist sinnlos sich zu wehren.   
Ihr Menschen könnt mir nichts anhaben. Mach dir keine Hoffnung." 

"Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, das solltest du wissen," rief Ranko, und griff   
an. Aber ihre Gegnerin war schneller und wich den Schlägen mühelos aus. 

"HALT!" 

Die Stimme war weder besonders laut, noch besonders befehlend, trotzdem   
hielten beide Kämpferinnen inne und suchten den Ursprung. 

Im Eingang des Kaufhauses stand eine Siluette, im Hintergrund war der   
Vollmond zu sehen. (Was physikalisch zwar unmöglich war aber trotzdem   
eindrucksvoll wirkte) 

"Jeder Mensch hat das Recht sich Kleidung kaufen zu dürfen," sagte der   
Schatten. "Es ist entspannend, und es macht Spaß in den ganzen schönen Sachen   
herumzuwühlen. Du hast nicht das Recht ihnen diese Freude zu nehmen." Der   
Schatten machte ein paar komische Bewegungen. "Ich stehe für Liebe und   
Gerechtigkeit. Ich bin SailorMoon." 

Ein zweiter Schatten sprang neben den ersten und machte die gleichen   
lächerlichen Bewegungen. "Und ich bin SailorMerkur." Beide riefen   
zusammen: "Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen." 

Der Winkel des Lichteinfalls änderte sich, und aus den zwei Schatten wurden   
zwei Mädchen in einer Mischung aus Schuluniform und Badeanzug. (Ich spare mir   
mal die Beschreibungen, wir alle wisse wie Moon und Merkur aussehen) 

Auf Rankos Hinterkopf bildete sich ein großer Schweißtropfen. "Was seid   
ihr? Die örtliche Theatergruppe?" 

Der Youma war weitaus weniger beeindruckt und lachte schrill. "Hiä Hiä, ich   
habe dich schon erwartet, SailorMoon. Ich werde dich umbringen und mir deine   
Energie holen." 

Sie rannte auf die Senshi zu. Diese nahm ihren Stirnreif ab und warf ihn mit   
den Worten: "Mondstein, flieg und sieg!" Das Tiara verwandelte sich in einen   
Diskus und flog los. 

Der Mumien-Youma fing ihn ohne Probleme auf, verbog ihn und warf ihn weg.   
"Ha, glaubst du wirklich du könntest mich mit solchen Spielereien besiegen?"   
spottete sie. 

SailorMerkur war währenddessen dabei die Schwachstelle des Gegners zu   
analysieren. Als sie sah das SailorMoons Angriff fehlschlug bereitete sie   
ihre eigene Attacke vor, aber der Youma griff sich Ranko und würgte sie. "An   
deiner Stelle würde ich das sein lassen, Merkur. Sonst töte ich sie." Mumie   
hielt Ranko wie ein Schild vor sich und drückte ihre Kehle weiter zu. 

Ranko strampelte mit den Beinen. "Laß mich los," keuchte sie und versuchte   
nach hinten zu schlagen. Erfolglos. 

Als Rankos Bewegungen langsamer wurden, begann ein merkwürdiges Symbol auf   
ihrer Stirn zu leuchten. Es war ein Kreis, mit fünf davon ausgehenden   
Strahlen, ähnlich einer Sonne.   
Eine schwarze Katze mit einem halbmondförmigen Symbol auf dem Kopf kam aus   
dem Schatten. "Ami, siehst du das? Sie ist eine unserer Gefährtinnen. Ihr   
müßt sie retten." 

"Ja, habe ich schon bemerkt," erwiderte Merkur. "Aber wie sollen wir sie da   
rausbekommen? Wenn wir näherkommen wird der Youma sie erwürgen." 

"Das ist doch ganz einfach," meinte die Katze. "Einer von euch lenkt sie ab,   
und der andere schleicht sich von hinten an und rettet sie." 

SailorMoon fühlte sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. "Was?   
Wer? Ich?" fragte sie. "Oh nein nein nein, ich kann das überhaupt nicht,"   
wehrte sie ab. 

"Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, du mußt es tun," sagte Merkur. 

"Muß ich nicht," sagte Moon und nahm die schwarze Katze auf den Arm. "Es war   
Lunas Vorschlag, also wird Luna sie auch ablenken." Und damit warf sie das Tier.   
Genau in das Gesicht des Youmas. 

Die Katze kreischte, und der Youma kreischte genauso als er die Krallen spürte.   
Ranko wurde losgelassen und fiel keuchend zu Boden. Moon und Merkur   
eilten zu ihr und brachten sie in Sicherheit. 

"Und was jetzt?" fragte die blonde Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. 

Die blauhaarige Kriegerin für das gleiche zuckte die Schultern. "Wir sollten   
sie dazu bringen sich zu verwandeln, zu dritt haben wir sicher mehr Chancen   
den Youma zu besiegen." Sie stoppte kurz als das wütende Katzenfauchen lauter   
wurde. "Aber Luna hat noch ihren Henshin-Pen," sagte sie dann. 

Beide Mädchen sahen sich an. "LUNA!" riefen sie und eilten der Katze zu   
Hilfe. Nachdem sie Luna aus den Klauen des Youma befreit hatten (obwohl es   
andersrum besser gepaßt hätte) versteckten sie sich wieder zwischen den   
Kleiderständern bei Ranko. 

Das rothaarige Mädchen war inzwischen wieder zu Atem gekommen und sah die   
Senshi verwundert an. "Usagi? Ami?" fragte sie. "Was macht ihr denn hier?   
Und warum seid ihr so komisch angezogen?" 

"Ehehehe, du mußt und verwechseln," stotterte Moon. "Ich bin SailorMoon, und   
das ist SailorMerkur. Wir sind die Kriegerinnen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit." 

"Red kein Blech Usagi. Ihr geht beide in meine Klasse, meint ihr ich erkenne   
euch nicht?" 

Moon und Merkur tauschten Blicke. "Eigentlich sollte unser magisches Tarnfeld   
verhindern das uns jemand erkennt," sagte dann letztere. 

"Ja, irgendwas ist da," gab Ranko zu. "Aber eure Aura verrät euch." 

Inzwischen hatte Luna wieder ihre Sinne eingesammelt. Sie holte tief Luft   
und brüllte Bunny an: "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MICH SO DURCH DIE LUFT ZU WERFEN?   
MIR HÄTTE WER WEISS WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNEN UND mbrlfmbrm" 

Moon hielt ihr schnell den Mund zu. "Pschhhht, sonst hört uns der Youma   
noch," zischte sie. 

"Ach ja, das Vieh haben wir ja auch noch," meinte Ranko und kratzte sich am   
Hinterkopf. "Was machen wir dagegen?" 

Luna schlug einen Salto in der Luft, und ein füllerähnlicher Gegenstand fiel   
zu Boden. "Hier, nimm ihn," sagte sie, "halte ihn hoch und rufe: Macht der   
Sonne, verwandle mich." 

"Warum sollte ich so etwas bescheuertes sagen sollen?" 

"Frag nicht, tu´s einfach." 

Ranko nahm den Stift und tat wie geheißen. Mann ist das peinlich.> "Macht   
der Sonne, verwandle mich." 

Ein gleißendes licht umgab sie, und sie spürte wie sie vom Boden abhob. Ihre   
Kleidung löste sich auf, und Feuer tanzte um sie herum. Die Flammen   
schmiegten sich an ihren Körper ohne zu brennen, und wurden zu einer Art   
Uniform. Ein weißer Boddy wie ein Badeanzug, dazu ein Minirock in strahlenden   
Gelb. Kniehohe Stiefel und unterarmlange Handschuhe in der gleichen Farbe.   
Als Ranko wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte spürte sie, wie eine nie gekannte   
Kraft sie durchfloß. Sie fühlte sich als könne sie Bäume ausreißen. 

Luna blicke zufrieden auf das Ergebnis. "Ab sofort bist du die Kriegerin der   
Sonne, Sailor Sol." 

SailorSol sah an sich hinunter und zog nervös an ihrem Rock. "Der ist viel zu   
kurz," beschwerte sie sich, "da kann jeder druntergucken." 

"Aber ein längerer Rock würde dich nur in deiner Bewegungsfreiheit   
einschränken," erklärte die Katze. "Außerdem ist die Mode schon ein paar   
tausend Jahre alt, also beschwer dich nicht." 

Jede weitere Konversation wurde unterbrochen, als der Kleiderständer hinter   
dem sich die Senshi versteckt hatten hochgehoben wurde. "Hiä Hiä Hiä, habe   
ich euch." 

Mit einem Kreischen liefen die Mädchen in alle Richtungen davon. He Moment   
Mal. Warum laufe ich denn?> wunderte sich SailorSol. Ich bin ein Martial   
Artist, ich muß den Leuten helfen.> Mit rauchenden Hacken kam sie zum stehen   
und lief zurück. Dann sprang sie und kickte den Dämon in die häßliche Visage. 

Nackte Mumie hielt sich grunzend die Nase. "Das wirst du bereuen." 

SailorSol spannte sich für einen weiteren Angriff, brach dann aber ab. Einer   
inneren Stimme folgend hob sie den Arm und zeigte auf den Youma. Ein   
rötliches Leuchten sammelte sich in ihrer Hand. Sie spührte wie eine   
gewalltige Kraft sie durchflutete, und wie ihr Worte in den Sinn kamen.   
Ohne darüber nachzudenken rief sie: "Magmaball, flieg und brenne!" 

Die magische Attacke traf, und die Mumie ging in Flammen auf. Dann zerfiel   
sie zu Asche. 

SailorMoon und Merkur kamen angelaufen. "Das hast du toll gemacht," freute   
sich Moon, "endlich haben wir eine weitere Partnerin." 

Sol starrte auf ihre Hände. "Was war das?" fragte sie. "Diese Attacke. Es war   
gar nicht heiß. Wie habe ich das gemacht?" 

"Es war ein magischer Angriff," erklärte Merkur. "Wir alle haben solche   
Attacken. Sie sind auch nötig, wenn wir unsere Feinde besiegen wollen." 

SailorSol nickte, noch immer überrascht. Aber sie war auch glücklich. Mit   
diesen neuen Kräften würde sie viele Menschen beschützen können, und war   
genau das nicht die Aufgabe eines Martial Artist? 

Von diesem Tag an war ihr Leben nicht mehr das selbe... 

############################################################################# 

_=> Gegenwart; ein paar Tage nach dem Zwischenfall in der Bücherei_

Genma kam von seiner Arbeit wieder. Er hängte den Mantel an den Kleiderhaken,   
zog die Jacke seines Büroanzuges ebenfalls aus und lockerte seine Krawatte.   
Zufällig fiel sein Blick dabei auf den Wandkalender. Mitten in der Bewegung   
stoppte der kahlköpfige Martial Artist, und ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich   
sich auf sein Gesicht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er die Schultern hängen,   
nahm den Schlips ganz ab und öffnete den obersten Hemdknopf. Dann ging er in   
die Küche. 

Nodoka war grade am saubermachen als ihr Mann ins Zimmer kam. Genma holte   
eine Flasche Sake aus dem Schrank, goß sich ein Glas ein und setzte sich an   
den Tisch. 

"Bist du noch immer nicht darüber hinweggekommen?" fragte Nodoka besorgt. Sie   
legte den Lappen beiseite und setzte sich zu ihm. Genma nahm nur einen   
weiteren Zug aus seinem Glas.   
"Genma, bitte," sagte Nodoka so ruhig wie möglich und griff nach seiner Hand.   
"Es ist nun schon fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Willst du dich den Rest deines   
Lebens damit herumplagen?" 

Genma drehte unschlüssig sein Glas in den Händen. "Es war meine Schuld,"   
seufzte er. "Ich hätte schneller sein müssen. Besser. Mutiger. Statt dessen   
war ich schwach und feige." 

"Nichts ist falsch daran Angst zu haben," tröstete Nodoka. "Du wußtest ganz   
genau welchen Gegner ihr hattet, und das er sich wehren würde. Dein Freund   
kannte die Gefahr so gut wie du." 

"Das macht ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig." Genma leerte das Glas und wollte   
sich wieder einschenken, aber Nodoka nahm ihm die Flasche weg. 

"Genug von der Trübsalblaserei," sagte sie streng. "Wo ist denn der   
unerschütterliche Krieger den ich damals geheiratet habe?" 

"Der hat heute Urlaub," gab Genma trocken wieder. Dann schüttelte er seine   
Traurigkeit ab und stand auf. "Zieh dich um, wir gehen zum Friedhof,"   
entschied er dann, "ich hole die Kinder." 

Noch bevor Nodoka etwas sagen konnte war Genma auf dem weg ins obere   
Stockwerk. "Ranma! Ranko! Wo seid ihr?" hörte man ihn rufen. 

Ranma saß an seinem Schreibtisch und zerbrach sich den Kopf über seine   
Hausaufgaben, als sein Vater hereinkam. "Ranma, kommst du bitte mal runter?" 

Dann ging Genma ins nächste Zimmer. "Ranko, würdest du...?" Der Raum war   
leer. "Ranko? Ranko!" rief der ältere Saotome durchs Haus. "Verdammt, wo   
steckt dieses Mädchen nur wieder?" 

"Ich geh sie holen," bot Ranma an. Er wußte ganz genau wo seine Schwester   
war. Als der Junge nach draußen in den Garten ging konnte er schon ihre   
Schreie im Dojo hören. 

Ranko hielt in ihrer Kata inne als ihr Bruder das Dojo betrat. "Wenn du so   
weitermachst werden dich die Jungs bald für ein Machoweib halten," meinte   
dieser spitz. 

"Was interessiert es mich was die Jungs über mich denken," gab sie zurück.   
"Was willst du?" 

"Ich gar nichts. Pops sucht nach dir." 

Ranko nickte und folgte ihrem Bruder. Als sie ins Haus kamen saßen Genma   
und Nodoka am Tisch und warteten. 

Genma wollte etwas sagen, aber Ranko schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Dad, wenn du   
es gewagt haben solltest mich gegen meinen Willen mit jemanden zu verloben   
den ich gar nicht kenne, dann..." Sie ließ die Drohung hängen. 

"Dich gegen deinen Willen verloben? Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" fragte   
Genma verwirrt. "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde so etwas Dummes tun?" gab er   
leicht gekränkt von sich. (Ranma nickte, und im restlichen Multiversum   
niesten mehrere Leute) 

Ranko blinzelte und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich ... ich weiß nicht," sagte sie   
unsicher. "Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl das das jetzt kommen würde." (Eine   
Gruppe anderer Leute im Multiversum mußte niesen) 

"Was wolltest du uns denn jetzt sagen, Pops?" fragte Ranma dazwischen. 

Genma hörte auf Ranko zweifelnd anzusehen und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.   
"Zieht euch an. Wir machen einen Spaziergang zum Friedhof." 

Während Ranma angestrengt überlegte was sein Vater auf dem Friedhof wollte,   
warf Ranko einen Blick aufs Datum. Oh toll,> verdrehte sie die Augen, jedes   
Jahr der gleiche Ärger.> 

Kurz darauf machte Familie Saotome einen friedlichen Spaziergang durch   
Juuban. 

"Ranko, komm sofort da vom Zaun runter," befahl Nodoka. 

"Warum?" 

"Weil es sich für eine junge Dame nicht gehört auf Zäunen zu laufen." 

"Laß sie doch, Mom." Ranma warf einen schelmischen Blick zu seiner Schwester.   
"Sie ist halt ein kleines Machoweib." 

"Und du bist ein großer Klugscheißer," tönte es von oben zurück. 

Jedenfalls für Saotome-verhältnisse friedlich.   
Der Rest des Weges verlief in ähnlicher Weise. Erst als alle den Friedhof   
erreichten brachen die Streitereien ab. Beinahe als ob die Anwesenheit des   
Todes die Stimmung dämpfte. Ein völlig irrationaler Gedanke, aber trotzdem   
hatte Ranma ein ungutes Gefühl.   
Als ob bald etwas passiert das ihm nicht gefallen würde. 

Alle vier Personen gingen andächtig zwischen den Gräbern hindurch, bis Genma   
vor einer bestimmten Stätte stehen blieb. Es war ein altes, unauffälliges   
Grab. Er nahm seine Brille ab, kniete nieder und schloß die Augen. 

Ranko seufzte innerlich. Dieser Ablauf war schon fast zu einem Ritual   
geworden, das sich jedes Jahr an diesem Tag wiederholte. Hoffentlich kommt   
Ami heute auch wieder,> dachte sie mürrisch, sonst hänge ich hier die   
nächsten Stunden alleine rum.> 

Ranma hingegen wunderte sich immer noch was sie hier eigentlich wollten. Und   
er hatte seinen Vater auch noch nie so ernst erlebt. Hier ist Pops wirklich   
völlig anders als ich ihn kenne.> Er sah zu seiner Mutter, dann zu seiner   
Schwester. Beide Frauen schienen Genmas Verhalten zu respektieren, die eine   
mit mehr, die andere mit weniger Geduld. 

Ungeduldig wippte Ranma auf dem Fußballen hin und her und fragte sich wie   
lange das noch dauern würde. Mehr aus Langeweile sah er sich das Grabmahl   
genauer an. 

Sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe als er den Namen las der dort eingraviert war. 

Soun Tendo.   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors:   


Entschuldigung das dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte   
einen akuten Anfall von Ryogaritis und konnte meinen Computer nicht mehr   
wiederfinden. Als Entschädigung habe ich die Geschichte mit einem kleinen   
Cliffhänger enden lassen.   
Keine Angst, in Kapitel 4 werden einige Geheimnisse aufgeklärt. Wir erfahren   
was es mit Soun Tendos Tod auf sich hat, und warum Ranmas Suche nach Akane   
bislang erfolglos blieb. 

Dies ist ein alternatives Universum zu SailorMoon. Im Gegensatz zur original   
Serie gibt es hier Ranko alias SailorSol. Sie ist nach SailorMerkur und   
kurz vor SailorMars als Senshi der Sonne dazugestoßen. Ansonsten ist in der   
Serie alles recht ähnlich verlaufen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind die   
inneren Kriegerinnen und Ranko ca. sechzehn Jahre alt. 

Von der Zeitlinie her befinden wir uns nach der Super-S Staffel. Alle   
Senshi sind da, auch Hotaru, Setsuna und (leider) 'Puddinghaar' Chibi-Usa.   
Die Geschichte mit Galaxia und den Starlights wurde bis auf weiteres   
verschoben, aber keine Angst. Wie es sich für ein AU gehört werden wir bald   
neue Gegner kennenlernen.   
Und mit diesen werden die Senshi nicht ganz so einfach fertig werden können. 

Was die Ranma-Zeitlinie angeht, die gibt es hier nicht. Nichts aus dem Manga   
ist passiert. Nur Ranma selbst kennt die Ereignisse, bis zu Saffron und noch   
ein paar Monate mehr. Er ist mittlerweile achtzehn Jahre alt.   
Natürlich läuft auch der Rest der Nerima-Nutso-Squad hier rum, nur hat von   
ihnen keiner Ranma oder einen anderen des Ranmaversums je getroffen. Aber   
wie es sich für ein Crossover gehört werden wir sicher bald den einen oder   
anderen von ihnen wiedersehen. 

Über Kritik, Kommentare und Anregungen aller Art würde ich mich freuen. Auch   
wenn es nur ein einfaches "Hallo, ich habe deine Geschichte gelesen" ist.   
Wenn grade keine Commentsbox in der Nähe ist schreibt an _Mark_Soul@gmx.de_   
Bis dann.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chp4

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   
  


**"Crossworlds"**

eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

ein Crossover mit SailorMoon 

von Mark Soul   


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Wenn mir Ranma1/2 und Sailor Moon gehören würden, glaubt ihr ich würde dann   
kostenlose FanFiction ins Netz stellen?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 4:**   


_=> Gegenwart; auf dem Friedhof_

Ranko seufzte und kickte einen kleinen Stein hin und her. Jedes Jahr das   
Gleiche. Ich hätte wirklich nicht mitkommen sollen.> Sie ließ ihre Eltern   
und ihren Bruder alleine und ging über den Friedhof zurück zur Straße. Dort   
setzte sie sich auf die Mauer und ließ die Beine baumeln. 

Ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig als sie vier bekannte Personen   
näherkommen sah. "He Ami," rief sie und hüpfte zurück auf den Boden. "Haben   
dich deine Eltern dich heute auch wieder abgeschleppt?" Ami lächelte vielsagend   
und nickte leicht. 

"Wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier so lange mit deiner Freundin warten," meinte   
Frau Mizuno zu ihrer Tochter, "ich weiß ja, das ihr zwei euch nur langweilen   
würdet." 

Beide Mädchen nickten, und die drei Erwachsenen gingen alleine weiter.   
  
  
  
  


Fassungslos starrte Ranma auf den Grabstein und konnte es einfach nicht   
glauben. Immer wieder las er den dort eingravierten Namen. Seine Gedanken   
begannen sich rasend schnell im Kreis zu drehen.   
Laut der Inschrift war Soun Tendo vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren gestorben. Das   
bedeutete, das weder Kasumi, Nabiki, noch Akane geboren waren. 

Akane. Der Gedanke an sie versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Deshalb   
konnte ich sie nicht finden,> dachte er. Es hat sie in dieser Welt nie   
gegeben.> Hilflos ballte er die Fäuste. Was nützte ihm eine zweite Chance,   
sein neues Leben, wenn er nicht mit dem Menschen zusammensein konnte den er   
liebte? 

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen als drei andere Leute sich zu ihnen   
gesellten. Zwei von den Dreien schenkte er nur einen kurzen Blick. Das eine   
war die Ärztin die ihm im Krankenhaus behandelt hatte, und eine innere   
Stimme verriet ihm das es die Mutter von Ami Mizuno war. Der andere Mann   
war Amis Vater. 

Aber es war die dritte Person, die schlagartig seine Aufmerksamkeit einnahm.   
Sein fremdes Wissen erklärte ihm zwar das es sich um die Schwester von Ken   
Mizuno, und somit Amis Tante handelte, aber das registrierte er gar nicht. 

Er kannte diese Frau. Sie war ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet, und doch hatte   
er ihr Gesicht schon Hunderte Male gesehen. Gesehen auf einem kleinen Bild,   
das in einem Schrein im Tendo-Dojo stand, und vor dem Soun Tendo jeden   
Sonntag eine Kerze angezündet hatte.   
Sie sah jetzt älter aus als auf dem Foto, aber das wunderte ihn nicht, war   
die Aufnahme doch schon mehrere Jahre alt gewesen. Und er hatte auch nie ein   
aktuelles Bild von ihr gesehen, denn sie war in seiner alten Welt gestorben   
lange bevor er in Nerima ankam. 

Trotzdem war die Frau, die jetzt quicklebendig vor ihm stand und einen   
Blumenstrauß auf das Grab legte, zweifelsohne Kimiko Tendo. 

"Frau Tendo," flüsterte Ranma leise. Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Hätte   
er etwas nachgedacht hätte er gemerkt das es unmöglich war, aber er klammerte   
sich an den Gedanken wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. "Frau Tendo!"   
rief er jetzt lauter, und zog sie grob herum. "Ihre Töchter leben, nicht   
wahr?" fragte er mit bebender Stimme. "Bitte sagen Sie das Akane lebt." 

Kimiko sah ihn nur verständnislos an und versuchte sich loszumachen, aber   
Ranma ließ sie nicht fort. "Es war doch sicher nur ein Irrtum," fragte er   
weiter, "Sie wohnen nur woanders als früher? Habe ich recht, Frau Tendo?" 

"Ranma!" rief Nodoka scharf, "du wirst Fräulein Mizuno sofort loslassen!"   
Zu Kimiko gewandt sagte sie: "Bitte entschuldige das Verhalten meines Sohnes,   
die letzte Zeit war nicht leicht für ihn." 

Aber Ranma hörte nicht, sondern starrte nur erwartungsvoll die junge Frau an.   
Genma wurde es zu viel, und er riß Ranma weg. "Was fällt dir ein, Sohn?   
Benimm dich gefälligst!" 

"Aber Frau Tendo-" begann Ranma. 

"Und nenn Mizuno-san nicht so," unterbrach ihn sein Vater, "das ist   
unverschämt von dir. Grade hier und heute." 

Währenddessen entschuldigte Nodoka sich nochmals bei den Mizunos. "Ich weiß   
auch nicht was er hat," sagte sie. "Er benimmt sich die letzten Tage schon   
so merkwürdig." 

"Aber das macht doch nichts," beruhigte Kimiko. "Junge Leute in dem Alter   
sind manchmal etwas impulsiv. Und sonst ist Ranma ja immer höflich gewesen." 

"Ich denke auch das es nur eine Überreaktion war," meinte Dr.Mizuno, "die   
durch den Streß des Unfalls hervorgerufen wurde. Das legt sich wieder." 

"Ja, aber das er dich ausgerechnet mit Tendo anredet ... Es tut mir wirklich   
leid." 

"Schon gut," sagte Kimiko und lächelte etwas. "Es ist lange genug her, ich   
bin längst darüber hinweg gekommen." 

Nodoka entschuldigte sich nochmals, dann erklärte Kimiko das Thema für   
beendet. Die Saotomes und Mizunos hielten noch eine Gedenkminute am Grab,   
dann verließen sie, sich leise unterhaltend, den Friedhof. 

Ranma ging wie in Trance hinterher. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den   
Todestag von Soun Tendo: Vor fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Lange bevor eine   
seiner Töchter geboren wurde. Soweit Ranma es wußte, sogar bevor Soun und   
Kimiko geheiratet hatten. Im Klartext hieß das: Familie Tendo existierte in   
dieser Welt nicht. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Saotome-Residenz; Abendessen_

Lustlos stocherte Ranma auf seinem Teller herum, mit den Gedanken   
offensichtlich woanders. Der Rest der Familie sah dem eine Weile zu, dann   
wurde es Nodoka zu viel. "Was ist los?" fragte sie besorgt. "Seit heute   
Nachmittag hast du kein Wort mehr gesagt. Bedrückt dich etwas?" 

Zuerst gab er keine Antwort, erst als Ranko ihm gegen das Schienbein trat   
sah er auf. "Nein, es ... es ist nichts," sagte er abwesend. 

Die Antwort war für Nodoka nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellend. "Wenn du   
Probleme hast, du weißt das du mit uns über alles reden kannst." 

"Nein, ist schon gut." Er schob gelangweilt ein Stück Brokkoli von links nach   
rechts, dann atmete er tief ein und sah seinen Vater an. "Pops, ich ... wie   
ist Herr Tendo damals gestorben?" fragte er offen heraus. 

Genma stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, was Ranko sofort nutzte um ihm das   
Essen von der Gabel zu klauen. 

"Ranma, das war nicht sehr nett," tadelte Nodoka. 

"Aber ich hab´ doch nur eine Frage gestellt." 

"Du weißt wie er auf dieses Thema reagiert." 

Ranma sah Genma an. Dieser aß schweigend weiter. Er wartete noch einen   
Augenblick auf eine Antwort, dann schob Ranma seinen Teller zurück. "Ich habe   
keinen Appetit mehr," sagte er und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. 

Genma und Nodoka sahen ihren Sohn hinterher, dann sich gegenseitig an und   
zuckten mit den Schultern. Ranko deutete mit vollem Mund auf Ranmas Teller.   
"Das will er nicht mehr, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff sie nach   
dem Essen. "Wäre ja zu schade wenn es verkommen würde," schmatzte sie.   
  
  
  
  
  


Oben in seinem Zimmer stand Ranma am Fenster und starrte hinaus in die   
Dunkelheit. Nach einer Weile kam seine Mutter noch mal hinein und erkundigte   
sich nach ihm, aber er tat so als wäre sie gar nicht da. Sie ging wieder.   
Etwas später verstummten auch die anderen Geräusche im Haus. Nur Genmas   
Schnarchen konnten Ranmas geschärfte Sinne noch hören. 

Dann plötzlich nahm er noch etwas anderes wahr: Jemand war in seinem Zimmer.   
Jemand mit unverwechselbarer Aura. "Warum bin ich hier?" flüsterte er, und   
wußte doch das jedes seiner Worte verstanden wurde. 

"Weil du ein besseres Leben wolltest. Und auch bekommen hast," kam die   
Antwort. 

"Was nützt mir ein bessere Leben wenn ich es mit niemanden teilen kann?"   
Ärgerlich fuhr Ranma herum und sah den Engel an. "Du hast gewußt, das Akane   
in dieser Welt nicht existiert, nicht wahr?" 

Shadow nickte langsam. "Ja, das war mir bekannt." 

"Und trotzdem hast du mich ausgerechnet in diese Welt geschickt?" Wütend   
schlug Ranma mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. "Verdammt, was zu Teufel   
soll ich-" 

Abrupt spreizte der Engel seine lila Flügel und schnitt Ranma das Wort ab.   
Er wirkte plötzlich sehr bedrohlich. "Erwähne nicht den Namen des Ungenannten   
in meiner Gegenwart!" Ranma nickte hastig, und Shadow wurde wieder normal. 

"Aber warum diese Welt?" fragte Ranma jetzt vorsichtiger. "Es muß doch   
unendlich viele Möglichkeiten dort draußen geben, warum konnte ich nicht in   
eine Welt in der Akane noch lebt?" 

"Weil es dann nichts geändert hätte," sagte Shadow ruhig. " Wen es deine   
Freundin gibt, dann gibt es auch zwangsläufig das Versprechen eurer Väter.   
Man hätte dich wieder ungewollt verlobt." 

"Wer hat gesagt das ich das nicht will?" 

"Und wer sagt dir das du dieses Mal eine bessere Beziehung mit ihr führen   
kannst?" konterte der Engel und seufzte leise. "Ich habe dir die   
Möglichkeit gegeben über dein Leben selbst zu entscheiden. Bislang wurde dir   
dein Weg immer von anderen vorgegeben. Jetzt bist du es der bestimmt. Es   
gibt viele nette Mädchen dort draußen, aber mit Akane hättest du nie die   
Gelegenheit selbst zu wählen. Deshalb habe ich dich in diese Welt geschickt.   
Damit du wirklich 'frei' bist." 

Ranma setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Shadows Erklärung klang einleuchtend, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte.   
Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam er zu dem Schluß das der   
Engel recht hatte. Und desto mehr haßte er es. 

Das geflügelte Wesen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn   
aufmunternd an. "Ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Akane war der erste   
Mensch den du geliebt hast, und jetzt denkst du das du nie wieder jemand   
anderes finden wirst." Ranma sah auf und nickte traurig. "Das ist völlig   
normal," fuhr der Engel fort, "aber das geht vorbei. Nur sehr wenige   
Menschen sind vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt. Wenn du einen Rat willst:   
Mach eine Pause, geh irgendwo hin wo du deine Ruhe hast, und versuche deine   
Gedanken zu ordnen. Mit etwas Abstand erscheint alles oft klarer." 

Ranma nickte abermals. "Vielleicht hast du recht." Er stand auf und sah   
hinaus. Eine Trainingsreise ist genau das Richtige um mich abzulenken,>   
dachte er. Ich hatte ja sowieso vorgehabt wieder in Form zu kommen, und   
das würde mich auf andere Gedanken bringen.> "Ich werde darüber nachdenken.   
Später." 

Shadow nickte und trat zurück in den Schatten. Augenblicke später war er   
nicht mehr da. 

Ranma lag noch lange wach und dachte nach, bis er endlich Ruhe fand. Einmal   
erwachte er als er jemanden draußen hörte, aber als er nachsah war es nur   
seine Schwester die aus ihrem Fenster stieg und verschwand. Ranma dachte sich   
nichts weiter dabei, schließlich konnte Ranko Nachts spazieren gehen wenn sie   
wollte. 

Als sie dann etwas später wieder zurück kam registrierte er das nur noch im   
Halbschlaf. Das sie dabei eine Art Badeanzug mit einem viel zu kurzen   
Minirock trug sah er nie. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Fünfundzwanzig Jahre früher; irgendwo in Japan_

Zwei junge Männer saßen vor ihrem Zelt am Lagerfeuer. In einiger Entfernung   
war Happosai dabei seine Unterwäschesammlung zu bügeln. 

Einer der beiden Männer sah zu dem alten Perversen hinüber und wandte sich   
dann mit besorgter Miene seinem Partner zu. "Wir müssen etwas gegen den   
Meister unternehmen, Saotome. Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Wenn wir nichts   
tun, wird er sich immer wieder in unser Leben einmischen." 

"Du hast recht, Tendo. Wir sind beide erwachsen, und es wird Zeit das wir   
unser Leben selbst bestimmen und Seßhaft werden." Genma beugte sich hinüber   
und flüsterte weiter: "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe bereits jemanden ins   
Auge gefaßt. Sie ist bildhübsch, und ihr Vater leitet eine Kendo-Schule." 

"Wird aber auch Zeit das du in der Richtung etwas unternimmst," flüsterte   
Soun zurück. "Meine Beziehung zu Kimiko hat in letzter Zeit ebenfalls einen   
großen Fortschritt gemacht." 

"Und ich dachte schon zwischen euch passiert nie etwas," meinte Genma   
amüsiert. "Immerhin kennst du sie schon eine ganze Zeit. Was für Fortschritte   
sind es denn?" 

"Nun, ich..." Verstohlen sah sich Soun nach links und rechst um. "...ich habe   
sie gefragt ob sie mich heiraten will, und sie hat ja gesagt." 

"Aber das ist doch wunderbar. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." 

"Ich freue mich auch, aber," Soun warf einen düsteren Blick zu Happosai,   
"ich will nicht das Kimiko später von unserem Meister belästigt wird. Deshalb   
müssen wir etwas unternehmen." 

Beide nickten und starrten in die Flammen. Und so begann sich ein Plan zu   
formen. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Gegenwart; der nächste Tag_

Nodoka war erstaunt als sie Ranma am anderen morgen bereits wach vorfand. Er   
saß mit Schafanzug im Lotussitz auf der Terrasse, die Augen geschlossen und   
es sah so aus als würde er schlafen. 

"Ranma? Was tust du da? Komm lieber rein bevor du dich erkältest." Als   
keine Antwort kam schüttelte sie ihn sanft an der Schulter. "Hast du etwas?   
Geht es dir nicht gut?" 

"Mir geht es gut," antwortete Ranma ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Ich komme   
gleich rein, laß mich noch einen Augenblick hier sitzen." 

Nodoka nickte und ging wieder. Kurze Zeit später kamen Genma und Ranko, beide   
in weißen Trainingsanzügen, in den Garten. Ranko sah aus als hätte sie die   
letzte Nacht viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. 

Nanu? Er meditiert?> wunderte sich Genma als er seinen Sohn musterte. Noch   
dazu so ruhig. Ich habe gar nicht gewußt das er das kann, sein Ki ist perfekt   
im Gleichgewicht.> 

"Was ist los, alter Mann?" riß ihn Ranko aus seinen Gedanken. "Schläfst du   
mit offenen Augen?" 

"Nein, ich beobachte mein Umfeld, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein," gab   
Genma zurück. "Zeige gefälligst etwas mehr Respekt vor deinem Sensei!" 

"Pah, bring mich doch dazu." 

Und schon war der Kampf im Gange. Ranma öffnete die Augen und schaute zu.   
Ihm kam die Szene irgendwie bekannt vor, nur das hier der Teich fehlte. Ranko   
ist gut. Nicht so gut wie ich es war, aber immer noch besser als die meisten   
Martial Artists.> Er überlegte weiter: Pops kämpft auch anders als sonst.   
Irgendwie ehrlicher, nicht so hinterhältig wie früher.> 

Er stand auf, ging ins Haus und ließ die beiden Streithähne alleine. "Ah, da   
bist du ja," begrüßte ihn seine Mutter. "Zieh dir nächstes Mal bitte was   
warmes über wenn du das machst, ja?" 

"Ich werd´ dran denken, Mom." 

"Gut. Jetzt sein ein braver Junge und hol deinen Vater und deine Schwester   
rein. Sonst wird das Frühstück kalt." 

Ranma nickte und wollte der Aufforderung nachkommen, bevor Nodoka ihn wieder   
zurückrief: "Ranma," sie deutete die Treppe rauf, "erst ziehst du dir was   
anderes an. Ich hab´ dir deine Sachen schon bereitgelegt." 

Mit einem Augenrollen und einem stillen Seufzen tat er wie geheißen. In   
seinem Zimmer angekommen verdrehte er gleich noch mal die Augen als er die   
Kleidung auf seinem Stuhl liegen sah. Schuluniformen. Ich 'hasse'   
Schuluniformen.> Widerwillig zog er sich an, fummelte einen Moment erfolglos   
am Kragen herum und ließ schließlich die obersten beiden Knöpfe offen. 

Dann ging er wieder runter, steckte den Kopf aus der Terrassentür und rief:   
"Frühstück!" Zwei Schemen huschten an ihm vorbei und warpten sich an den   
Tisch. Was Kasumi wohl immer von mir und Pops gedacht hat wenn wir   
uns so benommen haben,> dachte Ranma als er sich ebenfalls setzte und   
zusah wie Genma und Ranko sich die Teller vollschaufelten, ist ja oberpeinlich.> 

Nachdem das Essen, beziehungsweise der Kampf um selbiges, beendet war räumte   
Nodoka ab. Ranko verschwand kurz nach oben, als sie wieder runter kam warf   
sie ihrem Bruder mit den Worten: "Fang, Klugscheißer," seine Schultasche zu,   
schulterte ihren eigenen Ranzen und verschwand durch die Tür. 

Hätte sie es nicht so eilig gehabt, hätte sie gesehen wie Ranma instinktiv   
und ohne Probleme die schwere Tasche aus der Luft griff. Er hatte absolut   
keine Lust auf Schule, aber er wußte das es zu auffällig wäre wenn er sich   
jetzt weigern würde. 

Als er grade gehen wollte rief Nodoka ihn zurück: "Moment, du hast noch was   
vergessen." Sie gab ihm zwei Bentos, eines davon mit den Worten: "Sei so gut   
und bring das deiner Schwester in der Pause vorbei. Sie vergißt noch einmal   
ihren Kopf," seufzte sie, dann knöpfte sie Ranma sein Hemd bis oben hin zu   
und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "Hast dich gar nicht gekämmt heute, was? Na   
egal, jetzt geh´ sonst kommst du noch zu spät." 

Kaum war er draußen öffnete Ranma wieder seine Knöpfe und richtete seine   
Frisur. Oh Mann. Mom kann echt nerven mit ihrer Fürsorglichkeit.> Dann   
erinnerte er sich an sein altes Leben, und das er seiner Mutter dort zuletzt   
mehr als egal gewesen war. Vielleicht war es hier doch nicht so übel.   
  
  
  
  


In der nächsten Pause machte er sich dann auf den Weg um seiner Schwester das   
Pausenbrot zu bringen, wie er es seiner Mutter versprochen hatte. Zum Glück   
lag Juuban Highschool nur ein paar Blocks von der Universität entfernt, und   
Ranma hatte eh niemanden an seiner Schule mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte.   
In Nerima hatte er immer mit Hiroshi und Daisuke herumgehangen; hier kam   
Chiba-san einem Freund am nächsten, aber von dem wußte Ranma so gut wie   
nichts. 

Noch bevor er Rankos Schule erreichte wußte Ranma, das etwas nicht stimmte.   
Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, und er spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln im   
Magen das er immer bekam wenn Ärger in der Nähe war. 

Fast im selben Moment hörte er die Explosion. Mehr brauchte Ranma nicht um   
zu wissen das in Juuban Highschool ein Kampf stattfand. Er rannte los, fragte   
sich aber gleichzeitig was er denn vorhatte, in seinem jetzigen Zustand war   
er ziemlich nutzlos. Aber der Gedanke wurde auf später verschoben. Als   
Martial Artist war es seine Pflicht andere zu beschützen. 

Auf dem Schulhof angekommen, sah er Massenweise aufgebrachte Schüler   
herumstehen. Er drängte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch, konnte seine   
Schwester aber nirgends entdecken. Sie wird wohl noch drinnen sein,>   
dachte er. 

Ranma wollte grade das Gebäude betreten, da hielt ihn ein Lehrer zurück.   
"Hey, du kannst da jetzt nicht rein, viel zu gefährlich." Wie auf ein   
Stichwort explodierten im vierten Stock ein paar Fensterscheiben. 

"Was ist da drin überhaupt los?" 

"Ein Youma läuft mal wieder Amok. Wir konnten zwar die meisten Schüler   
evakuieren, aber ein paar sind noch da drin." 

"Ach so, ein Dämon," meinte Ranma, "und ich dachte schon es wär´ was   
ernstes." Er schlüpfte an dem verblüfften Lehrer vorbei und rannte in   
Richtung der Kampfgeräusche. Ein Martial Artist muß die Schwachen   
beschützen, also würde er Ranko bei dem Dämon finden. 

Er erreichte die Vierte Etage und lief den Flur entlang. Als er um die Ecke   
bog sah er grade noch wie ein ziemlich häßliches Etwas von einem   
Energiestrahl pulverisiert wurde. 

Als sich die Sicht wieder klärte entdeckte Ranma sechs Mädchen auf dem Flur.   
Sechs Mädchen in lächerlichen Kostümen und mit viel zu kurzen Faltenröcken.   
Das müssen diese Sailor Senshi sein,> dachte er, besser ich verzieh mich   
bevor sie mich hier sehen.> 

Ungesehen verschwand er wieder um die Ecke und suchte Rankos Klassenraum. Da   
seine Schwester doch nicht bei dem Dämon gewesen war, würde sie früher oder   
später dort auftauchen. Abgesehen davon wollte Ranma unnötigen Kontakt zu den   
Senshi vermeiden. Weder mit Magie, noch mit Mädchen hatte er in seinem alten   
Leben sonderlich viel Glück gehabt, und Magical Girls waren etwas auf das   
er definitiv verzichten konnte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ha, jetzt bist du Mondstaub," blaffte Sailor Moon das an, was vom Youma übrig   
geblieben war: Ein Häufchen Asche. "Das kommt davon wenn du so dumm bist und   
ausgerechnet die Schule angreifst, auf die die Sailorkriegerinnen hingehen." 

"Wir können froh sein das dieser Youma keinen hohen IQ hatte," sagte Merkur   
und tippte auf ihrem Laptop. "Meinen Anzeigen nach war er seine Offensive   
viel stärker als normal, er hätte uns Probleme machen können wenn er klüger   
gewesen und seine Defensive besser genutzt hätte." 

Venus transformierte sich zurück. "Ist doch meistens so. Tausend Lichter in   
den Armen, aber im Kopf keine Spannung." 

"Es heißt: Tausend Volt im Arm, aber im Kopf brennt kein Licht," verbesserte   
Jupiter. 

"Ist doch das gleiche, oder?" 

Sailor Moon verwandelte sich auch wieder in Usagi, die anderen taten es ihr   
gleich. "Ich finde, wir hätten das Monster noch etwas länger rumtoben lassen   
sollen," scherzte die Mondprinzessin, "jedenfalls so lange bis die Schule   
kaputt ist." 

"Typischer Bunny-Kommentar," sagte Rei. "Als wenn du nicht schon faul genug   
wärst, aber die Idee ist echt idiotisch." 

"Ich bin nicht faul," maulte Usagi. 

"Hmm, du hast recht, bist du nicht," überlegte Rei, "eigentlich bist du nur   
idiotisch." 

Bevor die zwei Streithennen aneinander geraten konnten ging Makoto   
dazwischen. "Ähm, Leute? Wäre es nicht besser von hier zu verschwinden, wir   
fallen sonst auf." Sie deutete auf die Überreste des Youma. 

Ranko, die ebenfalls den Ärger kommen sah, stimmte zu. "Ja, gehen wir wieder   
in unsere Klasse und warten da. Und muß Rei nicht auch wieder zurück in ihre   
Schule?" fragte sie an die Tempelpriesterin gewandt. 

"Du hast recht, ich sollte langsam los," antwortete das angesprochene Mädchen   
und sah zu Usagi, welche grade bewies das sie eine schöne und lange Zunge   
hatte. "Mit unreifen Prinzessinnen kann ich mich später noch streiten." 

"Komm Bunny, gehen wir in unsere Klasse," sagte Ranko hastig und schleppte   
ihre Freundin ab bevor diese lospoltern konnte. Die anderen verabschiedeten   
sich noch von Rei, dann gingen sie hinterher. 

Als sie ihren Schulraum betrat, blieb Ranko so abrupt stehen das Usagi in sie   
hineinlief. Auf einem der Plätze saß ihr Bruder und balancierte eine   
Bento-Schachtel auf der Fingerspitze. "Was machst du hier?" fragte sie   
unwirsch. 

"Dir dein Essen hinterhertragen." Mit einer Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk   
flippte er das Bento in Rankos Richtung und stand auf. "Das ist aber eine   
Ausnahme, nächstes mal esse ich es selber, klar?" 

Der Rotschopf fing den Plastikkasten und wußte nicht ob sie sich bedanken   
oder beleidigt sein sollte. "Verpaßt du nicht deinen Unterricht wenn du hier   
bist?" fragte sie statt dessen. 

Ranma ging an ihr vorbei zur Tür. "Egal. Schule ist eh langweilig." Dann   
verschwand er. 

Die anderen Mädchen sahen ihm nach. "Schule ist langweilig?" wunderte sich   
Makoto. "Ich hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet von Ranma zu hören." 

"Ja, das Ende der Welt muß nahe sein." Die anderen sahen Minako schief an.   
"Was ist? Hab´ ich was im Gesicht?" fragte sie. 

"Aber seit seinem Unfall scheint er sich tatsächlich etwas anders zu   
verhalten," merkte Ami an. 

"Genau, wie er das Bento balanciert hat, das war völlig untypisch für ihn   
sowas zu machen." 

"Also ich fand das irgendwie cool. Sah irre schwer aus," sagte Usagi. 

Ranko ließ die Essensschachtel gekonnt auf ihrem Finger kreisen. "Findest   
du?" Dann stoppte sie und sah hinein. "Das ist ja ... Unverschämtheit!" 

"Was ist denn?" fragten die anderen. 

"Der Klugscheißer hat die Hälfte rausgegessen."   
  
  
  
  


Ranma ging für den Rest des Tages nicht wieder zurück in die Schule. Statt   
dessen setzte er sich im Park auf eine Bank und dachte nach. Zumindest   
versuchte er es, aber es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Ständig   
schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zurück in seine alte Welt, zu Akane. Erst   
jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr hatte, merkte er wie sehr er sie liebte. 

Um sich abzulenken versuchte er ein paar Katas, gab die Idee aber schnell   
wieder auf, unzufrieden über das schlechte Ergebnis. Er wollte schon wieder   
weitergehen als er ein ihm sehr bekanntes Gespräch vernahm. 

"Trampel!" 

"Idiot!" 

Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die sich gegenüber   
standen und stritten. 

"Machoweib!" 

"Perverser!" 

"Waschbrettbrust!" 

Der letzte Kommentar erwies sich als unklug: Das Mädchen zog einen Holzhammer   
hervor, schlug den Jungen nieder und stapfte davon. "Du bist so ...unhübsch,"   
konnte man es vom Boden hören. Dann stand der Junge wieder auf, zögerte   
etwas, und ging widerwillig seiner Freundin hinterher. 

Ranma sah ihm nach. Einen Moment lang hatte er anstelle des fremden Pärchens   
Akane und sich selbst gesehen. Waren wir damals genauso starrsinnig?> fragte   
er sich und beantwortete die Frage gleich im nächsten Gedanken. Nein, wir   
waren wahrscheinlich schlimmer.> 

Er sah noch immer in die Richtung, auch als niemand mehr da war dem er hätte   
nachblicken können. Eine einsame Träne lief über seine Wange. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Saotome-Residenz; an diesem Abend_

Ranma war nicht zur gewohnten Zeit nach Hause gekommen, und mit zunehmender   
Dunkelheit vergrößerte sich auch die Sorge der Eltern um ihren Sprößling. Ein   
Anruf in der Universität hatte ergeben das der Junge auch dort seit den   
ersten Stunden nicht mehr gesehen worden war. 

Nodoka sah auf die Uhr - es war schon kurz nach Neun. "Ich rufe jetzt die   
Polizei an," sagte sie entschlossen und stand auf um zum Telefon zu gehen. 

"Die wird uns auch nicht helfen können," hielt Genma sie zurück. Er erhob   
sich ebenfalls und umarmte seine Frau. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, No-chan. Ranma   
ist zwar ein lausiger Bengel, aber er ist zuverlässig. Ich bin mir sicher das   
er jeden Augenblick kommen wird." 

Nodoka lehnte sich schutzsuchend an ihren Mann, nickte und versuchte ihre   
Zweifel zu vergraben. "Du hast sicher recht, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst um   
ihn. Er verhält sich in letzter Zeit so anders, ich erkenne ihn gar nicht   
wieder." 

"Unser Sohn ist erwachsen geworden." Genma ließ sich wieder auf die Couch   
nieder und setzte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf. "Er ist jetzt in der   
Zeit wo das Kind zum Mann wird. Das ist für ihn verwirrend, er weiß nicht wie   
er darauf reagieren soll. Zudem scheint er durch den Unfall seine   
Sorglosigkeit verloren zu haben. Und ..." 

"Und?" 

"Ich habe den Eindruck, er hat Liebeskummer." 

"Liebeskummer?" fragte Nodoka stirnrunzelnd. 

"Ja," nickte Genma, "er verhält sich jedenfalls so. Und seine Aura hat sich   
auch verändert, sie ist depressiver geworden. Ranma vermißt jemanden -   
jemanden der ihm sehr nahe stand." 

Nodoka glaubte ihrem Mann. Sie selbst hatte vom Auren lesen keine Ahnung,   
aber sie wußte das ein fähiger Martial Artist anhand der Ausstrahlung einer   
Person auf den Gemütszustand schließen konnte. Trotzdem zweifelte sie. 

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ranma hatte immer nur seine Schule im Kopf, er hat   
gar keine Zeit für eine Freundin gehabt." 

Genma warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und lächelte Plötzlich. "Warum fragen   
wir ihn nicht selbst?" Zu seiner Frau gewandt sagte er: "Habe ich nicht   
gesagt das er jeden Moment wiederkommt?"   
  
  
  
  


Ranma fluchte leise vor sich hin als er auf die Tür zuging. Er hatte wieder   
einmal vergessen in welchem Zustand sein Körper war und eine unliebsame   
Bekanntschaft mit der Begrenzungsmauer des Grundstückes gemacht. Er wollte   
grade die Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecken als die Tür von innen aufgerissen   
wurde und ihm seine Mutter um den Hals fiel. 

"Oh Ranma, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." 

"Sorgen? Aber es ist doch nicht mal ..." Dann fiel ihm eine das kurz vor 10   
Uhr für den 'Klugscheißer' wohl ziemlich ungewöhnlich, wenn nicht sogar   
erschreckend spät war. Mein Vorgänger war echt ein Looser...> 

"Jawohl, Sorgen," riß ihn Nodoka aus den Gedanken. "Was glaubst du denn, das   
ich hier ruhig rumsitze während mein kleiner Junge den ganzen Abend   
wegbleibt?" 

Ranma befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter. "Mom, du übertreibst. Es   
gibt nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen müßtest." Er brachte ein Lächeln   
zustande und wollte dann nach oben auf sein Zimmer gehen. 

Nodoka bemerkte das das Lächeln gekünstelt wirkte und dachte an das was Genma   
gesagt hatte. "Ranma?" hielt sie ihn zurück. "Hast du ... hast du   
Liebeskummer?" 

Er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich langsam zu seiner Mutter   
um. War sein Verhalten so eindeutig? "Li ... Liebeskummer? Ich? Wie kommst du   
denn darauf?" fragte er unsicher. 

"Du machst den Eindruck," sagte Genma von der Tür her und stellte sich neben   
seine Frau. 

Ranma sah seine Eltern erstaunt an. Sie schienen wirklich besorgt zu sein,   
seine echten Eltern hatten sich nie so verhalten. Trotzdem war er nicht   
bereit ihnen alles zu erzählen, aber vielleicht konnte er eine Teilwahrheit   
erzählen. Möglicherweise konnten seine Eltern ihm helfen. 

"Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer," begann er, "aber jemand anderes. Ein   
Schulkollege von mir. Er hatte eine Freundin, kann sie aber nun nicht mehr   
sehen, weil ... uhm, weil sie weggezogen ist." 

"Das ist alles?" wunderte sich Genma. 

"Ja, das ist alles. Er hatte das Mädchen geliebt und ist jetzt ziemlich   
traurig." Ranma mußte sich beherrschen das man ihm nicht anmerkte wie sehr   
ihm die eigenen Worte zu Herzen gingen. 

"Ich verstehe das Problem deines Klassenkameraden," wunderte sich Nodoka,   
"aber er kann sie doch immer noch besuchen. Oder zumindest anrufen." 

"Nein, das kann ich- das kann er eben nicht. Sie ist in ein anderes Land   
gezogen, und, und, und er weiß nicht wohin, und ... es geht einfach nicht,"   
platzte Ranma heraus. "Und allmählich weiß ich nicht mehr was ich tun   
soll ... ich meine was ich tun soll um ihn aufzuheitern," fügte er hastig   
hinzu als er seinen Versprecher bemerkte. 

Genma tauschte mit seiner Frau vielsagende Blicke und nickten sich   
gegenseitig zu. "Laß uns mal einen Augenblick alleine, No-chan. Das hier ist   
eine Männerangelegenheit." 

Nodoka nickte und verschwand, allerdings nur bis um die Ecke, dort blieb sie   
stehen und lauschte. 

Genma setzte sich und sah seinen Sohn auffordernd an. "Also, dein   
'Klassenkamerad' hat sich verliebt, und jetzt ist das Mädchen weg, verstehe   
ich das richtig?" 

Die Art wie sein Vater 'Klassenkamerad' betonte gefiel Ranma überhaupt nicht,   
aber er nickte. 

"Und es gibt mit Sicherheit keine Möglichkeit sie zu erreichen, oder   
ausfindig zu machen?" 

Wieder nicken. 

"Könnte es vielleicht sein das dein 'Klassenkamerad' sich mit seiner Freundin   
gestritten hat, und das sie ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr sehen will?" 

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, sie haben sich zwar oft gestritten," Viel zu oft.>   
"aber das ist es diesmal nicht. Die Freundin ist weg und kommt auch nicht   
mehr wieder. Das ist so sicher als wenn sie aus dieser Welt verschwunden   
wäre." 

"Hmmm, ich glaube ich verstehe." Genma setzte wieder seinen allwissenden   
Gesichtsausdruck auf, nur das es dieses mal nicht lächerlich wirkte wie   
sonst immer. "Dein Kollege hat dieses Mädchen geliebt, und es bricht ihm das   
Herz das sie nicht mehr da ist. Er fühlt sich nur noch wie eine leere Hülle,   
und er denkt das er nie wieder jemanden lieben kann wie seine erste Freundin,   
stimmt das?" 

Ranma traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das sollte sein Vater sein, der gleiche   
egoistische Genma der ihn damals für Reis, Fisch und zwei Salzgurken verkauft   
hat? Der ihn in eine Grube hungriger Katzen geworfen hat? Der sich immer   
einen Dreck um seine Gefühle geschert hat?   
Und doch schien es so, der Mensch der ihm gegenüber saß zeigte ehrliches   
Mitgefühl. 

"Ja, das trifft die Sache ziemlich genau," sagte er. 

"Das kenne ich," nickte Genma. "Laß mich dir mal eine Geschichte erzählen: Es   
gab mal einen Kampfsportler, der hatte sich auch unsterblich verliebt. Aber   
er war noch jung und unerfahren, und so trainierte er unter einem Meister der   
zwar fast unbesiegbar, im Inneren aber ein Monster war. Dieser Meister ...   
vertrieb durch sein verhalten das Mädchen, das der junge Mann liebte." 

"Du sprichst nicht zufällig von dir selber?" unterbrach Ranma. 

Genma war perplex. "Wie ... woher?" 

"Innere Eingebung." Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das Mom von Happy nicht   
begeistert war.> "Aber du und Mutter haben doch wieder zusammengefunden?" 

"Ich spreche nicht von deiner Mutter, sie habe ich erst später   
kennengelernt," erzählte Genma weiter. "Ich hatte mich schon vorher mal   
verliebt gehabt. Als mein alter Meister - ich verfluche den Tag an dem ich   
ihn traf - sie vergraulte, da dachte ich auch das mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr   
hätte." Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Wie du siehst habe ich mich getäuscht,   
und du und deine Schwester sind das Ergebnis.   
Ranma, sag deinem Freund er soll sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Das Leben   
bringt manchmal Rückschläge mit sich. Aber auch wenn man am Boden zerstört   
ist, man muß danach wieder aufstehen und es noch mal versuchen. Das gilt für   
den Kampf wie für das Leben." 

Genma stand auf und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter, dann ging er. 

"Du warst vorher schon mal verliebt gewesen?" fragte ihn Nodoka als er das   
Nebenzimmer betrat. "Du hast mir nie davon erzählt." 

"Weil es nicht stimmt." Genma gab ihr einen Kuß. "Aber davon braucht Ranma ja   
nichts zu wissen," schmunzelte er. 

Derweil saß in der Küche ein sehr nachdenklicher Junge. Die Geschichte, die   
er grade gehört hatte, glich der die Shadow ihm erzählt hatte. 

"... man muß danach wieder aufstehen und es noch mal versuchen. Das gilt für   
den Kampf wie für das Leben," wiederholte Ranma flüsternd. Er hatte im Kampf   
nie aufgegeben. Er hatte nicht vor jetzt damit anzufangen. Ich werde Shadows   
Vorschlag annehmen,> entschloß er sich. Ein wenig Abstand gewinnen. Eine   
kleine Reise machen.> Mit diesen Gedanken stand er auf und ging die Treppe   
hinauf. 

############################################################################# 

_=> spät Nachts_

Shadow beobachtete das Geschehen von dem Ort, den wir nur unzureichend als   
'Himmel' bezeichnen. Er befand sich nicht wirklich im Himmel auf irgendeiner   
Wolke, sondern einfach ... woanders. 

Der Engel sah zu wie sich ein Fenster im zweiten Stock der Saotome-Residenz   
öffnete und ein Junge mit einem Rucksack hinaussprang. Unbeholfen landete   
Ranma auf dem Boden, stand aber sofort wieder auf und joggte durch den   
Garten. Vor der Begrenzungsmauer steigerte er sein Tempo etwas und sprang   
dann darüber. 

Jedenfalls schien das sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben gewesen zu sein - in der   
Praxis hüpfte er zu kurz und prallte gegen den Stein. "Dieser scheiß Körper,"   
konnte man Ranma fluchen hören, "nicht in der Lage über so ein Mäuerchen zu   
kommen." Er rieb sich die Nase und kletterte statt dessen über das gut zwei   
Meter hohe Hindernis. 

Kaum war der Junge außer Sichtweite öffnete sich ein zweites Fenster. Ranko   
landete wesentlich eleganter als ihr Bruder auf dem Boden, und eine magische   
Lichtshow später nahm Sailor Sol die Abkürzung über die Hausdächer in   
entgegengesetzter Richtung. 

Mit stummer Miene sah Shadow den Geschwistern nach. WAS BEDRÜCKT DICH, MEIN   
SOHN?> fragte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. 

Es ist nichts, ich beobachte nur,> antwortete der Engel auf die gleiche   
Weise. 

Die andere Stimme war ruhig und sanft, aber dennoch kraftvoll. WARUM QUÄLST   
DU DICH? ICH KANN DEINE ZWEIFEL SPÜHREN.> 

Meine Zweifel sind unwichtig, Vater,> gab Shadow zurück. Es hat nichts mit   
der eigentlichen Aufgabe zu tun.> 

DIE PROBLEME MEINER KINDER SIND NIE UNWICHTIG. ERZÄHLE,> forderte die Stimme   
sanft auf. 

Er ließ sich Zeit bevor er antwortete, und legte sich seine Worte genau   
zurecht. Ich habe Zweifel ob mein Handeln richtig ist. Ich habe meinen   
Schützling belogen, er 'hätte' in eine Welt kommen können in der seine   
Freundin noch lebt. Und jetzt lasse ich ihn blind seinem Schicksal entgegen   
laufen, und das obwohl ich ihm versprochen habe das er eine friedliche zweite   
Chance bekommt.> 

ES STIMMT, DU HAST UNWAHR GESPROCHEN. DOCH BEDENKE DEN GRUND. RANMA IST DAS   
FEHLENDE GEWICHT IN UNSERER SEITE DER WAAGSCHALE.> 

Aber sollte ich ihm nicht wenigstens sagen was ihn erwartet?> 

NEIN. WIR HABEN SCHON VIEL RISKIERT INDEM WIR RANMA AUSGETAUSCHT HABEN. WENN   
WIR NOCH WEITER IN DAS SCHICKSAL EINGREIFEN WIRD DIE GEGENSEITE VERDACHT   
SCHÖPFEN.> 

Das ist nicht das was ich Ranma versprochen hatte ...> 

DU WEISST WAS AUF DEM SPIEL STEHT, MEIN SOHN. ENTSCHEIDE SELBST WAS   
WICHTIGER IST: DAS LEBEN EINES EINZELNEN, ODER DAS LEBEN EINER GANZEN WELT?> 

Shadow schwieg eine Weile bevor er weitersprach: Soweit ich weiß,> sagte er   
bedächtig, hast selbst du noch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf diese   
Frage gefunden.> 

Kami-sama sagte daraufhin nichts, aber er wußte das sein Sohn recht hatte. 

############################################################################# 

_=> 25 Jahre in der Vergangenheit; ein paar Tage später_

Der Feldzug war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Dutzende der seidenen Schätze   
wurden aus den Verliesen ihrer Besitzerinnen befreit und waren nun in   
sicheren Händen.   
So jedenfalls drückte Happosai seinen letzten Unterwäsche-Überfall aus. Und   
er feierte ihn auch entsprechend, denn er hatte nicht nur die Kleiderschränke   
der Frauen, sondern auch die Speisekammern der Männer geleert. 

Soun und Genma saßen an einem Baum gefesselt und sahen mit knurrendem Magen   
zu. Das überfallene Dorf hatte zusätzlich noch eine Weinkellerei gehabt, und   
so dauerte es nicht lange bis Happosai laut schnarchend auf dem Boden lag. 

"Saotome? Das könnte die Gelegenheit sein auf die wir gewartet haben." 

"Ja, ich habe auch Hunger." 

Soun verdrehte die Augen. "Das meine ich nicht. Der Meister schläft und wird   
erst mal auch nicht wieder aufwachen. Das ist die Gelegenheit ihn ein für   
allemal loszuwerden." 

Genma ging ein Licht auf. "Du hast recht, Tendo" 

"Nur, da gibt es noch ein kleines Problem..." 

"Und welches?" 

"Wir sind noch gefesselt." 

Genma grinste nur, rutschte ein paar Mal hin und her und hatte plötzlich   
beide Hände frei. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Soun als Genma ihn   
losband. 

"Umisenken." Auf Souns verwirrten Blick sagte er: "Erkläre ich dir später.   
Jetzt müssen wir uns erst um den Meister kümmern." 

Schnell war Happosai zu einem handlichen Paket verschnürt, und als die Sonne   
wieder aufging hatten Genma und Soun auch eine passende Grabstätte   
gefunden: Eine alte Höhle, die man schnell mit einem dicken Felsbrocken   
verschließen könnte. 

"Möge er in der Hölle schmoren," sagte Genma als der das Bündel in die Höhle   
warf. 

"Möge er in der Hölle schmoren," bestätigte Soun, während er ein Faß TNT   
hinterher warf. 

Dann verschlossen beiden den Eingang mit dem großen Felsen und tanzten   
ausgelassen umher. "Wir sind frei. Frei! FREI! Das muß gefeiert werden." 

~BooM~ 

Die zwei Kampfsportler erstarrten als plötzlich der halbe Berg explodierte.   
Mit Terror in den Augen sahen sie wie eine kleine Gestalt aus der   
Staubwolke hinaustaumelte. 

"Das war überhaupt nicht nett," hustete Happosai. "Ich sollte euch den   
Hintern versohlen." 

Soun und Genma sahen sich an und einigten sich mit stummen Blicken auf   
Taktik #42. "Meister, ihr lebt," rief Genma, umarmte den alten Perversen und   
klopfte ihm den Staub aus der Kleidung. 

"Wir hatten uns schon solche Sorgen gemacht," ergänzte Soun und polierte   
dem Opa die Halbglatze. 

Happosai schlug beiden mit seiner Pfeife auf den Kopf. "Trottel. Glaubt ihr,   
ich würde nicht merken das ihr mich loswerden wollt?" 

"A-aber Meister," stammelte Soun, "wie kannst du nur so etwas von uns   
denken?" 

"Ich kann. Und zur Strafe werde ich euch für den Rest der Woche das Wasser   
und Brot streichen, damit ihr nicht noch mal auf dumme Gedanken kommt." 

Genma schielte zu seinem Partner. "Ich denke es ist Zeit für Plan B." 

"Plan B," stimmte dieser zu. 

"Frontaloffensive!" riefen beide und griffen mit blitzschnellen und genau   
aufeinander abgestimmten Schlagkombinationen an, die jeden normalen Menschen   
in Sekunden zu Boden geschickt hätten. 

Nicht aber Happosai. Der alte Martial Artist sah den Hinterhalt Kilometerweit   
kommen. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe abzuwehren, sondern duckte und wand   
sich zwischen den Attacken hindurch und ließ seine Gegner Löcher in die Luft schlagen. 

Das Ganze ging einige Minuten so weiter, dann brachen Genma und Soun   
schwitzend und schwer atmend den Angriff ab. "Hahaha. Euch fehlen noch 100   
Jahre Training um mich besiegen zu können," spottete Happosai. "Jetzt zeige   
ich euch mal wie man das richtig macht. SOUKONDAN!" Eine beeindruckende   
Aura umgab den kleinen Opa, dann verdichtete sich diese zu drei gräulich   
leuchtenden Bällen die um ihn herum in der Luft schwebten. 

"Ichi!" Einer der Energiebälle schoß auf einen der herumliegenden Felsen zu,   
durchschlug ihn und brachte den dahinterliegenden Stein zum explodieren.   
"Ups, zu viel Schwung," meinte Happosai nur. 

"Ni!" Der zweite Ki-Blast pulverisierte förmlich einen alten Baum. Hämisch   
grinsend wandte er sich um. "Und, wollt ihr immer noch weiter kämpfen?" 

Die beiden anderen schluckten schwer und sagten nichts. 

"Dachte ich´s mir. Wäre auch zu schade gewesen, grade jetzt wo ihr so hübsche   
Freundinnen gefunden habt. Vor allem deine, Soun, sehr vielversprechend,   
ich bin gespannt ob-" 

Souns Kopf wuchs abrupt um das zehnfache und türmte sich über Happosai auf,   
während im Hintergrund kleine blaue Flämmchen in der Luft tanzten. "Finger   
weg von Kimiko," donnerte er. 

Überrascht wich Happosai vor dem Dämonenkopf zurück. Auf eine solche   
Attacke war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen, und seine Kontrolle über den   
dritten Ki-Blast, welcher immer noch um ihn herumschwebte, ließ kurzzeitig   
nach. Sofort verstärkte er seinen geistigen Griff wieder, aber der Blast   
war schon unterwegs zu dem Ziel, das er im Augenblick als Bedrohung   
empfand: Nach Soun. 

Der verschrumpelte Kampfsportler versuchte noch den Angriff abzubrechen,   
aber es war zu spät. Der Soukondan traf Soun mitten auf die Brust und   
schleuderte ihn zurück. 

Hilflos mußte Genma mit ansehen wie sein Freund durch die Luft gewirbelt   
wurde, sich mehrmals in der Luft überschlug und schließlich auf dem Bauch   
liegen blieb. Unter ihm bildete sich eine langsam größer werdende Blutlache. 

"Du, du Ungeheuer," stammelte Genma. "Was hast du getan?" 

"Es war seine eigene Schuld," stotterte Happosai, ebenfalls sichtlich   
schockiert. "Er hätte mich nicht bedrohen sollen." 

Genma ballte zornig die Fäuste. "Dafür wirst du sterben." Er sprang auf   
Happosai zu und schrie: "Dokuja Tanketsu Sho!" Seine Hand zuckte vor und   
krallte sich in die Rippen des anderen. 

Nur durch seine Reflexe und jahrelange Erfahrung konnte Happosai verhindern   
das ihm die Knochen gebrochen wurden. Er riß sich los und sprang zurück.   
Die Technik kenne ich nicht. Wo hat er die gelernt?> 

"Paß auf!" brüllte Genma und setzte nach. Er schlug brutal die Arme des   
kleineren Mannes zur Seite, kickte ihm wuchtig in den Magen und schleuderte   
ihn in die Richtung wo Soun am Boden lag. 

"Was ist das für ein Stil den du benutzt?" fragte Happosai. "Den hast du   
nicht von mir gelernt, woher-" Er stockte als ihn jemand am Fußgelenk griff. 

Soun, der eben noch bewegungslos am Boden lag, hatte des anderen am Bein   
gepackt und hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest. 

Happosai blickte fassungslos den jungen Mann zu seinen Füßen an, dann zu   
Genma. Dieser hatte seine Chance erkannt und machte sich bereit. "Nein, ich   
habe diesen Kampfstil nicht von dir gelernt. Aber 'du' wirst ihn jetzt   
kennen lernen. Schau dir an wozu die Yamasenken in der Lage ist, denn jetzt   
wirst du zur Hölle fahren. Kirin Raichu Dan!" 

Verzweifelt versuchte Happosai zu entkommen, erfolglos. Die Vakuumsichel   
schnitt ihn sauber in zwei Hälften, er war sofort tot. 

Genma kniete neben seinem Freund nieder. Sein Ki wird immer schwächer, das   
sieht nicht gut aus.> Vorsichtig drehte er ihn um. "Halte durch, Tendo. Ich   
bringe dich zu einem Arzt." 

Soun hustete und spuckte Blut. "Der wird mir ... auch nicht mehr helfen   
können." Kraftlos griff er Genmas Hand. "Es war ein guter Kampf, nicht wahr?" 

"Das war es, Tendo." Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. "Das war es. Wir sind   
endlich frei." 

"Du bist frei, Saotome ... mit mir geht es zu Ende ... bitte sag Kimiko ...   
das ich sie liebe, und das ... es mir leid tut." 

"Das wirst du ihr verdammt noch mal selber sagen. Du darfst jetzt nicht   
sterben, hörst du?" 

Soun lächelte schwach. "Saotome, ich ... werde mein Versprechen nicht halten   
können. Unsere Schulen werden ... wohl nie vereinigt werden." Ein letztes   
Mal drückte er die Hand seines Freundes, dann wich das Leben aus seinen   
Augen. 

"Vergiß das versprechen," brüllte Genma. "Das kannst du mir doch nicht   
antun!" Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Körper. "Tendo, verdammt, wach wieder   
auf! Tendo!" 

Er bekam nie eine Antwort. Weinend sackte Genma in sich zusammen und trauerte   
um den einzigen Freund den er je hatte. Von diesem Moment an, das schwor er   
sich, würde er ein anständiger Mensch sein, und genau das Gegenteil von dem   
tun was sein Meister ihn gelehrt hatte. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Gegenwart; am nächsten Morgen_

Nodoka erwachte als sie einen rüden Schlag gegen den Arm bekam. Sie öffnete   
die Augen und sah wie sich ihr Mann unruhig im Schlaf hin und her wälzte   
und vor sich hinmurmelte. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das der Wecker ohnehin bald geklingelt   
hätte. Sie gähnte und stand auf. 

Nachdem Nodoka ihre Morgentoilette erledigt hatte ging sie ins Zimmer ihrer   
Tochter. "Ranko, aufwachen." 

Der Rotschopf lag halb angezogen auf ihrem Bett, einen verknickten Manga   
auf dem Bauch und war leise am Schnarchen. Sie dachte gar nicht daran der   
Aufforderung nachzukommen. 

Hat sie wieder die Nacht zum Tage gemacht. Kein Wunder das sie morgens   
ständig müde ist.> "Ranko, wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst sage ich Vater   
Bescheid das er wieder mit einem Eimer Wasser kommt." 

Das wirkte. Seitdem Genma einmal auf die Idee gekommen war seine Schülerin   
auf recht nasse Weise zum Morgentraining zu wecken, war die Drohung einer   
kalten Dusche ein sicheres Mittel Ranko aus den Federn zu kriegen.   
Glücklicherweise hatte die Familie diesem Ritual aber ein schnelles Ende   
gesetzt. 

"Nein, bin schon weg, alles in Ordnung, bin hellwach," blubberte Ranko   
schlaftrunken, stemmte sich aus dem Bett und schwankte ins Bad. 

Nodoka schmunzelte, ging zur nächsten Tür und klopfte zweimal. "Ranma, Zeit   
zum aufstehen." Dann ging sie runter in die Küche. Sie wußte das sie nicht   
noch einmal nach Ranma sehen mußte. So problematisch Ranko war, so   
unkompliziert war ihr Bruder. 

Als das Frühstück vorbereitet war kamen Genma und Ranko grade vom   
morgendlichen Sparring zurück, wobei letztere kein bißchen wacher als vorher   
aussah. "Morgen Mom," nuschelte sie und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.   
"Wo ist denn der Klugscheißer?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich schau noch mal nach ihm." Während Nodoka wieder nach   
oben ging um zu sehen was Ranma aufgehalten hatte, begann Genma seine   
Morgenpredigt über 'einen wahren Martial Artist', und das ein solcher stets   
hellwach zu sein hatte. Ranko verdrehte nur die Augen. 

Nodoka klopfte an die Zimmertür ihres Sohnes. "Ranma, das Frühstück steht   
auf dem Tisch. Kommst du bitte?" Keine Antwort. Sie ging ins Zimmer. Das Bett   
war unberührt, das Fenster stand offen, und Ranma war nicht da. Statt dessen   
lag ein Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch.   


_ Hallo Mom_   
_Wenn du das liest bin ich schon unterwegs. Ich muß über ein paar Sachen_   
_nachdenken, und bin deshalb für einige Zeit weggegangen. Mach dir keine_   
_Sorgen um mich, ich habe in solchen Reisen mehr Erfahrung als du denkst._   
_ In Liebe_   
_ Ranma_   


Nodoka tat das, was jede fürsorgliche Mutter an ihrer Stelle tun würde. 

"GENMA!" 

Nach ihrem Ehemann rufen und auf ein Wunder hoffen. 

#############################################################################__

_=> am selben Tag; vor dem Hirakawa Tempel_

Zwei Mädchen kamen auf das Tor zugerannt, das zum Tempelgrundstück führte.   
Eines hatte rote Haare zu einem Zopf frisiert, das andere blondes Haar das   
mit zwei merkwürdigen Knoten zu zwei langen Pferdeschwänzen gebunden war.   
Beide Mädchen hatten es offensichtlich eilig, keines von ihnen achtete auf   
den Weg. Mit dem Ergebnis das beide sich unfreiwillig auf den Boden setzten. 

"Aua mein Kopf. Paß doch auf wo du hinläufst, Ranko," maulte Usagi während   
sie sich ihre Stirn rieb. 

"Paß doch selber auf," erwiderte Ranko und stand auf. "Außerdem kam ich   
von rechts, das heißt ich hatte Vorfahrt." 

"Seh ich aus wie ein Auto? Verkehrsregeln gelten nicht." Sie staubte sich   
ab und sah auf die Uhr. "Oh Gott, schon wieder eine viertel Stunde zu spät."   
Sie rannte den Weg rauf zum Tempel. 

"Hey, warte auf mich," rief Ranko und hechtete hinterher. 

Rei warf den Mädchen ihren berühmten 'Blick' zu als sie den Schrein betraten.   
"Macht ihr das eigentlich mit Absicht das wir keines unserer Treffen   
pünktlich beginnen können?" Zu Ranko gewandt sagte sie: "Von Usagi kenne ich   
das ja schon, aber das du jetzt auch noch damit anfängst, tztztz." 

"Hör bloß auf," maulte Ranko, "ich hab zu Hause schon genug Streß, deswegen   
bin ich ja zu spät. Ich hab keine Lust mir auch noch deine Predigt   
anzuhören." 

Sie ging zu dem Tisch wo die anderen Senshi schon saßen. Auch Usagi hatte   
bereits Platz genommen, sich einen von Reis Manga gegriffen, und machte   
sich über die von Makoto mitgebrachten Kekse her. 

Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah Ranko fragend an als sich diese einfach nur   
hinsetzte. "Was ist los mit die, Ranko? Sonst streitest du dich doch immer   
mit Bunny um meine Plätzchen?" 

"Makoto, du mußt sie nicht auch noch darauf hinweisen, wir kommen so schon   
zu nichts," meckerte Rei. 

"Genau, bellende Hunde soll man nicht wecken, wie man so sagt." 

"Schlafende Hunde, Minako. Es heißt schlafende Hunde." 

"Jetzt sei nicht so spitzfindig, Ami." 

Ranko ignorierte die ausgleitende Diskussion. "Sei mir nicht böse, Mako-chan.   
Das soll keine Beleidigung an deine Kochkünste sein, aber im Moment habe   
ich einfach keinen Appetit. Meine Eltern sind unausstehlich seitdem Ranma   
verschwunden ist, das schlägt auf den Magen." 

Der Kommentar zog sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich. "Dein   
Bruder? Verschwunden? Wie das?" 

"Seit wann?" 

"Warum?" 

"Woher soll ich das wissen," antwortete Ranko. "Seit heute morgen ist er weg.   
Pops alter Rucksack fehlt, sein halber Schrank ist ausgeräumt, sogar einen   
Abschiedsbrief hat er geschrieben. Weg eben." 

"Das sieht Ranma überhaupt nicht ähnlich," überlegte Ami. 

"Rankos Bruder ist verschwunden," jammerte Minako, "der Weltuntergang muß   
wirklich kurz bevorstehen." Die anderen gaben ihr den 'Blick'. "Das sollte   
doch nur ein Witz sein," meinte sie darauf kleinlaut. 

"Ein schlechter Witz, wenn man unsere Situation bedenkt," mischte sich Haruka   
ein, die mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin bislang schweigend zugesehen hatte.   
"Anstatt hier rumzublödeln sollten wir die Zeit lieber produktiv nutzen." 

"Was von Anfang an mein Vorschlag war," setzte Rei nach, "aber manche hier   
sind ja noch nicht aus der Pubertät raus." Sie sah dabei Usagi an, deren   
einzigste Beschäftigung bislang darin bestand einen Comic zu lesen und   
Makotos Keksvorrat zu dezimieren. 

"Was schaut ihr mich so an?" mümmelte die zukünftige Mondprinzessin. 

"Wir wollen anfangen." 

"Dann tut doch," sagte sie und las seelenruhig weiter. 

Minako legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter der gleich explodierenden   
Marssenshi. "Laß sie doch. Wir fangen einfach an." 

Die Mädchen nickten allen und rückten näher an den Tisch heran. "Was ich vorher   
noch fragen wollte," warf Ranko ein und wandte sich an Michiru und Haruka,   
"warum seid ihr hier?" 

Es war in der Tat äußerst selten das die äußeren Kriegerinnen an ihren   
Treffen teilnahmen. Das bedeutete das fast alle Senshi hier waren, minus   
ChibiMoon und Saturn, die beide mit Mamoru in den Vergnügungspark gegangen   
waren. 

"Setsuna hat gesagt das unsere Anwesenheit hier vielleicht wichtig sein   
könnte. Ob es dabei um die Zukunft ging, oder um euch zur Räson zu bringen,   
kann ich nicht sagen," erklärte Haruka. 

"Ist auch eher Nebensache. Auf jeden Fall sind wir hier um zu klären, ob eine   
neue Bedrohung bevorsteht, oder ob das momentan gehäufte Auftreten von Youmas   
zufällig ist," fing Rei an. "Wenn es nämlich eine neue Bedrohung ist, dann   
wird es Zeit für Pluto uns zu sagen worum es geht." Sie sah dabei die zwei   
älteren Mädchen an. 

"Zu uns hat sie nichts gesagt. Aber wir haben sie in letzter Zeit auch kaum   
gesehen, ständig hängt sie bei ihrem Spiegel rum," antwortete Michiru auf die   
ungestellte Frage. 

"Bislang haben die Youmas sich nicht zielstrebig verhalten," machte Minako   
weiter. "Ich meine, sie tauchen auf, machen Terror und werden dann von uns   
ins Nirwana zurückgeschickt. Keine Drohungen, kein Energieabsaugen von   
anderen Menschen. Ich glaube nicht das jemand hinter ihnen steht der sie   
lenkt." 

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. "Dann sind es wirklich nur Reste von den   
Youmas und Daimons von Beryl, der BlackMoon Familie und den anderen   
Möchtegern-Weltzerstörern?" sagte Ranko irgendwie erleichtert. 

Ami sah auf. "Auf den ersten Blick sieht es tatsächlich so aus, aber..." 

"Ich wußte, das da noch ein Haken ist," grummelte Ranko. 

"Aber was?" fragte Makoto. 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Verhalten der Youmas ist tatsächlich   
unkoordiniert. Aber die Youmas selber haben ein sehr interessantes Muster   
was ihre Fähigkeiten betrifft." 

"Hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen, Ami. Sag uns einfach was los ist," forderte   
Haruka sie auf. 

"Wie gesagt, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber denkt mal zurück, als die Youmas   
anfingen wieder regelmäßiger aufzutauchen. Geht mal die Kämpfe der   
Reihe nach durch." 

Makoto überlegte: "Also einer der ersten war dieses Viech, das aussah wie eine   
Wolke." 

"Und das wir in Null-komma-nichts zu Mondstaub verarbeitet haben," meldete sich   
Usagi, die inzwischen die Plätzchen verputzt hatte. "War ´ne Kleinigkeit." 

"Ja, als wir endlich geschafft hatten es zu treffen," merkte Ami an. "Und   
hätten wir den Gegner nicht rein zufällig in eine Sackgasse gedrängt hätte es   
sicher länger gedauert. Diese 'Wolke', oder was das war, war unglaublich   
schnell." 

"Mann, Ami, du verstehst es echt einen den Sieg zu verderben," maulte Usagi.   
"Dafür hatten wir mit dem Toaster keine Probleme." 

"Nein, hattet 'ihr' nicht. Gegen 'eure' Attacken ist das Biest auch nicht   
immun gewesen." Reis Stolz hatte ihre beinahe-Niederlage noch immer nicht   
verkraftet. Sie war die erste am Ort des Geschehens gewesen, und hatte   
kläglich versagt. 

"Stell dich nicht so an," sagte Makoto. "Ich hatte gegen diesen Hydranten   
auch nicht mehr Glück." 

"Der hat deine Attacken aber nicht absorbiert," erwiderte die Feuersenshi. 

"Aber auf euch zurückgeworfen." Makoto erinnerte sich noch an ihren Schreck,   
als das hydrantenähnliche Wesen die ganze Umgebung mit Wasser besprüht,   
und so ihren Donnerschlag umgeleitet hatte. 

"Wasser leitet nun mal Elektrizität," sagte Ami. "Ich war gegen den Gegner ja   
auch keine große Hilfe. Nächster Youma: Der Xenomorph. Was fällt euch zu   
dem ein." 

"Xenomorph? Meinst du den Müllhaufen?" 

Ami seufzte. "Ja, den Müllhaufen meine ich." 

"Ein sehr interessanter Gegner," meinte Haruka nachdenklich. "Lange nicht   
mehr so viel Spaß gehabt." 

Die anderen warfen ihr mordlüsterne Blicke zu. "Weil wir unseren Hintern   
dafür hergehalten haben, damit du ihn erledigen kannst." 

"Was kann ich dafür das er nur auf mein Schwert reagiert hat und eure   
Attacken nicht wirkten?" verteidigte die Kriegerin des Uranus sich. 

"Und das er rein zufällig sehr gut mit vielen Gegnern gleichzeitig fertig   
werden konnte, dank seiner Geschosse," sagte Michiru mit einem zuckersüßen   
Lächeln zu ihrer Partnerin. "Darüber wollte ich mich mit dir sowieso noch   
unterhalten, das du mich da so hängen gelassen hast." 

Haruka kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Öh, hehe, habe ich das?" 

Ami übernahm wieder das Thema. "Merkt ihr worauf ich hinaus will? Jeder   
Gegner hatte seine eigene Stärke. Zum Beispiel der Jinn war völlig immun   
gegen physische Attacken. Gegen den Spiegel hatte Sailor Sol und Sailor Mars   
wieder nichts ausrichten können." 

"Blas dich nicht so auf," warf Ranko ein, "gegen den Wasserkopf konntest   
du auch nichts machen. Der hatte alle deine Taktiken sofort durchschaut." 

"Weil er ebenso schlau war wie ich," stimmte Ami zu. "Nur Bunnys unlogisches   
Verhalten hat ihn schließlich besiegt." 

"Was nur ein Zeichen dafür ist das wir gemeinsam unschlagbar sind. Solange   
wir zusammenhalten können wir jeden besiegen." Usagi war sehr stolz auf   
sich. 

Minako hatte da mehr Bedenken. "Aber das würde bedeuten das wir es doch mit   
einem neuen Oberbösewicht zu tun haben. Und zwar mit einem der versucht   
herauszufinden wo unsere Schwachstellen liegen." 

Alle anwesenden Kriegerinnen - außer Ami, die ja auf die Idee gekommen war -   
sahen sich bestürzt an. Ein neuer Gegner. Was würde sie diesmal erwarten? 

############################################################################# 

_=> außerhalb von Tokio_

Kobalt sah älter aus als er war. Er wirkte wie ein typischer Chinese mit   
seinem runden Gesicht und den schräg stehenden Augen. Dazu hatte er einen   
schlohweißen und sehr dünnen Ziegenbart, der ihm bis zum Bauch hinabreichte.   
Ein Schnauzbart - ebenfalls sehr dünn und in der gleichen Länge -   
vervollständigte das Bild. Dafür hatte er auf dem Kopf keine Haare, nur eine   
blankpolierte Glatze. 

Früher hatten ihn die Leute deswegen immer Dr.Fu-Man-Chu genannt, aus Spaß   
natürlich. Heutzutage tat das niemand mehr, was auch daran lag das er sich   
kaum noch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. 

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er den Flur des alten Herrenhauses entlang, das   
er jetzt bewohnte. Das beeindruckende Anwesen - es stammte noch aus der   
Zeit der Samurai und hatte bis vor kurzem auch noch einem solchen gehört -   
lag weitab von bewohntem Gebiet, hier konnte Kobalt ungestört seinen   
Aktivitäten nachgehen. Die wenigen Menschen, die in seiner näheren Umgebung   
lebten, hatten schnell gelernt ihn zu meiden. Nicht das er gefährlich aussah,   
aber er hatte eine gewisse unheilverkündende Art an sich, und sein Blick   
erinnerte an den einer Schlange. Die Leute spürten instinktiv das diesem   
Mann etwas Böses anhaftete. 

Kobalt störte sich nicht daran, es kam seinen Plänen nur gelegen. Inzwischen   
hatte er das Ende des Flures erreicht. Er öffnete die Schiebetür und betrat   
das, was früher einmal das Dojo des Samurai-Anwesens gewesen war. Jetzt war   
es der Hauptraum für seine wichtigen Experimente. An den Wänden hingen noch   
immer die Bilder und alten Waffen, aber auf dem Boden war ein großer Kreis   
mit allerlei seltsamen Schriftzeichen eingebrannt. Kobalt blieb in der Tür   
stehen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die zwei Personen, die am Rande   
des besagten Zirkels standen und sich stritten. 

"... aber diese Kreaturen sind ja zu dumm dazu," schimpfte Achat grade. "Nur   
zerstören und die Leute terrorisieren. Und sich dann einäschern lassen, wenn   
diese Blagen in ihren idiotischen Kostümen auftauchen. Unter solchen   
Bedingungen werden wir nie den Plan vollenden können." 

Achat ballte seine dürre Hand zur Faust und schüttelte sie. Der Mann war   
dünn, sehr dünn, und noch älter (hatte aber zu Kobalts Ärger noch alle   
Haare auf dem Kopf), und er sah aus als könnte er jeden Moment in der Mitte   
durchbrechen. Aber er hatte vor 50 Jahren schon genauso ausgesehen und bislang   
war nichts passiert, und es sah nicht so aus als würde sich in absehbarer   
Zukunft etwas daran ändern. 

Es sei denn, das Smaragd jetzt etwas dagegen tun würde. 

Smaragd war die Frau mit der sich Achat gerade stritt, und sie war das genaue   
Gegenteil von ihm. Einerseits Äußerlich: Wo Achat alt und klapperig war, da   
war Smaragd noch jung - vielleicht ende 20 - und ausgesprochen gutaussehend,   
auch wenn ihre Schönheit mehr etwas von der eines Raubtieres hatte. Wallendes   
schwarzes Haar vervollständigte das Bild. 

Andererseits waren die beiden auch von ihrem Wesen her wie Feuer und Wasser.   
Smaragd war kühl, berechnend und tat nichts ohne Grund, oder zumindest   
Hintergedanken. Sie war eine Magierin, eine der letzten, die die alte Kunst   
beherrschten - nicht dieser neumodische Schnickschnack wie Feuerbälle werfen   
und so. 

Achat war Wissenschaftler. Er stand mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Boden, und   
glaubte nur das was er auch sah - das er dabei selbst auch die Gesetze der   
Zauberei kannte tat dem keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil: Es half ihm die   
Geheimnisse der Welt noch ein bißchen besser zu verstehen. Das einzige was   
ihm dabei im Weg stand war sein Temperament. Wenn etwas nicht planmäßig   
lief, bekam Achat sehr schnell einem Wutanfall, der sein rationelles Denken   
regelmäßig überflügelte. 

Und es sah so auch als ob er grade wieder einen hatte. Achat schimpfte weiter   
auf Smaragd ein, fuchtelte mit den Armen und beschwerte sich lauthals darüber   
das ihre Geschöpfe lächerliche Nichtskönner seien, mit der Intelligents von   
mental kastrierten Amöben, und obendrein noch vollkommen unfähig. 

Die Magierin schien sich überhaupt nicht daran zu stören. Gelassen ließ sie   
ihn weiterzetern. Abgesehen davon, das es in ihren Augen amüsiert   
blitzte, blieb ihr Gesicht emotionslos. 

Kobalt war sich sicher das Smaragd den Wissenschaftler wieder mit Absicht   
auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Mit einem lauten Räuspern verschaffte er sich   
Aufmerksamkeit. "Nun, wie schreiten die Untersuchungen voran? Habt ihr   
neue Ergebnisse vorzuweisen?" 

Sofort hörte Achat auf zu schreien. "Wir bewegen uns im Kreis," sagte er in   
wesentlich ruhigeren Tonfall. "Ich konnte zwar die Schwachpunkte der   
einzelnen Senshi herausfinden, aber das würde nur nützen wenn wir sie alleine   
erwischen könnten. Gemeinsam sind sie ein perfektes Team, was die Eine nicht   
kann ist die Spezialität der Anderen." 

"Oder vielleicht bist du nur zu blind um das Offensichtliche zu sehen, alter   
Knacker," bemerkte Smaragd spitz. 

Achat lief schon wieder rot im Gesicht an, aber Kobalt brachte ihn mit einer   
Handbewegung zum Verstummen, bevor er irgend etwas sagen konnte. "Der   
Meister wünscht baldige Resultate zu sehen, das wißt ihr. Also versucht es   
weiter bis ihr eine brauchbare Idee habt." 

"Brauchbare Ideen habe ich genug, aber die Hexe hier," sagte Achat mit einem   
Blick zu Smaragd, "ist einfach nicht in der Lage einen vernünftigen Dämon   
zu beschwören." Besagte Hexe lächelte nur frostig. 

"Eure kindischen Streitereien sind mir egal, ihr werdet einen neuen Versuch   
starten. Jetzt gleich!" kommandierte Kobalt. 

Jetzt gleich, jetzt gleich,> äffte die Magierin in Gedanken, wenn der wüßte   
wie schwer das ist einen Youma zu beschwören.> Äußerlich blieb sie dabei wie   
gewohnt emotionslos. "Natürlich, Kobalt," sagte sie ruhig und rief dann laut   
zur Seite gewandt: "Bernstein, wir müssen noch mal. Kommst du bitte?" 

"Nö, hab´ heute keinen Bock mehr," kam die Antwort. 

Während Achat sich ein Lachen verkniff, wandte sich Smaragd mit einem   
Schulterzucken an Kobalt. "Bernstein scheint heute nicht mehr in Form zu   
sein. Es sieht so aus als würde heute keine Beschwörung mehr stattfinden."   
Sie sah nicht so aus als würde es ihr leid tun, immerhin ersparte es ihr   
eine Menge Arbeit. 

Kobalt preßte zornig die Lippen aufeinander, dann ging er abrupt los und zog   
eine der Schiebetüren auf, die in den Wänden des Dojo eingelassen waren.   
Damals waren hier die Quartiere von Samurai gewesen, jetzt bewohnten sie   
selbst die Zimmer. 

Als er die Tür aufstieß, grinste ihm ein jugendliches Mädchen mit langen   
blonden Haaren an und ließ gerade eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzen. "Hi Kahlkopf.   
Nett das du dich auch mal wieder blicken läßt," sagte sie und wandte sich   
wieder ihrem Manga zu. 

Kobalts Gesicht versteinerte. Wäre Bernstein für die Mission nicht   
unerläßlich gewesen, er hätte sie längst hinausgeworfen. Aber leider war es   
nicht die Aufgabe des alten Chinesen, zu entscheiden wer blieb und wer nicht;   
der Meister hatte sie alle ausgewählt und zusammengeführt, und der Meister   
würde auch entscheiden wenn jemand ging. Also biß er die Zähne zusammen und   
knurrte: "Beweg deinen Hintern in Richtung Zirkel, aber ein bißchen   
plötzlich. Und hör mit den Anspielungen auf meine Frisur auf." 

Das blonde Mädchen verdrehte die Augen, folgte dann aber seiner Anweisung,   
wenn auch nur widerwillig. "Von was für einer Frisur redet der überhaupt?"   
murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen. 

"Das habe ich gehört." 

"Pffft," machte Bernstein und nahm ihren Platz am Rand des magischen Kreises   
ein. Smaragd hatte sich bereits auf der anderen Seite positioniert. Beide   
Frauen hoben die Hände vor den Körper, und ein sanftes Glühen begann von   
ihnen auszugehen. Die Symbole auf dem Boden erwachten eines nach dem anderen   
zum Leben und fingen ebenfalls an zu leuchten. 

Kurz darauf stieg vom Kreis selbst ein Vorhang aus Licht auf, und ein dumpfes   
Summen lag in der Luft. 

"Klinka, Imra ..." begann Smaragd. 

Bernstein ließ die Hände sinken und lief in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Sofort   
erlosch das Leuchten. 

"Bernstein!" rief die ältere Magierin, und versuchte hastig die entstehende   
magische Feedback-Schleife unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was fällt diesem   
Kind ein einfach so die Beschwörung abzubrechen?> schimpfte sie in   
Gedanken. 

"Aber ich habe kein Lesezeichen in meinen Manga gelegt, und wenn der Wind   
jetzt die Seite verschlägt ..." rief Bernstein im Laufen. 

Die anderen sahen ihr mit Schweißtropfen am Hinterkopf nach. Als sie wieder   
aus ihrem Zimmer kam stellte sich ihr Kobalt wütend in den Weg. "Was FÄLLT   
dir überhaupt ein? Noch so ein Scherz und du fliegst-" 

"Laß sie doch," wurde er von einer ruhigen und dunklen Stimme hinter ihm   
unterbrochen. "Du weißt, sie ist eben noch ein Kind." 

Geräuschvoll klappte Kobalt den Mund wieder zu, sein Herz schien einen   
Schlag übersprungen zu haben. Er hatte nicht gehört das sich jemand ihm   
genähert hatte, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das noch eine fünfte Person mit   
im Raum war.   
Kobalt drehte sich um und blickte Jade ins Gesicht. Er mußte dazu den Kopf in   
den Nacken legen, denn Jade war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Hüne: Mehr   
als 2,10m groß, schulterlanges blondes Haar und vom Aussehen her eher   
europäischer Abstammung. Trotzdem konnte er sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit   
einer Katze bewegen, sonst wäre es ihm nie gelungen sich so an Kobalt   
heranzuschleichen. 

Und er war muskulös. Unglaublich muskulös, er hatte Schultern wie ein Schrank   
- zwei normale Menschen konnten sich leicht hinter ihm verstecken - und seine   
Arme sahen aus, als hätten es einmal Beine werden sollen. Jades Bizeps   
entspracht mit Sicherheit seinem Kopfumfang. 

Was nicht bedeutete das der Riese dumm war, im Gegenteil: Unter den blonden   
Haaren verbarg sich ein messerscharfer Verstand, und Kobalt war sich bis   
heute nicht sicher ob er ihm trauen konnte, oder ob Jade noch persönliche   
Gründe hatte um in dieser Gruppe zu sein.   
Aber das ist nicht meine Sorge,> dachte der kahlköpfige Chinese, solange   
seine Ziele die gleichen sind wie unsere. Und wenn er sich gegen uns stellen   
sollte, nun, dann wird ihn Brightwing schon beseitigen.> 

Bernsteins Rückkehr riß ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Sie ist kein Kind,"   
knüpfte er an Jades Kommentar an, "sondern ein aufmüpfiges, ungehorsames   
und ungezogenes Balg, und ich-?" Er brach ab, der Hüne war nicht mehr neben   
ihm, sondern stand jetzt abseits des Kreises und im Hintergrund. Kobalt   
erinnerte sich jetzt das er vorhin dort auch schon gestanden hatte, aber   
irgendwie schien er dort nicht aufzufallen. Unheimlich,> dachte er und   
wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. 

Smaragd und Bernstein hatten wieder an gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Kreises   
Stellung bezogen. Schnell begannen wieder die arkanen Symbole auf dem Boden   
zu leuchten, und auch das dumpfe Summen war zu hören. Von der Kreislinie   
selber schien ein Springbrunnen aus Helligkeit emporzusteigen, hinter dem die   
gegenüberliegende Wand nur noch unscharf zu erkennen war. 

"Klinka, Imra," fing Smaragd die Beschwörung ein zweites Mal an, "Myrion,   
Tin Qua!" 

Das Summen verstärkte sich und in der Mitte des Zirkels, genau im Zentrum   
des Pentagramms, begannen sich Umrisse zu formen. Zuerst war es nur   
schemenhaft zu erkennen, aber mit der Zeit nahm es immer mehr Gestallt an   
bis im Kreis schließlich etwas stand das an eine Mischung aus Mann und   
Kaktus erinnerte. 

Die Zeichen am Boden erloschen wieder, und auch das Glühen der selber   
verschwand. Die zwei Magierinnen atmeten erschöpft aus als sie den Youma   
endlich vollständig in diese Dimension geholt hatten. Nur der Vorhang aus   
Licht, der von der Kreislinie aufstieg und eine Art Schutzwall bildete, blieb   
erhalten. 

Und das war auch gut so, denn dem Kakteenmann schien es überhaupt nicht zu   
gefallen, das er aus dem Negaversum herausgerissen wurde. Mit einem aggressiven   
Zischen sprang er auf die nächste Person in Reichweite zu, in diesem Fall   
Smaragd. Diese blieb seelenruhig stehen. Nicht mal dreißig Zentimeter vor ihr   
traf Mr.Stachelkopf auf die Lichtbarriere und prallte zurück. 

Während der Youma zornig und schreiend auf das Hindernis einschlug, meinte   
Smaragd beiläufig zu ihrer Kollegin: "Bernstein, würdest du unseren 'Gast'   
wohl etwas beruhigen? Bevor er anfängt mich zu nerven und ich ihn in einen   
Eisklotz verwandle." 

Bernstein nickte, ging zu Smaragd rüber und starrte dem Youma eindringlich in   
die Augen. Erst geschah nichts, dann wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer bis er   
schließlich regungslos stehen blieb. 

"Diese Wesen sind so leicht zu brechen, es ist fast schon langweilig," sagte   
Bernstein mit einem unheimlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Dann kehrte ihr   
naiv-kindlicher Ausdruck zurück und sie grinste: "Außerdem ist er viel zu   
stachelig." 

"Ja, eine Schönheit ist er nicht grade," sagte Achat und kam hinzu, "aber es   
kommt auch mehr auf seine Fähigkeiten als auf sei Aussehen an." Er setzte   
eine Nickelbrille auf und besah sich den Youma von allen Seiten. Dann   
schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid. Der ist nur Durchschnitt, nichts   
herausragendes." Ein mehrstimmiges enttäuschtes Seufzen war zu hören. 

"Ihr habt gehört was Achat gesagt hat, der hier ist nutzlos," sagte Kobalt   
zu den beiden Frauen. "Also schickt ihn zurück und holt einen besseren!" 

Bernstein setzte sich auf den Boden wo sie grade stand. "Will nicht, ich hab´   
heute keine Lust mehr." 

Bevor Kobalt auffahren konnte, versuchte Smaragd ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Sie hat   
recht. Wenn wir den hier zurückschicken UND noch einen Neuen holen, dann   
sind das drei Transporte an einem Tag. Ich würde das auch nicht schaffen,   
zwei sind Maximum." 

"Dann vergiß das Zurückschicken und frier den hier ein. Hast du doch sowieso   
vorgehabt," meinte Kobalt beiläufig. 

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage," mischte sich Achat ein. "Auch wenn das ein Youma   
ist, ihn zu töten nur weil er uns nicht paßt, das kann ich nicht zulassen.   
Ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Massenmörder." 

"Stell dich nicht so an, du hast selber genug Leben auf dem Gewissen, und das   
wenigste davon waren Youmas." 

"Aber ihr Tod hatte immer noch einen Zweck erfüllt. Ohne meine Experimente   
hättet ihr nie das Tor ins Negaversum gefunden." 

Während die anderen diskutierten, handelte Jade. Er trat vor, packte den   
Youma mit einer Hand am Kinn und bog dessen Kopf nach hinten, alles in einer   
schnellen und fließenden Bewegung. Das Genick des Kaktusmenschen brach mit   
einem trockenen Knacken, und er löste sich noch im Fall in Asche auf. "Können   
wir jetzt weitermachen?" fragte er in einem Ton als würde er sich nach der   
Uhrzeit erkundigen. 

Alle blinzelten. "Barbar," murmelte Achat abfällig. 

"Auch eine Art das Problem zu lösen," sagte Kobalt, noch etwas überrascht.   
"Immerhin können wir jetzt einen zweiten Youma beschwören. Aber diesmal einen   
besseren, klar?" 

Smaragd nickte und ging auf ihren Platz. Bernstein rührte sich nicht. 

"Du wirst dich da jetzt hinstellen und mitmachen," drohte Kobalt. 

"Nein." 

"Ich verwandle dich in eine Kröte." 

"Das kannst du gar nicht." 

"Dann zünde ich deine Manga-Sammlung an." 

"Ich tu´s trotzdem nicht." 

"Wenn du uns noch mal hilfst bekommst du von mir später einen Lutscher," warf   
Achat ein. 

"Okay," meinte die Blondine und stand auf. 

Während die zwei Frauen wieder das Pentagramm zum Leuchten brachten, grinste   
Achat den zähneknirschenden Kobalt an. "In Kinderpsychologie hast du noch   
einiges zu lernen." 

"Klinka, Imra, Myrion. Tin Qua!" rief Smaragd, und als das Leuchten erlosch   
stand wieder jemand im Kreis. Dieses Wesen sah erstaunlich menschlich aus,   
eigentlich ganz normal, wenn nicht die weiß glühenden Augen wären. 

"Hui, der sieht viel besser aus als Stachelkopf," freute sich Bernstein, "mit den   
Augen kann er bestimmt Nachts noch im Dunkeln lesen." Dann trat sie näher an   
ihn heran und starrte ihm in die Augen. 

Kobalt blickte mißmutig auf das blonde Mädchen. Bernstein ließ ihn immer   
wieder wie einen Idioten dastehen, und er haßte das. Aber er konnte trotzdem   
nicht auf sie verzichten, aus zwei Gründen: Zum einen brauchte Smaragd die   
magische Unterstützung für die Beschwörung. 

Zum anderen war Bernstein für das nötig was sie grade tat. Denn das war ihr   
eigentliches Talent: Den Willen der Youmas brechen und sie dazu zwingen für   
ihre Sache, das heißt eigentlich für die Sache des Meisters, zu kämpfen. 

Diesmal jedoch schien es nicht ganz so zu klappen wie sonst. Der Dämon fiel   
auf die Knie und knurrte, gab aber nicht nach. 

"Er wehrt sich. Er ist stark." Auf Bernsteins Gesicht erschien ein hämisches   
Grinsen das nicht recht zu ihr passen wollte. "Ich mag es wenn sie sich   
wehren. Smaragd, nimm den Schild weg." 

Die ältere Magierin tat wie geheißen und der Vorhang aus Licht verschwand.   
Bernstein ging in den Kreis, packte den Kopf des anderen und gab ihm einen   
leidenschaftlichen Kuß, ohne dabei auch nur einmal den Blick von seinen Augen   
abzuwenden. 

Kobalt beobachtete es mit steinernem Gesicht. Das war etwas anderes das ihm   
an Bernstein nicht gefiel. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzte,   
schien sie sich zu verändern. Danach wurde sie zwar immer wieder zu einem   
nervigen Kind, aber Kobalt wollte nicht dabei sein wenn jemand wirklich   
Widerstand leistete. 

Bernstein löste den Kuß von ihrem Opfer, der Youma blieb auf seinen Knien   
sitzen ohne sich zu rühren. "Alles klar, er ist auf unserer Seite," sagte   
sie, jetzt wieder ihr altes Selbst. 

Achat trat vor und tippte dem Regungslosen an die Stirn. "Völlig   
weggetreten." Wäre ich aber auch wenn mich jemand wie Bernstein küssen   
würde,> fügte er in Gedanken mit einem Seitenblick auf das blonde Mädchen   
hinzu. 

"Und, ist er für unsere Zwecke geeignet?" fragte Kobalt. 

"Einen kleinen Moment noch," räusperte sich Achat und konzentrierte sich auf   
den noch immer bewegungslosen Mann. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Das ist   
kein Youma," stellte er fest. 

"Was soll das heißen? Was soll es sonst sein?" 

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber es ist kein Youma." Der Wissenschaftler rückte   
seine Brille zurecht. "Nein, keine Kreatur aus dem Negaversum," murmelte   
er. "Obwohl er offensichtlich von dort stammt. Keinerlei magische   
Fähigkeiten. Er wirkt auf mich eher menschlich, aber mit einem erstaunlich   
hohen Anteil an schwarzer Energie. Zudem scheint er über erhöhte physikalische   
Stärke und Agilität zu verfügen." 

Kobalt wurde ungeduldig. "Würdest du aufhören in deinen Bart hineinzumurmeln,   
und einfach nur sagen ob wir ihn brauchen können oder nicht?" 

Achat 'hmpf'te genervt. "Wir können ihn brauchen. Obwohl er keine Magie in   
sich hat ist er unseren Gegnern rein körperlich hoch überlegen. Aus dem   
Kampf würden sich viele nützliche Erkenntnisse über ihre Schwächen ergeben."   
Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich würde ihn vorher gerne noch etwas studieren   
um herauszufinden was er ist. Er sieht aus wie ein Mensch, wenn da nicht   
diese schwarze Energie wäre ..." 

"Verschieb das auf später," unterbrach ihn der glatzköpfige Chinese. "Sobald   
er sich wieder von Bernsteins Einwirkung erholt hat gib ihm Instruktionen   
und schicke ihn los. Wenn es Erfolge gibt, ihr wißt wo ihr mich findet." Mit   
diesen Worten verließ Kobalt den Raum. 

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen fuhr Achat wütend auf. "Das er sich   
ständig als der Boss aufspielen muß. Nur weil er der Einzige ist, der mit   
dem Meister in Verbindung steht heißt das noch lange nicht das er uns   
herumkommandieren kann." 

"Ach was, Glatze versucht nur seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zu   
überspielen," meinte Bernstein. "Ich geh´ jetzt meinen Manga weiterlesen."   
Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer. 

"Oh sorglose Jugend." Achat blickte ihr nach, dann auf den im Kreis knienden   
Youma der keiner war. "Ich würde zu gerne wissen was er ist." 

"Ein Mensch," sagte Jade. "Zumindest war er das einmal." 

Achat sah überrascht zu dem Krieger. Es kam nicht oft vor das Jade sprach, und   
das war jetzt schon das dritte mal heute. "Wie genau meinst du das? Für einen   
Menschen hat er eine zu dunkle Ausstrahlung." 

"Er ist auch nicht wirklich mehr einer. Er hat seine Menschlichkeit vor   
langer Zeit gegen mehr Macht eingetauscht, und ist zu einer Kreatur der   
dunklen Seite geworden." 

"Du hast wohl zu viel StarWars gesehen?" mischte sich Smaragd ein. "Oder   
willst du uns sagen, er hätte seine Seele dem Teufel verkauft?" spottete   
sie. 

Jade blieb ernst. "Man könnte es durchaus so sagen." 

"Pah! Wissenschaftlich ist die Existenz des Antichristen völlig unfundiert,"   
schnaubte Achat. "Ebenso wie die einer Seele." 

Der Hüne antwortete nicht darauf. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Dämon,   
dann verließ auch er das Zimmer. 

############################################################################# 

_=> an einem Ort ohne Zeit_

Pluto hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie rieb sich ihre Schläfen, starrte in den   
Spiegel der Zeit und versuchte das dumpfe Hämmern hinter ihrer Stirn zu   
ignorieren. 

Pluto machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen um die Zukunft des Planeten, um das   
Silberne Jahrtausend, das bald beginnen sollte. Sie fühlte ein drohendes   
Unheil, konnte in jedem Teil ihres Körper die Gefahr spüren. Außer in ihrem   
Kopf, in dem eine Kolonie Zwerge Polka tanzten. 

Der Spiegel der Zeit war schwarz. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, er war die   
meiste Zeit schwarz, außer wenn Pluto ihn benutzte. Nun wollte Pluto ihn   
benutzen, und er war immer noch schwarz. Das 'war' ungewöhnlich. 

Es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung, weshalb der Spiegel nicht die Zukunft   
anzeigte: Es gab die Zukunft einfach nicht. Pluto konnte in die Vergangenheit   
sehen, an jeden beliebigen Ort in der Gegenwart, aber wenn sie versuchte   
mehr als drei Monate in die Zukunft zu blicken, dann zeigte der Spiegel nur   
Dunkelheit. 

Deswegen machte Pluto sich Sorgen. Es gab eine neue Gefahr, irgendwo dort   
draußen, und sie wußte einfach nicht, was das war. Nicht einmal ihr   
zukünftiges Ich konnte sie fragen. Ihr zukünftiges Ich existierte anscheinend   
nicht mehr. 

Es hatte vor einigen Wochen angefangen, genau wie ihre Kopfschmerzen. Pluto   
hatte gewohnheitsmäßig nachgesehen ob das Silberne Jahrtausend noch da war,   
besser gesagt: Da sein würde. Der Spiegel hatte das erste Mal Schwarz   
gezeigt. Sie hatte es danach sofort noch mal versucht und auch Erfolg gehabt,   
aber im Laufe der Tage kam es immer häufiger vor das sie Schwärze fand, und   
immer seltener das sie die Zukunft sah. 

Pluto wußte trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen was das bedeutete. Sie wußte, das ihr   
Spiegel immer nur die Version der Zukunft zeigte, die am wahrscheinlichsten   
passieren würde. Und irgendwie wurden die Chancen einer Zukunft mit Kristall   
Tokio immer geringer, während die schwarze Zukunft wahrscheinlicher wurde. 

Pluto mußte etwas unternehmen. Sie wußte nicht was, aber irgend etwas mußte   
sie tun. Und sie würde etwas tun. Gleich nachdem sie etwas gegen ihre   
Kopfschmerzen unternommen hatte. 

"Verdammt, ich brauche Aspirin!" 

############################################################################# 

_=> einige Tage später; in einem Restaurant am Straßenrand_

Während der letzten Tage hatte Ranma fleißig trainiert: Mehrere Kilometer   
Waldlauf, Katas in kniehohen kalten Wasser, Krafttraining, die ganze   
Palette rauf und runter.   
Sein Körper hatte Anfangs unter der Belastung Protestiert, aber er biß die   
Zähne zusammen und machte weiter. Als er sich bereit fühlte, suchte er die   
ersten Dojos auf und forderte die Besitzer heraus. Anfangs war es ein   
schwerer Schlag für sein Ego das er besiegt wurde, aber mit der Zeit wurden   
die verlorenen Kämpfe weniger, und die gewonnenen mehr.   
Und mit seiner Kraft schien auch seine gute Laune wiederzukehren. Nachts,   
wenn er vor seinem Zelt saß und zu den Sternen hinaufsah, erinnerte er sich   
an die Zeit vor Nerima, als er mit seinem Vater durch das Land reiste, frei   
von allen Sorgen. 

Momentan saß Ranma in einer kleinen Gaststätte und überlegte ob er langsam   
wieder nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. Er schätzte zwar das Leben auf der   
Straße, aber auf Dauer war das keine Lösung. Gleich morgen früh mache ich   
mich auf dem Heimweg,> entschloß er sich. Mom und Pops sind sicher schon   
ganz krank vor Sorge.> 

Mit dem Gedanken wandte er sich wieder seinem augenblicklichen Problem zu:   
Etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Nicht das er kein Geld hatte, das war es nicht.   
Aber ohne Ranmas Wissen schien außer seiner Kraft noch etwas anderes zu ihm   
zurückgekehrt zu sein.   
Auf jeden Fall weigerte sich die junge Kellnerin standhaft seine Bestellung   
aufzunehmen. Statt dessen hatte sie sich zu ihm gesetzt, ihm erzählt was für   
ein Idiot ihr Ex-Freund sei, und das sie schon seit Wochen kein vernünftiges   
Date mehr gehabt hatte. 

Ranma konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären was das mit ihm zu tun   
haben sollte. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Nachts in Juuban_

Ranko rannte. Nein, falsch, Sailor Sol rannte. Sie hatte grade einen Notruf   
erhalten das Venus auf einen neuen Youma gestoßen war, und es hatte sich   
angehört als wäre die Lage diesmal etwas ernster. 

Als sie am Ort des Geschehens ankam bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. Der Dämon   
schien mit den Senshi Katz und Maus zu spielen. Sailor Venus lag bereits   
scheinbar ohnmächtig am Boden, während die anderen angriffen. Merkur   
beteiligte sich nicht aktiv am Kampf, einerseits um ihre gefallene Kollegin   
zu schützen, andererseits war sie viel nützlicher, wenn sie mit ihrem   
Mercurycomputer versuchte den Schwachpunkt des Gegners herauszufinden. 

"Donnerschlag, flieg!" 

"Feuerringe, fliegt!" 

Beide Attacken gingen ins Leere. 

Sol beschloß ihre Anwesenheit kundzutun. "Sternenfeuer, flieg!" Sie hatte   
nicht mehr Erfolg wie Jupiter und Mars vor ihr. 

"Hahaha, ist das etwa alles was ihr könnt?" lachte der Dämon sie aus. "Ihr   
seid lächerliche Gegner." 

"Halt still und ich werde dir zeigen 'wie' lächerlich wir sind," schrie   
Sailor Moon ihn an. "Was fällt dir überhaupt ein? Du terrorisierst die   
Menschen hier, zerstörst alles, verprügelst meine Freunde, und bringst mich   
um meine Nachtruhe. Ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich   
dich bestrafen!" 

Der Youma schaute nur, und fragte sich ob die lächerliche Pose des Mädchens   
eine Art Angriff darstellen sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluß das dem nicht so   
war. "Mein Name ist Gouki. Und ich werde euch umbringen." 

"Das haben schon viele behauptet. Wie du siehst hat es nie geklappt,"   
kommentierte Mars trocken. "Feuerringe, fl-" 

Gouki wartete den Angriff nicht ab, mit einem Sprung überwand er die Distanz   
zwischen sich und Mars und schlug sie nieder. 

"Sternenfeuer, flieg!" 

Sols Attacke hinderte den Youma daran einen weiteren Schlag anzubringen. Mars   
stand auf und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. "Immer wollen sie uns   
nur umbringen. Das wird mit der Zeit langweilig." 

"Donnerschlag, flieg!" 

Gouki lachte als die Elektrizität hinter ihm in die Wand einschlug. Die Wand   
brach zusammen, und Staub vernebelte kurzzeitig die Sicht. Plötzlich schrie   
Merkur auf. 

Ami hatte sich den Youma im letzten Augenblick in den Weg gestellt, als   
dieser im Schutze des Nebels Venus endgültig erledigen wollte. Jetzt war   
statt dessen sie das Ziel seines Angriffes. Und Gouki war nicht zimperlich,   
er hieb mit den Fäusten auf das Mädchen ein und rammte ihr lachend sein Knie   
in den Magen. 

Ranko sprang und kickte ihn von ihrer Freundin weg. Der Dämon taumelte kurz,   
fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Oho, das hat ja fast wehgetan. Ihr könnt   
ja doch mehr als nur mit eurer billigen Magie um euch werfen." 

"Feuerringe!" 

"Donnerschlag!" 

"Mondstein, flieg!" 

Während Moon, Mars und Jupiter weiter Gouki verfolgten, ging Sol zu der   
Senshi des Eis hin, die sich stöhnend wieder aufrichtete. "Wie sieht es   
aus?" 

"Meinst du den Kampf oder mich?" 

"Beides." 

"Nicht gut, in beiden Fällen. Ich glaube ich habe mir eine Rippe angeknackst."   
Merkur hustete und setzte sich auf den Boden. "Mit Minako sieht es nicht   
besser aus. Sie war als erste auf den Youma gestoßen, und er war nicht grade   
zimperlich mit ihr." 

"Konntest du inzwischen seine Schwachstelle herausfinden?" 

Merkur nickte und holte ihren Computer hervor. "Seine Schwäche ist Magie.   
Zwei oder drei Treffer unserer Attacken mußten ausreichen um ihn zu   
erledigen. Das dumme ist nur: Er läßt sich nicht treffen." 

"Das habe ich gemerkt," murmelte Sol. "Alternativen?" 

"Ich weiß keine. Das einzige was helfen könnte ist, ihn mit seinen eigenen   
Waffen zu schlagen." Merkur ließ auf ihrem Display eine ganze Reihe von   
Formeln erscheinen. "Der Dämon ist zu schnell und zu geschickt, als das wir   
ihn mit Magie treffen könnten. Wir müssen ihn auf normale Weise besiegen.   
Das Problem ist nur, physischer Kampf ist seine Spezialität." 

"Meine auch." Sol ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. "Ich werde ihm so fest in   
den Hintern treten das er den Mond küssen kann." Zu Merkur sagte sie besorgt:   
"Du und Minako, ihr bleibt am besten irgendwo in Deckung. Falls er noch mal   
zurückkommt." Dann lief sie in die Richtung, wo das Einschlagen magischer   
Energien zu hören war. 

Die Senshi waren noch immer erfolglos dabei ihren Gegner zu treffen. Mars   
hatte anscheinend noch eine zweite Begegnung mit ihm gehabt. Gouki selbst   
dagegen sah noch aus, als wenn er grade von einem entspannten Spaziergang   
zurückgekommen wäre. 

Sol rannte zu Jupiter. "Makoto, ich habe eine Idee. Wenn der Dämon Martial   
Arts benutzt um uns anzugreifen, und wenn unsere Attacken nicht treffen,   
was hältst du davon wenn wir es diesem Arsch auf gleiche Weise heimzahlen?" 

Jupiter überlegte nicht lange und ließ als Antwort ihre Knöchel knacken.   
"Keine schlechte Idee, ich bin grade in der Stimmung dafür." Zu Gouki gewandt   
rief sie: "Hey, Feigling. Komm her und hol mich." 

Mars und Moon sahen ihre Freundin an als hätte diese den Verstand verloren.   
Hastig gingen sie in Deckung als der Dämon der Einladung folgte und auf die   
Senshi zugerannt kam. 

Jupiter wartete seelenruhig ab bis Gouki heran war, griff dann seinen Arm   
und warf ihn mit einem Judogriff über die Schulter gegen die Wand. 

Der Dämon grunzte und stand wieder auf. Sol nutzte die Gelegenheit und   
verpaßte ihm einen Tritt auf die Nase. Dann nahm sie zusammen mit Jupiter den   
Dämon in die Zange. 

Gouki war überrascht als plötzlich von links und rechts Schläge auf ihn   
einhagelten, aber er fing sich schnell. Er schien mit Mal vier Arme und   
Beine zu haben als er Jupiter und Sol gleichzeitig in Schach hielt, und   
ebenso viel austeilte wie er einsteckte. 

Vielleicht hätten nicht einmal die beiden durch Planetenkraft verstärkten   
Kämpferinnen es geschafft, aber der Youma war abgelenkt und zu beschäftigt   
auf etwas anderes zu achten, und Sailor Moon nutzte ihre Chance. 

"Mächte aller Zeiten, laßt die Liebe sich verbreiten!" rief sie und wirbelte   
mit ihrem Zepter. Eine Welle aus positiver Energie flog auf den Dämon zu   
und hüllte ihn ein. Was zurückblieb war nur ein Häuflein Asche. 

"Bunny, seit wann pulverisierst du damit deine Gegner," fragte Jupiter   
nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. "Sonst hast die sie   
doch immer zurückverwandelt?" 

"Vielleicht gab es diesmal nichts zurückzuverwandeln?" überlegte die   
Prinzessin in spe. 

Jupiter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist ja auch egal. Kommt, schauen wir wie   
es Ami und Minako geht." 

############################################################################# 

_=> an einem Ort ohne Zeit_

Pluto sah in ihren Spiegel. Sie starrte regelrecht, und das schon seit fast   
einer halben Stunde. Das heißt, es wäre es eine halbe Stunde gewesen wenn es   
hier Zeit geben würde. Jedenfalls starrte sie, und langsam bekam sie durch   
das Starren schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. 

Sie seufzte, nahm ein Glas Wasser und warf eine Tablette hinein. Während sie   
darauf wartete das sich die Aspirin auflöste, blickte sie wieder in den   
Spiegel. 

Pluto hatte etwas gesehen. Es war nur ganz kurz gewesen, und sie hatte nicht   
erkennen können ob es Kristall Tokio war oder nicht, aber es bedeutete das   
noch nicht alles verloren war. Es gab noch Hoffnung. 

Irgend etwas hatte sich zu ihren Gunsten geändert. Etwas nahm Einfluß auf die   
Zukunft, mit Absicht oder nicht, aber es war so. Etwas - oder jemand.   
Es hatte eine Entwicklung begonnen die ihre Zukunft retten konnte, alles   
was Pluto tun mußte was die Quelle dieser Entwicklung zu finden. 

Sie seufzte abermals als ihre Kopfschmerzen ein ganzes Stück stärker wurde,   
wandte sich um und trank ihre Aspirin. 

Hätte sie das nicht getan, hätte sie vielleicht das Bild gesehen was der   
Spiegel in dem Moment zeigte. 

Das Bild eines Wanderers, eines Jungen mit Rucksack, der in den   
Sonnenuntergang hineinlief.... 

############################################################################# 

_=> Irgendwo in Japan; auf dem Weg zurück nach Tokio_

Zufrieden sah Ranma auf die untergehende Sonne. Der Anblick des in sanftes   
Rot getauchte Himmel hatte für ihn immer etwas nostalgisches gehabt. Aber er   
erinnerte ihn auch daran, das es Zeit wurde einen Platz für die Nacht zu   
finden. 

Er verließ den Weg und ging ein Stück quer durch die Felder. Die Gegend hier   
war ziemlich unbewohnt, das hieß das man sein Nachtlager besser etwas abseits   
der Straße aufschlug. 

Er mußte nicht weit laufen als er eine passende Stelle fand. Dummerweise war   
sie schon besetzt: Ein Zelt war aufgeschlagen, ein Feuer prasselte und eine   
Gestalt saß davor und starrte in die Flammen. 

Ranma hatte gegen etwas Gesellschaft nichts einzuwenden, vorausgesetzt der   
Andere erwies sich als freundlich. Langsam ging er weiter und behielt den   
Fremden dabei im Auge. 

Dann stoppte er abrupt. Er kante diesen Menschen. Das ist ... das ist Ryoga.   
Natürlich, wer sonst würde hier mitten im Nichts campen?> Er wollte schon   
weitergehen als er den verlorenen Jungen genauer erkennen konnte. 

Ryoga sah aus als wäre er um Jahre älter. Seine Augen hatten ihren Glanz   
verloren, seine Schultern hingen wie unter Last nach vorne, und   
zusammengekauert hockte er vor der Feuerstelle. 

Ranma ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Ihm war klar das Ryoga nicht wirklich älter   
war, aber seine Haltung und der mutlose Ausdruck ließen ihn so erscheinen. 

Mann, so depressiv habe ich Schweinebacke noch nie gesehen,> dachte Ranma,   
er sieht aus könnte er gleich zwei Shin Shishi Hokodans auf einmal   
abfeuern.> Als er bis auf ein paar Meter an Ryoga heran war blieb er stehen   
und räusperte sich kurz. 

Zuerst kam keine Reaktion, erst als Ranma das Geräusch wiederholte sagte   
Ryoga ohne aufzusehen: "Laß mich in Ruhe." 

Freundlich wie eh und je.> "Ich, uhm, wollte nur fragen ob ich hier auch   
mein Zelt aufschlagen kann, für heute Nacht, ich meine-" 

"Ist mir egal," unterbrach Ryoga, "mach was du willst." 

Ranma blinzelte. Anscheinend unterschied sich dieser Ryoga ein ganzes Stück   
von der Version die er kannte. Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte er den   
Rucksack ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an die Feuerstelle. 

Vielleicht ist es ganz gut das ich auf Schweinebacke getroffen bin. Wenn ich   
ihn dazu bringen könnte mit mir zu trainieren wäre ich ruckzuck wieder in   
Form.> "Hör mal Ryoga, was hältst du davon wenn-" 

"Kannst du nicht einfach deine Klappe halten?" schnauzte der verlorene Junge   
ihn an. Dann wunderte er sich: "Woher kennst du überhaupt meinen Namen?" 

Ranma kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Oh! Öhm, das ist weil ... weil ich nach   
dir gesucht habe. Genau. Ich habe dich gesucht weil ich dich fragen wollte ob   
du mich in Martial Arts trainieren kannst. Du bist schließlich ein guter ...   
ein durchschnittlicher Kampfsportler." 

Ryoga sah ihn einen kurzen Moment an, dann sah er wieder in die Flammen.   
"Nein," sagte er einfach. 

"Warum nicht?" 

"Meine Sache." 

"Aber-" 

"Wenn ich nein sag, sag ich nein!" Um die Worte zu unterstreichen fuhr er auf   
und packte Ranma am Hemd. Oder jedenfalls wollte er das, aber dieser schlug   
reflexmäßig Ryogas Hand beiseite. 

Ryoga versuchte es noch einmal ihn zu greifen, aber wieder wehrte Ranma ab.   
Dann folgte ein schneller Schlagabtausch bei dem Ryoga abwechselnd mit beiden   
Händen zupackte und Ranma nur blockte. 

Wie auf ein ungehörtes Kommando hörten beide Jungs auf. "Du bist ziemlich   
schnell," sagte Ryoga mit widerwilligen Respekt, "aber trotzdem, ich   
trainiere niemanden." Auf Ranmas fragenden Blick sagte er: "Ich reise   
alleine, ohne festes Ziel. Heute hier, morgen dort, dabei kann man   
Gesellschaft nicht brauchen." 

"Du meinst, du verläufst dich ständig." Es war keine Frage. "Hab kein Problem   
damit, bin ich gewohnt." 

Ryoga zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte es nicht gerne wenn man auf   
seinen Orientierungssinn ansprach, und irgendwie schien Ranma davon zu   
wissen. Grummelnd setzte er sich wieder hin. "Meine Antwort bleibt trotzdem   
nein." 

Ranma versuchte es auf eine andere Weise. "Na gut, ich mache dir einen   
Vorschlag: Wir helfen und gegenseitig. Du erlaubst mir das ich mit dir   
mitkommen darf und das wir miteinander sparren, als Gegenleistung bringe dir   
ein paar neue Techniken bei." 

"Pfft. Was soll es schon großartiges geben was du mir beibringen könntest?"   
sagte Ryoga desinteressiert. 

Auf so einen Kommentar hatte Ranma nur gewartet. Er sah sich kurz um und   
entdeckte einen kniehohen Stein auf der Lichtung. Ohne was zu sagen ging er   
zu dem hin und tippte ihn an. Dabei leitete er vorsichtig etwas Ki durch   
seinen Finger - nicht zu viel, schließlich wollte sich Ranma nicht unnötig an   
den Steinfragmenten verletzen. Ryogas Kinn klappte nach unten als der Fels   
in tausend Splitter zerplatzte. 

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Ranma zu ihm um. "Interesse sowas zu lernen?" 

#############################################################################__

_=> in einem alten Herrenhaus außerhalb von Tokio_

Die Kammer war klein und muffig, mit allen möglichen Gerümpel vollgestopft   
und wurde nur von Kerzenschein erhellt. Achat saß grübelnd auf einem   
Hocker und sah sich Goukis Kampf gegen die Senshi immer wieder an. Er   
benutzte dazu keine Glaskugel, oder sonst ein magisches Relikt wie man   
es bei seinem Erscheinungsbild - und dem seines Zimmers - vermutet hätte.   
Statt dessen saß er vor einem modernen Laptop, dessen Bildschirm den Raum   
unwesentlich mehr erhellte als die Kerze. 

Achat fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, blinzelte müde und klappte den   
Computer zu. Er streckte sich, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Geblendet hob   
er die Hand vor sein Gesicht als ihm Helligkeit entgegenströmte. Während sich   
seine Augen wieder ans Tageslicht gewöhnten, ging er durch dir Flure der   
alten Villa hinaus auf die große Terrasse des Anwesens. 

Smaragd und Bernstein lagen dort beide auf Liegestühlen und badeten in der   
Sommersonne. Die schwarzhaarige Magierin hatte einen gleichfarbigen   
Badeanzug an und trug eine passende Sonnenbrille. Das jüngere Mädchen war in   
einen Bikini gekleidet der mehr entblößte als verhüllte. Achat war zwar alt   
wie Dreck, aber er war immer noch ein Mann, und so genoß er den dargebotenen   
Anblick. 

Bernstein schien sich nicht daran zu stören, aber Smaragd wurde nicht gerne   
begafft. Sie schenkte Achat einen bösen Blick, und als der nicht darauf   
reagierte erzeugte sie mit einer Handbewegung eine dunkle Wolke direkt über   
dem Greis die auf ihn herabregnete. 

"Was willst du?" fragte sie unfreundlich als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. 

"Ich suche Kobalt. Weißt du wo er ist?" fragte Achat im gleichen Ton und   
trat einen Schritt zur Seite um dem Mini-Unwetter zu entkommen. Die Wolke   
folgte. 

"Du meinst Mr.Ich-bin-was-besseres-als-ihr? Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen,   
aber diesmal schien ihre Mißbilligung nicht Achat zu gelten. "Der hat wieder   
eine seiner 'hochwichtigen Besprechungen' mit dem 'Meister'," sagte sie   
höhnisch. 

Achat erwiderte nichts, sondern drehte sich nur um und ging. Kurz bevor er   
bei dem Raum ankam wo sich Kobalt immer mit Brightwing traf hatte sich   
seine nasse Begleitung ausgeregnet.   
Jade bewachte die Tür und hielt ihn zurück als er reingehen wollte. 

"Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein." 

"Aber ich sollte ihm sofort Bescheid sagen sobald ich neue Ergebnisse habe,   
und-" 

"Tut mir leid," unterbrach ihn Jade und hielt ihn am Arm fest, "aber Kobalts   
Anweisungen waren eindeutig!" 

Wut stieg in Achat auf, Wut darüber das man ihn behandelte wie einen   
Laufburschen. Er versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Jades Griff - wenn auch   
nicht fest - war unnachgiebig. "Laß mich los, du hirnloses Muskelpaket!" 

"Beruhige dich. Der Meister ist noch immer dort drin - willst du wirklich ein   
Treffen mit 'ihm' riskieren, nur weil du etwas neues herausgefunden hast?" 

Achat hörte auf sich zu wehren. Er war dem Meister erst zwei mal begegnet.   
Einmal als er für diese Aufgabe hier rekrutiert wurde, ein zweites Mal als   
sie sich alle in diesem Haus das erste Mal trafen. Beide Male hatte er eine   
völlig unrationelle Furcht verspürt. Nein, auf eine dritte Begegnung konnte   
Achat verzichten, und so wartete er. 

Nicht lange darauf kam Kobalt durch die Tür. Er stockte als er den   
Wissenschaftler sah. "Gibt´s was neues?" fragte er und setzte ein gezwungenes   
Lächeln auf. 

"Das gibt es in der Tat." Achat straffte die Schulter und machte ein   
wichtiges Gesicht. "Ich denke ich weiß jetzt wie wir unsere Gegner aus dem   
Weg schaffen können. Gouki war schon ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung,   
er war im physikalischen Kampf den Senshi überlegen. Sein Problem war das er   
gegen ihre Magie nichts ausrichten konnte." 

"Was willst du damit sagen? Das wir einen Kämpfer brauchen der auch Magie   
beherrscht?" Kobalt schüttelte den Kopf. "Sogar ich weiß das es das nicht   
gibt. Nicht auf dem Level der Perfektion die wir brauchen." 

Achat lächelte überlegen. "Das habe ich mit einbezogen. Natürlich schließen   
sich körperliche Stärke und magisches Geschick gegenseitig aus. Aber es gibt   
Techniken mit denen man die primären magischen Sprüche imitieren kann." 

Kobalt runzelte nur die Stirn, aber Jade schien zu verstehen. "Ki," sagte er. 

"Exakt davon rede ich. Ein Dämon wie Gouki, der Kontrolle über die geheimen   
Reserven seines Körpers hat, wäre eine optimale Waffe gegen die Senshi." 

"Moment, da komme ich nicht ganz mit," unterbrach Kobalt. "Es gibt Techniken   
die Magie ersetzen können?" 

Bevor Achat antworten konnte sprach Jade: "Nicht ersetzen. Nachahmen. Es   
gibt Geschichten über große Krieger, die ihr Ki als Waffe einsetzen   
konnten. Mache konnten Energiebälle werfen, andere konnten die Temperatur   
ihres Ki verändern und so Hitze- und Kältemagie imitieren. Es wird gesagt   
das sogar einige wenige fliegen konnten." 

"Ja, so etwas meinte ich," bestätigte Achat. "Falls wir einen Dämon finden   
der diese Anforderungen erfüllt hätten wir beste Chancen unseren Gegner   
loszuwerden." 

Kobalt sah beide nachdenklich an. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.   
"Ich habe zwar noch nie davon gehört, aber ... gute Arbeit. Jetzt wissen   
wir wonach Smaragd als nächstes zu suchen hat. Wenn ihr mich nun   
entschuldigt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Bevor jemand etwas sagen   
konnte war er wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. 

Achat schnaubte. "Gern geschehen," murmelte er sarkastisch. "Wie wär´s das   
nächste Mal mit einem 'Danke'? Ich weiß gar nicht weshalb ich mir solche   
Mühe gebe?" 

"Weil du ein Ziel hast das du erreichen willst," sagte Jade. "Wie wir alle." 

"Natürlich habe ich ein Ziel," erwiderte Achat, "aber das hat nur indirekt   
mit dieser Sache hier zu tun. Was mich reizt ist die Belohnung die wir   
bekommen wenn wir diese Aufgabe erfolgreich abschließen. Ansonsten wäre ich   
schon längst weg hier." Er sah Jade fragend an. "Warum bringst du eigentlich   
nicht die Senshi um? Du bist doch sicher gut genug, oder?" 

Der Hüne sah erstaunt aus, als wenn er mit der Frage nicht gerechnet hätte.   
Nach einem Moment überlegen sagte er: "Das hat zwei Gründe. Zum einen ist   
es nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich bin hier um euch vor den Youmas zu schützen,   
falls einer entkommen sollte. Oder falls die Planetenkriegerinnen uns   
ausfindig machen." 

"Und der andere?" 

"Kobalt hat mich nicht danach gefragt." 

############################################################################# 

_=> auf einer Lichtung; irgendwo im Wald_

Zwei Jungs standen sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber. Einer hatte ein rotes   
Hemd mit chinesischem Schnitt an, der andere trug einen gelben Pulli und ein   
schwarzgepunktetes Stirnband. Beide hatte schwarze Kungfu-Hosen an, und   
beide waren barfuß. 

Ryoga griff mit einem einfachen Fauststoß an, gefolgt von einem Uppercut.   
Ranma wich dem ersten Schlag durch eine Drehung des Oberkörpers aus und   
wehrte den Kinnhaken ab. Dann schlug er zurück. Ryoga nahm den Treffer im   
Magen eher gelassen hin. 

"Du bist zwar schnell, aber dir fehlt es an der nötigen Kraft. Du hast immer   
nur gegen imaginäre Gegner gekämpft anstatt gegen echte, habe ich recht?" 

"So ähnlich," antwortete Ranma. Innerlich ärgerte er sich, sein Körper wollte   
einfach nicht schnell genug auf das Level kommen, das er gewohnt war. Er   
hatte all sein Talent und seine Reaktionen, aber seine Kraft und Ausdauer   
fehlte ihm. 

"Dann wird es Zeit das du Übung bekommst," rief Ryoga und griff erneut an.   
Ranma schaffte es grade noch rechtzeitig seine Arme vor dem Körper zu kreuzen   
um Ryogas Tritt zu blocken. Was er nicht schaffte war dem Fußfeger   
auszuweichen. 

Ranma fiel, rollte sich noch in der Bewegung ab und an Ryoga vorbei. Er   
sprang hinter dem verlorenen Jungen wieder auf, griff ihn am Pullover und   
warf ihn auf den nächsten Baum zu. 

Ryoga staunte nicht schlecht als der Boden mit einmal über ihm war. Er zog   
die Beine an den Körper und bereitete sich auf den Einschlag vor. Holz   
splitterte als er den Baum traf. 

"Na, wie war das?" fragte Ranma lachend. "Ich habe mehr als genug Übung, ich   
bin nur etwas eingerostet." 

Ryoga knurrte gereizt, nahm einen mittelgroßen Ast und warf ihn Ranma ins   
Gesicht. "Du brauchst vor allem einen Dämpfer für deine große Klappe, du   
Angeber." 

"Och Mensch, Ryoga, sei doch nicht immer gleich beleidigt." 

Ryoga blieb schmollend sitzen. 

"Komm schon Schweinebacke, oder hast du keine Lust mehr? Wir haben doch grade   
erst angefangen." 

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Ryoga seinen Kontrahenten an, dann   
sah er in den Himmel und sein Gesicht würde besorgt. "Ich will dich am   
Anfang nicht zu sehr fordern," sagte er und stand auf. "Für heute reicht es.   
Außerdem fängt es gleich an zu regnen, besser wir gehen zurück zum Lager."   
Ohne Ranmas Antwort abzuwarten ging er los. 

"Äh, Ryoga? Zum Lager geht´s da lang." 

"Oh, wirklich? Ehehe, ich wußte das..." Er schlug eine andere Richtung ein,   
aber nicht die in die Ranma zeigte. 

Ranma sah ihm mit Schweißtropfen hinterher. "Hey, das ist auch nicht der   
richtige Weg. Ryoga!" 

Aber Ryoga hörte nicht. Mit einem Mal begann er zu rennen und verschwand im   
Unterholz. 

"Was war denn das?" fragte sich Ranma mit dummen Gesichtsausdruck. Noch   
während er auf die Stelle sah wo sein Kompagnon verschwunden war begann es zu   
regnen. Na toll,> dachte er mürrisch, jetzt darf ich ihn suchen und werde   
klitschnaß dabei. Wenigstens habe ich meinen Fluch nicht mehr.> 

Eine halbe Stunde später war Ranma bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt und hatte   
Ryoga noch immer nicht gefunden. 

Typisch Ryoga. Wenn er verloren geht, dann richtig.> Ranma gab die Suche auf   
und kehrte zurück zum Zeltplatz. Er würde später weitersuchen, außerdem wurde   
es schon wieder dunkel. 

Als er am Lager ankam sah er grade noch wie ein Schatten davonlief und   
zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. 

Diebe!> schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Ranma sprang dem Schatten hinterher und   
warf sich auf ihn. "Wolltest uns ausrauben, was? Dir werd´ ich helfen." Er   
bekam etwas zu fassen. 

"Buki!" 

"Was zum..?" Ranma kam sich dumm vor als er sah was er das erwischt hatte.   
Der vermeintliche Dieb war nur ein Schwein gewesen. Ein kleines schwarzes   
Ferkel mit einem schwarzgepunkteten Halsband, um genau zu sein. 

"Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd. Bist du das, Ryoga?" fragte Ranma und   
piekte dem Schweinchen in die Schnauze. 

"Buki!" HAPS 

Nun, der Art nach zu urteilen wie er auf meinem Finger herumkaut ist es   
Ryoga.> "Ich glaub´ du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig." 

Kurze Zeit und eine heiße Dusche später in Ryogas Zelt. 

"So, raus mit der Sprache. Du warst in Jusenkyo, stimmt´s?" 

Ryoga hatte sich hastig wieder angezogen und blickte Ranma feindselig an.   
"Ja, ich war dort. Und damit das klar ist: Wenn du irgend jemanden mein   
Geheimnis verrätst bringe ich dich um!" 

Und wenn schon, das bin ich vor dir gewohnt,> dachte Ranma. Laut sagte er:   
"Ich werde niemanden etwas sagen. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, wie ist das   
passiert?" 

"Ich habe mich verlaufen. Und ehe ich mich versah bin ich auch schon in eine   
der Quellen gefallen. Seitdem ist mein Leben die Hölle." Er ballte die   
Fäuste, und Tränen des Zorns liefen über sein Gesicht. "Wer will schon etwas   
mit einem Freak wie mir zu tun haben? Meine Chancen eine Freundin zu finden   
waren mit meinem Orientierungssinn schon miserabel, aber seitdem ich den   
Fluch habe sind sie gleich Null. Statt dessen fangen mich die Menschen und   
versuchen mich zu kochen." 

Ranma konnte spüren wie Ryogas Depression wuchs und machte sich eine Notiz   
ihm nicht den Shishi Hokodan beizubringen. Sieht so aus als wäre es   
sein Schicksal gewesen in die Heitueniichuan zu fallen. Auch ohne meine   
Schuld.> 

"Aber jetzt bist du dran mit Erklärungen. Woher weißt du von Jusenkyo? Und   
wie hast du sofort gewußt das ich es war?" 

Ranma überlegte kurz und beschloß so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu   
blieben. "Ich hab´ mal jemanden gekannt, der ist auch in dieselbe Quelle wie   
du gefallen. Und erkannt habe ich dich an deinem Stirnband, es gibt nicht   
viele Schweine die so etwas haben. Glaube mir, ich weiß genau wie du dich   
fühlst." 

"Pah, das glaubst du?" schnaubte Ryoga. "Das kannst du nicht. Niemand kann   
das. Niemand der nicht selbst auch einen solchen Fluch hat kann nachempfinden   
was ich durchmachen muß." 

Ich weiß was du meinst, Schweinebacke,> dachte Ranma im Stillen. Ich weiß   
genau was du meinst.> 

############################################################################# 

_=> Im Beschwörungsraum_

"Klinka ... Imra ... Myrion. Tin Qua!" 

Smaragd und Bernstein rissen ihre Hände nach oben, der magische Kreis   
leuchtete grell auf, das Tor ins Negaversum war geöffnet. 

"Du weißt wonach du suchen muß?" erinnerte Kobalt. "Keinen dummen Youma oder   
Daimon. Wir brauchen einen Dämon wie den von neulich." 

"Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du!" giftete Smaragd zurück. "Schließlich war der   
Tattergreis so 'freundlich' und hat mir gleich 'vier Mal' erklärt wie ich so   
einen finden kann." Achat räusperte sich übertrieben und schenkte Smaragd   
einen bösen Blick, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein und konzentrierte sich   
weiter. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden.   
Es hat das gleiche Muster wie Gouki." 

"Worauf wartest du dann noch?" 

Smaragd setzte zu einer Antwort an, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und   
schwieg. Vorsichtig tasteten ihre magischen Fühler in der anderen Dimension   
bis sie ihre Beute fest im Griff hatte, dann holte sie Sie hinüber in diese   
Welt. 

Das Pentagramm des Kreises begann wie üblich heller zu strahlen. Alle traten   
neugierig näher, gespannt was sie diesmal bekommen würden, nur Jade nicht.   
Er spürte etwas. Der Hüne stellte sich wie zufällig neben Bernstein, griff   
mit seiner Hand über seine rechte Schulter und zog ein Schwert hinter seinem   
Rücken hervor. Es war eine lange Klinge, die ein normaler Mensch nicht mal   
mit beiden Händen hätte führen können, bei Jade wirkte sie wie ein Spielzeug. 

Die Symbole auf dem Boden verblaßten wieder, nur der Schirm des Kreises   
blieb zum Schutz aufrecht. Der Dämon erschien. Er hatte sehr dunkle Haut,   
rotes Haar das ihm wirr nach allen Seiten abstand und wie eine erstarrte   
Flamme wirkte, und war mit etwas bekleidet das früher einmal ein Karateanzug   
gewesen war, jedenfalls bevor er in die Hölle geschickt wurde. 

Bernstein wollte vortreten um den Dämon unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und   
seinen Widerstand zu brechen, aber Jade hielt sie zurück. "Nicht. Etwas ist   
anders an ihm." 

"Er ist ein Youma wie jeder andere auch," spottete Smaragd, "was soll an dem   
anders sein?" 

Achat hatte ebenfalls allen genau beobachtet und mischte sich ein: "Jade hat   
recht. Etwas IST anders an diesem hier." Er trat näher an den magischen   
Schutzwall heran. "Er ist viel stärker als Gouki." 

"Humbug. Und selbst wenn, Bernstein wird ihn schon einwickeln," sagte Kobalt   
schroff. "Los Bernstein." 

"Das ist nicht nötig," grollte eine tiefe Stimme. Alle sahen zum Dämon.   
Feuerhaar trat dicht an die Barriere heran wo Bernstein war. "Du brauchst   
mich nicht zu becircen. Was immer ihr auch vorhabt, ich helfe euch dabei." 

"Träum weiter," sagte Kobalt. "Bernstein, du weißt was du tun mußt." 

"Laß ihn erst ausreden," unterbrach Achat, "ich will hören was er uns zu   
sagen hat." 

"Du bist ein kluger Mann," tönte wieder die tiefe Stimme des Dämons. "Ich   
kann eure Entschlossenheit spüren. Ihr seid die, welche diese Welt neu   
formen wollen, nicht wahr?" Kobalt sog scharf die Luft ein, Feuerhaar sprach   
weiter: "Du brauchst nicht erstaunt zu sein, so etwas spricht sich bei uns   
schnell rum. Ich werde euch dabei helfen." 

"Und was verlangst du als Gegenleistung?" schaltete sich Smaragd ein. 

"Zuerst das ihr mich hier herauslaßt." Er deutete auf den magischen Schirm.   
"Und danach ... nun, die zweifelsohne folgenden Kämpfe sind mir Lohn genug.   
Kämpfen ist mein Leben." Er grinste und entblößte dabei eine Reihe gelber   
Zähne. 

Kobalt blickte die anderen einmal an. Bernstein zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Smaragd schüttelte ihr schwarzes Haar. Achat und Jade nickten. 

"Gut, du darfst mitmachen," sagte der alte Chinese. "Aber wehe du spielst   
falsch, du wirst nicht mehr dazu kommen es zu bereuen. Smaragd, laß den   
Schild fallen." 

Die angesprochene Magierin schmollte, tat aber wie geheißen. Der Dämon trat   
aus dem Kreis heraus und blickte alle mit flammenden Augen an. "Es ist mir   
eine Ehre euch zu treffen. Mein Name ist ... Akuma." 

############################################################################# 

_=> Am Stadtrand von Tokio_

"So Ryoga, hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Du kannst   
ja weiterwandern." 

Ryoga stand mit Tränen in den Augen da und starrte auf die Häuser. "Das ...   
das ist Tokio," stammelte er. 

"Natürlich ist das Tokio, ich hab dir doch gesagt das ich da hin will." 

"Ich wohne auch in Tokio ... in einem Stadtteil außerhalb davon ... in-" 

"-in Nerima, Yamaderastraße 310, ich weiß," beendete Ranma den Satz. "Was   
willst du sagen?" 

"Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr daheim," sagte Ryoga mit Sehnsucht in der   
Stimme, ohne sich zu wundern woher Ranma seine Adresse kannte. 

Der Kampfsportler mit Pferdeschwanz - zu einem Zopf reiche die Länge noch   
nicht - dachte kurz darüber nach. Ich würde direkt bei mir zu Hause dran   
vorbeilaufen, Nerima liegt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.> Er sah zu dem   
mit Heimweh erfüllten Ryoga. Andererseits, was soll´s? Ich hab ihn oft   
genug begleitet, da kommt es auf einmal mehr oder weniger auch nicht an.>   
Er griff den verlorenen Jungen bei der Hand und nickte in Richtig Stadt.   
"Alles klar, ich hab verstanden. Ich bring dich nach Hause. Wollte sowieso   
mal schauen wie es deinem Hund so geht."   


Fortsetzung folgt ... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Nach einer sechsmonatigen Trainingsreise durch die Realität bin ich endlich   
wieder dazu gekommen an dieser Geschichte weiter zu arbeiten. Ich   
entschuldige mich bei allen die warten mußten. Und alle die jetzt beleidigt   
sind weil es Familie Tendo in dieser Welt nicht gibt: Wartet ab. Ich habe   
Akane noch eine ganz besondere Rolle zugedacht. 

In diesem Kapitel haben wir die 'Bösen' kennengelernt, und einen kleinen   
Einblick in ihre Pläne bekommen. Aber was genau haben Kobalt und Co. vor,   
außer die Senshi zu vernichten? Es ist ein recht zusammengewürfelter Haufen,   
welche Pläne hat der Einzelne gehabt sich der Gruppe anzuschließen? Und wer   
ist dieser mysteriöse 'Meister'? Sein Name wurde bereits genannt, habt ihr es   
gelesen? - Und nein, es ist nicht Happosai. 

Auch hat Ranma seinen alten Rivalen Ryoga wiedergetroffen -   
selbstverständlich mit seinem Fluch. Ohne einen Ranma dem er alle Schuld   
zuschieben konnte, und ohne eine Akane in die er heimlich verliebt sein   
konnte, hat Ryoga keinen richtigen Sinn in seinem Leben gehabt. Wird sich das   
ändern? 

Die Kriegerinnen für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit ahnen noch nicht welches Übel   
ihnen bevorsteht. Akuma macht einen gefährlichen Eindruck - können sie sich   
gegen ihn behaupten? Oder müssen sie von Ranma und Ryoga gerettet   
werden? Sind die beiden überhaupt stark genug?   
Ihr erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel. Same Ranma time - same Ranma channel. 

Mein Dank geht an dieser Stelle wie immer an meine Beta-leser Tachyoon, Z3US,   
NguyenTranLoc, FirfoXXL, Ranko und an die Mitglieder der FKA. 

Über Kritik, Kommentare und Anregungen aller Art würde ich mich freuen. Auch   
wenn es nur ein einfaches "Hallo, ich habe deine Geschichte gelesen" ist.   
Wenn grade keine Commentsbox in der Nähe ist schreibt an _Mark_Soul@gmx.de_   
Bis dann.   
  
  
  



	5. Chp5

  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert_:   
  


**"Crossworlds"**

eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

ein Crossover mit SailorMoon 

von Mark Soul   


_Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:_   
Wenn mir Ranma1/2 und SailorMoon gehören würden, glaubt ihr ich würde dann   
kostenlose FanFiction ins Netz stellen?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kapitel 5**   
  


Ein aufkommender Wind war die einzige Ankündigung. Er wirbelte einige Blätter   
durch die Seitenstraße, und erstarb so schnell wie er gekommen war. Die Gasse   
war schmal, zu schmal für den Autoverkehr, und gehörte zu den Stellen die nie   
in Touristenbroschüren auftauchten. Sie führte zu einigen Hinterhofswohnungen,   
deren Besitzer üblicherweise nur Nachts aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln hervorkamen.   
Nun, am Tag, war der Ort verlassen, und so sah niemand die Gestalt, welche aus   
dem Nichts erschien als der Wind sich wieder legte. 

Akuma war noch immer in dem zerfransten, dunkelgrauen Karateanzug gekleidet,   
die Jackenärmel abgerissen, so das seine beeindruckende Oberarmmuskulatur zu   
sehen war. Sein Haar war wie Flammen, zusammengedrillte Strähnen nach oben   
aufgerichtet, und um seinen Hals trug er eine Kette aus kastanienähnlichen   
Steinen. 

Wie ein Höllendämon stand er da und streckte seine Sinne aus, um die   
aufzuspüren, die er vernichten sollte. Und er fand was er suchte. Ganz in der   
Nähe war jemand mit ungewöhnlich großer Kraft. Das japanische Zeichen für   
'Teufel' leuchtete kurz auf seinem Rücken auf, dann ging er auf die Jagt. 

############################################################################# 

_=> das Juuban Großkaufhaus_

Hosen, Röcke, Blusen, Kleider, Halstücher, Shorts, Shirts, Tops, Strumpfhosen,   
Schuhe... Die Bekleidungsabteilung des Kaufhauses war gigantisch. Selbst auf   
vier Stockwerke verteilt platzten die Ständer und Regale fast aus allen   
Nähten. 

Ranko hielt sich gerne hier auf. Durch die Gänge zu schlendern, hier und dort   
zu stöbern, ab und zu mal etwas anzuprobieren - es gab nichts besseres um sich   
zu entspannen als einen ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel. Für sie war es eine   
Möglichkeit, ihre Probleme, wenn auch nur kurz, zu vergessen. 

Und Probleme gab es in letzter Zeit genug. Angefangen hatte alles damit, das   
ihr klugscheißender Bruder von zu Hause abgehauen war. Nein,> verbesserte sie   
sich, begonnen hat es damit, das er sich überfahren lassen hat.> 

Ranma's Unfall war der erste in einer immer länger werdenden Kette   
ungewöhnlicher Umstände gewesen. Einerseits war sie natürlich bestürzt   
darüber, was ihm passiert war, andererseits freute sie sich fast, das sie nun   
eine Woche ohne seine besserwisserischen Sprüche auskommen konnte. Leider   
hatte sie kaum Gelegenheit gehabt es zu genießen, denn schon in der Nacht   
danach begann der nächste Youma-Überfall. Es war, so überlegte Ranko, als   
hätten sich plötzlich die Überbleibsel der Armeen früherer Gegner   
entschlossen, sich zu rächen. Erst nach und nach wurde ihr und ihren   
Kolleginnen klar, das ein System dahintersteckte; das es kein Zufall war,   
sondern die Ankündigung eines neuen Feindes. Eines Feindes, zu dem selbst   
Pluto nichts sagen konnte - oder wollte. 

Und in diesem ungünstigen Moment hatte ihr Bruder beschlossen auf Weltreise zu   
gehen. Direkt in die Hölle und zurück. Jedenfalls wünschte Ranko es ihm.   
Seitdem er vor fast vier Wochen verschwunden war, hatte es keine ruhige Minute   
mehr im Hause Saotome gegeben. Nodoka war krank vor Sorge und begann wegen   
jeder Lappalie hemmungslos zu weinen. Und auch Genma war aufs tiefste   
beunruhigt, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

Unter diesem gleichzeitigen Streß zu Hause und in ihrer geheimen   
Superheldenidentität, und dem daraus resultierenden Schlafmangel, litten   
natürlich auch ihre schulischen Leistungen, was ihr nicht nur schlechte Noten   
und Ärger mit den Lehrern, sondern ihren Eltern 'noch' mehr Sorgen bereitete. 

Und um das Maß voll zu machen, war dann dieser Super-Daimon, oder was immer er   
gewesen war, aufgetaucht. Der Kampf hätte beinahe ein böses Ende genommen, nur   
durch Glück und mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie siegen können. Wenn es mehr   
von dieser Sorte gäbe... Nein, Ranko wollte nicht daran denken. 

Seit diesem Zwischenfall war alles ruhig geblieben. Keine nächtlichen Einsätze   
mehr. Nicht einmal der Schatten eines Youma ließ sich blicken. Es war wie die   
Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ranko konnte die knisternde Spannung fast spüren. Etwas   
würde geschehen. Etwas Großes. Sehr bald. Ein neuer Gegner, der nur darauf   
wartete zuzuschlagen. Vielleicht morgen. Vielleicht heute. Vielleicht stand er   
schon hinter ihr... 

Ranko schrak aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit, als sich die   
Geräuschkulisse im Kaufhaus veränderte. Als sie sich umwandte sah sie, wie die   
meisten Menschen murmelnd in eine bestimmte Richtung blickten und zeigten.   
Dann teilte sich die Menge, trat respektvoll zur Seite um jemanden Platz zu   
machen. Und Ranko sah den Grund dieses Benehmens. 

Der Kerl war groß, muskelbepackt, hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie sie, und sah   
aus wie der typische Oberbösewicht aus einem drittklassigen Kung-Fu-Film. Hier   
zwischen Damenunterwäsche und Rüschenblusen wirkte er derart deplaziert, das   
es Ranko nicht wunderte das die Leute starrten. 

Dann sah sie ein zweites Mal hin und erschauderte. Er schien Dunkelheit in   
einer ungekannten Intensität auszustrahlen, ohne dabei jedoch wie ein Youma zu   
wirken, und war mindestens so stark wie er aussah. 

Der Andere blieb stehen und sah sich um, dann blieb sein Blick an Ranko   
hängen. Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur an, dann sagte er mit einem tiefen   
Bariton ein einziges Wort. 

"Senshi!" 

Die umstehenden Menschen blickten sich um, in Erwartung die kurzberockten   
Heldinnen zu sehen. Nur eine Person wußte, was der ungebetene Besucher   
wirklich meinte, aber sie dachte gar nicht daran sich etwas anmerken zu   
lassen. Nur ein Schweißfilm auf ihrer Stirn verriet ihre Anspannung. 

Akuma löste seinen Blick von dem rothaarigen Mädchen und musterte die   
umstehenden Menschen. Dann riß er einen Kassentresen aus der Bodenverankerung   
und warf ihn quer durch den Raum. Das Geschoß verfehlte Ranko um einen halben   
Meter - es war auch nicht gezielt gewesen - aber für den Rest der Anwesenden   
war dies das Zeichen, jetzt in kopfloser Panik schreiend davonzulaufen. 

Kurz darauf waren sie nur noch zu zweit. Akuma blickte Ranko starr an.   
"Senshi," grollte er wieder. "Welcher Planet ist dein Wächter?" 

Das Mädchen biß sich auf die Lippen. Was soll's?> dachte sie dann, er kennt   
meine Identität sowieso. Woher auch immer...?> "Ich habe keinen Planeten,"   
sagte sie mit lauter Stimme, "ich habe etwas Besseres." Mit einer geübten   
Bewegung zog sie ihren Henshin-Pen hervor. "Macht der Sonnennebel -   
Verwandlung!" 

Eine magische Transformation später... 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wer du bist, oder was du willst. Aber du hast dir heute   
einen verdammt schlechten Tag ausgesucht, um mir auf den Keks zu gehen. Ich   
bin Sailor Sol, und im Namen der Sonne werde ich dir in den Hintern treten!" 

Akuma zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt. "Die Sonne ... Na, dann wird es   
vielleicht doch noch interessant." Er ballte die Fäuste und zog sie links und   
rechts an die Hüfte zurück. "Komm und hol mich." 

Das ließ sich Sol nicht zweimal sagen. Aber noch während sie auf ihren Gegner   
zurannte, erkannte sie ihren Fehler. Um dessen Hände wirbelte mit einem Mal   
Energie, die sich rasch zusammenzog. Sol warf sich im Lauf zur Seite, als   
Akuma seine Hände nach vorne stieß. Der medizinballgroße Blast verfehlte sie   
um Haaresbreite und riß ein unschönes Loch in die Hauswand. 

Der Kerl ist gefährlicher als ich dachte. Ich darf kein Risiko eingehen.> Sie   
drückte einen geheimen Knopf an ihrer Uhr. Während bei den anderen Senshi   
plötzlich Amulette, Puderdosen und Laptops zu piepen begannen, bereitete Sol   
den Gegenschlag vor. 

"Sternenfeuer, flieg!" 

Die Feuersbrunst verfehlte ihr Ziel und verschaffte dem ersten Loch in der   
Außenmauer einen Kollegen. 

"Wahahaha! Du solltest mal zum Optiker. So würdest du nicht mal ein   
Scheunentor treffen wenn du direkt davor stehst." 

"Dir werd´ ich Optiker geben, na warte!" Mit gestrecktem Bein sprang sie auf   
ihn zu. Akuma grinste und wartete lässig ab. Aber das hatte Sol eingeplant.   
Sie hatte gar nicht vor ihn mit einem Sprungkick anzugreifen - sie wußte das   
Akuma diesen kontern würde - sondern wollte eine Technik ausprobieren, die ihr   
Vater ihr erst kürzlich beigebracht hatte. 

Mitten in der Luft zog sie das Bein wieder an den Körper und schlug einen   
Salto, so das sie sich plötzlich kopfüber 'über' ihrem Gegner befand. Sie   
krallte dem überraschten Dämon die Finger in die Schultern, vollendete den   
Salto, und benutzte die gesamte Kraft ihrer Drehbewegung um ihn quer durch den   
Raum zu werfen. Akuma durchschlug zwei Regale bis ein Stützpfeiler seinen Flug   
bremste. 

Pops Trainingsstunden sind also doch zu etwas nutze,> dachte Ranko und   
stützte sich schwer atmend mit den Händen auf ihren Knien ab. Hoffendlich hat   
er jetzt genug, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn aufhalten kann bis die Anderen hier   
sind.> 

Ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Mit einem Rumpeln schoben sich   
Trümmerstücke zur Seite, und ein übelgelaunter Dämon stand auf. "Nicht   
schlecht. Gar nicht mal so schlecht," sagte er grinsend, während er sich den   
Staub aus den Haaren putzte, "die Technik kam wirklich überraschend."   
Schlagartig wurde er ernst. "Zeit, mit der Spielerei aufzuhören." 

Akuma verschwand, und tauchte fast im gleichen Augenblick direkt vor der   
Kriegerin der Sonne wieder auf. Wuchtig rammte er ihr die Faust in den Magen.   
Als Sol sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, schlug er ihr mit dem Knie ins Gesicht, so   
das ihr Kopf wieder hoch und zurückgeschleudert wurde. Akuma griff sie an den   
Haaren und schlug ihr dann mit der Rückhand durchs Gesicht. Hilflos flog Sol   
durch die Luft, und die Außenwand des Kaufhauses bekam ihr drittes Loch. 

############################################################################# 

_=> ganz in der Nähe_

"Und dann waren da, mitten im Nirgendwo, diese Dinger. Drei Stück waren das,   
die Größte bestimmt über 150m hoch, und ganz aus Stein gebaut." 

"Aber hast du grade nicht noch gesagt das du kilometerweit nur Wüste gesehen   
hast? Wie soll man da etwas aus Stein bauen, wenn nur Sand da ist?" 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die Dinger waren jedenfalls aus Steinblöcken gebaut,   
nach oben hin spitz zulaufend, so das sie irgendwie dreieckig wirkten." 

"Könnten es eine Art Häuser gewesen sein?" 

"Glaube ich nicht. Ich habe weder Türen noch Fenster entdecken können. Und,   
wie gesagt, ringsum war nichts als Sand, wer würde da wohnen wollen? Das   
einzige was in der Nähe war, war eine große Statue, auch aus Stein. Sie sah   
aus wie ein liegender Löwe mit Menschenkopf, nur die Nase war abgebrochen ...   
Was zur Hölle ist da los?" 

Ryoga unterbrach seinen Reisebericht und blieb stehen, um die flüchtende   
Menschenmenge anzustarren. Ranma tat das gleiche, bis ihm auffiel das die   
Menschen 'auf sie zu' flüchteten. Er packte seinen Begleiter bei der Hand und   
zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. 

"Mann, Schweinebacke, willst du dich tottrampeln lassen?" 

Ryoga ignorierte die Beleidigung und blickte verwirrt den Flüchtenden nach.   
"Was zur Hölle ist da los?" wiederholte er seine Frage. "Gibt es da was   
umsonst, oder was?" 

Als Antwort flog die Gebäudefront des Kaufhauses weiter hinten an der Straße   
auseinander. Nicht die ganze Front, nur ein Teil des zweiten Stocks, aber es   
reichte aus um die Menschen noch weiter in Panik zu versetzten. 

Auch die beiden Jungs fuhren zusammen. Ranma's Nackenhaare stellten sich auf,   
und er spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch. Ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte   
er nur vor seinen großen Kämpfen verspürt. Herb, Kumon Ryu, Saffron. "Was   
immer das war," murmelte er, "es ist stark." 

Ein weiterer Knall ertönte, diesmal schoß eine Feuersbrunst aus einem der   
Fenster. 

"Und es macht eine Menge kaputt. Wenn das noch jemand drin ist-" Ein drittes   
Krachen schnitt Ryoga das Wort ab. "Los komm, sehen wir nach was da los ist,   
vielleicht können wir helfen." 

"He, bleib da," hielt ihn Ranma zurück. "Es ist viel zu gefährlich, da jetzt-"   
Er brach ab als er merkte was er da sagte. "Du hast recht," verbesserte er   
sich, "es ist die Pflicht eines Kampfsportlers, die Schwächeren zu schützen." 

"Richtig," grinste Ryoga, als sie auf das Kaufhaus zurannten, "deshalb werde   
ich auch auf dich aufpassen." 

Ranma achtete nicht weiter auf den Kommentar. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt zu   
begreifen, warum er gezögert hatte. Zu gefährlich... Habe ich das wirklich   
gesagt? Früher hat mich das doch auch nie gestört, im Gegenteil. Gefahr ist   
mein zweiter Vorname...> 

Er drängte den unerwünschten Gedanken beiseite und stürmte zusammen mit Ryoga   
das Gebäude. In der unteren Etage sah noch alles normal aus, aber als sie die   
Rolltreppe hinaufliefen bot sich ihnen ein Anblick des Chaos. Fast alle   
Verkaufsstände waren verbrannt oder zerstört, und in der einen Wand klafften   
drei häßliche Löcher. Vor einem der Löcher - einem grob menschlich geformten -   
stand jemand und war grade im Begriff hinauszuspringen. 

"He du!" rief Ranma, "hast du hier alles zerschlagen und die Menschen   
erschreckt?" 

Akuma dreht sich langsam um und blickte abfällig auf die beiden Jungs.   
"Verschwindet, bevor ich euch über's Knie lege." Dann drehte er sich wieder   
um. 

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Ranma kam näher und ging in eine drohend   
wirkende Pose. "Wenn du das warst der hier alles kurz und klein gehauen hat,   
dann kann es sein das ich statt dessen dich über's Knie lege," sagte er mit   
fester Stimme, bemüht sein vorheriges Zögern wieder auszugleichen. 

"Ihr wollt mich wohl ärgern?" grunzte Akuma unwillig als er sich abermals   
umwandte. "Was ich mache geht euch nichts an. Und jetzt seht zu das ihr Land   
gewinnt." 

Ryoga stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Ranma. "Und wie uns das was   
angeht. Ein gewissenhafter Martial Artist hat die Aufgabe solche Leuten wie du   
daran zu hindern sich an Schwächeren zu vergreifen, oder seine Kraft zu   
mißbrauchen um fremdes Eigentum zu beschädigen." 

Akuma blickte die Jungs einen Augenblick sprachlos an, dann begann er zu   
lachen. "Ihr Kinder wollt mich hindern? Ich kann machen was ich will. So!"   
Demonstrativ zertrat er das Regal neben ihm. 

"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Ranma ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich in   
Kampfstellung vor ihm hin. Akuma tat nichts dergleichen, aber Ranma hütete   
sich ihn deswegen zu unterschätzen. Er wußte aus eigener Erfahrung das ein   
fähiger Kämpfer auch aus einer normalen Haltung angreifen konnte, und der   
Rothaarige vor ihm war ein solcher. Die Art wie er sich bewegte zeigte, das er   
ein Profi war. 

Ranma explodierte in eine Vorwärtsbewegung, täuschte einen Tritt an, und zog   
dann im letzten Moment das Bein zu einem Roundhouse herum. Akuma ignorierte   
die Finte und duckte sich einfach. Damit hatte Ranma gerechnet und setzte zu   
einem Fußfeger an. Nicht gerechnet hatte er jedoch mit der Faust, die sich   
plötzlich in seinem Magen befand. Keuchend stolperte er zurück und riß   
abwehrend die Arme hoch. Doch Akuma machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe ihn zu   
verfolgen, er blieb wo er war und blickte Ranma höhnisch an. 

"Na, was ist? Willst du es noch mal versuchen?" Er ging in eine lässige   
Kampfstellung, die offenen Hände leicht angehoben. 

Zähneknirschend griff Ranma an. Doch seine Schläge verpaßten das Ziel immer um   
Millimeter. Grade wollte er zu einer anderen Taktik übergehen als der Andere   
sein Handgelenk griff. Akuma zog ihn zu sich ran und drehte gleichzeitig den   
Oberkörper weg, so das Ranma's Kinn wuchtig auf seine Schulter aufschlug. Dann   
warf er den Jungen im hohen Bogen davon. 

"Und du? Willst du auch dein Glück versuchen?" fragte er zu Ryoga gewandt. 

Der verlorene Junge zögerte unmerklich. Er wußte wie gut Ranma war, nicht so   
stark oder ausdauernd wie er, aber dennoch sehr gut. Und dieser Typ da hatte   
ihn ohne Probleme zu Boden geschickt. Wenn Ryoga eine Chance haben wollte,   
mußte er sich was einfallen lassen. 

Er zog eines seiner zahlreichen Stirnbänder vom Kopf und wirbelte er herum,   
dann warf er es wie eine Kreissäge auf Akuma. Dieser lachte nur. 

"Hahaha. Wie simpel. Weißt du nicht wie einfach man das abwehren kann?" Seine   
Hand glühte kurz auf und er schmetterte das Stirnband fort. 

Ryoga zog sich zwei weitere Tücher vom Kopf. "So? Mal sehen ob du die auch   
abwehren kannst." Wieder wirbelte er die Stirnbänder in den Händen und warf   
sie. Dann zog er seinen Schirm hervor und griff an. Selbst wenn Akuma seine   
Projektile abwehren konnte, er würde es nicht mehr schaffen seinem direkten   
Angriff zu entgehen. 

Akuma sah die zwei Geschosse von links und rechts auf sich zurasen, und Ryoga   
von vorne. Weiter hinten kam Ranma ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße. "Du hast   
grade einen Fehler begangen," rief der Dämon Ryoga zu, "denn man kann deine   
Spielzeuge auch so abwehren das sie euch selber treffen." 

Mit zwei Schlägen deflektierte er die Stirnbänder. Ryoga's Augen weiteten sich   
entsetzt. Er ließ seinen Schirm Schirm sein und sprang zur Seite. Grade noch   
rechtzeitig, dann teilte das rotierende Stück Stoff seine Waffe entzwei. 

Bei Ranma wurde es sogar noch knapper. Noch leicht benommen vom Sturz spürte   
er wie etwas auf ihn zuraste. Instinktiv duckte er sich, und das Stirnband   
flog so knapp über seinem Kopf hinweg das es seine Haare kappte, die nicht   
ganz so schnell mitkamen. "Hey! Die wären fast wieder lang genug zum flechten   
gewesen," rief er erbost. 

Akuma grunzte nur und wandte den Jungs wieder den Rücken zu, um dort weiter zu   
machen wo er aufgehört hatte. Ranma und Ryoga sahen das, nickten sich zu und   
griffen gleichzeitig an. 

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" 

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" 

############################################################################# 

_=> außerhalb des Gebäudes_

Unsanft wurde sie von einem Rütteln an ihrer Schulter geweckt. Mit einem   
Murren versuchte sie sich der Störung zu entledigen und drehte sich zur Seite.   
"Hmm, nur noch fünf Minuten. Dann steh' ich auf." 

Aber der Störenfried verschwand nicht. Jetzt rief auch noch jemand ihren   
Namen. Unwillig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite. "Ich will noch nicht.   
Laß mich in Ruhe." Zufrieden stellte sie fest das ihrem Wunsch folge geleistet   
wurde. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer glitt sie vom Halbschlaf zurück in ihren   
angefangenen Traum. 

Jedenfalls so lange, bis sie einen Schwall kaltes Wasser über den Kopf bekam.   
Prustend setzte sich Ranko auf - und stellte überrascht fest, das sie sich   
nicht in ihrem Bett befand, sondern mitten auf dem Gehweg vor dem Kaufhaus.   
Und als wenn diese Erkenntnis ein Stichwort gewesen wäre kamen auch die   
restlichen Erinnerungen: Ihr hoffnungsloser Kampf mit diesem ... Ungeheuer. 

"Endlich bist du wach," meinte Sailor Jupiter und stellte den Eimer beiseite.   
"Kein Wunder das du ständig zu spät zur Schule kommst, du hast einen festeren   
Schlaf als Usagi." 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Ranko und stand unsicher auf. "Ich erinnere mich   
gegen jemanden gekämpft zu haben, und das ich euch gerufen hab, und dann   
hat..." Sie blickte nach oben, wo sie auf äußerst unorthodoxe Weise das   
Gebäude verlassen hatte. 

"Das würden wir gerne von dir wissen," mischte sich Uranus ein. Die Senshi des   
äußeren Planeten blickte breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen auf Ranko   
hinab. "Erst rufst du uns, dann finden wir dich hier bewußtlos auf der Straße,   
und da drin ist anscheinend die Hölle los. Also?" 

Jetzt erst fielen Ranko die Kampfgeräusche auf, die immer noch ertönten. Sie   
schaute sich um: Jupiter und Uranus standen direkt neben ihr, Merkur war dabei   
das Gebäude mit ihrem Computer zu scannen, Mars und Neptun schauten ihr dabei   
über die Schultern. Saturn stand dicht neben ihrer Adoptionsmutter, Venus   
dahinter. Es fehlten nur- 

"Waahh!Tuntunsleid.Tutunsleiddaswirzuspätsind.EswarnichtmeineSchuld." 

Nein, Sailor Moon fehlte nun auch nicht mehr. Dicht hinter ihr kam Tuxedo   
Mask, mit Chibimoon huckepack. Verwirrt wandte sich Ranko an Jupiter. "Aber   
wenn wir alle hier draußen sind, wer ist dann da drinnen und kämpft?" 

"Das versucht Merkur grade herauszufinden. Es ist besser du transformierst   
dich jetzt wieder," ergänzte Jupiter, "sonst fällst du auf." 

Ranko nickte und zog ihren Henshin-Pen hervor. Bevor sie aber die magischen   
Worte rufen konnte, brach ein dunkelblauer Energiestrahl aus dem Gebäude   
hervor. Alle Senshi wichen erschrocken zurück, bis auf Merkur die fleißig auf   
ihrem Laptop tippte. 

"Was zur Hölle war denn 'das'?" 

"Unser Gegner," antwortete Ranko grimmig. "Damit hat er mich auch angegriffen.   
Mein Pops hat mir mal davon erzählt, er nannte es 'Ki-Blast'." 

Ein zweiter Strahl, diesmal von hellerer Farbe, schoß durch die Wand des   
Kaufhauses. Ranko nahm dies mit Sorgen zur Kenntnis und hob den Pen. 

Als ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, hatte Merkur anscheinend ihre   
Berechnungen beendet, jedenfalls standen alle Senshi um sie versammelt. "Sol,   
kommt du bitte? Dann muß ich das hier nur einmal erklären." 

Sol nickte und stellte sich dazu. Die Kriegerin des ersten Planeten erzeugte   
ein holographisches Bild vom Grundriß des Kaufhauses, vor dem sie standen.   
Drei leuchtende Punkte schwirrten auf dem Bild umher. 

"Das hier ist unser Gegner. Der mit dem Sol zusammengestoßen ist," begann   
Merkur und deutete auf den gräulichen Punkt. "Er ähnelt in seiner Energie her   
stark dem Gouki, auf dem wir kürzlich trafen - bis auf das dieser hier   
vielfach stärker ist." 

Betroffenes Schweigen folgte. Die inneren Senshi erinnerten sich noch gut an   
Gouki, und an die Probleme die sie mit ihm gehabt hatten. Fast wären sie   
besiegt worden. Und dieser sollte 'noch' stärker sein? 

"Was ist mit den anderen Beiden?" fragte Chibimoon. "Sind das auch Feinde?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Merkur wahrheitsgemäß, und zoomte näher an den   
grünlichen Punkt heran. "Dieser hier ist von seiner Energie her ähnlich stark   
wie Gouki. Außerdem registriere ich von ihm eine ganz merkwürdige Art von   
Magie. Der andere," sie wechselte zum blauen Punkt, "ist etwas schwächer,   
dafür aber aktiver. Er scheint außerdem das erzeugen zu können, was Ranko als   
Ki-Blast bezeichnet hat." Auf die verwunderten Blicke der anderen hin erklärte   
sie: "Der zweite Strahl den wir gesehen haben kam von ihm, nicht von unserem   
Primärgegner. Er war außerdem schwächer." 

"Das ist ja alles schön und nett zu wissen, aber was mich interessiert ist:   
Sind die anderen Zwei unsere Gegner, oder nicht?" brachte Uranus die Sache auf   
den Punkt. 

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß es nicht. Im Gegensatz zum anderen haben sie   
eine eindeutig humanoide Signatur - aber ich kann mir keinen Menschen   
vorstellen der solche Energiewerte besitzt. Ich schlage vor abzuwarten. Ich   
jedenfalls kann mir was Schöneres vorstellen als in einem Kampf zu geraten wo   
beide Seiten stärker sind als ich es bin." Mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung   
klappte sie den Laptop zusammen und ließ ihn verschwinden. 

"Stärker als wir?" fragte Moon ungläubig. 

"Nicht alle sind so stark wie du, Sailor Moon. Oder Sol. Oder Saturn. Ich zum   
Bleispiel bin die Schwächste von euch, ich hätte da drin keine Chance. Das   
grüne Signal kommt fast an Jupiters Level heran. Und der Graue übertrifft   
sogar Saturn, wenn man ihre ultimative Attacke nicht mitzählt. Das hat nichts   
mit Feigheit zu tun, nur mit Rationalität." 

"Ami hat recht, finde ich," mischte sich Venus ein. "Wozu uns mit drei   
gleichzeitig quälen? Wir warten einfach ab bis sie fertig sind, und wenn sich   
der Letzte der noch steht als Feind entpuppt... " Sie schlug mit der Faust in   
ihre Hand um deutlich zu machen was sie meinte. Die anderen nickten. 

"Aber was ist wenn sie unschuldig sind?" beharrte Moon. "Wir müssen ihnen auf   
jeden Fall helfen, wir-" 

"Wir müssen," unterbrach Mars, "uns auf jeden Fall nicht zusammenschlagen   
lassen." Sie deutete auf das Gebäude. Da drin ist die Hölle los, und Sol hat   
sich grade ordentlich den Hintern versolen lassen. Und da war es nur einer.   
Jetzt sind es 'drei'!" 

"Hey, der hatte nur Glück gehabt," unterbrach die Senshi der Sonne. 

"Rei hat recht," stimmte Uranus zu. "Wir begeben uns nur unnötig in Gefahr.   
Wenn Menschen dort drin in Gefahr wären, würde auch ich keinen Moment zögern.   
Aber nicht wenn wir nicht wissen wer uns dort erwartet." 

"Aber-" begann Moon wieder. 

"Laß gut sein, Usako." Diesmal war es Tuxedo Mask, der sie mit einer Hand auf   
ihrer Schulter unterbrach. "Sie haben recht. So gerne du auch helfen magst,   
manchmal muß man auch zuerst an sich denken." 

"Ihr habt recht," sagte Moon schließlich. "Mit etwas Glück müssen wir sie   
später nur noch einsammeln." 

Ein weiterer hellblauer Ki-Blast sprengte ein Loch in die Gebäudewand, und die   
Senshi setzen sich hin und warteten. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Im Gebäude_

Akuma hatte beinahe Spaß an dem Kampf. Es waren zwar nur Menschen gegen die   
er kämpfte, doch sie erwiesen sich als respektable Gegner. Und sie ergänzten sich   
in ihren Taktiken, einer griff mit Kraft an, der andere mit Geschick. 

Hätte Akuma nicht anderes zu tun gehabt, vielleicht hätte er länger mit ihnen   
gespielt. Er war grade dabei den Kampf mittels eines Ki-Blasts für sich zu   
entscheiden, als es eine ungewöhnliche Wendung gab: Der Schwächere der beiden   
konterte seine Attacke ebenfalls mit einem Blast. Akuma hatte es nie für   
möglich gehalten das ein einfacher Mensch ebenfalls dazu in der Lage war. 

Man lernt nie aus,> dachte er beeindruckt, hob eine Metallstange auf, schlug   
den Jungen mit dem Stirnband nieder und wandte sich dem Anderen zu. "Du   
scheinst viel zu wissen für dein Alter, Jungchen. Darf ich deinen Namen   
erfahren?" 

"Ich bin Ranma Saotome, von der Saotome Schule für Schlägereien aller Art. Und   
wer bist du, und warum greifst du unschuldige Menschen an?" 

"Mann nennt mich Akuma. Was den Grund meines Hiersein betrifft, das ist   
unwichtig - denn du wirst nichts dagegen tun können." Mit diesen Worten sprang   
er vorwärts. 

"Das werden wir sehen. Moko Takabisha!" 

Zu Ranma's Überraschung schlug Akuma den Ki-Blast einfach zu Seite, so das die   
Attacke harmlos die Außenwand durchschlug. Dann packte ihn der Dämon am   
Kragen, hob ihn hoch und stieß seinen Kopf durch die Decke. 

~Krack~ 

Akuma zog ihn wieder aus dem frisch entstandenen Loch hinaus und schmetterte   
ihn zu Boden. Ranma's Welt wurde schwarz. 

"Schade um ihn. Er hat Potential. Aber er hat seine Nase in fremde   
Angelegenheiten gesteckt." Er wandte sich um und ging Richtig Treppe.   
"Seinetwegen darf ich diese Senshi noch mal suchen. Nächstes Mal werde ich-" 

"-Sterben!" 

Akuma fühlte einen schmerzhaften Schlag im Rücken, taumelte vorwärts und fiel   
mit dem Gesicht schmerzhaft zu Boden. "Wer wagt es?" grollte er und sprang   
sofort wieder auf die Beine - und sah sich Ryoga gegenüber. 

"Hast du etwa gedacht das du mich so schnell loswirst? Ich bin etwas stabiler   
als mein Kollege da." 

"Hmpf! Ganz wie du willst, dann diesmal ohne Samthandschuhe." 

Bevor Ryoga wußte wie ihm geschah hatte ihn Akuma in einem Wrestling-Griff   
gepackt. Der Dämon sprang mit ihm hoch und ließ sich schwer auf den Boden   
fallen, den verlorenen Jungen als Stoßdämpfer mißbrauchend. Akuma legte   
dabei genug Kraft in den Wurf um den Boden zu durchbrechen, so das beide   
ein Stockwerk tiefer aufschlugen. 

Akuma war der Einzige der wieder aufstand. Er staubte sich die Hände ab,   
strich sein Haar zurecht und ging zum Ausgang. "Harumpf! Jetzt ist die Senshi   
endgültig über alle Berge. Wer weiß ob ich noch mal eine solche Gelegenheit   
bekomme, jetzt wo sie gewarnt sind...-?" 

Er brach ab als er das Gebäude verließ. Draußen standen, in einer hübschen   
Reihe, zehn Sailor Senshi und ein maskierter Idiot im Smoking. Gekonnt faßte   
Akuma die Situation in zwei Worte zusammen: "Oh Scheiß!" 

"Feuerringe!" 

"Donnerschlag!" 

"Feuerherzen!" 

"Sternenfeuer!" 

"Wasserstrahl!" 

"Uranus, flieg!" 

"Neptun, flieg!" 

Akuma war nicht dumm, er wußte das selbst er nicht einer direkten   
Konfrontation mit allen Planetenkriegerinnen gewachsen war. Er entschied sich   
vorerst in rückwärtig liegendes Gebiet vorzudringen. 

"Er flüchtet. Hinterher!" rief Jupiter und stürmte los. Sol und Venus folgten   
sofort, der Rest sah sich ratlos an, zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte dann   
auch ins Gebäude. 

Im ehemaligen Foyer des Kaufhauses bot sich den Mädchen ein für sie   
grauenhafter Anblick. "Was war denn hier los? Der dritte Weltkrieg?" fragte   
Jupiter. 

Venus wandte sich wütend zu ihrer Mitsenshi um. "Sol, wie konntest du nur? Wo   
sollen wir jetzt shoppen gehen?" 

"Ich war das nicht! Das müssen die anderen gewesen sein," verteidigte sich   
diese. 

"Hallo? Würdet ihr euch wohl auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, wir haben hier   
einen Youma zu verfolgen," mischte sich Mars ein. 

"Sie hat recht," stimmte Moon zu. "Ausnahmsweise. Wir müssen ihn finden bevor   
er noch mehr Unheil anrichtet. Merkur, kannst du ihn ausfindig machen?" 

Die Kriegerin des ersten Planeten klappte ihren Visor runter und scannte die   
Umgebung. "Tut mir leid. Er scheint seine Anwesenheit zu verschleiern. Ich   
kann nur sagen das er noch im Gebäude ist, aber nicht wo genau." 

"Dann müssen wir suchen. Am Besten wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf. Neptun,   
Saturn und ich fangen im obersten Stockwerk an." Uranus rannte mit ihren   
beiden Mitbewohnerrinnen die mittlerweile nicht mehr funktionierende   
Rolltreppe hinauf. 

"Sie hat recht. Mars, Jupiter, ihr nehmt das dritte Stockwerk. Venus, Merkur   
und Sol, ihr sucht im zweiten," dirigierte Sailor Moon. "Mamo-chan und ich   
schauen uns hier und im Untergeschoß etwas um." 

"Und was mache ich?" fragte die halbe Portion, die sich ebenfalls für eine   
Senshi hielt, und zupfte an Moons Minirock. 

"Du kommst mit uns mit, Chibimoon," meinte die erste Kriegerin mit wenig   
Begeisterung. 

"Jippy," freute sich diese und hängte sich Tuxedo Mask an den Arm. Moon fragte   
sich zum wiederholten Male ob das kleine Blag tatsächlich von ihr stammen   
konnte. 

Als die Senshi sich trennte waren sie sich nicht bewußt, das sie die ganze   
Zeit beobachtet wurden. Akuma hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.   
Hämisch grinste er in sich hinein und teleportierte in die oberste Etage.   
Jetzt wo sich seine Feinde getrennt hatten, waren sie keine Gefahr mehr. 

Die äußeren Senshi waren nicht nur ein wenig überrascht als er plötzlich vor   
ihnen auftauchte, reagierten aber schnell und professionell. Uranus und Neptun   
nahmen Saturn in ihre Mitte und die übliche Pose ein. 

"Wir sind die Kriegerinnen des äußeren Sonnensystems. Wir sind Sailor Uranus-" 

"Sailor Neptun-" 

"Und Sailor Saturn." 

"Du hast es gewagt die Bewohner dieses Planten anzugreifen, und dafür werden   
wir dich bestrafen," riefen sie zusammen. 

"Nur zu." Akuma machte eine einladende Geste. "Tut euch keinen Zwang an." 

"Uranus, flieg!" 

Aber Akuma war längst nicht mehr da. 

"Neptun, fli-glork!" 

Die Senshi des Wassers hatte keine Chance mehr ihre Attacke abzuschicken.   
Bevor bei ihr das Licht ausging dachte sie nur noch daran, das es sicherlich   
das größte Veilchen ihres Lebens geben würde. 

Uranus ließ sich nicht so leicht überrumpeln. Sie sprang zur Seite als der   
Dämon vor ihr auftauchte und zog drohend ihr Schwert. 

"Pah! Was hast du denn mit dem Spielzeug vor?" 

"Dir werde ich Spielzeug geben. Hiya!" 

Akuma klappte beide Hände zusammen und fing so die Klinge auf. Langsam aber   
stetig schob er sie von seinem Gesicht wider weg. Uranus packte ihr Heft mit   
beiden Händen und registrierte das ihr Gegner einige Probleme hatte sie   
aufzuhalten, aber letztendlich war Akuma stärker. Uranus war physikalisch die   
kräftigste der Senshi, und doch war sie diesem Youma unterlegen. Mit einer   
schnellen Bewegung entriß er ihr die Waffe und schlug ihr den Knauf ihres   
eigenen Schwertes gegen die Schläfe. 

Dann wandte er sich dem letzten Mädchen zu. "Und du?" 

Saturn schluckte. Ihre Adoptiveltern lagen am Boden, und es war so schnell   
gegangen das sie es fast nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sie konnte nicht ganz das   
Zittern unterdrücken als sie ihre Waffe hob. 

Akuma kam langsam auf sie zu, den Talisman der Erde hatte er achtlos   
fallengelassen. "Du bist die Senshi der Stille, nicht wahr?" 

"Bleib wo du bist!" rief sie, und versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen zu   
lassen. "Keinen Schritt näher, oder ich werde ..." 

"Oder du wirst was? Mich vernichten?" Er blieb tatsächlich stehen und musterte   
sie einen Augenblick, dann fing er an in einem Ton mit ihr zu reden wie man es   
bei kleinen Kindern tut. "Das würdest du vielleicht sogar schaffen. Ja, das   
gebe ich ehrlich zu, du kannst mich besiegen." Sein Blick wurde eiskalt. "Ich   
weiß das du die Fähigkeit hast Welten zu vernichten. Nur zu, setze sie ein.   
Denn anders wirst du mich nicht töten können. Aber bedenke," er machte eine   
umfassende Geste, "das du auch alle anderen damit umbringen wirst. Die   
Menschen, deine Freunde, jeden." 

Saturns Finger krampften sich um die Silent Glaive. Es brauchte nur ein Wort   
von ihr, nur einen Gedanken. Aber dann sah sie auf ihre Eltern, und der Mut   
verließ sie. 

Akuma ging auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Sense aus der Hand und berührte sie fast   
zärtlich am Genick. Sofort wich die Kraft aus ihrem Körper und sie fiel zu   
Boden. Kopfschüttelnd sah er sie an. Wie kann man einem Kind nur solch eine   
Kraft geben? Was nützt sie ihr, wenn sie sie nicht benutzen kann?> Er drehte   
die Sense der Stille mit der Spitze nach unten und rammte sie in den Boden.   
Dann teleportierte er ein Stockwerk tiefer. 

Mars und Jupiter waren ebenso überrascht wie ihre Kolleginnen über das   
Auftauchen des Eindringlings, reagierten aber ebenso schnell wie diese auf die   
Gefahr. Und ebenso falsch. 

"Ich bin Sailor Mars, und das ist Sailor Jupiter. Wir sind die Kriegerinnen   
für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Du hast mutwillig fremdes Eigentum zerstört und   
den Menschen Angst eingejagt, und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich dafür   
bestrafen." 

Akuma schob einen Fuß unter eines der Trümmerstücke und kickte es Mars an den   
Kopf. Diese verdrehte mit einem "Autsch!" die Augen und kippte hinten über.   
Jupiter sah sich plötzlich alleine dem Feind gegenüber. Aber eine Senshi läßt   
sich so schnell nicht einschüchtern. 

"Donnerschlag, flieg!" 

Akuma teleportierte sich aus der Schußlinie und hinter Jupiter. Diese fuhr   
herum, ging sofort in Kampfposition und nahm Abstand. 

"Hm-hm, gute Reflexe. Du hast den ersten Schlag frei." 

Das verwirrte Jupiter. "Was? Wie?" 

"Ich sagte, du hast den ersten Schlag frei." Er zeigte auf sein Kinn. "So fest   
du kannst, ja?" 

Die Senshi des größten Planeten fühlte sich zuerst auf den Arm genommen, aber   
als Akuma keinerlei Anstallten machte sie anzugreifen holte sie aus. So   
kräftig wie sie konnte schlug sie ihm ans Kinn. Es gab einem knirschenden   
Laut, dann flog Akuma einige Meter zurück. 

"Ah, uh," sagte er als er wieder aufstand. Es war deutlich zu hören das er   
sein Kinn wieder einrenkte. "Ich kann nicht sagen, daß das nicht weh tat." 

Jupiter quollen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. In verwandelter Form konnte sie   
durch Stahlträger schlagen - und dieser Kerl stand einfach wieder auf. 

"So, du hattest deine Chance. Jetzt bin ich dran." 

Noch bevor Jupiter begriff was die Worte bedeuteten, hatte sie auch schon   
seine Faust im Magen. "Ooooooffffff," war alles was sie sagen konnte als sie   
über der Faust zusammenklappte. 

Akuma blickte verächtlich auf die Senshi, die scheinbar nur noch stand weil er   
seine Hand noch nicht zurückgezogen hatte. "Unwürdig," murmelte er und ließ   
sie fallen. Allmählich frage ich mich warum keiner der bisherigen Möchtegern   
Weltbeherrscher es geschafft hat die Mädchen zu besiegen?> überlegte er   
während er diesmal die Treppe benutzte um ein Stockwerk tiefer zu kommen. 

Er fand gleich drei Sailors in der Etage mit den meisten Löchern - dank der   
vorhergehenden Kämpfe mit Sol und den zwei Jungs -, die vorsichtig zwischen   
den Trümmern umhersuchten. Glauben die etwa das ich mich hier feige   
verstecken würde?> dachte Akuma halb beleidigt. 

Dann fiel ihm ein das einer der Jungs noch immer hier rumlag. Und er hatte   
keine Lust das sich zwei eventuelle Gegner gegen ihn verbündeten. Gleiches   
galt natürlich für den anderen Jungen unten im Kellergeschoß. Akuma entschied   
sich die Sache etwas zu beschleunigen, bevor die Parteien aufeinandertrafen.   
Er stellte sich gut sichtbar in den Raum und räusperte sich. 

Die Senshi kreisten ihn augenblicklich ein. "Wir sind die Kämpferinnen für   
Liebe und Gerechtigkeit," begann Venus, nur um von Akuma in die Wand gekickt   
zu werden. 

"Weniger quatschen und mehr kämpfen!" 

"Kannst du haben. Hiya!" 

Akuma seufzte als er sich schon wieder dem nervigen Rotschopf gegenüber sah.   
Merkur derweil zog ihre blonde Kollegin von der Wand, in die sie implantiert   
wurde. 

"Mina-chan? Alles in Ordnung? 

"Wie, wie kann er es wagen meine Ansprache zu unterbrechen?" schnaufte Venus   
und stapfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf. "Das werde ich ihm heimzahlen. Ich mach   
ihn platt wie eine Forelle!" 

"Flunder, Minako. Es heißt Flunder," verbesserte Merkur wieder besseren   
Wissens. Ihre Freundin würde ja doch nicht hören. 

"Ist mir egal, ich mach' ihn trotzdem platt!" regte sie sich auf und sprang in   
den Kampf zwischen Sol und Akuma. 

Gegen zwei Senshi zu kämpfen war nicht ganz so einfach. Akuma ließ sich   
zurücktreiben, bis zu dem Loch wo er vorher mit Ryoga durchgebrochen war, und   
sprang hinunter. Noch im Fall feuerte er eine Ki-Attacke ab. 

Venus und Sol hatten sich noch nicht zu Ende gewundert als ihnen der Boden   
unter den Füßen wegbrach. Während die Blonde hilflos mit den Armen ruderte,   
bremste Sol den Sturz nach Saotome Art mit einem Salto. Sie hatte aber nicht   
viel Zeit sich über die gelungene Landung zu freuen - Akuma schickte sie mit   
einem weiteren Ki-Blast auf die Matte. Dann schlug er im vorbeigehen Venus   
nieder, die sich grade wieder aufgerappelt hatte und blickte hoch durch das   
Loch. 

"Ich weiß das du da oben bist," rief er Merkur zu. "Kommst du freiwillig, oder   
muß ich dich holen?" Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Er wollte grade   
hochspringen als - 

"Wie kannst du es wagen uns Sailor Senshi derart hinterhältig anzugreifen?   
Weißt du nicht das wir für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit stehen? Ich bin Sailor   
Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!" 

"Und ich bin Sailor Chibimoon, und werde das gleiche machen." 

Genervt drehte sich Akuma zu den beiden Mondprinzessinnen und dem Prinzen um.   
"Und du?" fragte er Tuxedo Mask, "willst du nicht auch dein Sprüchlein   
aufsagen?" 

"Ähm, nein, mein Spruch kommt eigentlich immer erst kurz vor Ende des   
Kampfes," meinte der Smokingträger leicht verwirrt. 

"Gut. Gut! Allmählich geht ihr mir mit euren schmalzigen Texten nämlich auf   
den Geist. Wie habt ihr-BAUZ!" 

Völlig unbeachtet von den anderen hatte Merkur die Gelegenheit genutzt und ein   
recht großen Trümmerstück durch das Loch und Akuma auf den Kopf fallen lassen.   
"Schnell Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon. So lange er noch benommen ist." 

Die zwei Mondprinzessinnen wirbelten mit ihren Zeptern und hielten sie dann   
aneinander. "Mächte aller Zeiten, laßt die Liebe sich verbreiten!" 

Akuma konnte dem Strahl aus gebündelter Energie grade noch so ausweichen. 

"Du mußt gut zielen, Sailor Moon," rief Merkur von oben. "Er ist sehr schnell.   
Ich werde versuchen ob ich ihn hindern kann. Seifenblasen!" Ihr Nebel   
verhüllte die Sicht. 

"Komm da runter, du Feigling!" brüllte Akuma. Das lief nicht so wie er sich   
das vorstellte. Er konnte seine Gegner nicht mehr sehen. Also tat er das   
einzig Mögliche: Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine anderen   
Sinne. 

Er hörte wie Merkur hinunter sprang und zu ihren Freundinnen lief. 

Er spürte wie sich erneut die Energie sammelte. 

Er fühlte wie sich der Luftdruck veränderte weil etwas auf ihn zuschoß und   
sprang zur Seite. 

"Hab ich ihn? Hab ich ihn?" fragte Moon aufgeregt. 

Merkur, die ihren Visor auf hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Er kann zwar   
nichts mehr sehen, scheint aber trotzdem zu wissen ob er angegriffen wird. Und   
er ist schnell genug um unseren Attacken auszuweichen." 

"Dann werde ich ihn festhalten," meinte Tuxedo Mask entschlossen. "Sobald ich   
ihn habe wirst du feuern, Sailor Moon." 

"Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich," heulte Chibimoon und hängte sich ans Bein   
ihres zukünftigen Vaters. 

"Nur die Ruhe, Chibiusa," sagte Tuxedo Mask tröstend, "mir passiert schon   
nichts. Du weißt doch, die Kraft des Silberkristalls ist nur für böse Mächte   
gefährlich." Er wuschelte ihr durchs Haar und richtete sich auf. Ein letzter   
Austausch von Blicken mit Moon, dann lief er in den Nebel hinein. 

Akuma derweil verhielt sich absolut still, damit ihm nichts entging. Er war   
sich bewußt das jemand auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich hörte er etwas hinter sich und   
fuhr herum. "Eine Rose?" wunderte er sich und starrte auf die mit dem Stiel im   
Boden steckende Pflanze. "Eine Falle!" entfuhr es ihm, aber da war es schon zu   
spät. 

Tuxedo Mask umklammerte ihn von hinten mit beiden Armen und schrie: "Jetzt,   
Sailor Moon!" 

"Oh nein, so nicht!" Akuma versuchte den Griff zu sprengen, und fand heraus   
das Tuxboy erstaunlich kräftig war. Also änderte er die Taktik und sprang   
rückwärts gegen die nächste Wand. 

Der maskierte Prinz keucht als er gegen die Wand schlug. Für den Bruchteil   
einer Sekunde lockerte sich sein Griff, doch das reicht für Akuma bereits aus   
sich zu befreien. Er sprengte die Umklammerung und schlug mit dem Ellenbogen   
nach hinten, dem Anderen ins Gesicht. Tuxedo Mask keuchte ein zweites Mal und   
sackte zusammen. 

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Akuma auf den halb benommenen jungen Mann, dann drehte   
er sich um und ging in die Richtung, in der er die verbliebenen Sailor Senshi   
wußte. "Bleib schön brav da sitzen," wandte er im Gehen noch mal den Kopf,   
"ich kümmere mich um dich sobald ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe." 

"Du ... wirst sie ... in Ruhe lassen!" brachte Tuxedo Mask mit halb erstickter   
Stimme hervor. Akuma stoppte und sah wie sich der Maskierte unbeholfen wieder   
hochstemmte. "Du wirst sie ihn Ruhe lassen!" wiederholte er, "ich bin noch   
nicht mit dir fertig." 

Akuma fing an beeindruckt zu sein. Der Typ im Frack sah aus wie ein kompletter   
Idiot, aber er war zäh, und er schien um jeden Preis Akuma aufhalten zu   
wollen. 

"Du bist noch nicht mit mir fertig?" fragte er fast sanft. "Schau dich doch   
mal an. Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Warum ergibst du dich   
nicht einfach deinem Schicksal?" 

"Weil es mein Schicksal ist, die zu beschützen die ich liebe," kam die   
Antwort. Akuma grunzte und wollte einem abfälligen Kommentar geben, was er von   
Dingen wie Liebe hielt, aber Tuxedo Mask sprang auf ihn zu. Alle Schwäche   
schien plötzlich verschwunden als der Maskierte einen Überraschungsangriff   
startete und einige Treffer landen konnte. 

Der rothaarige Dämon war verblüfft, aber nur kurz, dann konterte er. Doch   
Endymion nahm die Schläge einfach hin, trat, kratzte und biß sogar weiter nach   
seinem Gegner, und drängte ihn langsam aber sicher zurück. 

Hab ich ihm zu fest auf den Kopf geschlagen?> wunderte sich Akuma, mehr   
genervt wie verletzt von dem Angriff. Er muß völlig den Verstand verloren   
haben.> Grade als er sich mit einem Ki-Blast dieser störenden Laus entledigen   
wollte, spürte er was von hinten auf ihn zukam. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor   
Schreck. Schneller als Blicke folgen konnten duckte er sich, preßte sich platt   
auf den Boden, als ein gewaltiger Strahl aus positiver Energie buchstäblich um   
Haaresbreite über ihn hinwegfegte und seine rote Mähne ansengte. 

Tuxedo Mask hatte weniger Glück. Aber wie er selbst gesagt hatte, konnte die   
Macht der Silberkristalle ihm nicht schaden. Nur die Druckwelle warf ihn   
zurück, tat ihm sonst aber nichts. Ganz im Gegensatz zur Wand des Gebäudes,   
die fast vollständig weggepustet wurde. 

"Das reicht!" grollte ein auf der Erde liegender Dämon. "Jetzt ist Schluß mit   
Mister Nice Guy!" Seine Aura flammte auf und wirbelte kleinere Trümmerstücke   
durch die Luft als er aufstand. Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen blickte er sich   
um - an den meisten Stellen hatte er schon freie Sicht nach Draußen. Er würde   
die Angelegenheit jetzt und hier beenden, bevor ihm die Decke auf den Kopf   
fiel, oder schlimmer, bevor die anderen Senshi wieder aufwachten. 

Seine Augen glühten rot als er sah wie Tuxedo Mask zu den drei anderen Senshi   
lief. Mit ihm würde er sich noch mal ganz speziell befassen ... 

Erst dann fiel ihm auf das er wieder freie Sicht hatte. Der magische Nebel war   
fort. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, das die anderen ihn auch sehen konnten. 

Sailor Moon und Sailor Chibimoon drehten zum fünften Mal ihre Pirouetten,   
wirbelten ihre Mondzepter durch die Luft und deuteten auf Akuma. "Mächte aller   
Zeiten ..." 

Dieses Mal hatten sie, auf Merkurs anraten, den Strahl nicht gebündelt,   
sondern breitgefächert abgefeuert, so das man ihm kaum noch ausweichen konnte.   
Gleißende Helligkeit durchflutete das Gebäude, gefolgt von einer lauten   
Explosion. Die Senshi bedeckten ihre Gesichter mit den Händen, um sich vor dem   
Bombardement kleiner Steinchen zu schützen 

Erst nach einiger Zeit wagten sie wieder zu schauen. Mit angespannter Mine   
starrte Sailor Moon auf die Staubwolke. "Habe ich ihn getroffen?" 

Nicht weit von ihr stand der maskierte Rächer auf und klopfte sich den Dreck   
aus dem Anzug. "Es sieht danach aus. Man kann nichts erkennen, aber-" 

Er wurde durch ein leises, aber weit schallendes Lachen unterbrochen. Dann   
trat Akuma aus der Staubwolke hervor, unversehrt. "Amüsant. Wirklich amüsant." 

Die Struktur des Gebäudes gab ein dumpfes Ächzen von sich. 

"Eigentlich hatte ich vor euch jetzt ein Ende zu setzen. Aber die Arbeit hast   
du mir ja jetzt abgenommen." Er winkte, dann teleportierte er sich weg. 

Ein weiteres, lauteres Ächzen war zu hören. Das Gesicht der Mondkriegerin   
verlor alle Farbe als sie begriff was das bedeutete. Das Loch, das ihre letzte   
Attacke in die Wand gerissen hatte, war zuviel für das ohnehin schon   
beschädigte Gebäude gewesen. Ein Blick in die Augen ihrer Freunde zeigte das   
sie das selbe dachten. 

"Mamo-chan, nimm Chibi-Usa und bring sie hier raus. Schnell!" befahl Sailor   
Moon. "Ich komme sofort nach." 

"Spinnst du?" Tuxedo Mask sah sie an als wenn ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen   
wäre. "Hier bricht gleich alles zusammen. Du kannst nicht-" 

"Ich kann nicht," unterbrach ihn das Mädchen, "meine Freunde im Stich lassen.   
Die anderen Senshi sind noch hier drin. Und jetzt raus!" 

Tuxedo Mask blickte sie ein letztes Mal an, dann schnappte er sich Chibimoon -   
sehr zu ihrem lautstarken Protest - und rannte Richtung Ausgang. 

"Merkur, für dich gilt das auch." 

Doch die Senshi des Eises schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher an ihre   
Prinzessin heran. "Wenn du glaubst, das du mich einfach so wegschicken kannst,   
kennst du mich aber schlecht. Wir haben es zusammen angefangen, wir werden es   
auch gemeinsam beenden." 

Sailor Moon nickte, dankbar und erleichtert über den Zuspruch ihrer Freundin.   
Ein lautes Knirschen erinnerte sie daran das ihre Zeit nicht unbegrenzt war.   
Einem inneren Instinkt folgend griff sie ihre Brosche, öffnete diese und hielt   
sie hoch über den Kopf. 

"Silberkristall, als Prinzessin Serenity bitte ich dich. Bringe mich und alle   
anderen Planetenkriegerinnen von hier weg. Sailor Teleport!" 

############################################################################# 

_= > Draußen auf der Straße_

Ein entsetzter Tuxedo Mask sah mit Grausen wie das Kaufhaus in sich   
zusammenstürzte. Eine gewaltige Wolke aus Staub stieg auf und verdunkelte   
seine Sicht. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war nichts als ein Trümmerhaufen   
übrig geblieben, aus dem hier und dort noch der Rest einer Wand ragte, und   
zwei oder drei Wasserfontänen aus dem hervorsprudelten was einmal das   
Sprinklersystem gewesen war. 

"Usako ..." 

"Mama!" weinte Chibi-Usa in seinem Arm. 

Dann begann die Luft um ihn herum plötzlich zu leuchten, und mehrere   
Silhouetten zeichneten sich ab. Zwei standen aufrecht, während die anderen   
scheinbar am Boden lagen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle Scouts mehr oder   
weniger anwesend. 

Sailor Moon ließ den Kristall sinken und fiel ihrem Freund und ihrer Tochter   
überglücklich um den Hals. So blieb sie einfach stehen während Tränen der   
Erleichterung über ihre Wangen flossen. 

Jetzt erwachten auch eine nach der anderen der restlichen Senshi, schüttelten   
benommen den Kopf und standen auf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Jupiter   
verwirrt. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Zerstörung. "Um Himmels Willen, da waren   
wir eben noch drin." Sie schauderte. "War das dieser ... dieses Ungeheuer?" 

"Es ist beim Kampf mit ihm passiert," erklärte Moon. "Ich konnte uns grade   
noch rechtzeitig mit dem Silberkristall in Sicherheit bringen." 

"Haben wir ihn den wenigstens erwischt?" wollte Mars wissen. 

"Nein, er konnte entkommen." 

"Verdammt!" Die Feuersenshi schnaubte. "Das der mich einfach so ... Argh, ich   
könnte ihn!" 

"Nicht nur du," grummelten Uranus und Sol. "Wenn ich den das nächste Mal in   
die Finger kriege," machte die Rothaarige weiter, "wird der sich noch wünschen   
in dem Schutt da begraben worden zu sein. Wo soll ich denn jetzt einkaufen?" 

Neptun trat vor. "Wißt ihr was mir einfällt? Waren da vorhin nicht noch zwei   
andere Personen drin gewesen?" 

"Ja, du hast recht, die haben wir ganz vergessen. Hat einer von euch etwas   
gesehen?" Fragend blickte Mars in die Runde. Die anderen schüttelten nur mit   
dem Kopf. "Mist! Jetzt wissen wir nicht ob sie auch entkommen konnte, oder ob   
wir es mit mehreren Gegnern zu tun haben." 

"Es ist nicht sicher das es Gegner waren," warf Merkur ein. "Den Werten   
zufolge waren es Menschen, nur mit viel zu viel Energie." 

"Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir das Gespräch auf morgen verschieben?" lenkte   
Venus das Thema in eine andere Richtung. "Es werden bald Polizei und Feuerwehr   
hier sein, und da ist es besser wenn wir nicht mehr hier sind." Sie   
detransformierte sich. 

"Sollen wir etwa nach Hause gehen und so tun als ob nichts wäre?" beschwerte   
sich Sol. "Da draußen läuft noch immer ein Ungeheuer rum, falls du es schon   
vergessen hast." 

"Ich habe nicht gesagt das wir die Sache ignorieren sollen," verteidigte sich   
Minako. "Aber wir sind alle aufgeregt und erschöpft, und brauchen ein wenig   
Ruhe, und sind ganz sicher nicht in der Lage jetzt eine neue Strategie zu   
erarbeiten. Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung wo unser Gegner nun ist." 

Die Anderen konnten dem nur zustimmen, wenn auch teilweise widerwillig. Sol   
war schließlich die Letzte die sich zurückverwandelte. "Du hast recht. Aber   
ich werde heute Nacht trotzdem die Augen offen halten." 

"Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns morgen nach der Schule alle bei Rei," schlug   
Haruka vor. "Dort können wir in Ruhe alles weitere Besprechen." 

"Bis dahin werde ich auch die Daten im Mercury Computer ausgewertet haben,"   
sagte Ami. "Vielleicht finde ich etwas das uns-" 

"Seid mal still!" unterbrach Ranko. 

Alle hielten den Atem an. Dann hörten sie es auch: Ein kratzendes Geräusch,   
als wenn jemand am graben wäre. 

Ranko hielt den Finger vor die Lippen und schlich zu den Überresten des   
Kaufhauses. Sie lauschte etwas, dann stieß sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung   
die Finger ins Geröll und packte zu. 

"Buki!" 

"Was zum...?" 

Die Anderen waren einen Moment sprachlos ob dessen was Ranko gefangen hatte.   
Dann löste sich die angespannte Atmosphäre in schallendes Gelächter. 

Ranko starrte entgeistert das kleine Schwein an, dann mußte auch sie lachen.   
"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, weißt du das?" tadelte sie   
das Ferkel mit dem Finger. 

"Buki?" 

"Dann treffen wir uns morgen nach der Schule bei mir," sagte Rei. "Jetzt   
sollten wir verschwinden bevor jemand kommt und Fragen stellt." 

Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Haruka und Michiru nahmen Hotaru   
in die Mitte und machten sich auf in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Bunny und   
Chibi-Usa gaben beide noch Mamoru einen Abschiedskuß bevor sie sich trennten.   
Minako, Makoto und Ami machten sich gemeinsam auf, da sie nah beieinander   
wohnten. 

Ranko setzte das kleine Ferkel auf den Boden und machte sich auch auf den   
Heimweg, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, als sie merkte das das Tier ihr   
folgte. 

"Was denn? Lauf zurück zu dem wo du hergekommen bist." 

"Buki!" Das Ferkel stellte sich vor sie und sah sie mit großen Hundeaugen,   
pardon, Schweineaugen an. 

"Willst du damit sagen du hast kein Zuhause?" 

Das Schweinchen nickte. Ranko seufzte und nahm es wieder auf den Arm. "Na gut.   
Ich nehm' dich mit. Eigentlich siehst du ja ganz niedlich aus." Sie überlegte   
einen Moment. "Was hältst du davon wenn ich dich P-chan nenne?" 

"Buki." 

############################################################################# 

_=> woanders..._

"... ranma ..." 

"Ranma." 

"Ranma!" 

Die immer wieder seinen Namen rufende Stimme nervte ihn. Unwillig schlug er   
die Augen auf und sah - gar nichts. Nur absolute Finsternis. 

"Wer ist da?" fragte er. "Wo bin ich?" 

"Nur die Ruhe, Ranma. Du bist in Sicherheit ... vorläufig." 

Er kannte diese Stimme. Dieser erschreckend machtvolle und zugleich beruhigen   
Bariton. "Shadow?" 

"Ja." 

"Wo bin ich? Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnere ist, das ich gegen jemanden   
gekämpft hab. Wieso ist es so dunkel?" 

"Das Gebäude ist über dir zusammengebrochen. Ich bin grade noch rechtzeitig   
gekommen, sonst würden wir uns nun in meiner Welt gegenüberstehen anstatt in   
deiner." 

Ein schwaches Leuchten entstand. Kaum mehr als in einer mondlosen Nacht, aber   
für Ranma's an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen reichte es aus seine Umgebung zu   
erkennen. 

Er lag in einer Art kleinen Höhle. Um ihn herum waren lauter Trümmer,   
wahrscheinlich von den eingestürzten Kaufhaus. Shadow, von dem das Leuchten   
ausging, stand vor ihm, seine Flügel wie einen Baldachin über ihm ausgebreitet   
und stützte so die künstliche Höhle. Ranma wunderte sich kurz das die so zart   
aussehenden, dunkelvioletten Federn das Gewicht der Steinmassen tragen   
konnten. 

"Wie komme ich hier wieder raus?" 

"Das laß meine Sorge sein." Die Stimme des Cherubin hatte einen ernsten   
Tonfall. "Erkläre mir erst was du dir dabei gedacht hast diesen Gegner   
anzugreifen?" 

Mit einer solchen Frage hatte Ranma nicht gerechnet. Leicht verwundert   
erzählte er: "Er hat Menschen terrorisiert. Das Geschäft verwüstet. Hätte ich   
das ignorieren sollen?" 

"Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage. 'Warum' hast du ihn angegriffen? Er   
war dir weit überlegen." 

"War er nicht!" fuhr Ranma auf. "Ich bin nur nicht in Topform gewesen. Dieser   
andere Körper," er deutete an sich herab, "ist eine Lusche, schwach und   
untrainiert. Hätte ich noch meinen alten, hätte ich aus dem Kerl Mus gemacht." 

"Möglich," sagte Shadow ungerührt, "du hast aber jetzt diesen. Und du wirst   
dich dementsprechend verhalten müssen. Dieser 'Kerl' ist nicht deine Sorge,"   
erklärte er weiter, ohne preiszugeben wer genau Ranma's Gegner gewesen war.   
"Andere werden sich um ihn kümmern. Du hast nicht diese zweite Chance bekommen   
um sie wieder wegzuwerfen." 

"Herrje, was regst du dich so auf?" meinte Ranma trotzig. "Ich dachte immer   
ihr Engel steht auf so was, Gutes tun und Anderen helfen uns so weiter." 

"Ja. Und nein. Beides und nichts. Das ist ein Aberglaube den ihr Menschen euch   
selber ausgedacht hat, und er trifft nur teilweise zu." Er winkte ab als Ranma   
eine entsprechende Frage stellen wollte. "Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir über   
unsere Handlungsweise zu diskutieren. Denke darüber nach was ich gesagt habe,   
und halte dich von diesem Kämpfer fern. Ich kann nicht immer da sein um dir   
die Haut zu retten." 

Das Licht, das Shadow ausstrahlte, wurde plötzlich stärker, und geblendet   
schloß Ranma die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete saß er auf dem Bürgersteig,   
nicht weit von dem ehemaligen Kaufhaus. 

Neben ihm regte sich ein undeutlicher Schatten. Es wird die Zeit kommen in   
der du dich wieder mit Anderen um die Wette prügeln kannst. Vielleicht wirst   
du es sogar müssen, je nach dem welchen Weg du wählst. Aber halte dich fern   
von dem Akuma.> 

Ranma schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte es nicht haben wenn der Engel in   
seinen Gedanken sprach. "Pfft, wenn du unbedingt willst. Kommt drauf an wie er   
sich nächstes Mal benimmt," sagte er patzig, nahm sich aber insgeheim vor   
Shadows Worte ernst zu nehmen. 

Eine Weile rührte er sich nicht und beobachtete statt dessen das Treiben am   
Unfallort, wo nun allmählich Polizei und Feuerwehr eintrafen. Dann fiel ihm   
ein welchen Eindruck er machte, hier auf der Straße sitzend und gaffend. 

Ranma stand auf, streckte sich etwas und schlug dann die Richtung ein, in der   
er seine Wohnung wußte. Es ärgerte ihn etwas das all seine Reisesachen nun   
unter Geröll vergraben waren, störte ihn aber sonst nicht weiter. Zu Hause   
hatte er einen Schrank voll davon. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen darüber wie   
seine Eltern darauf reagieren würden, das er eine Monat lang verschwunden war. 

Pops wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht viel draus gemacht haben und wieder zum   
Alltag übergehen, aber Mom wird mich erdrücken mit ihrer Fürsorge. Allmählich   
versteh ich warum mein alter Herr mit mir auf Trainingsreise wollte,> grübelte   
er während er weiterging. Man sieht ja an meinem anderen Ich was aus mir wird   
wenn ich bei ihr geblieben wäre. Schauderhaft.> 

############################################################################# 

_=> in einem Haus außerhalb von Tokio_

"Nein, nein!" Achat klang leicht genervt. "Der Turm kann sich nur in graden   
Linien bewegen. Nicht diagonal, das ist der Läufer." 

Bernstein machte mit verkniffenem Gesicht den Zug wieder rückgängig und   
versucht es anders. "Ich kann also nur so, oder so?" Sie bewegte die Figur   
entsprechend. 

"Ja, und so auch." Der ältere Mann zeigte es ihr. 

"Herrje, ist das kompliziert." Bernstein setzte den Turm auf ein anderes Feld   
und ließ sich im Stuhl zurücksinken. "Wieso muß es ausgerechnet Schach sein?" 

"Nun, 'du' warst es, die 'mich' gefragt hat ob ich etwas mit dir spielen kann.   
Und gegen deine Langeweile gibt es nicht besseres als eine Partie Schach."   
Achat rückte seinen Bauern ein Feld vor. "Du bist dran." 

Ich hätte doch in die Spielhalle gehen und eine Runde zocken sollen,> dachte   
Bernstein während sie ihren Turm wieder zurückschob. Das ist das letzte Mal   
das ich Achat nach einem Zeitvertreib frage.> 

"Springer E4 auf C5. Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen." 

Das junge Mädchen beugte sich über das Spielbrett und versucht herauszufinden   
was Achat gemeint hatte. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen wie all   
diese Figuren miteinander interagieren sollten, geschweige denn was daran Spaß   
machen sollte. Mehr um Zeit zu gewinnen fragte sie im beiläufigen Tonfall:   
"Weißt du was mich noch immer wundert? Warum Kobalt sich nicht aufgeregt hatte   
als Akuma sie nicht getötet hat." 

Der alte Mann kratzte sich am Kinn. "Das hat er, Kindchen. Und wie er das hat.   
Aber was hätte er tun sollen? Akuma ist unsere bislang beste Chance gegen die   
Senshi, und zu wertvoll als das man ihn aus einer Laune heraus bestrafen   
sollte." 

Berstein glaubte erkannt zu haben auf was ihr Gegner beim Schach abzielte und   
setzte ihren Läufer ans andere Ende des Brettes. "Warum hatte er sie   
eigentlich am Leben gelassen?" 

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber so wie ich diese Kampfsportler kenne hatte es irgend   
etwas mit Bushido und Ehrenkodex zu tun. Nicht wahr, Jade?" Während er den   
blonden Hünen fragend ansah, klaute er mit seinem Springer Bernsteins Turm.   
Das Mädchen schnaubte als sie wieder eine Figur weniger hatte. 

"Akuma hat keinen Bushido," sagte Jade ohne von seinem Schwert polieren   
aufzusehen. "Er hätte sie umgebracht wenn er ihrer überdrüssig geworden wäre.   
Ich denke, er wollte sie im einstürzenden Gebäude begraben, und hat nur nicht   
gewußt das sie Teleportieren können." 

"Durchaus möglich. Zudem war der Kampf sehr einträglich, zumindest für mich.   
Außer das sie mit Hilfe dieses Kristalls warpen können, ist auch das Geheimnis   
um die fehlende Kriegerin der Erde gelüftet. Nämlich das sie ein 'er' ist -   
und einen recht unikaten Modegeschmack hat." Achat wandte sich an seinen   
Gegenüber. "Du bist wieder dran." 

"Ich kann das nicht," schmollte Bernstein, "du klaust mir immer alle." 

"Das ist normal am Anfang. Ich finde," versuchte Achat ihr Mut zu machen,   
"dafür das du es erst vorhin gelernt hat, schlägst du dich sehr wacker." 

Die Worte hatten den gewünschten Effekt. In ihrem Selbstvertrauen gestärkt   
wandte sich Bernstein wieder dem Spiel zu. 

"Allerdings werfen die neuen Erkenntnisse auch eine Reihe neuer Fragen auf,"   
fuhr Achat fort, mehr zu sich selbst gewandt. "Wenn die Erde einen männlichen   
Krieger hat, haben die anderen Planeten vielleicht auch einen? Und warum hat   
nur unser Mond mit Sailor Moon einen Repräsentanten? Andere Planeten haben   
auch Monde. Und es fehlt noch immer der Avatar von Pluto..." 

"Ich hab, ich hab, ich hab." Bernstein hüpfte auf ihrem Stuhl, klatschte in   
die Hände und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

Der Greis sah sie komisch an. "Was hast du denn?" 

"Ich? Nichts. Du bist dran, Archi." 

'Archi' blickte erst sie, dann das Brett und danach wieder sie an. "Also wenn   
du meinst ich würde das nicht bemerken ..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und   
zog seinen Springer aus der Gefahrenzone. Berstein zog eine Fläppe und den   
Turm hinterher, um das Pferd weiter zu bedrohen. Achat klaute ihn ihr mit der   
Dame. 

"Du bist gemein!" 

"Nein. Du paßt nur nicht auf." Er stellte den geworfenen Turm zu all den   
anderen Figuren, die er Bernstein schon abgenommen hatte. Das Spielfeld   
lichtete sich immer mehr. "Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Pluto. Ich   
frage mich welches Element zu dem Planeten gehört. Luft haben wir noch nicht,   
ebensowenig wie Licht und Schatten. Oder es ist was anderes, wie Mana, oder   
kosmische Energie...? He, Bernstein, wo willst du hin?" 

"Keine Lust mehr," rief im das Mädchen beim weglaufen zu. "Mach alleine   
weiter, ich geh mich sonnen." 

Achat sah kopfschüttelnd die offene Tür an. "Tz. Kein Durchhaltevermögen mehr,   
die Jugend von heute. He Jade, was hältst du von einer Partie Schach?" 

Jade hielt sein Schwert ins Licht und schielte prüfend daran entlang. Dann gab   
er ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und steckte die Klinge zurück in die   
Scheide, welche er quer auf dem Rücken trug. "Warum nicht?" Er ging zum Tisch   
hinüber und blickte prüfend das angefangene Spiel an. Dann sagte er: "Zeit." 

"Was?" Achat verstand nicht ganz. 

"Zeit. Das Element des Pluto ist Zeit." 

"Hm, glaubst du wirklich?" 

Jade nickte und bewegte eine der Spielfiguren. 

"Ich glaube nicht," sagte Achat und machte seinerseits einen Zug. "Ich meine,   
wenn jemand Macht über die Zeit hat, würde er dann nicht auch in die Zukunft   
sehen können, unseren Plan erkennen und entsprechend vereiteln?" 

"Durchaus möglich," sagte der Schwertmeister und zog seine Dame. "Aber vergiß   
nicht das Brightwing sehr mächtig ist, er könnte unser Vorhaben vernebelt   
haben. Schach Matt." 

"Das wäre eine Erklärung," begann Achat, bis er merkte was Jade gesagt hatte.   
"Moment? Matt?" 

"Du hast verloren." Es schwang kein Stolz in den Worten, nur Feststellung. 

"Moment moment moment," rief Achat als Jade aufstand und zur Tür ging. "Das   
ist noch nicht Matt. Du hast bestimmt was übersehen." Er legte die Stirn in   
Falten und untersuchte die Figurenkonstellation. "Verdammt. He, Jade, wie hast   
du das gemacht?" 

Aber der Hüne war schon nicht mehr da. Achat schüttelte noch mal fassungslos   
über seine Niederlage den Kopf, dann räumte er das Spiel zusammen. 

Eine Zeit-Senshi,> überlegte er. Wenn es sie tatsächlich gibt - ich frage   
mich ob sie über uns Bescheid weiß, oder ob sie gar nicht in die Zukunft sehen   
kann?> 

############################################################################# 

_=> an einem Ort ohne Zeit_

"Hah-Tschie!" 

Jemand denkt an mich,> dachte Pluto und putzte sich die Nase. Dann wandte sie   
sich wieder ihrem Spiegel zu. 

Ihr Fenster zur Zeit hatte inzwischen wieder seine Arbeit aufgenommen.   
Jedenfalls teilweise. Sie konnte zwar noch immer nicht ihr zukünftiges - oder   
vergangenes - Ich besuchen, aber zumindest wieder den Zeitstrom überblicken. 

Nicht das es ihr etwas gebracht hätte. Gegenwart und Vergangenheit waren klar   
zu sehen, wie früher immer auch. Aber die Zukunft war Chaos, ein Kaleidoskop   
aus Myriaden verschiedener Möglichkeiten. Und die wenigsten beinhalteten   
Kristall Tokio. 

Dafür zeigten erschreckend viele eine tote Erde. Ein Planet bar jedes Lebens.   
Unzweifelhaft war dies eine Zukunft in der sie verloren hatten. Dann gab es   
noch andere, einige hochtechnologisiert, andere von Magie beherrscht, und   
wieder andere in denen die Menschheit wieder in Höhlen wohnte. 

Und was das Schlimmste war: Pluto konnte keinen der Zeitströme lenken. Sie   
konnte nicht eingreifen wie sie es früher so oft getan hatte, so das eine ganz   
bestimmte Zukunft Realität wurde. Denn sie konnte die Zukünfte nur als   
Gesamtheit sehen. Eine Übersicht über die Welt, wie sie einmal sein könnte. Es   
war ihr noch immer nicht möglich einzelne Schicksale zu beobachten. So konnte   
sie zum Beispiel nicht feststellen was aus den Senshi werden würde. 

Und noch etwas war anders: Das kommende Jahr war noch immer schwarz. Eine   
Periode auf die sie keinen Zugriff hatte, wie ein Stück der Zeit das es gar   
nicht gab. Pluto war sich sicher das in diesem #Jahr ein Kampf stattfand, ein   
Kampf bei dem es nicht weniger als um das Schicksal der Welt ging. 

Und sie war sich sicher das dieser unbekannte Gegner die Schuld daran trug,   
das ihre Vorbereitungen, die sie all die vergangenen Millennia getroffen hatte   
um Kristall Tokio entstehen zu lassen, jetzt null und nichtig waren. 

Ich muß die Senshi warnen,> dachte sie verzweifelt. Aber wovor? Wer ist es   
der uns angreift? Wie soll ich sie warnen wenn ich die Gefahr nicht kenne?> 

############################################################################# 

_=> die Saotome Residenz_

Als Genma von seiner Arbeit nach Hause kam, fand er seine Frau dort wo sie die   
letzten Tage ständig wartete: Im Wohnzimmer, direkt neben dem Telefon. 

"Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Hat die Polizei ihn gefunden?" fragte er während er   
seine Tasche abstellte und die Krawatte lockerte, obwohl er eigentlich genau   
wußte das, wenn es so wäre, Nodoka nicht so mutlos dort sitzen würde. Und er   
behielt recht, sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. "Gib nicht die Hoffnung auf,   
sie werden ihn bestimmt bald finden," versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen. 

Nodoka nickte nur, seufzte und ließ wieder den Kopf hängen. Sie bemerkte kaum   
das Genma wieder den Raum verließ um sich umzuziehen. Sie bemerkte eigentlich   
gar nichts, sie saß nur da und wartete. 

Ranma war nun schon einen Monat verschwunden. Anfangs hatte sie verzweifelt   
selbst nach ihm gesucht. Später dann hatte sie sich in einem Berg von Arbeit   
vergraben um ihre Sorge zu unterdrücken. Mittlerweile war das Haus   
generalüberholt und der Garten sah so gut aus wie nie zuvor. Jetzt wartete sie   
nur noch. 

Sie hörte fast gar nicht wie abermals die Haustür auf und zuging, und das   
obwohl Genma grade gekommen und Ranko längst wieder zu Hause war, aber sie   
dachte sich nichts dabei. Sie hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, hoffte das ihr   
Sohn jeden Augenblick durch die Tür kommen würde, dieses schelmische Grinsen   
im Gesicht, und sagen würde... 

"Hi Mom." 

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Ranma würde 'Hallo Mutter' sagen. Zumindest   
vor seinem Unfall. Aber seitdem er fast überfahren worden war, hatte er sich   
irgendwie verändert, nicht zum schlechten, aber es war- 

Nodoka brach ihren Gedanken ab. Die Stimme war wirklich. Ebenso wirklich wie   
der ganze Rest von Ranma, der dort verlegen und ein wenig schmutzig im   
Türrahmen stand. 

"Mom? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst ganz bleich aus." 

Fassungslos schüttelte Nodoka ein wenig mit dem Kopf. Dann sprang sie auf und   
fiel ihrem Sohn um den Hals. "Ranma! Du bist wieder da! Ich kann es gar nicht   
fassen." Tränen des Glücks liefen über ihre Wangen. "Was hast du dir nur dabei   
gedacht uns solche Angst zu machen? Wo bist du gewesen? Und warum bist du   
überhaupt weggelaufen?" 

Ranma war von dieser stürmischen Begrüßung völlig überrascht und brachte erst   
keinen Ton heraus. "Weswegen solltest du denn Angst haben? Ich war doch nur   
ein paar Wochen weg?" fragte er dann, die Sorge seiner Mutter nicht   
verstehend. 

Nodoka stieß einen Laut irgendwo zwischen schluchzen und lachen aus. "'Nur'   
ein paar Wochen? Wer weiß was dir in der Zeit alles hätte passieren können, du   
ganz alleine in der Fremde. Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie schlecht die Welt   
dort draußen ist." 

Ranma wollte grade anmerken, das die Schlechtigkeit der Welt doch gar nicht so   
schlimm wäre, als sein Vater den Raum betrat. Genma's Gesicht machte die   
gleiche Wandlung von Schock, Überraschung und Wiedersehensfreude durch wie   
vorher Nodoka, nur reagierte er nicht so übermäßig emotional. Er ging einfach   
auf Ranma zu um gab ihm eine feste väterliche Umarmung. 

"Eigentlich sollte ich dich hier und jetzt übers Knie legen, nach all dem   
Kummer den du uns bereitet hast. Welcher Teufel hat dich nur geritten, einfach   
so und ohne ein Wort wegzulaufen?" 

Ranma wußte nicht was er sagen sollte. Ihm war nie der Gedanke gekommen das   
seine Eltern ihn vermissen würden. Hatte Nodoka ihn einst nicht ohne zu zögern   
mit Genma auf eine Reise unbestimmter Zeit mitgehen lassen? Und hatte Genma   
nicht oft genug bewiesen das es ihm egal war was Ranma tat, solange es nur dem   
Wohl der Kampfkunst diente? 

Erst jetzt kam ihm zu Bewußtsein das er schon wieder den Fehler gemacht hatte,   
und Personen danach beurteilt hatte wie sie in seiner alten Vergangenheit   
gewesen waren. 

"Es... es tut mir leid," sagte er zerknirscht. "Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen   
bereiten. Es war nur das ... ich braucht ein wenig Zeit für mich alleine. Ich   
mußte mir über ein paar Sachen Gedanken machen. Und außerdem," Er sah seinen   
Vater an, "du hast mit Ranko doch auch immer wieder Trainingsreisen   
unternommen. Warum sollte ich das nicht auch dürfen?" 

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, fragte er sich woher er das wußte. Aber   
ein Teil von ihm erinnerte sich sehr genau daran, wie Genma mit Ranko oft zu   
anderen Dojos gereist waren, um Rankos Kampfkünste zu testen und zu   
verbessern. 

Der ältere Saotome nickte, und schüttelte in der gleichen Bewegung den Kopf.   
"Da gibt es ja wohl einen Unterschied. Ich war immer dabei und konnte auf   
meine Tochter aufpassen. Und es wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen, länger   
als vier Wochen wegzubleiben." 

An dieser Stelle wollte Ranma schon unterbrechen, aber er unterdrückte die   
Bemerkung über zehnjährige Trainingsreisen. 

Ungerührt fuhr Genma fort: "Davon abgesehen ist Ranko die Erbin der Saotome   
Kampfschule. Sie muß gut sein, wenn sie die Familientradition fortführen will.   
Für dich reicht es völlig aus, wenn du ab und zu ein wenig trainierst. Und   
auch nur wenn du willst." 

"Aber ich will," rief Ranma empört. "Ich bin auch ein Saotome. Es ist auch   
meine Tradition. Ich bin auch ein Kampfsportler, genau wie Ranko. Aber als ich   
wollte das du mich trainierst, hast du mich abgewiesen weil ich dir nicht gut   
genug war." Verbissen blickte er deinen Vater an. Dann stieß er die Luft aus   
und sah zu Boden. "Ich dachte mir," begann er verschämt, "wenn ich dir zeige   
das ich genauso gut bin wie Ranko, wenn ich auch eine Trainingsreise machen,   
wenn ich dir zeige das ich es ernst meine ... das du mich dann ernst nimmst.   
Das ich auch dein Erbe sein kann, und nicht nur dein verweichlichter Sohn." 

Genma und Nodoka waren über den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Ehrlichkeit   
überrascht. Keiner von ihnen hatte vermutet, das in ihrem Sohn ebenfalls die   
Seele eines Kriegers brennt. Kein Wunder, denn Ranma hatte bis vor Kurzem nie   
Interesse am Sport gezeigt. 

Ranma war ebenso überrascht, aber mehr wegen der Tatsache, das seine Rede   
durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. Auch wenn der eigentliche Grund seiner Reise   
ein anderer war, so wollte er trotzdem von seinem Vater akzeptiert und ein   
gültiger Erbe des Musabetsu Kakuto werden. 

"Ich... ich bin erstaunt," sagte Genma schließlich. 

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher damit?" fragte Nodoka besorgt. "Du hattest   
früher immer eine solche Abneigung gegen Gewalt, du hast immer gesagt das   
Geisteskraft stärker ist als Muskelkraft." 

"Ich hab erkannt das ich mich geirrt habe," antwortete Ranma nur. 

Nodoka und Genma tauschten Blicke. Dann ging letzterer zu Ranma und legte ihm   
die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ranma, es erfüllt mein Herz mit Stolz das du   
versuchst, deinem Familiennamen gerecht zu werden. Aber egal welchen Weg du in   
deiner Zukunft einschlagen willst, du wirst immer mein Sohn bleiben, und ich   
werde dich immer als solchen lieben. Egal ob Kampfkunst oder nicht." 

"Genau," stimmte Nodoka zu. "Wichtig ist nur, das wir eine Familie sind." Sie   
schmunzelte. "Dazu gehört natürlich auch, das wir nicht einfach so   
davonlaufen... Aber genug davon. Du bist wieder da, du bist gesund, und das   
ist es was zählt." Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann. "Genma, was hältst du davon   
wenn wir die Rückkehr unseres Sohnes mit einem Festmahl feiern?" 

Für die Aussicht eines reichlichen Abendessens war Genma immer zu haben. "Ein   
großartiger Vorschlag!" Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ranma meinte er: "Aber nur   
wenn sich der zurückgekehrte Sohn umzieht und gründlich wäscht. Wirklich   
Ranma, du siehst aus als wäre ein Haus über dir eingestürzt." 

Schmunzelnd darüber, wie nah Genma der Wahrheit gekommen war, holte Ranma sich   
einen Satz neue Kleidung aus seinem Zimmer und verschwand im Bad. Während er   
Staub und Dreck von mehreren Reisekilometern abwusch, war er recht froh   
darüber das seine Eltern keinen größeren Aufstand gemacht hatten. 

Frisch gewaschen, neu eingekleidet und gut gelaunt vor sich hinpfeifend   
verließ er wieder das Bad - und hätte beinahe seine Schwester über den Haufen   
gerannt. Diese war nicht minder überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. 

"Ranma?" fragte Ranko fassungslos. "Wo kommst du denn her? Und wo warst du die   
ganze Zeit?" 

Ranma antwortete nicht. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt über das schwarze Ferkel   
zu staunen, das Ranko auf dem Arm hatte. Ryoga alias P-chan hingegen erkannte   
sehr schnell die Situation; er quiekte, erfreut darüber ein bekanntes Gesicht   
zu sehen, und versuchte aus Rankos Griff zu entfliehen. 

"Ryoga!" brachte der Junge schließlich heraus. 

"Du warst in Ryoga? Wo liegt das denn?" Ranko verstand nicht ganz. Dann   
bemerkte sie die Versuche ihres neuen Haustieres - und deutete sie völlig   
falsch. "Hör auf so böse zu starren, Intelligenzbolzen. Du machst meinem   
P-chan Angst." 

"P-chan?" wiederholte Ranma ungläubig. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und   
schenkte dem Ferkel einen giftigen Blick. "Ryoga!" 

"Ja ich weiß, du sagtest bereits das du in Ryoga warst. Und was zur Hölle hast   
du gegen P-chan, du schaust ja so als wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst." 

Das konnte Ranma momentan tatsächlich nicht. Ihm kam diese Situation   
schrecklich bekannt vor. "Wo hast du die Schweinebacke überhaupt her?" fragte   
er. 

"Er ist mir zugelaufen. Süß, nicht wahr?" 

"Oh ja, sehr süß," sagte Ranma mit übertrieben liebenswerter Stimme. Sein auf   
das Schwein gerichteter Blick allerdings war mörderisch. "Los, sag's ihr!" 

P-chan erbleichte unter seiner schwarzen Haut. Er schüttelte flehend den Kopf   
und gab Ranma einen 'Bitte nicht'-Blick. 

Auch Ranko entging dieser Blick nicht. Sie deutete ihn allerdings anders.   
Beschützend preßte sie ihr Haustier an ihre Brust. "Hör auf ihm Angst zu   
machen, Klugscheißer! P-chan hat dir nichts getan!" 

Ranma öffnete den Mund, dachte einen Augenblick nach, und schloß ihn wieder.   
Dann nickte er langsam. "Okay Ranko, wenn du möchtest," sagte er leichthin.   
Dann überraschte er alle mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung und hielt P-chan in   
der Hand. "'Tschuldigung, du wirst es gleich verstehen," rief er seiner   
perplexen Schwester zu als er wieder im Bad verschwand. 

Das Furo war noch immer voller warmen Wasser, und Ryoga begann zu strampeln   
als er begriff was Ranma vorhatte. Dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren.   
"Ranma Saotome macht nie zweimal den gleichen Fehler," sagte er und warf das   
Ferkel im hohen Bogen in die Badewanne. 

Oder jedenfalls wollte er es, aber Ryoga kam nie dort an. Einem rot-schwarzem   
Schemen gleich fegte Ranko in den Raum und fing ihn kurz über der Wasserfläche   
auf. 

"Sag mal spinnst du?" bellte sie ihren Bruder an. "Du hast wohl deinen   
Verstand irgendwo unterwegs verloren." 

"Du verstehst nicht, Ranko," begann Ranma, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen. 

"Oh doch, ich verstehe sehr gut. Du kannst P-chan ebenso wenig leiden wie   
Katzen, und jetzt meinst du das du ihn auch so quälen mußt. Aber das sag' ich   
dir, wenn du ihn noch mal anfaßt, prügle ich dich windelweich!" 

Ich habe hier auch Angst vor Katzen?> wunderte sich Ranma, schob den Gedanken   
aber wieder zur Seite. Laut sagte er: "Das will ich sehen. Du weißt doch gar   
nicht die Wahrheit über deinen ach so süßen P-chan." 

"Aber ich weiß wie du bist, und das reicht mir," sagte Ranko und hob drohend   
eine Faust. Mit der anderen Hand drückte sie das Ferkel beschützend an sich. 

Kurz war Ranma versucht die Herausforderung anzunehmen, aber er ließ es   
bleiben. Deswegen eine Schlägerei mit seiner Schwester anzufangen lohnte sich   
nicht. Und insgeheim war er sich auch nicht sicher ob er gewinnen würde,   
obwohl er das nicht zugab. 

"Gut, ganz wie du willst. Du wirst ja sehen was du davon hast," meinte Ranma   
gekränkt, drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Das letzte Wort ist aber   
noch nicht gesprochen,> schwor er sich.   
  
  
  
  


Später beim gemeinsamen Abendessen - von dem man sagen konnte das Nodoka sich   
diesmal wirklich selbst übertroffen hatte - war die Stimmung noch immer etwas   
angespannt. Ranma's Eltern gaben sich übermäßig fröhlich, was sie wohl auch   
waren, und Ranma hatte Mühe dabei seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Zudem Ranko sich   
auch noch entschlossen hatte, P-chan mit an den Tisch zu nehmen und ihn zu   
füttern, was Ranma ohne Ende nervte. Er versuchte ein paar Mal, durch eine   
'rein zufällig' umgekippte Schale Tee das Ferkel zu entlarven, aber Ranko zog   
es jedes Mal aus der Gefahrenzone und konterte mit einem schmerzhaften Tritt   
unter dem Tisch. Schließlich wurde es Nodoka zu bunt, und sie befahl beiden   
endlich Ruhe zu geben - Ranma das er das Haustier seiner Schwester in Frieden   
lassen sollte, und Ranko das sie aufhören sollte ihre Martial Arts Fähigkeiten   
ihrem schwächeren Bruder gegenüber zu mißbrauchen. Das nahm beiden Kindern den   
Wind aus den Segeln, da sie es trotz allem nicht wagten ihrer Mutter offen zu   
wiedersprechen, aber beide warfen noch den ganzen Abend dem anderen giftige   
Blicke zu. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Nachts_

Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Die letzten wachenden Menschen hatten sich in den   
Vergnügungszentren Juubans versammelt, wo auch Nachts Leben herrschte, aber   
hier im Wohnviertel war alles still. Der Himmel war sternenklar, schweigend   
schien der Mond auf die wie ausgestorben daliegenden Straßen. 

Auch durch das offene Fenster eines der Häuser schien das Licht des   
Erdtrabanten, zeichnete ein Viereck aus fahler Helligkeit auf den Boden des   
Zimmers und tauchte den Rest in ein scherenschnittartiges Muster aus Schwarz   
und Weiß. Einer dieser Schatten begann sich zu verändern, als die Tür aufging   
und jemand das Zimmer betrat. 

Er ging erst zum Bett, dann zum offenen Fenster, blickte einen Moment lang   
hinaus und ging zurück zum Bett. Wäre nicht das Rauschen der Blätter draußen   
im Wind, und das leise Schnarchen des kleinen Ferkels zu hören gewesen, hätte   
man wirklich meinen können man schaut einen Film wo der Ton abgestellt wurde,   
denn die Person bewegte sich mit absoluter Geräuschlosigkeit. Aber auch sonst   
war der Schatten des Menschen nur sehr undeutlich zu sehen, undeutlicher als   
es selbst bei dieser schlechten Beleuchtung möglich sein konnte. Es war, als   
wäre er gar nicht wirklich hier. 

Wieder bewegte sich der Schatten, drehte sich suchend einmal im Kreis und ging   
dann zu einer besonders schlecht beleuchteten Ecke des Raumes. Aber was immer   
er suchte, es schien nicht hier zu sein. Er ging abermals zum Fenster, stützte   
sich auf den Rahmen und sah hinaus. Seine Umrisse schienen kurz zu flackern,   
und mit einem Mal war er wieder klar und deutlich zu erkennen. 

Insgeheim war Ranma froh das sein Vater ihn damals nicht gezwungen hatte, die   
Technik der Umisenken wieder zu versiegeln. Zwar war dieser Stil gefährlich,   
vielleicht sogar tödlich, aber er war auch ungemein praktisch wenn es darum   
ging irgendwo reinzukommen ohne gesehen zu werden. Auch wenn es sich dieses   
Mal als überflüssig erwiesen hatte, aus irgend einem Grund war Ranko nicht in   
ihrem Zimmer. 

Wo kann sie nur sein?> Er war beileibe kein Experte was das Verhalten von   
Mädchen betraf, und hatte seine Schwester vor ein paar Wochen noch gar nicht   
gekannt, aber er war sich sicher das es nicht typisch für kleine Schwestern   
war, mitten in der Nacht durchs Fenster abzuhauen und wer-weiß-wo rumzulaufen. 

Mit einem langen Schritt war er am Bett und hob das Ferkel äußerst unsanft an   
seinem Halsband hoch. "He! Wo ist sie?" 

"Buki," ertönte es. Dann, als P-chan erkannte wen er da vor sich hatte,   
verärgerter: "Buki!" 

Ranma schüttelte das Tier. "Ich hab dich was gefragt." 

"Bu-Ki!" 

"Das siehst du doch. Sie ist nicht hier." 

"Buki?" 

"Wer von uns beiden hat denn mit ihr im Bett geschlafen?" 

"Buki." 

"Na also. Jetzt rück's raus!" 

"Buki." 

"Was soll das heißen, du weiß es nicht?" 

"Buki! Buki." 

"Oh Mann!" Verächtlich ließ Ranma das Schweinchen zu Boden fallen. "Du bist   
auch echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen." Kein Wunder das sie morgens immer so müde   
ist,> überlegte er, wenn sie sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlägt.>   
P-chan versuchte ihn in den Hacken zu beißen, aber Ranma kickte ihn unter's   
Bett ohne recht dabei hinzusehen. Wer weiß wo sie sich rumtreibt? Es ist   
nicht unbedingt sicher hier, für ein kleines hilfloses Mädchen ... na ja,   
vielleicht nicht ganz so hilflos.> Trotzdem beschloß er, die nächsten Nächte   
einen besonders leichten Schlaf zu haben. Ranma hatte die Hand schon wieder an   
der Klinke, als ihn wieder einfiel weshalb er ursprünglich hierher gekommen   
war. 

P-chan hatte grade den Weg unter dem Bett raus gefunden, als er schon wieder   
gepackt und weggetragen wurde. Noch bevor er wußte wie ihm geschah, fand er   
sich schon im Badezimmer des Hauses wieder. 

"So, und jetzt reden wir zwei mal miteinander." Mit diesen Worten kippte Ranma   
einen Eimer Wasser über das Schwein, nicht grade heiß, aber warm genug das nun   
ein nur mit Stirnband bekleideter Junge auf den Fliesen saß. 

Ryoga schwieg. 

"Willst du anfangen, oder soll ich es tun?" fragte Ranma als Ryoga noch immer   
keinen Ton von sich gab. 

" ... ich weiß gar nicht worüber du dich so aufregst ..." nuschelte Ryoga.   
Sein Gesichtsausdruck, und vor allem seine Gesichtsfarbe, machten klar das er   
genau wußte um was es ging. 

"Worüber ich mich aufrege?" fuhr Ranma ihn an. "Soll ich dir sagen worüber ich   
mich aufrege? Ich rege mich darüber auf das du als Schwein MIT MEINER   
SCHWESTER-" Er brach ab, preßte die Lippen zusammen und fuhr dann wesendlich   
leiser fort: "-mit meiner Schwester in ihrem Bett schläfst! Darüber rege ich   
mich auf." 

Ryoga spielte verlegen mit seinen Fingern. 

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein das schon wieder zu machen?" 

"Hey, das ist das erste Mal, klar," verteidigte sich der verlorene Junge. 

"Und meinst du, das macht es irgendwie besser? Da wandert man mit dir einem   
Monat lang durch ganz Japan, trainiert mit dir zusammen, und meint das man dir   
vertrauen könnte ... und was machst du? Kriechst zu meiner Schwester ins   
Bett!" 

"Woher hätte ich wissen sollen das sie deine Schwester ist?" 

"Das ist doch scheißegal! So was tut man einfach nicht." 

Abermals senkte Ryoga den Kopf und verfiel in Schweigen. Ranma schnaubte   
verächtlich und begann im Bad auf und ab zu marschieren. 

"Dir ist klar das du es ihr sagen mußt?" 

"Nein!" rief der nackte Junge fast panisch und sprang auf. "Du darfst   
niemanden etwas davon erzählen!" 

"Ach?" Ranma verschränkte die Arme. "Und warum?" 

"Es ist ... weil ... weil ... du darfst es einfach nicht. Bitte Ranma. Wenn   
Ranko von meinem Fluch erfährt, wird sie mich hassen." 

"Worauf du einen lassen kannst." 

"Aber ... ich will nicht das sie mich haßt..." flehte Ryoga. "Sie ist das   
erste Mädchen das mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Das erste, das nett zu mir   
ist." Er sackte zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Du weißt ja nicht wie das   
ist. Ich hatte nie Glück mit Mädchen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich eine sehe die mir   
gefällt, fange ich an zu stottern und mache mich zu einem kompletten Idioten   
..." 

Ranma seufzte. Ihm schwante übles, dieser Ryoga war genau so wie der, den er   
gekannt hatte. "Ranko akzeptiert dich nicht so wie du bist," sagte er, obwohl   
er wußte das Ryoga es nicht einsehen würde. "Sie kennt dich gar nicht. Sie hat   
dich als Jungen noch nie gesehen. Sie kennt nur das Schwein." 

"Aber ... aber ... vielleicht wir das nicht so bleiben." Man merkte ihm an das   
er sich krampfhaft an einen Traum klammerte. "Als P-chan muß ich nichts sagen,   
da mache ich mich nicht zum Trottel. Und wenn ... und wenn ... irgendwann habe   
ich mich vielleicht daran gewöhnt, in Ranko's Nähe zu sein, und ... und ...   
dann kann ich auch mit ihr ganz normal als Junge reden." 

Ranma fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch Gesicht. Das kam ihm alles irgendwie   
bekannt vor. "Ryoga, hör mal zu-" 

"Nein, hör du mir zu!" wurde er unterbrochen. Mit wie zum Kampf geballten   
Fäusten stand Ryoga da, getrieben von der Verzweifelung das Stück Glück zu   
verlieren, das er so unterwartet gefunden hatte. "Du weißt ja nicht was für   
eine Hölle mein Leben ist. Seitdem ich auf zwei Beinen stehen konnte, habe ich   
mich ständig verlaufen. Ich habe nie irgendwelche Freunde gehabt, meine Eltern   
sehe ich nur alle paar Jahre einmal. Wo andere Kinder zur Schule gehen und   
Spaß haben, laufe ich durch die Wildnis weil ich den Weg nicht finde. Und zu   
allem Überfluß habe ich jetzt auch noch den Fluch. Ich bin ein Freak, ich kann   
mich kaum noch unter Menschen wagen. Bin ich ein Schwein, versucht man mich zu   
kochen. Verwandle ich mich zurück, jagen mich die Frauen als Perversen nackt   
durch die Straßen. Mein Leben stinkt, und du willst mir die einzige Hoffnung   
nehmen, glücklich zu sein?" 

Unbeeindruck und mit verschränkten Armen hatte Ranma sich die ganze Triade   
angehört. Jetzt, da Ryoga geendet hatte und schwer atmend vor ihm stand,   
beugte er sich vor und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Du wirst es ihr   
sagen. Oder ich sage es ihr!" 

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle sich Ryoga auf den anderen Jungen   
stürzen, aber dann stieß er nur die Luft aus. "Und wie stellst du dir das   
vor?" 

"Ist mir egal. Aber das 'wann' sollte vor morgen Abend sein." 

Und damit ließ er Ryoga alleine im Bad zurück. Der verlorene Junge setzte sich   
verzweifelt auf den Rand des Furo und stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände. Warum   
tut Ranma mir das an? Wie kann er nur so grausam sein?> Er hob den Kopf und   
sah sich um. Und ... wie komme ich zurück in Ranko's Zimmer?> 

############################################################################# 

_=> an einem Ort, den manche Himmel nennen würden_

Vater?> 

Die antwortende Stimme war zeitlos. SPRICH, SHADOW.> 

Die Gegenseite hat einen Akuma zur Hilfe gerufen.> 

Eine lange Pause folgte. Als die andere Stimme keine Anstallten machte etwas   
zu sagen fuhr der Cherub fort: Die Regeln sind damit gebrochen worden. Weder   
ihnen noch uns ist es gestattet die eigenen Krieger einzusetzen. Jetzt, wo sie   
den Akuma gerufen haben, können wir alldem ein Ende bereiten.> 

SIE HABEN DEN AKUMA NICHT GERUFEN.> 

Aber,> begann Shadow, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. 

DIE MENSCHEN SELBST HABEN DEN DÄMON BESCHWOREN. DIE GEGENSEITE WIRD SAGEN DAS   
SIE NICHTS DAVON GEWUSST HÄTTEN, UNS SIND DIE HÄNDE GEBUNDEN.> 

Dann müssen wir eben handeln bevor sie sich herausreden können!> 

ES IST LEICHT ANDERE ZU BESCHULDIGEN, ABER BEDENKE DAS AUCH WIR MIT RANMA DIE   
REGELN MISSACHTET HABEN.> 

Shadow schwieg betroffen. Ich ... Es tut mir leid, Vater. Du hast recht, ich   
sollte nicht andere verurteilen wenn ich selbst nicht besser bin. Aber   
trotzdem müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Der Akuma gefährdet das Gleichgewicht,   
und Ranma ist noch nicht soweit.> 

ÜBE DICH IN GEDULD, MEIN SOHN. UNSERE GEGNER WERDEN SICH SELBER UM DAS   
PROBLEM KÜMMERN. SIE WERDEN VON UNS GENAU DAS ERWARTEN, WAS DU SO ÜBEREILT TUN   
WOLLTEST, UND AUS FURCHT DEN KAMPF ZU VERLIEREN WERDEN SIE DAS GLEICHGEWICHT   
WIEDER HERSTELLEN.> 

Ich hoffe das du recht behältst, Vater. Ich hoffe es für das Wohl der Erde.> 

ICH EBENFALLS, SHADOW. ICH EBENFALLS.> 

############################################################################# 

_=> der Morgen des nächsten Tages, Saotome Residenz_

"... ranma ..." 

"Ranma." 

"Ranma!" 

Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor. Träge hob er die Lider - und schlug   
instinktiv in das Gesicht, welchen sich nur Zentimeter über seinem eigenen   
befand. 

"Autsch, aua..." Mit verzogenem Mund richtete sich Genma wieder auf und hielt   
sich die schmerzende Wange. "Was ist denn das für eine Art und Weise seinem   
Vater einen guten Morgen zu wünschen?" 

"Wenn du mich so erschreckst," antwortete Ranma während er die Beine aus dem   
Bett schwang. Das stimmt nicht ganz. Der Schreck war nur minimal gewesen,   
vielmehr hatte er zugeschlagen um zu verhindern einen ungewollten Luftflug mit   
Zielort Gartenteich zu bekommen. Erst danach war ihm eingefallen das er so   
etwas von dieser Version seines Vaters nicht zu befürchten hatte. 

"Sorry Pop," entschuldigte er sich, "ich dachte jemand würde mich angreifen.   
Da hab ich einfach reagiert." 

"Hmpf, schon gut," winkte Genma ab. "Tut kaum weh." Ein roter Handabdruck   
zierte seine linke Gesichtshälfte und strafte seine Worte Lügen. "Dann war   
dein kleiner Ausflug wenigstens nicht umsonst. Du hast wirklich schnell   
reagiert." 

"Na ja," meinte Ranma. In seinen Augen war er noch immer wie ein blutiger   
Anfänger, und hatte noch lange nicht die Klasse die er gewohnt war. 

"Zumindest zeigt es, das du den Kampfsport einigermaßen ernst nimmst," redete   
Genma unbeirrt weiter, "und das es nicht irgendeine Laune von dir ist. Das ist   
schon ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Was hältst du von einem kleinen   
Kampf zum warm werden?" 

"Hmm..." Er tat skeptisch. Wenn er jetzt mit seinem Vater kämpfte bestand die   
Gefahr, das er zuviel von dem preisgab was er wußte, und dieser erkannte das   
er nicht der war der er vorgab zu sein. Andererseits brannte Ranma darauf zu   
testen wie gut er wirklich war, und sich mit Genma zu messen. Letztendlich   
siegte der Kampfgeist. "Okay, laß mich eben noch was bequemes anziehen, dann   
komm ich runter." 

Genma nickte brummend und verließ das Zimmer. Ranma stand endgültig auf,   
streckte sich und spannte ein paar Muskeln an. Nicht nur seine Kunst, auch   
sein Körper hatte Fortschritte gemacht, und das labberige Fettgewebe war   
teilweise strammer Muskelmasse gewichen. 

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Sachen: Eine gräuliche Jeans, die eng anlag und   
somit an den Knöcheln gar nicht mehr festgebunden werden mußte, und ein   
schwarzes, ärmelloses Hemd - nicht in chinesischer Machart, aber   
nichtsdestotrotz bequem. 

Als er die Treppe herunter kam, hörte er wie sein Vater und seine Mutter   
miteinander diskutierten. 

"... kann es nicht glauben das du ihn darin auch noch unterstützt!" schimpfte   
Nodoka grade. "Ich bin froh das er nicht so ein Problemkind ist wie seine   
Schwester, sondern ein wohlerzogener junger Mann - und jetzt willst du ihm den   
gleichen Unfug beibringen, weswegen Ranko ständig in irgendwelche Raufereien   
hineingezogen wird?!?" 

"Das ist kein Unfug," widersprach Genma. "Es ist ein angesehener und   
ehrenhafter Sport, und es wird ihn ganz bestimmt nicht zu einem hirnlosen   
Schläger machen. Wenn überhaupt, dann wird er lernen Verantwortung zu tragen   
und Unrecht zu verhindern." 

"Angesehener und ehrenhafter Sport, wenn ich das schon höre. War dein   
sogenannter Meister etwa ehrenhaft? Oder was ist angesehen daran wenn-" Sie   
brach erschrocken ab als sie Ranma im Türrahmen stehen sah. "Ranma, ich ...   
ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören," sagte sie, sichtlich beschämt über   
ihren eigenen Ausbruch. 

Er ging zu seiner Mutter hin, faßte ihre Hand und sah ihr ernsthaft in die   
Augen. "Mom, ich verspreche dir, ich werde ganz bestimmt keiner dieser   
Brutalos werden, über die man immer in der Zeitung lesen kann. Aber du mußt   
mich verstehen, jetzt wo ich begriffen habe das der Sport ein Teil von mir   
ist, kann ich unmöglich einfach so wieder aufhören." 

Nodoka erwiderte seinen Blick, und las die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen, und   
sah das Feuer das tief in ihm brannte. Sie nickte. "Ich glaube dir. Ich will   
es dir auch gar nicht verbieten, aber ich ... habe Angst dich zu verlieren."   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wenn sie eine unangenehme Vorstellung loswerden   
wollte. "Bitte, versprich mir nur eins: Lauf nie wieder von zu Hause fort." 

"Ich verspreche es dir," sagte Ranma so fest er konnte. Aber noch als er es   
aussprach, überkam ihm eine dunkle Vorahnung das er das Versprechen nicht   
würde halten können. 

Unwillig schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. "Was   
ist los, Pop? Können wir nun endlich?" Ohne Antwort abzuwarten lief er raus in   
den Garten. 

"Na warte, ich werde dich schon Mores lehren." Grimmig zog er den Knoten   
seines schwarzen Gürtel straff und wollte folgen, doch Nodoka hielt ihn mit   
ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter zurück. 

"Übertreib es nicht, hörst du?" 

"Tu ich doch nie. Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen." Er lächelte ihr   
aufmunternd zu, gab ich einen Kuß auf die Wange und folgte seinem Sohn nach   
draußen. 

Ranma hatte bereits angefangen sich warm zu machen und zu dehnen. Als er Genma   
rauskommen sah, ging er in Stellung und hüpfte ungeduldig vor und zurück. "Na,   
alter Mann? Hast du dich doch getraut?" 

"Ich werde dir schon zeigen wie alt ich bin, Grashüpfer. Mal schaun ob du   
gleich immer noch so große Reden schwingst!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu   
verschwenden prallten sie aufeinander. 

Mit leichter Sorge beobachtete Nodoka von der Terrasse aus, wie die beiden   
wichtigsten männlichen Personen in ihrem Leben gegenseitig versuchten sich zu   
verprügeln. Sie wollte wirklich nicht das Ranma diesen Weg einschlug, ihr   
mütterlicher Instinkt sagte ihr das etwas sehr unschönes am Ende auf ihn   
warten würde. Aber sie wußte auch das sie ihn nicht daran hindern konnte,   
das er es einfach tun mußte. 

Mit Schale in der einen, Stäbchen in der anderen Hand und sich fleißig ihr   
Frühstück in den Mund schaufelnd, trat Ranko neben sie und sah einen Moment   
lang dem Treiben im Garten zu. "Das sieht (schmatz) gar nicht mal so schlecht   
aus (schling) hätte ich dem Klugscheißer gar nicht zugetraut (schluck) das er   
es so drauf hat (mampf)..." 

Nodoka wandte sich seufzend ab, sah ihre Tochter an und öffnete den Mund um   
etwas zu sagen. Sie schluckte jedoch die Worte hinunter, seufzte abermals,   
wischte Ranko ein paar Reiskörner aus ihrem Gesicht und ging zurück ins Haus. 

Das rothaarige Mädchen blickte ihrer Mutter verwundert nach, sah dann noch mal   
zu den beiden Kämpfern und leerte ihre Schale. Dann verließ auch sie die   
Terrasse. "Mom, hast du noch eine Portion für mich...?" 

Währenddessen wuchs Genma's Stolz auf seinen Sprößling. Er war immer   
enttäuscht von Ranma gewesen, das dieser nie Interesse für die   
Familientradition der Saotomes gezeigt hatte, um so mehr beeindruckte es ihn   
das er jetzt in kürzester Zeit ein solch beachtliches Level erreicht hatte.   
Er ist ein Naturtalent, viel mehr noch als Ranko es ist,> überlegte er. Wenn   
er nur von Anfang an trainiert hätte, bestimmt hätte er mich jetzt schon   
übertroffen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch anfangen ihn in Musabetsu Kakuto zu   
unterrichten...?> 

Mit diesem Gedanken wechselte der Ältere Saotome in den von ihm   
weiterentwickelten Stil und schraubte das Niveau des Kampfes noch ein Stück   
höher. Zu hoch für Ranma, der sichtliche Schwierigkeiten hatte seinem Vater zu   
folgen und mehr und mehr Treffer kassierte. Schließlich hob Genma die Hand und   
erklärte das Match für beendet. 

"Das reicht für den Anfang. Ranma, ich bin stolz auf dich, du bist besser als   
ich es erwartet hätte. Ich bin froh, das du den Sport ernst nimmst. Aber du   
hast auch noch viel zu lernen." 

Mit einem Zipfel seines Shirts wischte sich Ranma den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht   
und nickte. "Ich glaub ich brauch ein Bad," sagte er dann und ging in die   
Wohnung. 

Als er den Flur entlang lief und zur Treppe, die zum Badezimmer führte, hörte   
er die Stimme seiner Mutter aus der Küche: "Ranma, beeil dich. Du mußt gleich   
zur Uni, und gefrühstückt hast du auch noch nicht." 

"Bin in zwei Sekunden da," antwortete er und verschwand die Treppe rauf. Im   
Bad angekommen warf er seine verschwitzten Klamotten aus und benutzt seine   
Schnell-Wasch-Technik um sich sauber zu schrubben. Dann ließ er sich mit einem   
wohligen Seufzer ins heiße Wasser des Furo sinken und schloß für einen Moment   
die Augen. 

Er ließ den Kampf mit seinem Vater vor seinem geistigen Auge noch mal Revue   
passieren. Irgend etwas hatte damit nicht gestimmt, irgend etwas war dabei   
vorgefallen das an seinen Gedanken nagte. Er wußte nur nicht was. Dabei hatte   
er peinlich genau darauf geachtet, sich nicht durch irgendwelche   
fortgeschrittenen Techniken zu verraten, oder gar den Musabetsu Kakuto zu   
benutzen als Genma in den Stil verfallen war. Beides hätte seinem Vater sofort   
verraten das mit seinem Sohn etwas nicht stimmte. Aber das war es nicht   
gewesen, Ranma hatte eine Mischung aus Ryoga's und Kunos Stil benutzt, und die   
Schwert- und Schirmtechniken entsprechend umgewandelt. 

Als es ihm dann endlich einfiel, setzte sich Ranma mit solchem Ruck auf, daß   
das Wasser über den Beckenrand schwappte. Er hatte den Kampf verloren, das war   
es was ihn gestört hatte. 

Verwirrt ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und grübelte darüber nach. Er hatte   
nie zuvor eine Auseinandersetzung verloren und es dabei belassen. Er war zu   
Recht stolz darauf das er am Ende immer als Sieger dagestanden hatte, auch   
wenn es manchmal etwas gedauert hatte. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, das   
er es sich schuldig war der Beste zu sein. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl   
jetzt nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn nicht das er gegen Genma   
verloren hatte, im Gegenteil, es erschien ihn richtig - schließlich war Genma   
besser als er, also war es keine Schande zu unterliegen. 

Aber diese Überlegungen verstörten ihn noch mehr. Früher wäre er nie auf die   
Idee gekommen eine Niederlage wegzustecken. Jetzt dagegen erschien es ihm   
völlig logisch und klar, das es nicht schlimm war, mal bei einem Übungskampf   
zurückzustecken. Das er nicht um jeden Preis der Gewinner sein mußte wenn er   
gegen seinen Vater oder einen Freund antrat. Er wußte nicht woher diese   
plötzliche Klarheit kam, aber er empfand sie nicht als schlimm, und vielleicht   
wurde er einfach nur erwachsen. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.   
"Wie war das mit 'zwei Sekunden'?" ertönte Nodoka's Stimme. "Beeil dich und   
komm runter, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich Ranko noch davon abhalten kann sich   
über dein Frühstück herzumachen." 

"Wenn das Schlägerweib mein Essen anfaßt, leg ich sie über's Knie," rief Ranma   
als er aus dem Furo stieg und nach einem Handtuch griff. Wie komm' ich denn   
jetzt auf Schlägerweib?> 

Rasch trocknete er sich ab und betrat den dem Bad vorgelagerten Umkleideraum.   
Seine Mutter hatte ihm bereits seine Schuluniform bereitgelegt. Mit leicht   
mürrischen Gesicht zog er die dunkle Hose und das weiße Hemd an, ließ aber   
absichtlich den obersten Knopf offen stehen. Er konnte Uniformen einfach nicht   
ausstehen, aber die Universität hatte wesentlich strengere Vorschriften als   
die Furinkan Hochschule. Er warf sich das Jackett über und strich sich durch   
die feuchten Haare. Wenigstens besteht hier nicht die Gefahr, das mir der   
Schulleiter eine Glatze rasieren will,> dachte Ranma und lief die Treppe   
runter in die Küche. 

Unten angekommen drückte ihm seine Mutter eine Schale Reis mit Fisch und ein   
Bento-Päckchen in die Hand. "Ich habe dir eine Entschuldigung für die Schule   
in deinen Ranzen gesteckt, weswegen die den ganzen Monat gefehlt hast," sagte   
sie und knöpfte ihm das Hemd wieder bis obenhin zu. "So, perfekt. Jetzt beeil   
dich aber mit dem Essen." 

"Genau, beeil dich," tönte es hinter ihm. "Sonst ist es am Ende noch deine   
Schuld, das ich zu spät zur Schule komme." 

Ranma drehte sich um und sah seine Schwester im Flur stehen, im bekannten   
Dress der Juuban Highschool und mit Ferkel auf dem Arm. P-chan schien sich   
zwischen Ranko's Busen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes saumäßig wohl zu fühlen.   
Ranma spießte das Schwein regelrecht mit Blicken auf, schluckte die bissige   
Bemerkung aber zusammen mit seinem Essen runter. 

Er stellte die geleerte Schale ins Spülbecken und setzte seine Schultasche   
auf. "Na, was ist jetzt?" sagte er zu Ranko gewandt, "Willst du das Schwein   
mitnehmen? Wenn nicht, laß ihn los, sonst kommen wir tatsächlich zu spät." 

Ranko streckte ihm die Zunge raus und ignorierte seinen Tonfall. "Mama muß   
dich jetzt leider alleine lassen," säuselte sie zu P-chan gewandt, "aber keine   
Angst, der böse böse Klugscheißer geht auch weg, und Mama ist bald wieder da."   
Sie drückte dem schwarzen Ferkelchen einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn, woraufhin   
dieses einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer annahm. Dann setzte sie es auf den   
Boden und folgte ihrem Bruder durch die Tür. 

"Mama muß dich alleine lassen," äffte Ranma sie nach als sie das Grundstück   
verlassen hatten. "Herrgott Ranko, es ist nur ein Schwein." Er löste seinen   
obersten Knopf wieder. 

"Und hat es deswegen etwa keine Gefühle?" Mit mürrischem Gesicht sprang Ranko   
auf den Straßenzaun hinauf und blickte ihren Bruder von oben herab an. "Ich   
habe dich gewarnt, Intelligenzbolzen! Wenn ich herausfinde das du irgend etwas   
angestellt hast ... P-chan ist ein armes herrenlosen Haustier, und ich habe es   
adoptiert. Also laß ihn in Ruhe!" 

Ranma biß sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er   
hatte ja auch früherer Erfahrung gelernt, das alles gute Reden nichts nutzte.   
Und allmählich glaubte er das Ranko ein noch schlimmerer Dickschädel war als   
Akane... Mißmutig kickte er einen Kiesel über die Straße. Nein, er würde das   
Mädchen nie dazu bringen ihr Schwein freiwillig aufzugeben. 

Und Ryoga macht auch es auch nicht grade leichter,> überlegte er   
nachdenklich. Er scheint sich Hals über Kopf in Ranko verliebt zu haben. Oder   
was immer er unter Liebe versteht. Aber ist eigentlich kein Wunder, sie sieht   
ja auch gut aus, niemand weiß das besser als ich, und immerhin habe ich   
Schweinebacke auch ständig mit dem Fluch hinters Licht führen können...> Er   
erschauderte bei dem Gedanken was passiert wäre, hätte sich sein Ryoga ebenso   
in seine Fluchform verliebt. Mit leicht grünem Gesicht schüttelte er die   
Vorstellung hastig ab. Es liegt ganz einfach daran, das Ranko nett zu ihm   
ist,> entschied er. Akane war auch nett zu ihm, deswegen hat er sich in sie   
verliebt gehabt. Und dieser Ryoga hatte ein noch schlechteres Leben, irgendwie   
kann ich ihn sogar verstehen das er nach jedem Strohhalm greift ... Trotzdem   
kann es nicht so weitergehen...> 

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als jemand neben ihm landete und er eine   
deftige Kopfnuß bekam. Reflexartig fuhr er herum um einen möglichen Gegner   
abzuwehren, sah aber nur seine Schwester von hinten. "Bis dann, Klugscheißer.   
Und wehe du faßt P-chan an," rief sie ihm im Laufen zu und verschwand in einer   
anderen Straße. 

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er ihr nach, wie sie in Richtung ihrer Schule lief, und   
machte sich dann weiter auf zu seiner. 

"Wer ist denn P-chan?" 

Abermals schreckte er auf, diesmal sah er sich seinem Klassenkameraden   
gegenüber. "Ach du bist es, Chiba-san," sagte er als er sich wieder gefangen   
hatte. 

Mamoru setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab und klopfte Ranma aufmunternd auf die   
Schulter. "Willkommen zurück, Saotome-san. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich   
dich noch mal lebend wiedersehe. Nicht nachdem was man sich so erzählt ..." 

"Warum? Was erzählt man sich denn?" Zusammen gingen sie weiter Richtung Universität. 

"Ach, so dieses und jenes." Mit Verschwörermine beugte sich Mamoru zu dem   
etwas kleineren Jungen hinunter. "Zum Beispiel behaupten manche, du wärst ein   
Opfer der neuerlichen Youma-Überfälle geworden. Andere wiederum sagen, du   
wärst einem Geheimbund besonders begabter Menschen beigetreten. Und deine   
Schwester hat sogar gesagt," er schmunzelte breit, "du wärst ausgezogen um   
Kampfsport zu lernen. Was ein Witz!" 

Ranma brachte ein schmales, nicht sehr humorvolles Lächeln zustande. "Du   
anscheinend auch. Oder wo hast du dieses hübsche Veilchen her?" Er deutete auf   
das angeschwollene Auge. 

"Veilchen? Ach, das ..." Mamoru setzte seine Brille wieder auf. "Nur eine   
kleine Rauferei." Mit einem muskelbepackten Dämon, bei der ein Kaufhaus   
draufgegangen ist.> "Nichts dramatisches." 

"Ach so. Na dann..." Schweigend ging Ranma neben seinem Kollegen her. Dann   
sagte er plötzlich: "Ein Schwein." 

"Bitte was?" wunderte sich Mamoru. 

"Ein Schwein," erklärte Ranma. "Du hast gefragt wer das ist. P-chan ist ein   
kleines schwarzes Ferkel. Ungefähr so groß. Ziemlich nervig. Ranko hat ihn als   
Haustier adoptiert und ist ganz vernarrt in ihn." Na ja, er ist kein echtes   
Schwein,> dachte Ranma im Stillen, sondern ein Junge der in eine verwunschene   
Quelle gefallen ist und sich mit kaltem Wasser in ein Schwein verwandelt. Aber   
das würdest du mir wohl nicht glauben.> 

"Oh, das kenne ich," erzählte Mamoru. "Usagi hat ebenfalls ein Haustier. Eine   
kleine schwarze Katze. Ist ihr ganz plötzlich zugelaufen, damals. Recht   
niedlich, aber manchmal nervt sie mich auch. Vor allem wenn Usagi und ich mal   
privat zusammen sein wollen,> dachte er im Stillen, weil sie ständig bei   
Usako rumhängt und eigentlich gar keine Katze ist, sondern die Beraterin der   
Königin eines längst untergegangenen Reiches auf dem Mond. Aber das würdest du   
mir wohl nicht glauben.> 

"Eine Katze." Ranma schüttelte sich. "Ich kann die Viecher nicht ausstehen." 

Mamoru runzelte leicht die Stirn, antwortete aber nicht auf den Kommentar   
seines Kameraden. Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie damit, das er Ranma   
erzählte was so alles während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war, und was er in   
der Schule verpaßt hatte. 

Als sie den Schulhof erreichten, war Mamoru nicht mal halb durch mit den   
Sachen die er aufzählen wollte. "... darum solltest du aufpassen wenn   
Sorata-san wieder auf das Thema zu sprechen kommt, er ist das mit der Klasse   
drei mal durchgegangen, und ich glaube wenn ihn noch einmal jemand deswegen   
fragt wird er - Paß auf!" 

Ranma war dabei sich alles auf einem kleinen Notizblock aufzuschreiben, damit   
er es später in seinen Büchern nachschlagen konnte, als sein Freund die   
Warnung rief. Augenblicklich schaltete er seine Sinne ein und suchte nach   
einer möglichen Gefahr - und fand sie. 

Mamoru beobachtete mit Staunen wie der Junge, der den Titel 'Größter Eierkopf   
der Uni' trug, mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit herumfuhr und den Ball mit   
einer Hand auffing. Auch die Jugendlichen, die sich die Zeit zum   
Unterrichtsbeginn mit einem Fußballspiel vertrieben hatten, starrten Ranma an. 

"Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen wohin ihr schießt?" schimpfte Ranma, ließ den Ball   
fallen und kickte ihn in das dreißig Meter weit entfernte Tor hinein - und den   
Torwart gleich mit. "Also wirklich, haben die nichts besseres zu tun als so   
ein unzivilisiertes westländisches Spiel zu spielen?" regte er sich auf als er   
sich umwandte und weiter auf das Gebäude zuging. 

Mamoru Chiba traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Person, der er nicht mal zugetraut   
hatte einen Ball überhaupt treffen zu können, geschweige denn ein Tor auf   
diese Entfernung zu schießen, hatte grade eine Meisterleistung geliefert   
wonach sich Nationaltrainer alle zehn Finger lecken würden. Womöglich hat   
Ranko es ernst gemeint als sie sagte, er würde Martial Arts lernen,> dachte   
er, immer noch verwirrt, als er sich beeilte seinem Freund zu folgen. 

############################################################################# 

_=> vor dem Hirakawa Tempel, nach der Schule_

"Oh nein oh nein, ich komm zu spät ich komm zu spät! Rei wird mich bestimmt   
einen Kopf kürzer machen!" 

Wie ihr Namensvetter aus dem Wunderland rannte Bunny Tsukino mit   
Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Straße entlang, das sich die schwarze Katze auf   
ihrer Schulter nur noch mit Müh und Not festkrallen konnte. 

"Rei hat noch niemanden den Kopf abgerissen," preßte Luna hervor, "aber wir   
werden uns unseren brechen, wenn du so rücksichtslos weiterläufst..." 

Bunny sparte sich ihren Atem, bog im selbstmörderischem Tempo um die Ecke und   
legte zum Endspurt ein, das Tor des Tempels bereits in Sicht. 

"Paß auf," warnte die Mondkatze, "da vorne kommt-" 

Ka-Rumms! 

"-Ranko," beendete Luna den Satz, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerappelt und   
geschüttelt hatte, und dankte den Göttern das ihr Schützling noch nicht alt   
genug für einen Führerschein war. 

"Diesmal kamst du aber nicht von rechts," schimpfte Bunny und setzte sich auf. 

Das rothaarige Mädchen ignorierte ihre Freundin und blickte sich suchend um.   
"Oh nein! Ich hab ihn verloren!" 

"Du hast wen verloren?" fragte die Blonde, Beule und Eile vergessend. 

"Meinen P-chan," kam die Antwort. "Ich hab ihn als Haustier adoptiert und   
wollte ihn zum Treffen mitnehmen - zu Hause lassen kann ich ihn nicht wegen   
meinem Bruder." Sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und kroch umher, wobei sie   
lächerlich klingende, schmatzende Laute von sich gab. "P-chan? Wo bist du,   
P-chan? Komm zu Mama." 

Bunny und Luna blickten auf die scheinbar verrückt gewordene Kollegin und dann   
sich gegenseitig an. Bunny zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Ranko, kann es sein das dein 'P-chan'," Luna betonte das Wort auf eine Art   
und Weise die klarmachte, was sie von diesem Kosenamen hielt, "ein kleines,   
schwarzes Ferkel mit gelbem, schwarzgepunktetem Halstuch ist?" 

"Ja, genau. Kennst du ihn?" 

"Nein, aber ich habe gesehen wie so ein Ferkel grade eben schnurstracks in den   
Busch da drüben gelaufen ist..." 

Ranko lief zu dem Gewächs, auf das die Katze mit ihrer Pfote deutete, bog die   
Zeige auseinander und griff hinein. "Da ist ja mein kleiner P-chan! Hast du   
dich verlaufen gehabt?" knuddelte sie das Ferkel und kam damit der Wahrheit   
recht nahe. 

"Vermutlich hat er nur versucht vor ihr zu flüchten," flüsterte Luna ihrer   
Begleiterin zu, aber die hörte sie gar nicht. 

"Hey, ist das nicht der Kleine den du gestern gefunden hattest?" quietschte   
Bunny. "Darf ich ihn auch mal halten?" Und so wechselte der Busen, an den   
Ryoga gedrückt wurde. "Was hat er denn mit deinem Bruder zu tun?" fragte sie   
weiter, während sie ihn an sich preßte das Elmyra grün geworden wäre vor Neid.   
"Ich dachte, Ranma ist verschollen?" 

"Ja, aber gestern ist er wieder entschollen, und seitdem hackt er ständig auf   
meinem armen P-chan rum." 

"Wow! Dann ist bei euch sicher ganz schön was losgewesen, gestern." 

"Und wie. Du ahnst ja gar nicht was-" 

"AHEM!" räusperte sich Luna hörbar. "Ich will die Damen nicht unterbrechen,   
aber wir sind ohnehin schon zu spät zum Senshi-Treffen, und ich dachte mir..." 

"Oh mein Gott! Wir sind zu spät!" kreischten beide Mädchen im Duett,   
schnappten sich ihre dazugehörigen Haustiere und stürmten in den Tempel. 

"... können also trotzdem nur Vermutungen anstellen ob und wer diesmal   
dahintersteckt-" Ami wurde abrupt aus ihrem Vortrag gerissen als die zwei   
Mädchen regelrecht in den Raum hineinflogen. 

"Sorry das wir zu spät sind," tönte es wie aus einem Mund. 

Rei sah beide aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, und ihr Gesicht sprach Bände,   
aber der erwartete Ausbruch blieb aus. "Setzt euch und seid still. Ami ist   
grade dabei Setsuna über alles zu informieren." 

"Ich bin grade fertig geworden." Die blauhaarige Kriegerin tauschte ihr   
Notizbuch gegen den Mercury Computer und sah die Neuankömmlinge an. "Dann   
können wir ja anfangen, jetzt wo wir vollzählig sind." 

"Ähm, sind wir nicht," bemerkte Makoto. "Mina fehlt noch." 

'Rumms' flog die Tür ein zweites Mal auf. 

"'Tschuldigung das ich zu spät bin!" keuchte eine völlig erschöpfte Minako   
Aino. "Aber der Verkehr..." 

"Okay, wir sind doch vollzählig," sagte die Jupiter-Senshi mit einem Grinsen   
im Gesicht. 

"Was, war ich diesmal nicht die Letzte?" wunderte sich Usagi während sie   
wieder anfing sich an den Keksen zu vergreifen. 

"Nein, warst du nicht." Reis Augenbrauen zuckten. "Aber bilde dir darauf bloß   
nichts ein. Ich würde mir sehr wünschen wenn demnächst ALLE pünktlich sein   
könnten. Wir machen das hier nicht zum Spaß, wißt ihr?" 

"Jawohl, Sir!" Minako salutierte spielerisch, setzte dann Artemis neben Luna   
und sich selbst zu den anderen an den Tisch. "Es heißt ja auch: Der frühe Wurm   
entkommt dem Vogel ... äh, nein, das klingt nicht richtig... Bunny, gib mal   
die Kekse rüber." 

Setsuna räusperte sich leise, aber sehr deutlich, und erstickte damit jeden   
Kommentar über Sprichwörter und Eßmanieren schon im Keim. Nachdem sie sich   
sicher war die mehr oder weniger ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe zu haben   
fragte sie: "Wenn ich Amis Ausführungen soweit richtig verstanden habe, steht   
uns ein Gegner gegenüber bei dem eure Attacken keine Wirkung zeigen, richtig?" 

"Ich würde nicht sagen das sie wirkungslos sind," korrigierte die Eis-Senshi.   
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir ihm schaden können, er ist uns sicherlich   
nicht grundlos ausgewichen. Unser Problem ist das wir ihn nicht treffen   
können." 

"Aber das Endergebnis ist das gleiche?" fragte Setsuna. Ami nickte. "Wie ich   
befürchtet habe," murmelte die langhaarige Frau. "Was wissen wir sonst noch   
über diesen Feind?" 

"Er nennt sich Akuma," sagte Ranko. "Und er kann verdammt fest zuschlagen." 

Makoto hob eine bandagierte Hand. "Er hat ein Kinn aus Eisen." 

"Er läßt uns nicht ausreden," ergänzte Minako. 

"Er kennt unsere Kräfte." 

Der letzte Kommentar machte alle hellhörig. "Bitte was?" 

"Er kennt unsere Kräfte," wiederholte Hotaru. "Zumindest wußte er von meiner   
Fähigkeit die große Stille herbeizurufen." 

Setsunas Miene verdüsterte sich. "Hoffen wir, das es alles ist was er über uns   
weiß. Was wissen wir sonst noch über ihn?" 

Für Ami war diese Frage das Stichwort ihren Laptop einzuschalten. "Ich habe   
alle Daten des gestrigen Kampfes analysieren lassen," sagte sie und legte das   
Gerät so auf den Tisch das alle den Monitor sehen konnten. Ein   
Drahtgittermodel von Akuma erschien und begann sich zu drehen. "2,05 m groß,   
113kilo schwer. Er kann Steinmauern mit bloßen Händen einreißen und vermutlich   
bis zu 2,5t heben. Unempfindlich gegen Stürze aus großer Höhe.   
Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit ca. 45m/sec, außerdem scheint es als ob er etwas   
ähnliches wie unsere Teleportation beherrscht." 

"Was meinst du damit: Etwas ähnliches?" hackte Haruka nach. 

"Nun, er teleportiert nicht wirklich, soviel steht fest. Er hat kein Quentchen   
magischer Energie an sich, daher kann er es nicht. Trotzdem kann er ohne   
Zeitverlust von einem Punkt zu einem anderen gelangen." 

"Moment, und was waren das dann für Energiestrahlen, die wir gesehen haben?"   
wollte die Kriegerin des Uranus wissen. 

"Habe ich doch gesagt," antwortete Ranko an Amis Stelle. "Das sind Ki-Blasts." 

"Und was bitte schön sind Ki-Blasts?" fragte die kurzhaarige Blonde weiter. 

"Wenn du es ganz genau wissen willst, mußt du meinen Vater Genma fragen. Ich   
weiß nur das man die Körperenergie dazu benutzt." 

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig," schaltete sich Ami wieder in das Gespräch ein.   
"Es ist die Energie der Körper'aura', die man verwendet. Und da jedes lebende   
Wesen eine solche 'Aura' hat, kann auch jemand ohne magische Fähigkeiten diese   
Ki-Blasts erzeugen." 

Rei wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich benutze das   
selbe wenn ich im heiligen Feuer lese, nur nenne ich es Chi. Aber das kann   
nicht sein, du mußt dich irren." 

"Warum, klingt doch gleich? Ki oder Chi, was soll schon damit sein?" Usagi   
klang nicht sehr interessiert, was wurde um diese Blasts nur so ein Wirbel   
gemacht? 

"Was damit ist?" fuhr Rei sie an. "Das kann ich dir sagen. Die Menge Chi, um   
einen sichtbaren Strahl zu erzeugen, ist bestimmt eine Million mal mehr wie   
das, was ich bei meinen Feuerlesungen verwende. Und du weißt wie sehr mich das   
immer erschöpft. Der Gedanke, das einer da einfach so mit um sich wirft, das   
ist ... " Sie schüttelte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf. 

"Sooo was besonderes kann das gar nicht sein," winkte Ranko ab. "Als mein Pops   
mir mal davon erzählt hatte, hat er gesagt das es eine ganz gewöhnliche   
Technik sei. Wenn auch eine Fortgeschrittene." 

"Mein Großvater macht es schon sein Leben lang, aber nicht einmal er könnte   
soviel Chi hervorbringen das man auch nur einen Funken sieht," widersprach Rei   
spürbar angefressen. 

"Dann kann dein Großvater es eben nicht," gab Ranko ebenso gereizt zurück.   
"Jedenfalls konnte der andere da im Kaufhaus das auch, mit dem Akuma auch   
gekämpft hat." 

"Leute, ruhig bleiben," ging Minako dazwischen. "Ist doch völlig egal wie das   
geht, oder ob es möglich ist. Er kann es, das ist alles was zählt." Um das   
Thema zu wechseln fragte sie Ami: "Hast du auch rausfinden können wer die   
anderen beiden Energiesignaturen waren?" 

"Nicht viel mehr als ich ohnehin schon wußte," antwortete die Blauhaarige.   
"Beides sind zweifelsohne Menschen gewesen, ebenso übrigens Akuma. Was sie von   
normalen Menschen unterscheidet, ist die hohe Energie. Und bei Akuma war auch   
etwas, das stark an die Youmas des Negaverse erinnert. Auf jeden Fall sind es   
nicht die üblichen Monster mit denen wir sonst zu tun hatten." 

"Ob es wohl Kriegerinnen wie wir sind?" fragte Usagi und wandte sich an   
Setsuna. "Gab es noch mehr Senshi im Silberjahrtausend, die jetzt aufgetaucht   
sein könnten?" 

Die Wächterin der Zeit schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir sind vollzählig. Neun   
Kämpferinnen der Planeten und der Sonne, dazu du und der Prinz der Erde." 

"Dann sind es Feinde." Haruka sah die Lage wie immer skeptisch. "Das sie gegen   
Akuma gekämpft haben, bedeutet nicht automatisch das sie unsere Freunde sind." 

"Egal ob Feind oder Freund, sie sind auf jeden Fall verschwunden," nahm Ami   
den Faden wieder auf. "Ob sie im Kaufhaus umkamen oder vorher fliehen konnten   
kann ich nicht sagen." Sie faltete ihren Laptop wieder zusammen. "Das ist auch   
eigentlich alles was ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, aber..." 

"Aber?" hackte Minako nach. "Rück schon raus, Ami. Deine Theorien waren   
bislang immer richtig." 

"Nun ja, es ist nur so ein Gedanke, aber ... Ist euch aufgefallen, das alle   
Angriffe der letzten Wochen nur ein Ziel hatten?" 

Alle überlegten einen Moment lang. Dann fragte Usagi: "Hatten die überhaupt   
ein Ziel?" 

"Also mir fällt spontan auch nichts ein." Makoto legte nachdenklich den Finger   
ans Kinn. "Keine Weltherrschaftambitionen, kein 'Ich entziehe den Menschen   
ihre Energie', keine Drohungen 'Ihr werdet alle sterben' ... Die ganzen   
üblichen Sachen fehlen." 

Minako schlug ihre Faust in die offene Hand. "Ich hab's! WIR sind das Ziel!" 

"Wir?" 

"Exakt das meinte ich," bestätigte Ami. "Die ganzen ersten Angriffe waren   
darauf ausgelegt unsere Stärken und Schwächen auszukundschaften. Und Akuma,   
oder vorher dieser Gouki, sind genau die Art Gegner wogegen wir auf   
herkömmliche Weise nicht ankommen können. Und beide haben gezielt uns   
angegriffen, nicht andere Menschen, sie haben uns gesucht und dann   
zugeschlagen. Wer immer hinter alledem steckt, er hat es auf uns abgesehen -   
ob er uns erst aus dem Weg räumen will und danach die Weltherrschaft   
übernehmen, oder aus einem anderen Grund, kann ich auch nicht sagen." 

Setsuna stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. 

"Tante Setsuna?" fragte Hotaru und sah sie besorgt an. 

"Schon gut, Hota-chan," winkte diese ab. "Es ist nichts." 

"'Nichts' ist nicht der passende Ausdruck für unsere Situation," sagte Rei.   
"Du hast gehört was Ami gesagt hat, Setsuna. Jemand hat es auf uns abgesehen -   
das ist zwar nicht neu, aber du könntest ruhig damit anfangen rauszurücken was   
du über diesen Feind weißt." 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus als würde die Senshi der Zeit   
erschrecken, aber dann war sie wieder völlig ruhig. "Wie kommst du darauf das   
ich mehr weiß wie ihr? Ich war bei den Kämpfen nicht dabei." 

"Aber du kennst die Zukunft. Irgend etwas wirst du in deinem Spiegel doch   
gesehen haben." Die anderen nickten bestätigend uns blickten sie   
erwartungsvoll an. 

Diesmal konnte Setsuna das Zusammenzucken nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie konnte   
unmöglich sagen das sie genauso im Dunkeln stand wie die anderen auch, das die   
bislang so sichere Zukunft zersplittert war. Wenn sie jetzt zugab das sie nur   
Schwärze sehen konnte, und eine Welt die zerstört war, würden sie vielleicht   
die Hoffnung verlieren und aufgeben. 

"Ihr wißt das ich euch nichts über eure Zukunft verraten darf," sagte sie   
ausweichend. "Es könnte alles verändern wenn ihr zuviel wißt. Glaubt an euch   
und eure Fähigkeiten und haltet zusammen, mehr kann ich nicht sagen." Damit   
stand sie auf und öffnete eine Zeitfalte. Bevor sie jedoch durch das Portal   
verschwand drehte sie sich noch mal um und sagte: "Aber vielleicht solltet ihr   
anfangen ein wenig Kampfsportunterricht zu nehmen, Makoto, Haruka und Ranko   
scheinen gut damit klargekommen zu sein." Mit den Worten verschwand sie. 

"Na toll," beschwerte sich Rei. "Sie verschweigt uns etwas, da bin ich mir   
sicher." 

"Vielleicht hat sie einen guten Grund, es uns nicht zu sagen?" meinte Michiru   
nachdenklich. 

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Usagi. 

Haruka antwortete anstelle ihrer Lebensgefährtin. "Was Michiru meint, ist das   
Setsuna sich die letzten Wochen merkwürdig verhält. Sie ist kaum noch bei uns,   
sondern hängt ständig bei ihrem Spiegel rum. Manchmal sitzt sie einfach nur so   
da und starrt ins Leere, sie schläft kaum noch - und sie schluckt ständig Aspirin." 

"Vielleicht ist sie Tablettensüchtig," witzelte Minako. Die anderen schenkten   
ihr einen bösen Blick. 

"Also scheint da tatsächlich etwas zu sein das sie uns nicht sagen will - oder   
sagen kann," stellte Makoto fest. "Wie dem auch sei, wie machen wir jetzt   
weiter? Die Vorstellung, einfach abzuwarten bis Akuma oder ein anderer den   
nächsten Anschlag auf uns macht, behagt mir nicht besonders." 

"Ich glaube, das geht uns allen so," stimmte Ami zu. "Deswegen habe ich mich   
auch schon etwas ausgedacht, mit dem wir es vielleicht schaffen diesen Akuma   
aufzuspüren. Ich habe den Mercury Computer auf automatische Suche nach hohen   
humanen Energien eingestellt. Wenn also das nächste Mal jemand mit so hohen   
Werten in den Scanbereich meines Laptops kommt, kann ich sehen wo wir ihn   
finden können." 

"Ami, du bist genial," fiel Bunny ihrer Freundin um den Hals. "Das nächste Mal   
ist die Überraschung auf unserer Seite, und dann werden wir diesen Kerl zu   
Mondstaub verarbeiten!" 

"Na ja... das ist doch nicht besonderes," meinte Ami und wurde vor   
Verlegenheit rot. 

Ranko schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist zu bescheiden, Ami. Aber jetzt haben wir   
eine Chance, ihn zu kriegen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer der bessere ist." 

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie wußten zwar immer noch nicht, mit wem sie   
es eigentlich zu tun hatten, und was dieser jemand wollte, aber sie würde das   
nächste Mal nicht mehr ganz so hilflos dastehen. 

"Ich denke, dabei können wir es erst einmal belassen," sagte Rei. "Sei denn,   
das noch jemand etwas hat das er loswerden möchte." 

Makoto hob die Hand. "Ja, ich. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was Rankos   
kleines Ferkel da versucht zu machen. Es sieht fast so aus als würde es   
versuchen den Katzen etwas zu sagen." Sie zeigte auf P-chan, welcher etwas   
abseits bei den Mondkatzen saß. "Das ist doch dasselbe, das dir gestern   
zugelaufen ist, oder?" 

"Genau das ist es," nickte Ranko und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Ich hab' ihn   
P-chan genannt. Ist er nicht niedlich?" 

"Vor allem ist er nervig," sagte Luna. "Und er hat epileptische Anfälle,   
jedenfalls zuckt er wie blöd mit seinen Stummelbeinchen in der Luft rum." 

"Und er zerkratzt den Boden," fügte Artemis grinsend hinzu und deutete auf   
eines der Holzbretter im Boden. Der weiße Kater schien von dem Schweinchen   
mehr belustigt als irritiert zu sein, wie es seine Partnerin war. "Aber   
ansonsten ist er sehr unterhaltsam." 

P-chan grunzte den Kater verärgert an. 

"Vielleicht will er euch ja tatsächlich was sagen," witzelte Minako, was von   
P-chan mit einem zustimmenden Quieken quittiert wurde, alle anderen aber   
ignorierten. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit lag mehr auf dem Schweinchen als   
auf seinen Äußerungen. 

Schließlich wurde es Rei zuviel. Da die Besprechung abgeschlossen war,   
komplimentierte sie ihre Freundinnen freundlich aber bestimmt hinaus. "Nicht,   
daß ich etwas gegen eure Gesellschaft hätte, aber als Priesterin habe ich hier   
auch zu arbeiten." 

Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich und versprachen, in der nächsten Zeit in   
erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft zu sein. Ranko entschuldigte sich noch einmal für   
die von P-chan verursachten Bodenkratzer, und Usagi schob sich schnell noch   
die letzten Kekse in den Mund. Dann gingen auch sie, und Rei sah sich wie   
üblich vor der Aufgabe die Spuren ihres Treffens wieder zu beseitigen. 

Als sie die beschädigte Bodendiele austauschte, begutachtete sie verwirrt die   
Kratzer. Das sieht fast aus wie Schriftzeichen,> dachte sie. Was soll das   
heißen? Jusenkyo? Nie gehört das Wort. Wohl doch nur Zufall. Schweine können   
eben nicht schreiben.> Sie warf das Brett weg, setzte ein neues ein, und   
vergaß die Sache wieder. 

############################################################################# 

_=> In einem Wald außerhalb von Tokio_

Die Sonne berührte bereits den Horizont und tauchte den Himmel in ein   
romantisches Rot. Hier unter den dichten Blätterdach der Bäume dagegen   
herrschte graue Dämmerung, die Art von Zwielicht in der man fast noch weniger   
sehen konnte als bei Mondschein. 

"Beim heiligen Usiris Ädon," fluchte Smaragd. "Was für ein Scheißwald!" Mit   
spitzen Fingern zupfte sie an dem Dornenast, welcher sich in den Quasten ihrer   
ansonsten eng - und aufreizend - geschnittenen schwarzen Robe verfangen hatte.   
Ohne viel Erfolg, die Quaste hatte sich mehrfach um die Dornen gewickelt und   
weigerte sich beharrlich sich zu lösen. Die Magierin zog fester und piekste   
sich prompt in den Finger. 

"AU! Scheiß Grünzeug!" Entnervt lutschte sie ihren Daumen und machte mit der   
anderen Hand eine kurze Bewegung. Ein Glitzern war in der Luft zu sehen, dann   
erstarrte der Ast zu Eis. Smaragd lächelte humorlos und schnippte gegen das   
vereiste Holz - mit einem leisen Kling zerplatzte es in tausend Teile und gab   
ihre Quaste wieder frei. 

"Manche Pflanzen sollte man ausrotten," grummelte die Frau und stapfte weiter   
in den Wald hinein. Hinter ihr flammte den Dornenbusch in hellem Feuer auf,   
tauchte die dunkle Umgebung kurzzeitig in gleißendes Licht, und zerfiel dann   
zu Asche. 

Am Horizont ging die Sonne endgültig unter, während Smaragd tiefer in den Wald   
vordrang. Bald schon war es finster, und hätte sie nicht wie alle Magier die   
Fähigkeit besessen im Dunkeln sehen zu können, hätte sie sich ohne Licht   
sicher schnell verirrt. 

"Was muß sich der Idiot zum meditieren auch mitten in die Botanik schlagen?"   
grummelte sie. "Kann man das nicht irgendwo machen wo Zivilisation ist?" Sie   
spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ihren Plan fallen zu lassen und umzukehren,   
entschied sich dann aber doch dafür die Sache durchzuziehen. 

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten Fußmarsch durch fast absolute Dunkelheit, und einer   
immer schlechter werdenden Laune, sah sie den Schimmer. Er war nur schwach,   
bei Mondlicht wäre er wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, aber dort hinten   
leuchtete etwas. Smaragd setzte einen freundlicheren Gesichtsausdruck auf und   
steuerte direkt darauf zu. 

Die Lichtung auf die sie nach kurzer Zeit hinaustrat war überraschend groß,   
bestimmt hundert Meter im Durchmesser. Und inmitten dieser Lichtung war auch   
die Quelle des Lichts, ein dunkles aber auch gleichzeitig helles Feuer, fast   
wie schwarzes Licht. Leuchtende Düsternis, die eine dort reglos sitzende   
Gestalt umflackerte. 

Smaragd blieb einen Moment stehen und sah Akuma bei seiner Meditation zu. Mit   
den übernatürlichen Sinnen einer Magierin konnte sie die Energie förmlich   
spüren, die von dem Dämon ausging. Eine gewaltige Macht, aber in Gegensatz zu   
ihren eigenen Kräften roh und ungezügelt, beinahe wild. 

"Du kannst ruhig näher kommen. Ich weiß das du da bist, Smaragd." 

Sie konnte ein Erschrecken nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie war sich sicher   
gewesen ihre Anwesenheit gut genug verhüllt zu haben, und sie hatte auch kein   
Geräusch gemacht. Woher wußte er dann das sie hier war? Sie ließ ihre nun   
ohnehin nutzlose Tarnung fallen und ging offen auf Akuma zu. 

"Das ist gut. Ich hätte dich nur ungern erschreckt." 

Akuma öffnete die Augen, und Smaragd glaubte kurz ein spöttisches Glitzern   
darin zu sehen. Dann hob der Dämon vom Boden ab und schwebte ein stück nach   
oben, ohne seine Beine aus der schneidersitz-ähnlichen Haltung zu nehmen. Erst   
als er fast einen Meter Höhe erreicht hatte, entknotete er seine Beine und   
streckte sie aus bis sie den Boden berührten. Kaum stand er normal da, erlosch   
seine Aura und tauchte die Lichtung in absolute Finsternis. 

Smaragd blinzelte überrascht, aber hier konnte selbst sie nichts mehr sehen.   
"Enki Annukhai Shi'igao!" Ihre Worte waren noch nicht ganz verklungen, als   
über ihrem Kopf eine Miniatursonne aufflammte. Aber so schnell das Licht auch   
widergekehrt war, die Zeit hatte gereicht das Akuma verschwinden konnte. 

Nein, er ist noch immer hier,> korrigierte sie sich selbst. Ich kann ihn   
noch immer spüren.> Und gleich darauf spürte sie ihn tatsächlich, nämlich als   
er von hinten seine Arme um sie schlang und an sich drückte. Einen Augenblick   
überlegte sie ob sie etwas dagegen tun sollte, es wäre kein Problem für sie   
mit dem 30cm größeren Gegner fertig zu werden. Aber sie ließ es bleiben, so   
wie jetzt war es nur nützlich für ihren Plan. 

"Ich hoffe du hast dich im Dunkeln nicht gefürchtet," flüsterte Akuma dicht   
neben ihrem Ohr. 

"Wenn du Dummheiten machst kann ich dich ruck zuck in Asche verwandeln, ich   
hoffe das ist dir klar," warnte sie im spielerischen Tonfall - obwohl es   
durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach. 

"Dann solltest du anfangen, ich habe nämlich schrecklich dumme Sachen vor." Er   
ließ seine Hände dahin wandern wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. 

Smaragd sandte einen harmlosen elektrischen Impuls durch seinen Körper und   
entzog sich seinem Griff. "Nicht. Ich hab zwar nichts dagegen, aber deswegen   
bin ich dir nicht nachgelaufen." 

Akuma ließ von ihr ab und straffte sich. Von seiner Begierde war plötzlich   
nichts mehr geblieben, sachlich musterte er die Frau ihm gegenüber. "Weshalb   
dann?" 

"Warum hast du die Senshi gestern nicht getötet?" fragte Smaragd statt einer   
Antwort zu geben. "Du hattest die Chance. Und warum sitzt du wie ein Mönch   
hier mitten im Wald?" 

Der rothaarige Kämpfer antwortete nicht sofort, sondern ging ein paar Schritte   
an Smaragd vorbei. "Das hat mehrere Gründe. Einer davon ist, daß ich nicht   
wußte das sie sich teleportieren können. Ich hatte angenommen, daß das   
einstürzenden Gebäude sie umbringt." 

"Erzähl mir keine Lügen! Ich habe Achats Aufzeichnungen von deinem Kampf   
gesehen. Du hast den Einsturz nicht geplant. Es war nicht einmal deine Schuld,   
daß das Kaufhaus zusammengefallen ist." Ihre Stimme war fordernd. "Du hattest   
bei jeder der Senshi die Gelegenheit sie umzubringen. Du hast es nicht getan.   
Warum?" 

Akuma wandte sich abrupt zu Smaragd um. "Ich war jahrzehnte im Limbo des   
Negaverse gefangen, ein Ort wo es nichts gab außer unendlicher Qualen. Was   
sagt mir das ihr mich nicht dorthin zurückschickt, nachdem ich getan habe was   
ihr wollt?" 

"Du vertraust uns nicht?" 

"Sollte ich? Ihr habt mir bislang nichts erzählt, außer das ihr diese Sailors   
töten wollt. Ich weiß nicht warum ihr das wollt, nicht wer diese Sailors sind,   
nicht wer ihr seid, nicht was sie euch getan haben oder was ihr danach   
vorhabt." Bestimmt verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust. "Eure sogenannten   
Planetenkriegerinnen sind nur kleine Mädchen. Ich habe andere Menschen gekannt   
die fähiger waren als diese Kinder." 

Ein dünnes, humorloses Lächeln erschien auf Smaragds Gesicht. "Dafür das es   
nur kleine Kinder sind, haben sie dir aber ganz schön Beine gemacht, als sie   
dich zusammen vor dem Kaufhaus erwischt hatten." 

Sie merkte sofort das sie mit der Bemerkung einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.   
Akuma preßte verärgert die Lippen zusammen und seine Finger zuckten. Das waren   
aber auch die einzigsten Anzeichen dafür wie ihn seine Niederlage ärgerte. 

"Was hältst du davon wenn wir ein wenig an der Vertrauenssache arbeiten?"   
fügte sie sofort beruhigend hinzu und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.   
"Ich erzähl dir was du wissen willst, und dann schaun wir mal wie es   
weitergeht. Hm?" Sie kam auf Armeslänge an ihn heran und legte den Kopf   
schief. 

Akuma musterte sie ungerührt, dann erwiderte er das Lächeln. "Du vertraust   
mir?" 

"Natürlich." 

Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr herab und entblößte eine Reihe strahlend weißer   
Zähne. "Das solltest du aber nicht." 

Etwas verunsichert blickte Smaragd zu dem Dämon auf, aber Akuma machte sich   
nicht die Mühe seine Worte zu erklären, sondern drehte sich wieder um und ging   
ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtung hinaus. 

"Warum?" fragte er. 

Smaragd schüttelte ihre Verunsicherung ab. "Warum was?" 

"Warum wollt ihr die Sailors tot sehen? Was haben sie euch getan? Oder stehen   
sie euch bei irgend etwas im Weg?" 

"Die Frage muß lauten: Was werden sie uns tun. Es geht darum was in der   
Zukunft geschehen wird." Akuma zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Unberührt   
fuhr Smaragd fort: "Die Kurzfassung ist, das die Sailor Senshi in ein paar   
Jahren die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen und die Menschheit unterjochen   
werden. Wenn wir sie jetzt killen wird das natürlich verhindert." 

Für einen Moment war Akuma sprachlos. Dann begann er schallend zu lachen. 

"Was ist daran so komisch?" 

"Oh, nichts. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, das du das hier aus reiner   
Nächstenliebe machst." 

Smaragd lächelte katzenhaft. "Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen." Sie   
wurde wieder ernst. "Was willst du noch wissen?" 

"Wer steckt hinter alledem? Für wen arbeitet ihr?" 

"Wie kommst du darauf das wir für jemanden arbeiten?" 

"Instinkt. Kobalt sieht ebensowenig wie du danach aus, als läge ihm das Wohl   
der Erde am Herzen. Also, wer ist der große Unbekannte?" 

Die Magierin schwieg, entfernte sich zwei Schritte und blickte in den   
Nachthimmel wo die Sterne leuchteten. Dann deutete sie hinauf. "Wir arbeiten   
für den da oben. Wir sind Gesandte einer himmlischen Mission, wenn du es so   
willst." Sie konnte den spöttischen Unterton ihn ihrer Stimme nicht ganz   
verhindern. 

Akuma war mehr als ein wenig überrascht. Fassungslos sah er Smaragd an, aber   
die erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick. "Du sagst, du arbeitest für ... Gott?"   
stammelte er. 

Smaragd machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Gott, Allah, Buddha, Manitu -   
nenne ihn wie du willst. Irgend eine übernatürliche Kraft, die zwischen den   
Wolken wohnt und alles was hier unten passiert in ein großen Buch schreibt.   
Ja, für genau den arbeiten wir." 

Akuma starrte sie nur an. 

"Du scheinst dich nicht darüber zu freuen, das du jetzt für die Gegenseite   
tätig bist, habe ich den Eindruck..." 

Seine Gefühle unterdrückend, schüttelte Akuma die Verwirrung ab. Nur ein ganz   
leichtes Flackern in seinem Blick verriet noch wie sehr ihn die Sache   
erschüttert hatte. "Das ist es nicht. Ich gehöre schon lange nicht mehr zu ...   
zu dem, den ihr den Teufel nennt," verbesserte er sich. "Warum glaubst du war   
ich in dem Limbo zwischen den Welten gefangen?" 

"Ich weiß nicht," scherzte Smaragd. "Vielleicht ist das der Ort an dem ihr   
Dämonen immer Urlaub macht?" 

Akuma zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. "Ihr habt tatsächlich Kontakt zu   
Gott?" hackte er nach. 

"Natürlich nicht zu Gott selbst. Wir haben die Anweisungen von einem seiner   
Engel." 

"Engel?" 

"Ja, Engel. Du weißt schon: Groß, blond, Flügel auf dem Rücken ... nur   
anstelle des Nachthemdes hatte er eine Art Schutzanzug an." 

"Ein El-o-hym." 

Smaragd verdrehte leicht die Augen. Wo war der Unterschied? "Wenn du ihn so   
nennen willst..." 

Akuma legte in einer Denkergeste die Hand ans Kinn und schien zu überlegen.   
Smaragd fürchtete schon das der Dämon jetzt nicht mehr mitmachen würde, als er   
sie wieder ansah. 

"Sag es mir wenn ich mich irre, aber ich kann nicht glauben das ihr wirklich   
auf der Seite des Guten steht. Achat ist neutral, und Jade undurchschaubar,   
aber sonst seid ihr nicht anders wie ich. Warum tut ihr das?" 

Smaragd wunderte sich einen Herzschlag lang weshalb Akuma nicht Bernstein   
mitaufgezählt hatte, sie selbst fand das kleine Gör ekelhaft gutherzig. Aber   
dann vergaß sie den Gedanken schon wieder, wahrscheinlich betrachtete Akuma   
sie - wie Smaragd es auch tat - nur als harmloses Kind, und hatte sie deshalb   
nicht mitgezählt. 

"Die Seite des Guten? Was ist das? Gut und Böse sind lediglich Ansichtssache,   
abhängig vom eigenen Standpunkt. Für die meisten Menschen sind die Sailors die   
Guten, und aus ihrer Sicht hätten sie vielleicht sogar recht." Sie machte eine   
wage Bewegung mit der Hand. "Ich stehe nur auf einer Seite: Auf meiner. Und   
wenn der Preis stimmt, arbeite ich auch schon mal für einen Gott." 

"Das klingt schon wahrscheinlicher," nickte Akuma. "Und was ist der Preis?" 

"Ein kleines Stück vom großen Kuchen," antwortete sie, bewußt nicht sagend   
worum es wirklich ging. Abrupt wechselte sie das Thema. "Und, bist du noch im   
Team?" 

"Ich weiß nicht," sagte er nach kurzer Überlegung, "aber ich werde darüber   
nachdenken." Gerissen sah er Smaragd an. "Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen   
Motivation?" 

Die Magierin lächelte. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Reizen so gut wie in die Tasche   
gesteckt. "Und was verstehst du unter einer 'kleinen Motivation'?" fragte sie   
und sah ihn verführerisch an. 

"Ein kleines Stück vom großen Kuchen." 

Das Lächeln verschwand. "Wie Bitte?" 

"Du hast schon ganz richtig gehört," bestätigte Akuma, "ich möchte einen   
eigenen Anteil. Es sei denn, ihr habt den Kuchen bereits unter euch vergeben.   
Dann müssen wir wohl neu aufteilen." 

Smaragd sah ihn durchdringend an, aber sein Gesicht verriet nichts.   
Schließlich sagte sie: "Von mir aus gerne. Und wenn wir, sagen wir mal, ganz   
alleine den Auftrag vollbringen," sie grinste verschmitzt, "können wir unseren   
Auftraggeber vielleicht überzeugen das wir ein größeres Stück vom Kuchen   
verdient haben als die anderen." 

Akuma nickte. "Du begreifst schnell. Mit solchen Motivationen sollte es kein   
Problem sein, euren Gegner aus der Welt zu schaffen." Seite Haltung entspannte   
sich etwas. "Vorausgesetzt, ich kann dir tatsächlich trauen." 

Smaragd lächelte ihn wieder warm an. "Aber natürlich kannst du das ... Sag   
mal," sie hängte sich an seinem muskelbepackten Arm, "nur der Interesse   
halber: Was genau soll in deinem Stück Kuchen alles drin sein?" 

"Darüber werde ich mir Gedanken machen wenn es soweit ist. Sinnlos, sich jetzt   
schon den Kopf damit zu belasten ... Aber eines weiß ich jetzt schon." Düster   
zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich werde den Kopf von dem fordern, der mich   
einst im Limbo des Negaverse einsperrte." 

"War es da so schlimm drin?" fragte Smaragd, nicht wirklich auf Akuma's Worte   
achtend sondern mehr Konzentration darauf verwendend mit dem Finger seine   
Bauchmuskulatur entlangzufahren. 

"Selbst die Hölle ist nichts dagegen, und ich kenne beide Orte. Man kann nicht   
beschreiben wie es ist, Tausende von Jahren gefangen zu sein, körperlos und   
trotzdem mit schrecklichen Qualen allein." 

"Ganz allein? Ohne Körper?" schnurrte die Magierin und blinzelte ihm zu. "War   
das denn nicht langweilig?" 

Akuma blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zurück an, einen plötzlichen Hunger im   
Blick. "Nun ja, es war ein zölibatähnliches Leben, da hast du schon recht..." 

Endlich hat er angebissen,> dachte Smaragd und löschte mit einer Handbewegung   
die Leuchtkugel, welche die Lichtung bislang erhellt hatte. Hat aber auch   
lange genug gedauert.> Und für die nächsten zwei Stunden sprach keiner von   
beiden mehr einen zusammenhängenden Satz. 

############################################################################# 

_=> Saotome-Residenz, Abendessen_

Es war erstaunlich ruhig am Tisch, fand Ranma. Natürlich würde für ihn so   
ziemlich jede normale Gesellschaft beim Abendbrot eine ruhige Gesellschaft   
sein, bedacht man wie es in seiner Vergangenheit immer am Tisch zugegangen   
war. Aber selbst für die Verhältnisse dieser Familie Saotome war es   
ausgesprochen friedlich. 

Ranma wußte nicht viel über seine alte, neue Familie. Das lückenhafte Wissen,   
das er ab und zu aus dem Leben seines Vorgängers bekam, hatte ihn hierüber   
völlig im Dunkeln gelassen. Aber er kannte die Menschen, und daraus   
schlußfolgerte er das es jetzt eigentlich einen Wettstreit ums Essen zwischen   
Genma und Ranko geben müßte, so wie er es bei ihm und seinem Vater immer   
gewesen war. 

Nun, wie gesagt, es war erstaunlich ruhig am Tisch, was hieß das es diesmal   
keinen Streit gab. Und während sich Ranma einen weiteren Kloß in den Mund   
schob, blickte er auf den Grund dieses Friedens. Dieser war klein, schwarz,   
saß auf dem Schoß seiner Schwester und wurde grade von ihr gefüttert. Ryoga. 

"Ranma, könntest du mir einmal die Sauce rübergeben?" 

"Sicher, Mom." 

Er gab ihr was sie wollte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem eigenen Teller.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch beobachtete er weiter das kleine Ferkel. Ranko   
schien noch mehr vernarrt in diese Sau zu sein als Akane früher, wenn das   
überhaupt möglich war. Und dieser schien sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes   
sauwohl zu fühlen in seiner Rolle als verhätscheltes Haustier, und scherte   
sich keinen deut um das Ultimatum, das Ranma ihm letzte Nacht gestellt hatte. 

Na gut, ganz wie du willst,> dachte Ranma grimmig, dann eben auf die harte   
Tour. Wer nicht hören will, muß fühlen.> 

Das war allerdings leichter gedacht als getan. Er konnte nicht einfach   
hingehen und Ryoga rauswerfen. Er konnte aber auch nicht heißes Wasser über   
ihn schütten - woher hätte er von dem Fluch wissen sollen? Er mußte Ryoga   
loswerden ohne das es so aussah das er, Ranma, die Schuld daran trug. Denn   
niemand wußte besser als er wie rachsüchtig der verlorene Junge sein konnte. 

Er brauchte also einen Plan. Einen bei dem Ryoga von alleine ging, und bei dem   
er nicht in Verdacht kam. Aber was könnte das sein...? 

Ranko entgingen natürlich nicht seine nachdenklichen Blicke, die er dem Ferkel   
zuwarf. "Hör auf P-chan so anzugaffen!" 

"Ich gaffe nicht. Ich denke nach." 

Sie schnaubte. "Das kann ich mir denken. Wahrscheinlich wie du ihn am besten   
loswirst." Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und preßte das Tier beschützend an sich. 

"Und wenn?" fragte er herausfordernd. "Vielleicht habe ich ja einen sehr guten   
Grund, das ich nicht will das du dieses Schwein da-" 

"Ranma! Ranko! Keine Streitereien am Tisch," fuhr Nodoka entschlossen   
dazwischen. Dann sah sie Ranma strafend an. "Junger Mann, wenn deine Schwester   
sich entschlossen hat, dieses Schwein als Haustier zu nehmen, dann wirst du   
das akzeptieren und sie nicht weiter damit ärgern. Habe ich mich verständlich   
ausgedrückt?" 

Der Junge schrumpfte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. "Ja, Mutter." 

Nodoka's strenge Mine schwand und wurde durch ihr gewohntes warmes Lächeln   
ersetzt. "Gut. Dann iß auf und wir vergessen die Sache, okay?" 

Ranma nickte und gab sich seinen düsteren Gedanken hin. Der Appetit war ihm   
vergangen. Wenn seine Mutter Ranko in ihrem Entschluß unterstützte, dann   
konnte er vergessen das Problem irgendwie unauffällig aus der Welt zu   
schaffen. 

Dann traf ihn ein Geistesblitz. Vielleicht konnte er Nodoka's Einstellung ja   
für seine Zwecke verwenden. Auf einen Versuch kam es an. 

"Mom?" begann er vorsichtig. "Es tut mir leid das ich Ranko geärgert habe.   
Aber ich habe mir auch nur Sorgen gemacht. Niemand weiß woher das Ferkel   
kommt, oder ob es einem gehört hat." 

Ranko sah ihren Bruder wütend an. "Aber jetzt gehört er mir! Basta!" 

"Ranko! Sei nicht immer so gehässig zu Ranma," ermahnte Nodoka sie, und wandte   
sich dann an ihren Sohn: "Das weiß ich, das du es nicht bös gemeint hast. Aber   
selbst wenn P-chan einen früheren Besitzer gehabt hat, können wir nicht   
herausfinden wer das war. Und," fügte sie hinzu, "es sieht so aus als würde er   
sich hier sehr wohl fühlen. 

Das tat er allerdings. Ryoga war ausgesprochen gut zufrieden mit seinem Platz   
an Ranko's Brust, und streckte seinem Rivalen die kleine Schweinezunge heraus. 

"Ich will ja gar nicht das sie ihn weggibt," sagte Ranma schnell. "Aber sie   
sollte ein wenig vorsichtiger mit ihm sein. Ich meine, sie nimmt ihn sogar mit   
ins Bett und so." Erwartungsvoll sah er seine Mutter an. Ob sie den Köder   
schlucken würde? 

Sie tat es. Oder beinahe jedenfalls. "Da ist was dran. Ranko, du wirst P-chan   
gründlich waschen, bevor du ihn das nächste Mal mit ins Bett nimmst." 

Ranko gab nur ein gelangweiltes: "Pfft, von mir aus," von sich, und fuhr fort   
ihr Haustier zu füttern. 

Ranma hingegen konnte grade noch ein fröhliches glucksen unterdrücken.   
Plötzlich hatte er auch wieder Appetit. Zwar hatte er mehr daran gedacht, das   
Nodoka auf die Idee kam, P-chan müsse kastriert werden (wie es in Japan üblich   
ist), aber so war es fast sogar noch besser. Und Schweinebacke schien gar   
nicht zu begreifen, was eine gründliche Wäsche für ihn bedeutete. 

Später am Abend, als der Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr gespült war, lag   
Ranma auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt, und wartete. 

Er hatte Übung im Warten. Er konnte stundenlang reglos dasitzen und an nichts   
denken. Man konnte durch diese Meditationen Stärke im Geist und Disziplin im   
Körper erlangen. Und so lag er einfach nur auf seinem Bett. 

Ein schrilles Quieken deutete an, das seine Warterei ein Ende hatte. Mit einem   
selbstzufriedenen Grinsen stand er auf. Das Schauspiel wollte er auf keinem   
Fall verpassen. Er war grade vor dem Bad angekommen, als das schrille   
Schweinequieken plötzlich abbrach und kurz danach ein schrilles Mädchenquieken   
einsetzt. Und dann ging's richtig los. 

Die Tür flog auf, und ein bis aufs Stirnband splitterfasernackter Ryoga   
stürzte heraus. Gefolgt von einem Stück Seife, einer Flasche Haarwaschmittel,   
einer Sandale, einem Waschzuber, noch einer Flasche Shampoo und einigen   
weiteren Waschutensilien. 

Und dann kam Ranko. Sie hatte sich hastig ein Handtuch um den Leib gewickelt   
und war nun Ryoga dich auf den Fersen, während sie Mord und Totschlag schrie   
und eine Badebürste schwang. 

"Betrüger! Sittenstrolch! Spanner! Wenn ich dich erwische mach' ich einen   
Eunuchen aus dir!" 

Ryoga versuchte erst gar nicht die Situation zu erklären, er ergriff die   
Flucht und stürzte aus der Haustür. Wutentbrannt warf ihm Ranko ihre   
provisorische Waffe hinterher, und wurde mit einem jammernden "AU!" belohnt. 

Während das Mädchen schnaufend und mit einer Gesichtsfarbe, die der ihrer   
Haare entsprach, im Türrahmen stehen blieb, zog Ranma erstaunt die Augenbrauen   
nach oben. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde er neben Saffron stehen, so viel   
Energie gab seine Schwester in ihrer Wut ab. Sie muß wirklich verdammt sauer   
sein. Und sie ist stärker als ich dachte,> überlegte er verblüfft. Aber   
irgendwie fühlt sich ihre Aura komisch an. Gar nicht wie Ki...> 

Natürlich hatte der Radau auch die Eltern angelockt. Nun standen Genma und   
Nodoka neben Ranko und fragten sie was denn los sei. 

"Da war ein Perverser im Badezimmer," schimpfte sie. "Er war völlig nackt, und   
er hat mich angestarrt!" 

"Wo ist er hingelaufen?" fragte Genma, und ging raus ins Dunkel als Ranko es   
ihm sagte. Mit nicht wenig Erstaunen begriff Ranma das sein alter Herr seine   
Vaterpflichten durchaus ernst nahm. 

"Was für ein männlicher junger Mann, äh, ich meine," verbesserte sich Nodoka   
rasch, "was für eine schlimme Sache." 

"Wenn ich ihn noch mal sehe, dreh' ich ihn durch den Fleischwolf!" entrüstete   
sich Ranko. 

Aber, aber, meine junge Dame. Es zeigt nur das du begehrenswert bist, wenn ein   
Junge sich solcher Gefahr aussetzt um dich zu sehen." 

"Mom!" 

"Ich habe mich immer geschmeichelt gefühlt, wenn Genma früher durch meins   
Fenster reinkam-" 

"Mom!" unterbrach Ranko wieder. "Das war früher. Nicht heute." 

Nodoka ließ sich nicht beirren. "Du solltest es trotzdem auch als Kompliment   
sehen." 

Genma's Rückkehr unterband womöglich einen ernsthaften Mutter-Tochter Streit.   
"Nichts zu finden," sagte er. "Der Kerl ist fix." 

Ranko schnaubte nur, zog ihr Handtuch fester um den Körper und stiefelte   
zurück Richtung Bad. 

"Wie geht's P-chan?" fragte Ranma als sie an ihm vorbeiging, und duckte sich   
hastig als sie nach ihm schlug. "Hey! Ich hab' nur gefragt." 

Man konnte sehen wie es in Ranko's Gesicht arbeitete. "P-chan ist weg," preßte   
sie dann hervor. "Er ist vor Schreck mit dem Jungen rausgelaufen. Ich weiß   
nicht ob er wiederkommt." 

Ranma schmunzelte nur. Sie ist zu stolz um es zuzugeben. P-chan kommt   
bestimmt nicht wieder.> Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, die Hände in   
den Hosentaschen, ging er zurück auf sein Zimmer.   


Fortsetzung folgt... 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seitdem sich das letzte Mal etwas bei dieser Fanfic   
getan hat, und vieles ist passiert. Glücklicherweise nichts was irgendwelche   
Auswirkungen auf diese Gesichte hätte, ich wollt's nur mal erwähnt haben. 

Ryoga kann einem schon beinahe leid tun. Da findet er endlich mal jemanden den   
er mag, und wo er vielleicht bleiben kann, und dann scheitert es an dem   
eifersüchtigem Bruder. Ob Akane's Reaktion, wenn sie sein Geheimnis   
herausgefunden hätte, wohl ähnlich gewesen wäre wie jetzt Rankos? 

Ich hoffe, euch allen hat gefallen was ihr gelesen habt. Ich gebe mir Mühe,   
die Geschichte für möglichst alle ansprechend zu gestallten. Leider scheine   
ich aber die Schwäche zu haben, die Sailor-Senshi immer wieder mal in   
Lächerliche zu ziehen mit den Eigenarten, die sie in der Serie zeigen. Als   
Ausgleich bemühe ich mich dafür bei den 'Bösen' umso mehr, sie nicht als 08/15   
Gegner rüberkommen zu lassen. Leider hat das auch den Nachteil, das in diesem   
Kapitel sehr viel Diskussion vorkam, und wenig Action. Ich hoffe, es stört   
euch nicht allzusehr, falls doch sagt es mir. 

Als kleinen Vorgeschmack für's nächste Kapitel: Dort wird Ranma das Geheimnis   
seiner Schwester lüften, wir werden mehr über Smaragd's Hintergründe erfahren   
und auch über die motivationen der Bösewichter insgesamt, umd Ami wird es zwei   
Mal schaffen Akuma ausfindig zu machen. Hoffendlich dauert es nicht wieder ein   
Jahr bis dahin. 

Über Kritik, Kommentare und Anregungen aller Art würde ich mich freuen. Auch   
wenn es nur ein einfaches "Hallo, ich habe deine Geschichte gelesen" ist.   
Wenn grade keine Commentsbox in der Nähe ist schreibt an _Mark_Soul@gmx.de_   
Bis dann.   
  
  



End file.
